ßñíî
by Nix2
Summary: ×òî-òî íå òàê ñ Äðàêî è Ãàððè ïûòàåòñÿ åìó ïîìî÷ü... Ïåðåâîä Clear
1. Ãëàâà 1

**Íàçâàíèå:** **ßñíî**

**Àâòîð****: **venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî****

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, angst, slash

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîò ôàíôèê äåëèòñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, è íà äàííûé ïåðåâîä Ìåíÿ è Ìîþ Ëåíü ïîäâèãëà èìåííî âòîðàÿ, ÷òî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò. Ñîâåòóþ âñåì íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ñóäÿ ïî ìîåé ñêîðîñòè ïå÷àòè, áóäåò íåñêîðî. È âñåì ñîâåòóþ ïðî÷èòàòü åãî â îðèãèíàëå.

**Àõòóíã, àõòóíã!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 1.**

Âíåçàïíî âñ¸ ñòàëî ÿñíî äëÿ Äðàêî. Îí íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿë. Îí íèêîãäà íå ïðèäàâàë ýòîìó áîëüøîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò òàê âàæíî. 

Íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü. 

Äðàêî âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë, ïî÷åìó ýòî áûëî òàê âàæíî äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, ÷òîáû îí ó ñâîåãî ñóæåíîãî áûë ïåðâûì.

Ñàìà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ê òâîåìó ëþáèìîìó ïðèêàñàëèñü íå òâîè ðóêè, öåëîâàëè íå òâîè ãóáû…

Äëÿ êîãî-òî ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ñîéòè ñ óìà îò ðåâíîñòè è ÷óâñòâà ñîáñòâåííè÷åñòâà. 

Îí ñìîòðåë ÷åðåç Áîëüøîé Çàë íà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë, çàìå÷àÿ, êàê áëèçêî ñèäåëè Ïîòòåð è ýòà äåâ÷îíêà Óèçëè. Êàê îíà, óëûáàÿñü, ñìîòðåëà â ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà, â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò íå¸.

È, â îñîáåííîñòè, êàê Ïîòòåð óëûáàëñÿ â îòâåò ñ ñèÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè.

_Îíè íå âñòðå÷àþòñÿ, îíè íå âñòðå÷àþòñÿ, îíè ÍÅ âñòðå÷àþòñÿ…_

_…ïîêà._

Ñåðäöå Äðàêî ïîäñêî÷èëî, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, êàê ýòà Óèçëè ìåëüêîì êîñíóëàñü ïëå÷à Ïîòòåðà, à òîò óñìåõíóëñÿ åé â îòâåò. _Ñìåþòñÿ íàä êàêîé-òî ñâîåé îñîáåííîé øóòêîé êàê ëþáîâíèêè. Ëþáîâíèêè?_

Îí íå áûë óâåðåí â ýòîì ôàêòå, íî ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ïðîíçàëî åãî íàñêâîçü ñåé÷àñ, îäíîçíà÷íî áûëî ðåâíîñòüþ. 

Ñëåãêà íàõìóðèâøèñü, îí íàáðîñèëñÿ íà ñîáñòâåííûé çàâòðàê. ×¸ðò áû ïîáðàë åãî áîãàòîå âîîáðàæåíèå!

Îí ìîã âèäåòü èõ äåðæàùèìèñÿ çà ðóêè, öåëóþùèìèñÿ, ýòà ÷¸ðòîâà Óèçëè è å¸ ðóêè íà Ïîòòåðå. Êîãäà îí ñíîâà ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, Ïîòòåð î ÷¸ì-òî çàäóìàëñÿ, à Óèçëè áîëòàëà ÷åðåç ñòîë ñ Ñèìóñîì.

Äðàêî âûáðàë èìåííî ýòîò ìîìåíò, ÷òîáû âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷èòü ãóáû Ïîòòåðà, àëûå è â ýòó ìèíóòó êðåïêî ñæàòûå. Âåðõíÿÿ äîâîëüíî òîíêàÿ, çàòî íèæíÿÿ ïîëíàÿ, ñ íåæíûì èçãèáîì. Ïîòðåñêàâøèåñÿ – Äðàêî çàìåòèë ýòó ïðèâû÷êó ïîæ¸âûâàòü íèæíþþ ãóáó, êîãäà îí î ÷¸ì-íèáóäü äóìàë. Êàê ñåé÷àñ, íàïðèìåð. 

ßðîñòíàÿ, ñâîäÿùàÿ ñ óìà, óáèéñòâåííàÿ âîëíà ðåâíîñòè è íåãîäîâàíèÿ çàõëåñòíóëà åãî ïîëíîñòüþ.

Íåò. Ïîòòåð íå ìîæåò íè ñ êåì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. Ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò.

Êîãäà ó òåáÿ åñòü äåâóøêà, èëè ïàðåíü, ýòî îáû÷íî ïðèâîäèò ê …èíòèìó. Ñ ó÷àñòèåì ðóê, à åñëè íå ñîáëþäàòü îñòîðîæíîñòåé, ýòî ìîæåò çàêîí÷èòüñÿ ñåêñîì.

Ñ òðÿñóùèìèñÿ ðóêàìè è íåõîðîøèì áëåñêîì â ñóçèâøèõñÿ ñåðåáðèñòûõ ãëàçàõ Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ñóìêó è âûøåë èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. Ïîäæàâ ãóáû òàê, ÷òî îíè ïðåâðàòèëèñü â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ, è åù¸ áîëüøå íàõìóðèâøèñü, îí ñæàë ðóêè â êóëàêè.

Íî îíè âñ¸ ðàâíî òðÿñëèñü.

***

Ãàððè íàáëþäàë, êàê Ïàíñè Ïàðêèíñîí ïîòÿíóëà çà ðîáó ïðîõîäÿùåãî ìèìî Ìàëôîÿ. Äåø¸âêà. Ýòî æå î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî îíà ïðèòâîðÿåòñÿ, ÷òî íå ïîíèìàåò òåìû, ÷òîáû Ìàëôîþ ïðèøëîñü åé îáúÿñíÿòü.

_Íó äà._

È íóæíî ëè áûëî íàêëîíÿòüñÿ ê íåé? Ïî÷åìó îí òàê áëèçêî? Çà÷åì ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ñïèíêó å¸ êðåñëà, óêàçûâàÿ íà ïåðãàìåíò, íàñòîëüêî áëèçêî ê å¸ ëèöó ñåé÷àñ, ÷òî åñëè îíà ïîâåðí¸òñÿ ê íåìó, îíè, ÷¸ðò âîçüìè, ìîãóò ïîöåëîâàòüñÿ? Äîëæåí ëè îí ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íåé òàê òèõî, áóäòî áû íàøåïòûâàÿ íà óõî ìèëûå ïóñòÿêè, è îíà õèõèêàåò òàê, ñëîâíî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ýòî äåëàåò?

_È … ýòî ïðàâäà?_

Íåîáúÿñíèìûé ãíåâ çàõëåñòíóë åãî ïðè îäíîé ìûñëè

î Ìàëôîå ðÿäîì ñ êåì-òî, êòî ïîòåíöèàëüíî ìîã ñòàòü åãî äåâóøêîé. Ýòî áåñèëî åãî áåçî âñÿêèõ ïðè÷èí, à åù¸ îãîð÷àëî è óãíåòàëî. Ýòî ïî÷òè çàñòàâèëî åãî âñòàòü è ïðåäúÿâèòü ñâîè ïðàâà íà Ìàëôîÿ, çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ.

Ïî÷òè.

Ïðèêóñèâ ãóáó, Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñåáÿ â òîì, ÷òî, ÷òî áû îí íè äóìàë è íè ÷óâñòâîâàë â äàííûé ìîìåíò, Ìàëôîé íå áûë åãî íàâÿç÷èâîé èäåé. Îïðåäåë¸ííî – íåò.

Òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë åãî òîëüêî äëÿ ñåáÿ è áîëåçíåííî ðåâíîâàë êî âñåì, êòî ê íåìó ïðèáëèæàëñÿ, íå ãîâîðèëî î òîì, ÷òî îí ïîãëîù¸í ýòîé èäååé, âåðíî?

Íî ýòî íå äåéñòâîâàëî. Ãàððè ìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå ðàçáèëîñü, êîãäà Ìàëôîé ðóêîé ïðèïîäíÿë ïîäáîðîäîê Ïàíñè è ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå, à ãëàçà, ïðèêðûòûå äëèííûìè ðåñíèöàìè, ïðèäàâàëè åìó ïî÷òè ñòûäëèâîå âûðàæåíèå. Íà ëèöå Ïàíñè, âñåìè ñèëàìè ïûòàþùåéñÿ íå ðàñïëûòüñÿ â äîâîëüíîé óõìûëêå, áûëà íàïèñàíà íàäåæäà.

Âñïûøêà çåë¸íîãî è êðàñíîãî îñëåïèëà Ãàððè.

– Íåò! – âñêðèêíóë Ãàððè, òðåñíóâ ïî ñòîëó êóëàêîì è âñêàêèâàÿ íà íîãè, îïðîêèíóâ â ïðîöåññå êðåñëî.

Êëàññ çàìåð, âñå ïîâåðíóëèñü ê Ãàððè ñ îòêðûòûìè ðòàìè. Ïîðàæåííûé Ìàëôîé óñïåë äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó è ñ òðåâîãîé îñìàòðèâàë êîìíàòó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê Ãàððè.

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëàñü èç-çà ñòîëà â íà÷àëå êëàññà:

– Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé Âàøåé ìàëåíüêîé …âñïûøêè?

Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë è ìîðãíóë. Çàòåì åù¸ ðàç. Çàèêàÿñü, îí ïðîáîðìîòàë: 

– Í-í-íè÷åãî. Íè÷åãî, Ïðîôåññîð. Ì-ìíå æàëü. Ýòî áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèçîøëî.

Ïîä ïðîíçèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë åù¸ ñèëüíåå. 

– Õîðîøî. Ïî÷åìó íèêòî íå çàíèìàåòñÿ äåëîì? Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, îïóñòèòå ïàëî÷êó, îíà íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ Âàì íà òåîðåòè÷åñêîì çàíÿòèè. Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ïîäíèìèòå ñòóë è ñàäèòåñü. È ïîñòàðàéòåñü âîçäåðæàòüñÿ îò Âàøèõ… âíåçàïíûõ âîñêëèöàíèé â êëàññå. Íå âñå ó÷èòåëÿ ìîãóò ýòî îöåíèòü.

Êëàññ âíîâü íàïîëíèëñÿ ñêðèïîì ïåðüåâ ïî ïåðãàìåíòó è ïðèãëóøåííûìè îáñóæäåíèÿìè òîëüêî ÷òî ñëó÷èâøåãîñÿ. Ìàëôîé óáðàë ïàëî÷êó îáðàòíî â ðóêàâ è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ïóòü ê êíèæíîé ñòåíå â äàëüíåì óãëó êîìíàòû. Ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, îí çàêîí÷èë ïåðåïèñûâàòü çàäàíèå â òåòðàäü è ïåðåø¸ë ê ñëåäóþùåìó.

Âñ¸ åù¸ êðàñíûé îò ñìóùåíèÿ, Ãàððè ñåë íà ñòóë, ïûòàÿñü ñòàòü êàê ìîæíî íåçàìåòíåå. Ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, îí ìîã ñëûøàòü ïåðåøåïòûâàíèÿ ñâîèõ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ è õèõèêàíüå ñëèçåðèíöåâ.

Îí â æèçíè òàê íå ñìóùàëñÿ.

– Ãàððè, ÷òî ñ òîáîé? – ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí, îçàäà÷åííî ñìîòðÿ íà íåãî. – Ýòî ÷òî-òî, ñâÿçàííîå ñ Ñàì-Çíàåøü-Êåì? – ñàìà ìûñëü, î÷åâèäíî, åãî óæàñàëà.

– Íåò, ýòî íå îí. Ýòî ïðîñòî-_äðóãîé îí_-ïðîñòî ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå, èëè åù¸ ÷òî-íèáóäü. Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî. Äîëæíî áûòü, ÿ çàäðåìàë. ß, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, íå ìîãó âûñïàòüñÿ.

– Ìîæåò, òû ïðîñòóäèëñÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, – õîòÿ, íàâåðíîå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïðîñòî ñîí, – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ðàáîòå.

Òîëüêî ñíû íå áûâàþò òàêèìè ÿðêèìè, è ñåðäöå îò íèõ íå áîëèò.

***

Äðàêî ïûòàëñÿ íàïèñàòü ýññå ïî Çåëüåäåëüÿì. Öåëûõ äâà ïðåäëîæåíèÿ. Òî, ÷òî íà ñîñåäíåé êðîâàòè Êðàá è Ãîéë îáñóæäàëè ïîñëåäíèé ìàò÷ Ñëèçåðèíà ïðîòèâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà è àêðîáàòè÷åñêèå òðþêè Ïîòòåðà, àáñîëþòíî íå ïîìîãàëî.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê ïîñëå ìàò÷à ýòà Óèçëè îáíÿëà Ïîòòåðà. _Êòî áû çàõîòåë îáíÿòü ãðÿçíîãî, ïîòíîãî Ïîòòåðà? Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî åãî íåïîñëóøíûå âîëîñû áûëè åù¸ áîëüøå âçúåðîøåíû âåòðîì, à èäèîòñêèå çåë¸íûå ãëàçà ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñèÿëè îò âûáðîñà àäðåíàëèíà, è ýòè ðàñêðàñíåâøèåñÿ ù¸êè äåëàëè åãî ïî÷òè ñèìïàòè÷íûì…_

_Ýòî òàê áåññìûñëåííî_. Ñèäåòü çäåñü è çëèòüñÿ èç-çà Ïîòòåðà è íå èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòè íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü. Åìó íå íðàâèëîñü ýòî ÷óâñòâî. _Îí, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íå êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ïðèíöåññà, çàïåðòàÿ â áàøíå. Êñòàòè… ÷¸ðò áû ïîáðàë ýòó Óèçëè! Ýòî âñ¸ îíà âèíîâàòà. Åñëè áû îíà íå òðîãàëà Ïîòòåðà, ýòîãî áû íå áûëî._

_Íî ÷òî, åñëè îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî âñòðå÷àþòñÿ? Îí ñìèðèëñÿ áû ñ ýòèì? Íå ïîõîæå, ÷òî îí ìîã ÷òî-ëèáî ñäåëàòü. Ñíîâà ýòî ÷óâñòâî áåñïîìîùíîñòè_. Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Îí âñ¸ áîëüøå è áîëüøå íåíàâèäåë ñâîþ óÿçâèìîñòü.

Ìàëôîè íå áûâàþò áåñïîìîùíûìè. Îíè òàê óñòðîåíû îò ðîæäåíèÿ. Îíè óâåðåíû â ñåáå, õîëîäíû ñ äðóãèìè. È îíè íå äóìàþò î òàêèõ óæàñíûõ âåùàõ. Âîîáùå.

Åìó áûëî ïî÷òè ñòûäíî çà ñåáÿ.

Ãîëîñà ðÿäîì ñòàíîâèëèñü âñ¸ ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å, è Äðàêî, óæå äîâåä¸ííûé, íàêîíåö, âçîðâàëñÿ: 

– Áîæå! Âû çàòêí¸òåñü? ß íå õî÷ó áîëüøå íè÷åãî ñëûøàòü î Ïîòòåðå.

Êðàá îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íå äîãîâîðèâ:

– Î, ïðîñòè, – ñêàçàë Ãîéë, – íî ìû íå ìîãëè óäåðæàòüñÿ – Ïîòòåð…

– Îïÿòü. ß íå ìîãó çäåñü íàõîäèòüñÿ. – Äðàêî ñïðûãíóë ñ êðîâàòè è âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, âñ¸ åù¸ õìóðÿñü.

– Äðàêî, òû êóäà? – îêëèêíóë Êðàá.

– Â àä. 

***

Äðàêî ðàçìûøëÿë íàä òåì, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë Êðàáó. Êàæåòñÿ, îí óæå â àäó. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè áû åãî ïîïðîñèëè îïèñàòü àä, îí ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî ýòî òî ìåñòî, ãäå âàì ïðèõîäèòñÿ íàáëþäàòü çà Ïîòòåðîì è ýòîé Óèçëè. 

Îí âçäîõíóë. Ìîæåò áûòü, ïðîãóëêà ïî ñàäó ïîìîæåò åìó ðàçâåÿòüñÿ. Îí íå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî èäåè î Ïîòòåðå ñàìè âûâåòðÿòñÿ èç ãîëîâû, íî ìîæåò áûòü, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðîïàä¸ò æåëàíèå íàêëàäûâàòü çàêëÿòüå íà êàæäóþ äåâóøêó, ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ê Ïîòòåðó.

Âíåçàïíî ïåðåä ñàìîé îãðàäîé ñàäà îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

Ðÿäîì ñ ôîíòàíîì ñèäåë Ïîòòåð. ×¸ðòîâ Ïîòòåð. 

Åãî ïðîôèëü áûë îáðàù¸í ê Äðàêî. Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû êîñíóòüñÿ îêðóæàâøèõ åãî ðîç. _Èíòåðåñíî, îí åãî çàìåòèë?_

– Äðàêî, äîðîãîé, âîò òû ãäå!

Åìó äàæå íå íàäî áûëî îáîðà÷èâàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû óçíàòü ýòîò ãîëîñ.

*** 

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, óñëûøàâ ãîëîñ. Ìàëôîé. Ìàëôîé çäåñü, è îò ýòîãî ñåðäöå áåøåíî çàñòó÷àëî, à êðîâü ïðèõëûíóëà ê ãîëîâå, è áîëü ãäå-òî ãëóáîêî â ãðóäè ñíîâà äàëà î ñåáå çíàòü.

Ìàëôîé ñòîÿë ó âõîäà â ñàä, ñëåãêà ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó ê Ïàíñè, ïîâèñøåé íà åãî ðóêå.

– Äðàêî, ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû çäåñü? Êàê òóò ðîìàíòè÷íî!

Îí ïîáëåäíåë òàê æå áûñòðî, êàê äî ýòîãî ïîêðàñíåë.

Êîíå÷íî. Ìàëôîé áûë çäåñü ñ Ïàíñè.

Ïàíñè ïðèùóðèëà ãëàçà:

– ×òî Ïîòòåð çäåñü äåëàåò? – ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûïëþíóâ åãî èìÿ, êàê êàêóþ-òî ãàäîñòü.

– Íè÷åãî, – îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé.

– ×òî ÿ çäåñü äåëàþ, òåáÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ, Ïàíñè, – íàõìóðèëñÿ Ãàððè, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òà, ïðåçðèòåëüíî õìûêíóâ, óâëåêëà Äðàêî â äàëüíèé óãîë ñàäà ê áîëüøèì ðîçîâûì êóñòàì. Îí âñ¸ åù¸ ìîã âèäåòü èõ êðàåì ãëàçà.

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, Äðàêî, ìû ìîæåì ïðîñòî íå îáðàùàòü íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ, – è – ÷óòü òèøå, – çäåñü íàñ íèêòî íå ïîòðåâîæèò.

Ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîë÷à, Äðàêî ñîðâàë îäíó èç ðîç. Ïàíñè îáíÿëà åãî çà øåþ, óëûáàÿñü è ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó. Ìàëôîé ÷òî-òî ñêàçàë, íî Ãàððè íå ñìîã åãî ðàññëûøàòü, è âíîâü èõ ðàçäåëÿëî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ñàíòèìåòðîâ, êàê è ðàíåå íà Ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ. Ãðåõîâíî äëèííûå ðåñíèöû ïðèêðûâàëè ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà, âíîâü ïðèäàâàÿ ëèöó Ìàëôîÿ çàñòåí÷èâîå âûðàæåíèå. Ïàíñè ñòîÿëà ñïèíîé ê Ãàððè, íî îí ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî íà å¸ ëèöå íàïèñàíà òà æå îò÷àÿííàÿ íàäåæäà. Íà å¸ óðîäëèâîì, êàê ó ìîïñà, ëèöå. 

Ìàëôîé áûë ñåé÷àñ òàê áëèçêî ê íåé, ÷òî, äàæå åñëè áû îíè è ïîöåëîâàëèñü, Ãàððè áû íå óâèäåë.

Ýòî áûëî ñëîâíî íîæ â ñåðäöå. Îí íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿë, ÷òî çíà÷èò âûðàæåíèå «æàëî ðåâíîñòè». Ðâóùåå åãî ñåðäöå ê ÷¸ðòó ïðÿìî èç ãðóäè. Åìó êàçàëîñü, èëè îíî è âïðÿìü áîëåëî? Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, áîëü áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî îùóòèìîé.

_ÍÅÒ õâàòèò âèñåòü íà í¸ì ñâîëî÷ü íå òðîãàé åãî îí ÌÎÉ óáåðè ðóêè ïðî÷ü ïðî÷ü ÏÐÎ×Ü õâàòèò åãî ëàïàòü óáåðè ñâîè ãðÿçíûå ðóêè òû èñïà÷êàåøü åãî îí ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå íå òåáå ìîé õâàòèò ïðèæèìàòüñÿ ê íåìó åãî ãóáû òàêèå âîñõèòèòåëüíûå íå äëÿ òåáÿ ÍÅÒ_

***

– Äðàêî, – ÷óòü ñëûøíûé ø¸ïîò. 

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ðîçû, êîãäà Ïàíñè ïðèäâèíóëàñü ïîáëèæå:

– Ó òåáÿ íà ëèöå ÷åðíèëà. Ýòî åù¸ ñ Ïðåâðàùåíèé.

– Íó è? Íàïëåâàòü, – îòâåòèëà Ïàíñè, åù¸ áëèæå ïîäáèðàÿñü ê åãî ãóáàì.

Íå îáðàòèâ íà ýòî íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ, Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿë ðóêó è âûòåð ÷åðíèëüíîå ïÿòíûøêî, íàêëîíèâøèñü áëèæå, ÷òîáû ëó÷øå âèäåòü â òóñêëîì ëóííîì ñâåòå. 

– Íó âîò. Òàê ëó÷øå.

– Äðàêî! – Ïàíñè áûëà âîçìóùåíà.

– ×òî?

– ×òî òû äåëàåøü? 

– Íè÷åãî.

Â ÿðîñòè Ïàíñè óñòàâèëàñü íà Äðàêî. Êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸ ñ áåçðàçëè÷íûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå, îíà âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó è, ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, áðîñèëà: 

– ß óõîæó.

Äðàêî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà ðîçó, êîòîðóþ âñ¸ åù¸ äåðæàë â ðóêàõ.

– Ìàëôîé.

Ïîòòåð. Ýòî áûë Ïîòòåð. Ïîòòåð çàãîâîðèë ñ íèì. Ïîòòåð ñòîÿë ïåðåä íèì, äà åùå è ãîâîðèë ïðè ýòîì. Ïî ñîáñòâåííîìó æåëàíèþ.

Èíòåðåñíî, îí ñïåöèàëüíî âñåãäà òàê âûáèðàåò ìåñòî, ÷òîáû ëó÷è ëóíû èëè ñîëíöà, îñâåùàÿ åãî ñî ñïèíû, ïðèäàâàëè åìó ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåçåìíîé âèä?

- Ïîòòåð. 

Áåçðàçëè÷íî. Åìó áûëî íåîáõîäèìî îñòàâàòüñÿ áåçðàçëè÷íûì, ñïîêîéíûì, ñîáðàííûì. Íåîáõîäèìî. Äàæå åñëè ñåðäöå áü¸òñÿ ñî ñêîðîñòüþ òûñÿ÷à óäàðîâ â ìèíóòó, è âñïîòåëè ëàäîíè. Íàêàçàíèå Ãîñïîäíå.

– ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?

– Íå òâî¸ äåëî. Ãäå òâîÿ ïîäðóæêà – ìàããëîëþáêà?

– Íå òâî¸ äåëî.

– Ïîø¸ë âîí, Ïîòòåð. Ó ìåíÿ íå òî íàñòðîåíèå.

– Ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó ÷òî Ïàíñè óøëà?

– Ìíå ñòàëî íà ýòî íàïëåâàòü, êàê òîëüêî îíà óøëà.

×òî îí äåëàåò? Îí íè÷åãî íå îáÿçàí îáúÿñíÿòü Ïîòòåðó. Îí âîîáùå íèêîìó íè÷åãî íå äîëæåí îáúÿñíÿòü.

– Î. 

Äðàêî ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâè: 

– Ñêàæè ìíå, Ïîòòåð, ÷òî ïðèâåëî òåáÿ èìåííî â ýòîò óãîë òàêîãî îãðîìíîãî ñàäà?

– Íå çíàþ. Íàâåðíîå, õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî òû îïÿòü çàäóìàë, – ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè îí.

– ×òî, íåóæåëè âñå òåáÿ áðîñèëè, è íå îñòàëîñü íèêîãî ëó÷øå ìåíÿ?

– Íåò, – Ïîòòåð ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, – ïðîñòî çàõîòåëîñü òèøèíû. È, íå çíàþ, õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî òû çàäóìàë, êàê ÿ ñêàçàë. ß íå áîëüíî-òî ìíîãî âèäåë òåáÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, à ýòî íàø ïîñëåäíèé ãîä, è – 

– È òû ðåøèë ïîäðóæèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì çàêëÿòûì âðàãîì ïåðåä óõîäîì?

Ïîòòåðó õâàòèëî íàãëîñòè ðàññìåÿòüñÿ: 

– Íåò, Ìàëôîé. Òû íå ìîé çàêëÿòûé âðàã. Íå íàäî òàê êðóòî.

Äðàêî áûë áëèçîê ê èíôàðêòó.

*** 

×òî îí äåëàåò? Ïîäîø¸ë ê Ìàëôîþ â òàêîì áåçëþäíîì ìåñòå. Åñëè òîìó âçäóìàåòñÿ èñïûòàòü íà í¸ì çàêëèíàíèå _Àâàäà_ _Êåäàâðà, îí áóäåò ëåæàòü çäåñü ÷àñû, åñëè íå äíè, ì¸ðòâûé, ïðåæäå ÷åì åãî íàéäóò. Ýòî ñåðü¸çíî. Îí ñîø¸ë ñ óìà. Íî åìó ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî çíàòü, çíàòü, áûëè ëè Ìàëôîé è Ïàíñè… è îí çàñìåÿëñÿ, ïîòÿíóâøèñü ê ðîçå, êîòîðóþ âñ¸ åù¸ äåðæàë â ðóêàõ Ìàëôîé, êðóòÿ å¸ â äëèííûõ òîíêèõ ïàëüöàõ._

Ìàëôîé íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèë âåðòåòü å¸, êîðîòêî âñêðèêíóâ è óðîíèâ öâåòîê: 

– Îõ!

Ãàððè òóò æå îòä¸ðíóë ðóêó:

– Òû â ïîðÿäêå?

– Â ïîðÿäêå. Òîëüêî óêîëîëñÿ î øèï.

Îáà íàáëþäàëè, êàê àëàÿ êàïëÿ ïðîñòóïèëà íà ôàðôîðîâîé êîæå.

_òàê êðàñèâî_

– Ó òåáÿ êðîâü.

– ß â êóðñå.

- Õî÷åøü, ïåðåâÿæó?

– ×òî? – Ìàëôîé çàñóíóë ïàëåö â ðîò.

– Íå áåðè â ãîëîâó, – Ãàððè ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ óïàä¸ò â îáìîðîê, êîãäà äî íåãî äîøëî.

Ìàëôîé ñîñàë ïàëåö. 

Ìàëôîé _ñîñàë ïàëåö._

Ìàëôîé ÑÎÑÀË ÏÀËÅÖ.

Âíèìàòåëüíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðåëè íå íåãî:

– Ïîòòåð, òû â ïîðÿäêå?

– Çà÷åì òû ñïðàøèâàåøü? – îòâåòèë îí ñëàáî.

– Ïðîñòî òû òàêîé áëåäíûé. Êàê ïîãàíêà. – Ýòî è íàïóãàëî è ñìóòèëî åãî îäíîâðåìåííî.

– ß … â ïîðÿäêå. Òàê, ñëàáîñòü. Óâèäèìñÿ â êëàññå, Ìàëôîé. – Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãàððè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûëåòåë èç ñàäà, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ãðÿçíûì è âêîíåö ðàçäàâëåííûì îáùèì ïîëîæåíèåì äåë. 

***

Äðàêî íå ìîã óñíóòü. Êàê íè ïûòàëñÿ, îí ïðîñòî íå ìîã.

Îí ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåñòàòü ñòîëüêî äóìàòü, íî íåèçáåæíî åãî ìûñëè âîçâðàùàëèñü ê Ïîòòåðó. Îí ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü î Ïîòòåðå, à ïîòîì ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî íàäî ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü î Ïîòòåðå.

Ïîâåðíóâøèñü íà áîê, îí çåâíóë, ïîòÿíóëñÿ, âçäîõíóë, çàêàòèë ãëàçà è âçäîõíóë ñíîâà ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîâåðíóòüñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è âíîâü ïîâòîðèòü âåñü ðèòóàë. Â íåãî çàêðàäûâàëîñü íåïðèÿòíîå ïîäîçðåíèå, ÷òî îí, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, âëþáë¸í. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñåì èçâåñòíî, ÷òî âëþáë¸ííûå íå ìîãóò ñïàòü, åñòü, óäåëÿòü ÷åìó-ëèáî âíèìàíèå, ïîñòîÿííî íàõîäÿòñÿ â ïîäàâëåííîì è ïåðåìåí÷èâîì íàñòðîåíèè.

Ñëîâíî Ðîìåî, ïðî êîòîðîãî îíè ÷èòàëè â ìàããëñêîé ëèòåðàòóðå. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ïëîõî êîí÷èë.

Åãî ïîäòàøíèâàëî, è åù¸ ýòà íîþùàÿ áîëü ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå ãðóäè. Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî è åñòü ëþáîâü?

Äîâîëüíî ïðîòèâíî, íà åãî âçãëÿä.

Îí çàñòîíàë è óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó, ë¸æà íà æèâîòå. Íåóæåëè äëÿ íåãî íå áûëî íèêàêîé íàäåæäû? Íåóæåëè åìó áûëî óãîòîâàíî âñþ æèçíü ìó÷èòüñÿ?

Áóäåò ëè ó íåãî âûáîð, êîãäà îí âîïðåêè âîëå îòöà îòêàæåòñÿ ïðèíÿòü Ò¸ìíóþ Ìåòêó?

È ïîä îäåÿëàìè ñëèøêîì æàðêî. Îí îòïèõíóë îò ñåáÿ ãðåëêó è íàõìóðèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ, êàê îíà óïàëà íà ïîë. Âîð÷à, îí äîñòàë è ïîëîæèë å¸ îáðàòíî íà êðîâàòü. 

Äà, ñëèøêîì æàðêî. Åãî ñâåòëûå âîëîñû òåïåðü äîñòèãàëè ïëå÷, è âëàæíûå ïðÿäè íà÷èíàëè óòîìëÿòü åãî. Ñõâàòèâ ÷åðíóþ ñàòèíîâóþ ëåíòó ñ ïðèêðîâàòíîãî ñòîëèêà, îí ïîâÿçàë åþ âîëîñû è ñíîâà ëåã, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåñòàòü âåðòåòüñÿ è âîðî÷àòüñÿ.

Î, êàêàÿ óæàñíàÿ ó íåãî æèçíü.

Äðàêî òîëüêî ÷òî ðåøèë, ÷òî õóæå, ÷åì ñòàòü ñëóãîé Âîëäåìîðòà, áûëî áû âëþáèòüñÿ â Ïîòòåðà. Â Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-×¸ðò-Åãî-Ïîáåðè-Âûæèë. Åñëè áû îí óìåð, êîãäà ñëåäîâàëî, åãî áû ñåé÷àñ íå áûëî, è Äðàêî íå áûë áû âëþáë¸í, à åñëè áû è áûë, òî ó íåãî õîòÿ áû áûë øàíñ.

Íî íåò. Ïîòòåðó íàäî áûëî âûæèòü, è áûòü ïîëíûì ñîâåðøåíñòâîì â ïðèäà÷ó. Ïîòòåð Âåëèêîëåïíûé, îäèí èç ñàìûõ ïîïóëÿðíûõ ðåáÿò â øêîëå, óñòóïàþùèé òîëüêî åäèíñòâåííîìó è íåïîâòîðèìîìó Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ.

Ýòî áûëî íåñïðàâåäëèâî, è Äðàêî çíàë ýòî, íî åìó íóæíî áûëî êîãî-òî âèíèòü çà åãî áåññîííûå íî÷è. Êðàá íà÷àë ïîäøó÷èâàòü íàä íèì íàñ÷¸ò ÏÌÑ, è Ãîéë ðåøèë, ÷òî îí âëþáë¸í â êîãî-òî è ñòðàäàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ëþáîâü áåçîòâåòíà. ×òî â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ñëóæèëî ïîâîäîì äëÿ íîâûõ øóòîê è ïîäíà÷åê…

Ýòî. Åãî. Äîñòàëî. 

Îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ áîëüøå ïðîäîëæàòü âàëÿòüñÿ, íè÷åãî íå äåëàÿ. Íåò, îí íåìíîãî ïðîãóëÿåòñÿ, êàê ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü ðàíüøå, ïîêà Ïîòòåðó íå ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïîÿâèòüñÿ, è âñ¸ ñâåëîñü â èòîãå ê òîìó, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü âåðíóòüñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíñêóþ Ãîñòèíóþ è íàîðàòü íà Ïàíñè, êîòîðàÿ îòâåòèëà òåì æå, è, êîíå÷íî æå, åìó ïðèøëîñü îðàòü åù¸ áîëüøå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîä óãðîçó áûëà ïîñòàâëåíà åãî ðåïóòàöèÿ, ïîêà Ïàíñè íå óáåæàëà âñÿ â ñëåçàõ, è òîãäà îí íàîðàë íà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ çà òî, ÷òî îíè ñìîòðåëè, íå äåëàëè äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî äûøàëè, áûëè çäåñü, íàêîíåö, ïðîñòî ñóùåñòâîâàëè.

Íå ñîâñåì òî ïîâåäåíèå äëÿ ïðåôåêòà, íî êîìó êàêîå äåëî?

Äà, ïðîãóëêà - ýòî òî, ÷òî íàäî. Ïîäõâàòèâ ñâîé ïëàù è íàêèíóâ åãî ïîâåðõ ïèæàìû, îí âûáðàëñÿ èç ñëèçåðèíñêîé ñïàëüíè. Ïðîáèðàÿñü â òåìíîòå, îí áûë íà ïóòè ê Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé Áàøíå è óæå õîòåë âîéòè, êîãäà óñëûøàë æåíñêèé ãîëîñ.

– Äîëæíû ëè ìû èì ñêàçàòü?

È ìóæñêîé, ïðèãëóøåííûé è íåÿñíûé: 

– Äæèííè… ß ñîìíåâàþñü. Òû ñåñòðà Ðîíà, åñëè îí óçíàåò ïðî íàñ ñ òîáîé, îí øêóðó ñ ìåíÿ ñäåð¸ò èëè åù¸ ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîõóæå. 

– ß çíàþ, ïðîñòî… – Ïàóçà. – ß áîëüøå íå õî÷ó õðàíèòü ýòî â òàéíå. Ìîæåò, âñ¸ áóäåò íå òàê ïëîõî, êàê òû äóìàåøü?

– ß íå óâåðåí íàñ÷¸ò ýòîãî, Äæèííè. Ïðîñòî çíàé, ÷òî äàæå åñëè ÿ íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü îá ýòîì äðóãèì, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

– Î äîðîãîé. ß òîæå òåáÿ ëþáëþ. ß ïðîñòî… – È ïîñëå ýòèõ òèõèõ ñëîâ íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà, è Äðàêî ïðîñòî çíàë, ÷òî îíè öåëóþòñÿ. 

Åãî îõâàòèëà ïàíèêà, âîíçàÿñü ëåäÿíûìè èãëàìè â ñåðäöå.

Ïîòòåð. Ïîòòåð è ýòà ÷¸ðòîâà _÷¸ðòîâà_ ×¨ÐÒÎÂÀ Óèçëè.

Åãî ñåðäöå äèêî ñòó÷àëî, à ëåäÿíûå è íåïîñëóøíûå ðóêè òðÿñëèñü. Âñêèïàþùàÿ êðîâü óñòðåìèëàñü ê ìîçãó è ñòó÷àëà ó íåãî â óøàõ, ñëîâíî øóì îêåàíà, ñëîâíî ïîðûâ âåòðà, è ñåðäöå áîëåëî, è áûëî õîëîäíî, òàê õîëîäíî, åãî ïîäòàøíèâàëî, à ïåðåä ãëàçàìè ïëÿñàëè ÷¸ðíûå òî÷êè, è, óñëûøàâ ïðèáëèæàþùèåñÿ øàãè, îí ìåòíóëñÿ íàçàä â ïîäçåìåëüÿ è â âàííó – îïîëîñíóòü ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîå ëèöî, ïîòîìó ÷òî –

Åãî ëèöî áûëî ìåðòâåííûì. Î÷åâèäíî, ïðèòîê êðîâè ê ãîëîâå êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ìèíîâàë ù¸êè, è ó îòðàæåíèÿ â çåðêàëå áûëà áëåäíàÿ, ïî÷òè ñåðàÿ êîæà. Äèêèå ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè êàê ó ñóìàñøåäøåãî, è ïðÿäü âîëîñ âûáèëàñü èç-ïîä ëåíòû. Îí âûãëÿäåë êàê ïîñëå ïîáåãà èç Ñàíòî-Ìàíãî.

Åãî ðóêè âñ¸ åù¸ òðÿñëèñü, êàê è îáû÷íî ïðè âñïëåñêå ýìîöèé. Ñëåãêà âñïîòåâøèå è íåëîâêèå, è ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëåäÿíûå. Äðàêî âêëþ÷èë õîëîäíóþ âîäó è ñóíóë ðóêè ïîä ñòðóþ, çàòåì ïëåñíóë íåìíîãî âîäû â ëèöî, è êîãäà îí âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà ñåáÿ â çåðêàëî, íà ùåêàõ ó íåãî áûëè ñòðóè âîäû. Èëè ýòî ñë¸çû? 

Ïîòòåð è Äæèííè Óèçëè. Îí ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü èõ ñåé÷àñ, â Áàøíå, çàëèòîé ðîìàíòè÷íûì ëóííûì ñâåòîì, òèøèíà ïîëóíî÷è, åù¸ áîëåå óñèëèâàþùàÿ íåæíîñòü ìîìåíòà. È Ïîòòåð, òàêîé, êàêèì îí óâèäåë åãî â ñàäó. Ëóííûé ñâåò, áóäòî íèìá âîêðóã ÷¸ðíûõ âîëîñ, áëåñòÿùèå çåë¸íûå ãëàçà è òàêèå àëûå ãóáû, ñëîâíî òðåáóþùèå, ÷òîáû èõ ïîöåëîâàëè, ëèçíóëè, ïðèëàñêàëè íåæíûì ÿçûêîì äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îíè íå ñòàíóò ÷óòêèìè îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. Ïîòòåð ñ Óèçëè, êîòîðàÿ áóäåò öåëîâàòü åãî, ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê íåìó, ïðîáîâàòü åãî, ïà÷êàòü åãî. 

Êîãäà îí óâèäèò å¸ â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç, îí óáüåò å¸, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü.

È ÷òî áîëüøå âñåãî ñâîäèëî Äðàêî ñ óìà – ýòî òî, ÷òî íå åìó áóäåò ïîçâîëåíî ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê Ïîòòåðó, öåëîâàòü åãî, ëþáèòü åãî. Èìåòü òî, ÷òî áûëî ïðåäíàçíà÷åíî åìó.

ÌÎÉ 

- Íåò!

Îí óäàðèë êóëàêîì ïî çåðêàëó, ñòåêëî òðåñíóëî, íî íå ðàçáèëîñü. Íà êîñòÿøêàõ ïàëüöåâ ïðîñòóïèëà êðîâü, è åìó ñíîâà ñòàëî äóðíî è òàê áîëüíî, _òàê áîëüíî, ìàìà, îñòàíîâè ýòó áîëü, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìíå òàê áîëüíî,_ âñ¸, ÷òî åìó ñåé÷àñ áûëî íàäî, ýòî çàëåçòü â êðîâàòü è âûïëàêàòüñÿ. 

Òàê îí è ñäåëàë. 

*** 

Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ñïàë ñíîì íåâèííîñòè. Îí ñïàë ñíîì çíàíèÿ, óìèðîòâîðåííîñòè è óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ. Îí ñïàë ñïîêîéíûì ñíîì òîãî, êòî âûÿñíèë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íà ñàìîì äåëå íå âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ Ïàíñè è, ñóäÿ ïî âñåìó, âîîáùå ñ òðóäîì âûíîñèë å¸ ïðèñóòñòâèå. 

Îí ãëóáæå çàêîïàëñÿ â êðîâàòü, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå îãðîìíóþ ïîäóøêó. 

Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò åãî ñíà åìó ïðèñíèëñÿ Ìàëôîé, _ñîñóùèé ïàëåö_, è ñåðäöå åãî çàáèëîñü ñèëüíåå, è â êðîâè çàáóðëèë àäðåíàëèí, îí ïîêðàñíåë è óõìûëüíóëñÿ âî ñíå, ñæèìàÿ ïîäóøêó åù¸ êðåï÷å îò åäâà ñäåðæèâàåìîãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. 

Ãàððè ñïóñòèëñÿ â Áîëüøîé Çàë, äîáðîäóøíî óëûáàÿñü âñåì âñòðå÷íûì, èíîãäà ïîìàõèâàÿ èì ðóêîé, ùåáå÷à «Äîáðîå óòðî!» íàëåâî è íàïðàâî, áóäó÷è àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâ. Ðîí, âñ¸ åù¸ òîëêîì íå ïðîñíóâøèñü, ÷òî-òî áóð÷àë òåì, êòî ñ íèìè çäîðîâàëñÿ, èçðåäêà áðîñàÿ íà Ãàððè îçàäà÷åííûé âçãëÿä. Îáû÷íî Ãàððè, êàê è Ðîí, íå áûë òàêèì æèçíåðàäîñòíûì â 6:30 óòðà. 

Óòðî íîâîãî äíÿ âñòðåòèëî Ðîíà ñáðîøåííûìè îäåÿëàìè è ñòðàííî áîäðûì Ãàððè ñ ôðàçîé: «ÄÎÁÐÎÅ ÓÒÐÎ, ÐÎÍ! Ïðîñûïàéñÿ! ÓÆÅ 6 ×ÀÑÎÂ!» Â òîì æå äóõå åãî âûòàùèëè â âàííó, à çàòåì ñêâîçü êîðèäîðû è çàëû ê èõ ôèíàëüíîé öåëè - çàâòðàêó. Íà ëèöå ó íåãî îñòàëàñü çóáíàÿ ïàñòà, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåóìûòûì ïîñëå ñâîåãî ïîëó-äóøà (åñëè ïîïûòêà óòîïèòüñÿ ñ÷èòàåòñÿ), åãî âîëîñû ïðîñòî óìîëÿëè î ðàñ÷¸ñêå, è ðîáà áûëà îäåòà çàäîì íàïåð¸ä. È åù¸ ýòà ùåòèíà íà ëèöå! Ãàððè, íàïðîòèâ, áûë ñàìà ÷èñòîòà, ÿðêàÿ óëûáêà è ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå çàñïàííîãî âçãëÿäà, òàêîãî ïðèâû÷íîãî äëÿ íåãî ïî óòðàì. 

×òî-òî, îïðåäåëåííî, áûëî íå òàê. 

– Äîáðîå ÓÒÐÎ, Ãåðìèîíà! – Ãàððè óñàäèë Ðîíà ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. - ×óäåñíûé äåíü, íå ïðàâäà ëè?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà îò îãðîìíîãî òîìà: 

– ß ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî äà. Õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå, Ãàððè? 

– Íå îñîáî! – ïðîùåáåòàë òîò. – Ïðîñòî òàêîé ÷óäåñíûé äåíü, ðàçâå íåò?

– Ìì, äà? – îíà áðîñèëà íà Ðîíà Âçãëÿä. Íà ÷òî òîò îòâåòèë òàêèì æå Âçãëÿäîì è óêàçàë íà ñâîþ îäåæäó. Ñëåãêà êèâíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé â äàííûé ìîìåíò íå îñîáî èçÿùíî íàáèâàë ðîò çàâòðàêîì.

– Èòàê, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ïðîãóëêà â ñàä ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîìîãëà òåáå óñíóòü? 

– Óãó! 

– ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî Ïàíñè è Ìàëôîé òàì òîæå áûëè. 

Ãàððè çàìåð íà ñåêóíäó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîäîëæèòü çàïèõèâàòü åäó â ðîò. 

– Äà.

– È ÷òî, áåç äðàê, îñêîðáëåíèé, ïðîêëÿòèé èëè ìîðäîáîÿ âîîáùå?

– Ìì, äà. Ìû íåìíîãî ïîáîëòàëè, è ÿ óø¸ë.

Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí îáìåíÿëèñü çíà÷èòåëüíûìè âçãëÿäàìè.

– Î… – âñ¸, ÷òî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, – çíà÷èò… Ïàíñè è Ìàëôîé áûëè òàì, âû âòðî¸ì ïîáîëòàëè íåìíîãî, è òû óø¸ë? 

Ë¸ãêîå çàìåøàòåëüñòâî è ïîòîì: 

– Íå ñîâñåì òàê. ß áûë òàì, ïîòîì ïðèø¸ë Ìàëôîé, çà íèì Ïàíñè, ïîòîì îíà óøëà, ìû ñ Ìàëôîåì ïîáîëòàëè, è ÿ óø¸ë. 

– Î-î.

– Ììì. 

Ýòî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíÿëî. À Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð âñåãäà äîáèâàëàñü ÷¸òêèõ, ïîëíûõ, ÿñíûõ îáúÿñíåíèé è îòâåòîâ. 

– Ìèëî… Ãàððè, òû ñåáÿ õîðîøî ÷óâñòâóåøü? Òåáå íå îáÿçàòåëüíî òàê áûñòðî åñòü. Çàâòðàê äî ïîëäåâÿòîãî. Ó òåáÿ åù¸ áîëüøå äâóõ ÷àñîâ.

_Îí ïðèíèìàåò íàðêîòèêè? Áîæå, ÷òî åñëè êòî-òî ïðåäëîæèë åìó ïîïðîáîâàòü… êîë¸ñà? Êàê äàâíî ýòî äëèòñÿ? Îíà äîëæíà ñêàçàòü âçðîñëûì, êîòîðûì îíà äîâåðÿåò. Îîîêåé. Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë? À ÷òî, åñëè îí ñíîâà ïîäñÿäåò ïîñëå ëå÷åíèÿ? Ýòî ïîâëèÿåò íà åãî ýêçàìåíû? Íà åãî êàðüåðó? Íà åãî ñåìåéíóþ æèçíü? Îí áóäåò êîëîòüñÿ, ïîêà äîìà åãî æä¸ò áåðåìåííàÿ æåíà ñ äþæèíîé ãîëîäíûõ ðåáÿòèøåê?_

_È, ÷òî âàæíåå âñåãî, áóäóò ëè ñíÿòû î÷êè ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà? _

– Äà! ×óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî. Ýé, à òû çíàåøü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé è Ïàíñè âñ¸-òàêè íå âñòðå÷àþòñÿ? Ïîñëå èõ ïóáëè÷íûõ äåìîíñòðàöèé ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îíè îáðó÷åíû.

Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí îáìåíÿëèñü ÂÇÃËßÄÎÌ. Îõ. Îõ. 

– Óõ, Ãàððè, òû íå çíàë?

– Çíàë ÷òî? – áëàæåííî, äîåäàÿ ñâî¸ äâåíàäöàòîå ïèðîæíîå.

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Ðîíà, êîòîðûé áûñòðî ñãëîòíóë è ïðîäîëæèë: 

– Çíà÷èò, Ãàððè… òû íå çíàë?

– Çíàë ÷òî?

Âñå òðîå óñòàâèëèñü äðóã íà äðóæêó. Ðîí ïûòàëñÿ îòïðàâèòü Ãåðìèîíå ñîîáùåíèå ïðè ïîìîùè ñâîèõ íåñóùåñòâóþùèõ òåëåïàòè÷åñêèõ ñïîñîáíîñòåé.

_Òû ñêàæåøü. Íåò, ÒÛ ñêàæåøü. ß íå áóäó ãîâîðèòü, òû ñêàæåøü! _

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü è êðàñíîðå÷èâî ïðîâåëà ðåáðîì ëàäîíè ïîïåð¸ê ãîðëà. Ðîí ñãëîòíóë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè.

– ÎÊ, Ãàððè, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ìàããëû îòëè÷àþòñÿ îò âîëøåáíèêîâ. Íî ìû íå íàñòîëüêî ðàçëè÷íû â… äðóãèõ… îòíîøåíèÿõ, òû â êóðñå? Ãàððè ñòðàííî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë: 

– ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, Ðîí? 

Íàñòàëî âðåìÿ ðàññêàçàòü Ãàððè ïðî âîëøåáíûõ àèñòîâ è êàïóñòó. È ýòî ïðåäñòîÿëî ñäåëàòü Ðîíó. 

– Ïîìíèøü, îäíàæäû ÿ ðàññêàçàë òåáå, ÷òî åñëè áû âîëøåáíèêè íå æåíèëèñü íà ìàããëàõ, ìû áû âûìåðëè?

– Äà, è? 

– È òû íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ, îò÷åãî ìû áû âûìåðëè? 

– ß äîëæåí ýòî çíàòü? ×¸ðò, ýòî äîëæíî áûòü â Ýññå ïî Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè? ß çíàë, ÷òî ÿ ÷òî-òî çàáûë! 

Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà ýòîãî âûíåñòè: 

– Áîæå, Ãàððè, êòî-íèáóäü ìîã áû ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî òû âîîáùå òîëüêî ÷òî î íàñ óçíàë. Ìû áû âûìåðëè, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ ãåè è áèñåêñóàëû, òî åñòü, íå èìåþò âîçìîæíîñòè èìåòü ïîòîìñòâî. Èìåííî ýòî è âåëî ê óìåíüøåíèþ íàøåé ÷èñëåííîñòè! 

– Î. – Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, – à ïðè÷¸ì çäåñü Ìàëôîé è Ïàíñè? 

Ïðîñòîíàâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîáîðîëà æåëàíèå ñòóêíóòüñÿ ãîëîâîé î ñòîë. Ðîí îòêàøëÿëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë: 

– Ãàððè, òû çàìåòèë ñåðåáðÿíîå êîëüöî, êîòîðîå îáû÷íî íîñèò Ìàëôîé? Íó, íà öåïî÷êå, íà øåå?

– Òû èìååøü â âèäó ýòó ñåðåáðÿíóþ øòó÷êó?

– Äà, ñåðåáðÿíîå êîëüöî. Òû âåäü âèäåë åãî ðàíüøå? – Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áëèçêà ê òîìó, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü âûä¸ðãèâàòü âîëîñû ó ñåáÿ íà ãîëîâå, åñëè äî íåãî âñ¸ åù¸ íå äîøëî.

– Íó êîíå÷íî, – Ãàððè çàêàòèë ãëàçà, – äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïðèìå÷àòåëüíîå è äîâîëüíî ìèëîå, ïðàâäà?

Ðîí ïîìîðùèëñÿ: 

– À òû íèêîãäà íå çàìå÷àë òàêîãî æå ó Áèëëà? Èëè Ôðåäà è Äæîðäæà? 

Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ: 

– Äà, – ñêàçàë îí ìåäëåííî, – ÿ âèäåë åãî, íî íèêîãäà ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ îá ýòîì. À ïðè÷¸ì çäåñü…î. Î.Î. 

– Äà, Ãàððè. Î, – Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, – äîëãî æå äî òåáÿ äîõîäèëî. 

– Çíà÷èò… – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, âñ¸ åù¸ íå äî êîíöà îáðåòÿ äàð ðå÷è. – Ìàëôîé. Åìó òîæå íðàâÿòñÿ ðåáÿòà? 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà ê íåáó è âçäîõíóëà: 

– Äà, Ãàððè. Ìàëôîþ òîæå íðàâÿòñÿ ðåáÿòà. 

– Îõ! – Ãàððè çàìåòíî ïîâåñåëåë è åù¸ àêòèâíåå àòàêîâàë ñâîé çàâòðàê. 

– Ãàððè. – Îíà è Ðîí îáìåíÿëèñü ïîñëåäíèì Âçãëÿäîì. – Òû íàäåâàåøü êîëüöî, êîãäà òåáå êòî-òî íðàâèòñÿ, äðóãîé ïàðåíü. 

Ñî ñòóêîì âèëêà Ãàððè óïàëà íà òàðåëêó. Îí óäèâë¸ííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íå¸, â ãëàçàõ øîê: 

– Ãåðìèîíà. – Èìÿ ïðîçâó÷àëî ñäàâëåííî è ñòðàííî, íå òàê, êàê îáû÷íî.

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå: 

– Î, Ãàððè, ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÿ íå äîëæíà áûëà… 

Îí ïðåðâàë å¸ âçìàõîì ðóêè:

– Ðîí? Ýòî ïðàâäà?

Êîí÷èêè óøåé Ðîíà ïîêðàñíåëè, îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ: 

– Êõì. Îáû÷íî îíè íîñÿò åãî â ïðàâîì óõå, êîãäà îíè ñ êåì-íèáóäü… Ìíå äàæå íå íàäî ãîâîðèòü òåáå, ãäå îíè åãî íîñÿò, êîãäà îíè ñ êåì-íèáóäü íà âñþ æèçíü, è… ÿ íå çíàþ, Ãàððè, îí íîñèò åãî íà øåå, ìîæåò, îí ïðîñòî ïûòàåòñÿ ñêàçàòü âñåì, ÷òî îí… íó, òû çíàåøü…

– ß íå ìîãó â ýòî ïîâåðèòü, – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, ïîäíèìàÿñü èç-çà ñòîëà. Â ãîðëå ÷òî-òî ñæàëîñü, è îí íà÷èíàë îùóùàòü ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ïëîòíîãî çàâòðàêà. Åãî íå âûðâåò, íåò, íî òîøíîòâîðíîãî ÷óâñòâà çàïîëíåííîñòè áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû åìó çàõîòåëîñü ñóíóòü äâà ïàëüöà â ðîò è ïîêîí÷èòü ñ ýòèì.

Ðîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå, îáåñïîêîåííûé: 

– ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñ Ãàððè? 

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà Ðîíà. 

– Ìàëü÷èøêè.

Íî îáà çíàëè, ÷òî èì ñëåäóåò îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ñâîèõ ìåñòàõ è îñòàâèòü Ãàððè â ïîêîå.

Ìåäëåííî Ãàððè íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó èç Çàëà ñ îïóùåííîé ãîëîâîé è ïîíóðåííûìè ïëå÷àìè. Êîãäà îí äîñòèã äâîéíûõ äâåðåé, îí óâèäåë ïàðó ñèÿþùèõ ÷¸ðíûõ áîòèíîê.

– Ïîòòåð.

Ýòî áîëåçíåííîå ÷óâñòâî áûëî íîâûì äëÿ íåãî. Ïëþñ êî âñåìó ñèëüíîå ñåðäöåáèåíèå è ïðèòîê àäðåíàëèíà â êðîâè. Ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñòðàííóþ ë¸ãêîñòü â ãîëîâå, êàê ïåðåä îáìîðîêîì.

– Ìàëôîé, – ïðîøåïòàë îí ìÿãêî, è, îòñòóïàÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîïóñòèòü åãî, óâèäåë öåïî÷êó ñ ñåðåáðÿíûì êîëüöîì íà øåå Ìàëôîÿ.

Ìàëü÷èê ëèøü îáåðíóëñÿ åìó âñëåä ñî ñòðàííûì áëåñêîì â ãëàçàõ.

***

Äðàêî áûë îäíèì èç òåõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûì íàðêîòèêè è àëêîãîëü ïîìîãàëè óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Îñîáåííî àëêîãîëü. Êîãäà òàêîé äåÿòåëüíûé óì, îáû÷íî ïîëíûé ìûñëåé (ñ èçáûòêîì) áûë çàòóìàíåí àëêîãîëåì, îí ñëåãêà ñíèæàë îáîðîòû è äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàññëàáëÿëñÿ. Êîðî÷å, îí áûë îäíèì èç òåõ ðàçäðàæàþùèõ ëþäåé, êîòîðûå îñòàþòñÿ òðåçâûìè äî ïîñëåäíåé ñòîïêè, ïîêà íå âûðóáÿòñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. 

Òàê îí è îêàçàëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ñèäÿ ïî-òóðåöêè, îêðóæåííûé áóòûëêàìè ñî ñïèðòíûì. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, îí âûïèë íå âñ¸, íåò, íî îòïèë äîñòàòî÷íî, è óäàðíûé êîêòåéëü îêàçàë íà íåãî, ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ, ñîêðóøàþùåå äåéñòâèå. Ñîáðàâ âñå áóòûëêè, îí îáíÿë èõ êàê ëþáèìóþ ìÿãêóþ èãðóøêó. Â êàêîì-òî ñìûñëå îíè è áûëè åãî ëþáèìîé ïëþøåâîé èãðóøêîé, ïîìîãàÿ åìó çàáûòü î íåïðèÿòíîñòÿõ, âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ìàëåíüêèì è ñ÷àñòëèâûì, ñëóøàëè åãî, íå ïåðåáèâàÿ, - â îáùåì, òî, ÷òî íàäî. 

Ïîäíÿâ áîëüøóþ áóòûëêó, îí ïîäí¸ñ å¸ áëèæå ê ëèöó. «Âîä.Êà», – ñêàçàë îí ìåäëåííî è íåâíÿòíî, – «Âîä.Êà. Âîä-Êà. Âîä-êà. Âîäêà. Âîäêà». «Äà», – êèâíóâ ñàì ñåáå è îòêðûâ áóòûëêó, Äðàêî ïîçâîëèë îáæèãàþùåé æèäêîñòè ïðîëîæèòü ñâîé ïóòü ïî ãóáàì, ðòó è ãîðëó åìó â æåëóäîê. Ýòî çàñòàâèëî åãî ñîãðåòüñÿ. Êàê ëþáèìàÿ ïëþøåâàÿ èãðóøêà. Äðàêî îáíÿë áóòûëêó. «Òû ìîÿ ëþáèìèöà», - îí âûòÿíóë ðóêó, îòäàâàÿ äîëæíîå áóòûëêå. «ß ïåðåæèâó ýòî, âåäü òàê? Åìó íèêîãäà íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ êòî-òî âðîäå ìåíÿ. Äüÿâîë, ìû äàæå äðóçüÿìè áûòü íå ìîæåì. Îí ñ ýòîé ÷¸ðòîâîé Óèçëè, ìîæåò áûòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. È íåâàæíî êàê ìåíÿ ýòî áåñèò è çëèò, òî, ÷òî îí ñ íåé…»

Åù¸ îäèí ãëîòîê, ïîòîì òåêèëà, è îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî óòðàòèë ñâÿçü ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ, òèõî õèõèêàÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîòåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå. Íà ãóáàõ çàñòûëè íåïðîèçíåñ¸ííûå ñëîâà. Ýòî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî, áûëî ñåðü¸çíî. 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé áûë îò÷àñòè ñàäèñòîì, îò÷àñòè ìàçîõèñòîì. À êåì îí åù¸ ìîã áûòü, êîãäà â ìèðå ñóùåñòâîâàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð? Êîãäà îí íå äóìàë î òîì, êàê áû áîëüíåå çàäåòü Ïîòòåðà (êòî ýòî ñäåëàåò, íå òàê óæ è âàæíî), òîãäà îí ïðîñòî î í¸ì äóìàë, è ýòî áûë àêò ìàçîõèçìà â ÷èñòîì âèäå. Ýòî ñæèãàëî åãî èçíóòðè, ñòîëü ãëóáîêî, ÷òî îí íå çíàë, êàê ýòî îñòàíîâèòü, ñòîëü ñèëüíî, ÷òî óíè÷òîæàëî ñàìó åãî ñóùíîñòü, è –

Ñòîï. Õâàòèò. Îí ñíîâà äóìàë î í¸ì. Ñíîâà äóìàë î Ïîòòåðå, è êèíæàë â ñåðäöå ïðîíèê åù¸ ÷óòî÷êó ãëóáæå, è ñåðäöå êðîâîòî÷èëî ÷óòü ñèëüíåå, è îí óìåð ÷óòü áîëüøå, êîãäà (îí íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ) âíîâü ïðåäñòàâèë ïåðåä ñîáîé Ïîòòåðà, óëûáàþùåãîñÿ, çîâóùåãî, æäóùåãî. Æåëàþùåãî. Óæå ãîòîâîãî. Äëÿ íåãî. Äëÿ Äðàêî.

Åìó ñíîâà íå óäàñòñÿ çàñíóòü. Ýòî áûëî òàê ñòðàííî äëÿ íåãî òåïåðü - ñïàòü. Ñ òîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îí, íàêîíåö, âñ¸ îñîçíàë, êàæäóþ íî÷ü Äðàêî êðóòèëñÿ è âåðòåëñÿ â êðîâàòè, âíîâü è âíîâü äóìàÿ î Ïîòòåðå, î òîì êàê îí ñïèò (íà ëåâîì áîêó, ïðàâîì, íà ñïèíå, æèâîòå, ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì, ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì è ðàñêèíóòûìè ðóêàìè?), âñïîìèíàÿ êàæäóþ âñòðå÷ó çà äåíü, êàæäîå ñêàçàííîå ñëîâî, âçãëÿä óêðàäêîé íà åãî ïðîôèëü, ñïèíó, êàêèå-òî ïðèâû÷êè, íåäîñòàòêè è ìåëêèå äåòàëè, êîòîðûõ íèêòî áîëüøå íå çàìå÷àë. Íàïðèìåð, òî, êàê îí îáû÷íî ïðîáîâàë ïàëüöåì ëåâîé ðóêè êîí÷èê ïàëî÷êè íà Ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ, ïðè÷¸ì òîëüêî íà íèõ. Íà ëþáîì äðóãîì ïðåäìåòå ïðàâîé ðóêîé, à íà Ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ – âñ¸. Ñòîï.

Äðàêî âîðî÷àëñÿ êàæäóþ íî÷ü, äóìàÿ î Ïîòòåðå è ýòîé Óèçëè (îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðîèçíåñòè å¸ äóðàöêîå èìÿ), äóìàÿ î òîì, êàê èõ ãóáû âñòðåòÿòñÿ, å¸ ðóêè áóäóò ëàñêàòü åãî, åãî ðóêè áóäóò ëàñêàòü å¸; äóìàÿ î òîì, êàê îí áóäåò øåïòàòü çàâåðåíèÿ â âå÷íîé ëþáâè, è… Äðàêî ñíîâà ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ, òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, ïûòàÿñü íå äóìàòü î Ïîòòåðå.

Íàâåðíîå, ñóäüáà èãðàåò ñ íèì æåñòîêóþ øóòêó. Åù¸ è ñìå¸òñÿ ïðè ýòîì. 

Íàñòîÿùèì ñàäèçìîì áûëî òî, ÷òî Ïîòòåð êàê ðàç ýòîãî ñàäèçìà íå çàìå÷àë. È íàñòîÿùèì ìàçîõèçìîì – ÷òî Äðàêî íå îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî, òî, ÷òî îí äåëàåò, è áûëî òîíêèì ñàäèçìîì, à, êðîìå òîãî, ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî âîëíîâàëî Ïîòòåðà.

Îí è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî Ïîòòåðà ñâîäèëî ñ óìà, êîãäà èõ ðóêè ñëó÷àéíî ñîïðèêàñàëèñü íà Çåëüåäåëüÿõ. Ñâîäèëî ñ óìà, êîãäà ïîñëå ó÷åáíûõ ÷àñîâ Äðàêî ïîÿâëÿëñÿ â øêîëå, îäåòûé â îáëåãàþùèå ÷¸ðíûå áðþêè è âîäîëàçêó â òîí ê íèì, è òàê âåñü ÷¸ðòîâ äåíü. È åãî ïðèâîäèëî â áåøåíñòâî òî, êàê êðèâèëèñü â óõìûëêå ãóáû è òåìíåëè ãëàçà Äðàêî, êîãäà îíè ñíîâà ðóãàëèñü. 

À Ïîòòåð íå ïîäîçðåâàë î òîì, ÷òî îò êàæäîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ê åãî êîæå ó Äðàêî ïðàêòè÷åñêè îñòàíàâëèâàëîñü ñåðäöå. Îí íå ïîäîçðåâàë î òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî îäåâàëñÿ òàê ïîñòîÿííî, è â ÷àñû îòäûõà, ëèøü ïðè îäíîì åãî âèäå ñòàðàÿ áîëü âíóòðè âíîâü äàâàëà î ñåáå çíàòü. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà òåìíåëè îò æåëàíèÿ, à òàêæå îñîçíàíèÿ ñîáñòâåííîé áåñïîìîùíîñòè èç-çà êîíêðåòíîé (_ýòîé ÷¸ðòîâîé_) Óèçëè.

Ïîòòåð íå çíàë, ÷òî åãî áîëü âûçâàíà Äðàêî, êàê è Äðàêî íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî åìó ïëîõî èç-çà ïîäñîçíàòåëüíîãî ñàäèçìà ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ïîòòåðó. 

Âñ¸ áûëî òàê çàïóòàíî. Ñóäüáà, îïðåäåë¸ííî, ðàçâëåêàëàñü. 

– Ýé, Äðàêî, òû íå ñïèøü?

– ×òî, Ãîéë?

Ñìåøîê. 

– Ñëóøàé, Âèíñåíò òîëüêî ÷òî ðàññêàçàë ìíå øóòêó, õî÷åøü ïîñëóøàòü?

– Íåò. Âàëè îòñþäà.

– Äà ëàäíî, Äðàêî. ×òî-òî òû ñòàë ñêó÷íûé. Ðàíüøå òåáå íðàâèëîñü øóòèòü ñ íàìè.

– Ðàíüøå. Òåïåðü âàëè îòñþäà. 

– Äðàêî… ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? 

– Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, – Äðàêî îòêèíóë ïîëîã, – òåïåðü ðàññêàçûâàé ñâîþ øóòêó è ïðîâàëèâàé, äàé ìíå çàñíóòü, íàêîíåö.

Ãîéë îñòîðîæíî åãî ðàññìàòðèâàë: 

– Õîðîøî. Èòàê, ìàçîõèñò ïðèõîäèò ê ñàäèñòó è ãîâîðèò: «Óäàðü ìåíÿ». À ñàäèñò ãîâîðèò: «Íåò».

Îí âûæèäàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ: 

– Íó? ×òî òû äóìàåøü?

Äðàêî òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. 

– ÎÊ, ÎÊ, – Ãîéë ïîäíÿë ðóêè, îïðàâäûâàÿñü, – ÿ óõîæó. Òû òî÷íî íå õî÷åøü íà âå÷åðèíêó? Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ Ïàíñè. Òåì áîëåå åù¸ òîëüêî äåñÿòü âå÷åðà.

Äðàêî åù¸ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ïåðåä òåì êàê çàä¸ðíóòü ïîëîã è îòêèíóòüñÿ íà ñïèíó. Îí ñëûøàë òÿæ¸ëûå øàãè óäàëÿþùåãîñÿ Ãîéëà.

– Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Äðàêî. 

Óõìûëÿÿñü, Ãðåãîðè Ãîéë ñïóñòèëñÿ â Ñëèçåðèíñêóþ Ãîñòèíóþ. Âèíñåíò Êðàá íåòåðïåëèâî íàáëþäàë çà íèì: 

– Íó? 

– ß áûë ïðàâ. Îí… íó, òû â êóðñå, – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãîéë. Òî, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü, â ãëàçàõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ áûëî õóæå, ÷åì âûðóãàòüñÿ ïåðåä ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. – Ñêîðî îí äîñòàíåò ñêðèïêó, ìîæåò, äàæå è ñåãîäíÿ. Óâèäèøü, ÷¸-òî òî÷íî áóäåò. 

– ×òî-òî, – ìàøèíàëüíî ïîïðàâèë Êðàá, – ïî÷åìó òû òàê óâåðåí íàñ÷¸ò ñêðèïêè? 

– Ïðîñòî òàê. Èíòóèöèÿ. Òàê æå, êàê è òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî õî÷åøü íàðèñîâàòü, à ïîòîì, êîãäà ìû ñìîòðèì íà êàðòèíó, ìû òîæå ýòî ÷óâñòâóåì.

– Äóìàþ, ÿ ïîíÿë. Ñ íèì âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? 

– Êîíå÷íî. Âîò ïîäîæäè, ñêîðî îí òî÷íî ÷¸-íèáóäü ïðåäïðèìåò. 

– ×òî-íèáóäü.

– Êàê ñêàæåøü.

*** 

Ãàððè áðîäèë ïî øêîëå, ïûòàÿñü îòûñêàòü òàêèå ìåñòà, ãäå îí åù¸ íå áûë. Â íàñòîÿùåå âðåìÿ îí ñïóñêàëñÿ âíèç ïî ìðà÷íîìó è ïûëüíîìó êîðèäîðó, îïðåäåë¸ííî äàâíî çàáðîøåííîìó. Îí âèäåë òîëüêî îäíó äâåðü ñëåâà. Î÷åâèäíî, îñòàëüíûå ëèáî ïåðåìåñòèëèñü, ëèáî ìàñêèðîâàëèñü ïîä ñòåíû è, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, Ãàððè áûëî íà íèõ íàïëåâàòü. Îí äàâíî èñêàë òàêîå ìåñòî, êóäà ìîæíî áûëî áûñòðî ñïðÿòàòüñÿ ïðè íåîáõîäèìîñòè, ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð êàê òóàëåò íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå ïåðåñòàë áûòü òàêîâûì.

Êðîìå òîãî, îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ïî èíòèìíûì è î÷åíü ëè÷íûì ïðè÷èíàì áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîéä¸ò â ñàä, ïîòîìó ÷òî îïðåäåë¸ííàÿ ïåðñîíà ìîæåò òàì ñ êåì-íèáóäü íàõîäèòüñÿ. 

Îí ìåäëåííî ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü, ïîðàæåííûé, ÷òî íå÷òî íàñòîëüêî ñòàðîå è ðæàâîå äî ñèõ ïîð ìîæåò áåñøóìíî îòêðûâàòüñÿ. È êîãäà çàãëÿíóë âíóòðü, òî ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî óæ ñëèøêîì, ÷òîáû áûòü ïðîñòûì ñîâïàäåíèåì. Â êîìíàòå áûë Ìàëôîé. È õîòÿ îí ïûòàëñÿ çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ íåìåäëåííî ïðåêðàòèòü êðàñíåòü è, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óñïîêîèòüñÿ, îí âñ¸ ðàâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ãîðëî ñæàëîñü, à ëèöî çàãîðåëîñü, ïðàâäà, òàê æå áûñòðî è îñòûëî. 

Ñòîÿ ëèöîì ê Äðàêî, îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî â ðóêàõ ó òîãî áûëà ñêðèïêà. ×óòêàÿ ðóêà ìÿãêî äåðæàëà ñìû÷îê, óñïîêàèâàþùèìè è ãëàäêèìè äâèæåíèÿìè âîäÿ ïî ñòðóíàì. ×óäåñíûé èíñòðóìåíò íåæíî çàæàò ïîä ïîäáîðîäêîì. Äëèííûå, òîíêèå ïàëüöû äâèãàëèñü ïî ñòðóíàì, íàïîëíÿÿ êîìíàòó ãóñòûì, âèáðèðóþùèì çâóêîì. Ãëàçà Ìàëôîÿ áûëè çàêðûòû, è â ëóííîì ñâåòå Ãàððè ìîã âèäåòü åãî ðåñíèöû (íî÷ü áûëà òàêîé ñâåòëîé, èëè ïðîñòî åãî çðà÷êè ðàñøèðèëèñü?) ìÿãêî çàãíóòûå ââåðõ, ÷èñòóþ ëèíèþ áðîâåé, èçãèá ñêóëû, âîäîïàä ñåðåáðèñòûõ âîëîñ, ñòðóÿùèõñÿ ïî ïëå÷àì, è îäèí íåïîñëóøíûé ëîêîí, ïàäàþùèé íà ëèöî.

Íî ïîäñêî÷èòü åãî ñåðäöå, ïóñòü ïî÷òè ñðàçó óñïîêîèâøååñÿ, çàñòàâèëî âûðàæåíèå íà ëèöå Ìàëôîÿ.

Áóäü îí ñàìûì êðàñíîðå÷èâûì ÷åëîâåêîì íà ñâåòå, îí âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ñìîã áû îïèñàòü ýòîò ìîìåíò. Ýòî îçíà÷àëî áû èñïîðòèòü òî íåçåìíîå ñîâåðøåíñòâî, ÷òî ñòîÿëî ïåðåä íèì. Äàæå ïîïûòêà ñäåëàòü ýòî äëÿ Ãàððè áûëà ñðîäíè îñêâåðíåíèþ ñâÿòûíè. Âèäåíèå ÷èñòîãî áëàæåíñòâà, ýêñòàçà, ñòðàñòè, èñõîäÿùåå èç ãëóáèí äóøè Ìàëôîÿ, çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè èñïûòàòü áîëü è âîñòîðã – âîñòîðã îò ìóçûêè, îò áëèçîñòè Ìàëôîÿ, îò âñåãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî ñ íèì. È áîëü – áîëü îò ìóçûêè, îò íåäîñòèæèìîñòè Ìàëôîÿ, îò âñåãî ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî ñ íèì.

×òî áû íè èãðàë Ìàëôîé, ýòî íðàâèëîñü Ãàððè. Î÷åíü. Ìîæåò áûòü, îòòîãî ÷òî ïîäõîäèëî Ìàëôîþ, ïîäõîäèëî ñàìîé àòìîñôåðå â êîìíàòå, ïîäõîäèëî ê òîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë â äàííûé ìîìåíò _(Áîæå, êîãäà ýòî íà÷àëîñü?)_. Îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë çäåñü ïîä ïîêðîâîì Ïëàùà-Íåâèäèìêè è òåìíîòû, ñåðäöå áèëîñü òàê ñèëüíî è áûñòðî, ÷òî îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî áèåíèå â ïàëüöàõ ðóê è íîã, øåå, ãîëîâå… è äðóãèõ ÷àñòÿõ òåëà, î êîòîðûõ îí ïðåäïî÷¸ë áû íå çíàòü. È âñ¸ èç-çà Ìàëôîÿ è åãî ïðîêëÿòîé ñêðèïêè.

_Êîãäà òû ïîéì¸øü òû óæå ãëóáîêî óâÿçíåøü â ýòîì è íå áóäåò èñöåëåíèÿ è âñ¸ ÷òî òåáå îñòàíåòñÿ – óòîíóòü èëè ñãîðåòü èëè ëåòàòü ëåòàòü ëåòàòü âûñîêî â íåáå è áûòü ëþáèìûì ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñâÿùåííûé òðåïåò çàáîòó íî òû íå ìîæåøü ñàì âûáðàòü ýòîò ïóòü åãî âûáåðóò çà òåáÿ è òû íå ìîæåøü âûáðàòüñÿ ïîòîìó ÷òî òû áîëüøå íå ïðèíàäëåæèøü ñåáå è âñ¸ ÷òî òû äåëàåøü ïðîäèêòîâàíî êåì-òî ïîòîìó ÷òî î Áîæå òû ëþáèøü ÒÀÊ ÑÈËÜÍÎ _

Äîëæíî áûòü, åìó âíåçàïíî íå õâàòèëî âîçäóõà, èëè îí âçäîõíóë, èëè òèõî ïðîñòîíàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïàëüöû Ìàëôîÿ çàìåðëè, è îí ïðåêðàòèë èãðàòü; ÷åëþñòü íàïðÿãëàñü, ïîêà îí óáèðàë ñêðèïêó, îñìàòðèâàÿ êîìíàòó, ðîò ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ, áðîâè íàõìóðèëèñü, à ðóêè ñæàëè ñêðèïêó è ñìû÷îê, ê êîòîðûì ñîâñåì íåäàâíî òàê íåæíî ïðèêàñàëèñü. Îí íå ìîã ýòî âûäåðæàòü, ìîæåò áûòü, äàëà çíàòü î ñåáå ïðåñëîâóòàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ õðàáðîñòü, íî Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë æåëàíèå îòøâûðíóòü ïëàù, ÷òî îí è ñäåëàë.

Ìàëôîé ïîáåëåë, êîãäà Ãàððè ñáðîñèë ïëàù. 

– Ìàëôîé.

È ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû.

– Ïîòòåð. 

***

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	2. Ãëàâà 2

**Íàçâàíèå:** **ßñíî**

**Àâòîð****: **venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî****

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, angst, slash

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîò ôàíôèê äåëèòñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, è íà äàííûé ïåðåâîä Ìåíÿ è Ìîþ Ëåíü ïîäâèãëà èìåííî âòîðàÿ, ÷òî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò. Ñîâåòóþ âñåì íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ñóäÿ ïî ìîåé ñêîðîñòè ïå÷àòè, áóäåò íåñêîðî. È âñåì ñîâåòóþ ïðî÷èòàòü åãî â îðèãèíàëå.

**Àõòóíã, àõòóíã!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 2.**

Ìàëôîé ïîáåëåë, êîãäà Ãàððè ñáðîñèë ïëàù. 

- Ìàëôîé.

È ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû.

- Ïîòòåð. 

*** 

Ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû Ãàððè âíîâü çàãîâîðèë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ïîë ïåðåä íîãàìè Äðàêî, ãëàçà ïðèêðûòû äëèííûìè, ÷¸ðíûìè ðåñíèöàìè. 

– ×òî ýòî? 

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ: 

– Ñêðèïêà.

– ß çíàþ. ×òî ýòî çà ïðîèçâåäåíèå?

– Ïðîñòî ìèëàÿ âåùèöà. Îòðûâîê ñêðèïè÷íîãî êîíöåðòà.

– ×åé?

– Ìåíäåëüñîíà, – Äðàêî íàáëþäàë çà ë¸ãêèì ñìóùåíèåì â ÷åðòàõ Ïîòòåðà. 

_Îïðåäåë¸ííî, íå öåíèòåëü èñêóññòâ, è äàæå íå ëþáèòåëü._

Åù¸ ïàóçà. Ðåñíèöû Ïîòòåðà ïðèïîäíÿëèñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, è ýòè øîêèðóþùèå çåë¸íûå ãëàçà ñâåðêíóëè íà íåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì âíîâü ñïðÿòàòüñÿ çà ðåñíèöàìè: 

– Ýòî áûëî ïðåêðàñíî.

Äðàêî áûë ïîðàæ¸í. Ðàññòðîåí. Ëèø¸í äàðà ðå÷è. Îøåëîìë¸í. Óäèâë¸í. Ïîëíîñòüþ è áåñïîâîðîòíî îøàðàøåí. Åñëè áû îí íåðâíî íå ïîêóñûâàë ù¸êó, ó íåãî áû òî÷íî îòâàëèëàñü ÷åëþñòü. Â äîâåðøåíèå âñåãî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ó íåãî îñòàíîâèëîñü ñåðäöå, êîãäà îí ïîéìàë íà ñåáå âçãëÿä çíàìåíèòûõ Çåë¸íûõ Ïîòòåðîâñêèõ Ãëàç, êàçàëîñü, ñèÿþùèõ â ëóííîì ñâåòå.

Â ýòîò ðàç ïàóçà áûëà íåâûíîñèìî äëèííîé. «Ìì», – íå ñàìûé ïîäðîáíûé îòâåò. Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî çàñìîòðåëñÿ íà Ïîòòåðà è áûñòðî îïóñòèë ãëàçà íà ëóííóþ äîðîæêó íà ïîëó. Îí ìîã âèäåòü ñâîþ òåíü; ìîã âèäåòü ëóííûé ñâåò, îòðàæàþùèéñÿ â ãëàçàõ Ïîòòåðà; ìîã âèäåòü ñèÿâøóþ â ëóííîì ñâåòå êîæó Ïîòòåðà, è òî, êàê åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ òåíü ïûòàåòñÿ äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî òåíè Ïîòòåðà.

Äðàêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà îò ñîáñòâåííîé òåíè è êðàÿ ïîòòåðîâñêîé ðîáû, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ïàðó ÿðêèõ Çåë¸íûõ Ãëàç, ñìîòðÿùèõ ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Õâàòèò. Íà. Ìåíÿ. Òàê. Ñìîòðåòü. È çàòåì åãî ãîëîâó çàïîëîíèëà íåñêîí÷àåìàÿ ìíîãîãîëîñèöà. Òàêîãî ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëîñü, è ë¸ãêîå óäèâëåíèå ïðîñêîëüçíóëî âî âçãëÿäå Äðàêî, õîòÿ ëèöî áûëî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåâîçìóòèìûì.

_íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê ïîæàëóéñòà õâàòèò ÿ íå ìîãó âûíåñòè êîãäà òû òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèøü ÒÀÊ êàê áóäòî òû ìåíÿ õî÷åøü êàê áóäòî õî÷åøü ñõâàòèòü è ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ òàê ñèëüíî ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó óñòîÿòü èëè áîðîòüñÿ ïðîòèâ òåáÿ èëè îòòîëêíóòü òåáÿ è ïðîñòî áóäó ñòîÿòü çäåñü ïîêà òû ìåíÿ öåëóåøü _–

_íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê ñëîâíî òû õî÷åøü øâûðíóòü ìåíÿ íà êðîâàòü è äåëàòü âñå ýòè ãðÿçíûå âîñõèòèòåëüíûå âåùè ñâîèìè ðóêàìè è ðòîì è ÿçûêîì è… ïîæàëóéñòà ïîæàëóéñòà ïîæàëóéñòà ÿ íå ìîãó ýòîãî âûíåñòè _–

_íå çíàþ êàê ýòî âûíåñòè êîãäà òû ñìîòðèøü òàê ñëîâíî õî÷åøü ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ ïîä çâ¸çäàìè â îêðóæåíèè ðîç _–_ ß ÏÎÌÍÞ ÝÒÓ ÍÎ×Ü, ÏÎÌÍÞ, ÏÎÌÍÞ, ÏÎÌÍÞ, ÏÎÌÍÞ! _–_ è ïîöåëîâàòü ìåíÿ òàê íåæíî è òàê ìÿãêî ÷òî ÿ ïðîäàì äóøó çà ýòè ïîöåëóè_

Äðàêî, íå ìèãàÿ, ñìîòðåë íà Ïîòòåðà. Îí íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü, êàê äîëãî îíè ñòîÿëè çäåñü, ïðîñòî ñìîòðÿ äðóã íà äðóãà, íî, íàêîíåö, îí íàðóøèë òèøèíó: 

– Íà ÷òî óñòàâèëñÿ, Ïîòòåð?

Ïîòòåð ñìîðãíóë, äëèííûå ÷¸ðíûå ðåñíèöû îïóñòèëèñü âíèç – ðàç, äðóãîé… 

– Ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë, ãäå òû íàó÷èëñÿ èãðàòü íà ñêðèïêå? È ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî â Õîãâàðòñå åñòü ìóçûêàëüíàÿ êîìíàòà.

– Êîìíàòû, Ïîòòåð. Ìíîæåñòâî, – ïîïðàâèë åãî Äðàêî, – âñåãî ÷åòûðå, è âñå â ýòîì êîðèäîðå.

– Ïðàâäà, – ðàçìûøëÿë Ïîòòåð, – ÿ íå çàìå÷àë. Ãäå òû âçÿë ñêðèïêó? Íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü ñëóõ.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ. Ýòî îïðåäåë¸ííî áûëî îñêîðáëåíèåì. 

– Ó ìåíÿ î÷åíü õîðîøèé ñëóõ äëÿ ñêðèïêè, Ïîòòåð, â îòëè÷èå îò òåáÿ, êîòîðûé, ÿ óâåðåí, è òðóáó îò ñêðèïêè áû íå îòëè÷èë.

Ïîòòåð çàìåòíî îùåòèíèëñÿ, íî ïðîìîë÷àë, âìåñòî ýòîãî âûäàâèâ èç ñåáÿ ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ: 

– È? Êîãäà òû íà÷àë?

– Åù¸ äî òîãî, êàê ìíå èñïîëíèëîñü òðè, Ïîòòåð. È ó ìåíÿ åñòü òàëàíò.

– Êîíå÷íî, êàê ñêàæåøü, – ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà.

– Ê òâîåìó ñâåäåíèþ, Ïîòòåð, ÿ – ïðîôåññèîíàë. Ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå ìàýñòðî.

Êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà îí ýòî ñêàçàë? _Áîæå Áîæå Áîæå_

Äðàêî çàïàíèêîâàë.

Ïîòòåð ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâè: 

– Î? 

_Ïðîíåñëî_. Äðàêî çàìåòíî ðàññëàáèëñÿ.

– Äà. È ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ, ÷òîáû òû óø¸ë. Ñåé÷àñ.

×¸ðòîâû Çåë¸íûå Ïîòòåðîâñêèå Ãëàçà (è – äà, îíè çàñëóæèâàëè òîãî, ÷òîáû ïèñàòü î íèõ ñ áîëüøîé áóêâû – ïîääàêíóë âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ Äðàêî) áûëè íàïîëíåíû ñêîðáüþ è òîñêîé è ïðî÷èìè âåùàìè, êîòîðûõ íå äîëæíî áû áûòü ó íåâèííîãî Ìàëü÷èêà-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë, è ñåé÷àñ îíè â óïîð ñìîòðåëè íà Äðàêî, âûçûâàÿ îïàñíûé äëÿ æèçíè óðîâåíü êðîâÿíîãî äàâëåíèÿ.

– Ìîãó ÿ îñòàòüñÿ è ïîñëóøàòü? Ïîæàëóéñòà? – óãîëêè æåëàííûõ ãóá ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿëèñü.

Ñåðäöå Äðàêî ïîäïðûãíóëî, è ìîçãè, êàçàëîñü, ðàñïëûëèñü ñåðîé ëóæèöåé â åãî ÷åðåïå, íî îí ïðîèçí¸ñ «Íåò» ïðåæäå, ÷åì ñìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.

– Îõ. Õì, – ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó, Ïîòòåð ñìîòðåë âíèç, – õîðîøî. Õì. ß, àõ. Õì. – Çàøóðøàâ Ïëàùîì-Íåâèäèìêîé, ñ ïîíóðåííîé ãîëîâîé, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî áîêîì – òàê, ÷òî òîò ñìîã óâèäåòü ïîêðàñíåâøèå ù¸êè. 

Îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó åù¸ íèæå: 

– ß ïîëàãàþ, ìíå íàäî èäòè òîãäà. – Çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â ÷¸ðíûå âîëîñû, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, íå îòðàæàëè ëóííûé ñâåò, à ïîãëîùàëè åãî.

Â òîò ìîìåíò Äðàêî è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, êàê ñèëüíî îí âöåïèëñÿ â ñêðèïêó, íî çàòî óòðîì îáíàðóæèë íà å¸ êîðïóñå ÷åòûðå âìÿòèíû.

Îí óõâàòèëñÿ çà èíñòðóìåíò åù¸ êðåï÷å, êîãäà Ïîòòåð ïîâåðíóëñÿ, îòêðûâàÿ áåñøóìíî äâåðü, äâèãàÿñü ìåäëåííî, ïî÷òè ëåòàðãè÷åñêè. 

– Ïîäîæäè. 

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ: 

– Åñëè òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê õî÷åòñÿ ìåíÿ ïîñëóøàòü, òîãäà ÿ ðàçðåøàþ. Íî òîëüêî îäíó ïüåñó. – Ïðàâàÿ ðóêà, äåðæàùàÿ ñìû÷îê, íåðâíî ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ñåðåáðÿíîìó êîëüöó íà øåå. 

– Òîëüêî îäíó?

Áûëî ëè òî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë, ðàçî÷àðîâàíèåì? Èëè îí íà ýòî íàäåÿëñÿ? Ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà ìåòíóëèñü ê åãî êîëüöó, è çàòåì âíîâü âåðíóëèñü ê íåìó.

– Äà.

Áûñòðî: 

– Õîðîøî. 

Ïîñëå êðàòêîãî ìîìåíòà ñîìíåíèÿ Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîëîæèë ñêðèïêó íà ïëå÷î, îòâåðíóâøèñü îò Ïîòòåðà, â òîé æå ïîçèöèè, ÷òî è äî òîãî, êàê åãî ïðåðâàëè. Ìåëüêîì âçãëÿíóâ íà Ïîòòåðà: 

– È õâàòèò íà ìåíÿ òàê ñìîòðåòü.

– Ïî÷åìó? – ëåãêàÿ óëûáêà êðèâèëà ãóáû Ãàððè.

– Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðÿò âî âðåìÿ èãðû. Ïðåêðàòè.

Ïîòòåð ïåðåä¸ðíóë ïëå÷àìè è ñíîâà óñòàâèëñÿ íà íîãè ñî ñêðûòîé óñìåøêîé, íî ïðè ïåðâîì æå çâóêå ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêî. 

***

Ãîëîâà Ãàððè ðàñêàëûâàëàñü. Òèõèé ãóë çàâòðàêà òåïåðü ñòó÷àë òûñÿ÷àìè ìàëåíüêèõ ìîëîòî÷êîâ â åãî ãîëîâå, îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ïóëüñàöèþ êðîâè â âèñêàõ, â êîí÷èêàõ ïàëüöåâ ðóê è íîã, âåçäå.

Åãî ãëàçà áûëè ñóõèìè è âîñïàë¸ííûìè; êàæäûé ðàç, çàêðûâàÿ èõ, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òàêóþ áîëü, ñëîâíî ïðîâîäèë ïî íèì íàæäà÷íîé áóìàãîé.

ßðêîå óòðåííåå ñîëíöå ðåçàëî ãëàçà è çàñòàâëÿëî åãî æìóðèòüñÿ, æàëåÿ, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò íîñèòü ñîëíå÷íûå î÷êè.

Ñîáñòâåííàÿ êîæà êàçàëàñü åìó ãðÿçíîé è ãðóáîé äàæå ïîñëå óòðåííåãî äóøà, âî ðòó áûëà ñóõîñòü äàæå ïîñëå ÷åòûð¸õ ñòàêàíîâ òûêâåííîãî ñîêà. Ïðîñòî ïîäíÿòü âèëêó è ëîæêó ñòàëî äëÿ íåãî ïðîáëåìîé. 

Îí â æèçíè íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ëó÷øå.

Çàêðûâàþùèåñÿ îò íåäîñûïà ãëàçà ñèÿëè, à óñòàëîñòü çàòìåâàëà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ óëûáêà.

Ãàððè íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä, ìèíóÿ ñòîë Õàôôëïàôôà, ïðÿìî íà ìåñòî Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì Ìàëôîé äàæå íå âûãëÿäåë óñòàâøèì, íàîáîðîò, áûë òàêèì æå ñîáðàííûì è íàñòîðîæåííûì, êàê âñåãäà, â ëþáîé ìîìåíò ãîòîâûé äîñòàòü ïàëî÷êó. 

È åãî ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü áûñòðåå, è óëûáêà ñòàëà åù¸ ÿð÷å, è ãëàçà ðàñøèðèëèñü åù¸ áîëüøå, è îí, íå ñäåðæàâøèñü, ïîêðàñíåë è, âñòðåòèâøèñü ãëàçàìè ñ Ìàëôîåì, ñîâåðøåííûå ãóáû êîòîðîãî èçãèáàëèñü â íåêîòîðîì ïîäîáèè óëûáêè, áûñòðî ïåðåâ¸ë âçãëÿä íà òàðåëêó.

Ñëåäóþùàÿ íî÷ü çàñòàëà Äðàêî â òîé æå êîìíàòå, â òîé æå ïîçå: íå äâèãàÿñü, îïóñòèâ ñêðèïêó, îí ñìîòðåë â îêíî. Èìåííî òàêèì Ïîòòåð è íàø¸ë åãî, êàê è ïðåæäå òèõî ñêîëüçíóâ â êîìíàòó, è ñíÿâ Ïëàù-Íåâèäèìêó. Äðàêî óñëûøàë çâóê ïàäàþùåãî ø¸ëêà è, íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ñêàçàë: 

– Äîáðîé íî÷è åù¸ ðàç, Ïîòòåð. Âåðíóëñÿ çà ïðîäîëæåíèåì?

Ïîòòåð ðåøèòåëüíî êèâíóë: 

– Äà. 

***

Ãàððè âîø¸ë â êîìíàòó, ñíèìàÿ Ïëàù-Íåâèäèìêó è ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè. Â ýòó íî÷ü Ìàëôîé ñèäåë íà ïîëó, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ëèöîì ê äâåðè, ñî ñêðèïêîé íà êîëåíÿõ, è ïåðåáèðàë ñòðóíû ïàëüöàìè. 

– Íó, ïðèâåò, Ïîòòåð, – ñêàçàë îí, íå ãëÿäÿ.- ×òî íà ýòîò ðàç?

– Âñ¸, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü, Ìàëôîé.

Ìàëôîé èñïûòóþùå âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî.

– Âñ¸, ÷òî çàõî÷åøü.

*** 

– Çíàåøü, ÿ íèêîãäà íå çíàë îá ýòîì, – ñêàçàë Äðàêî óäèâë¸ííî. Åãî ñêðèïêà ëåæàëà íà ïîäîêîííèêå, òàêîì øèðîêîì, ÷òî íà í¸ì ìîæíî áûëî ñèäåòü. 

– Ìàëî êòî çíàåò, – îòâåòèë Ïîòòåð, ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè. – Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, èì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå íðàâèëîñü äóìàòü, ÷òî èõ ÷óäåñíûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ìîã æèòü ÒÀÊ. Èëè îíè ïðîñòî íå ìîãëè ñåáå ýòîãî ïðåäñòàâèòü. 

– Ïðàâäà? ×òî æ, êîãäà ÿ áûë ìëàäøå, ÿ îáû÷íî ïðèäóìûâàë äëÿ òåáÿ óæàñíóþ æèçíü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ òàê íåíàâèäåë.

Ïîòòåð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî áîëüøèìè, ñèÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, ïîãëîùàëè âñþ êîìíàòó, âìåñòå ñ Äðàêî, â ñâîåé ãëóáèíå: 

– È òû ïî-ïðåæíåìó æåëàåøü ìíå óæàñíîé æèçíè? 

Äðàêî ëèøü ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

***

– È ÿ ñâàëèë âñ¸ íà Äîááè – è ìîé îòåö ïîâåðèë ìíå! ×åñòíî, íè îäèí äîìîâîé ýëüô äàæå ïîäóìàòü îá ýòîì áû íå îñìåëèëñÿ, íå ãîâîðÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû òàêîå ñîòâîðèòü. ß ïðîñòî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîãó, ïî÷åìó îòåö ýòîìó ïîâåðèë.

Ãàððè íå ìîã îòâåòèòü – òàê ñèëüíî îí ñìåÿëñÿ, ë¸æà íà ñïèíå, äåðæàñü çà æèâîò, ïî ùåêàì ó íåãî òåêëè ñë¸çû îò äîëãîãî ñìåõà.

Ìàëôîé íàõìóðèëñÿ, íî íå ñìîã äîëãî óäåðæèâàòü òàêîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, è âìåñòî ýòîãî íàáðîñèëñÿ íà Ãàððè, óñåâøèñü íà íåãî è óïèðàÿñü êîëåíêàìè â ïîë, ñæàâ åãî ïëå÷è è ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü Ãàððè ïðåêðàòèòü âåðòåòüñÿ. 

– Íàä ÷åì òû ñìå¸øüñÿ, Ïîòòåð? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ìàëôîé.

Ñìåõ ðåçêî îáîðâàëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè íàêîíåö-òî ñìîã îòêðûòü ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî… Òîðîïëèâî âûòåðåâ èõ, îí âñ¸ åù¸ íåìíîãî ïî-èäèîòñêè óëûáíóëñÿ: 

– Íàä òîáîé.

Ìàëôîé óñåëñÿ åìó íà æèâîò: 

– Ìíå áûëî âñåãî ÷åòûðå, Ïîòòåð!

Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ åù¸ áîëüøå: 

– ß çíàþ. ß ñìåÿëñÿ åù¸ áîëüøå, ïðîñòî ïûòàÿñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê òû òîãäà âûãëÿäåë.

Ñ ðû÷àíèåì Ìàëôîé ïðèíÿëñÿ åãî ùåêîòàòü.

***

– ×òî òû äóìàåøü î ëþáâè, Ìàëôîé?

Ìàëôîé ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, åãî ñâåðõúåñòåñòâåííûå ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà îïàñíî ïîáë¸ñêèâàëè: 

– ×òî ýòî çà âîïðîñ, Ïîòòåð?

– Íå çíàþ. ß ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë.

Îáà ñèäåëè íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ëèöîì äðóã ê äðóãó, ãëÿäÿ â íî÷íîå íåáî. 

– À òû, Ïîòòåð? 

– ß ïåðâûì ñïðîñèë, – Ãàððè âíåçàïíî ïîêàçàëñÿ ðîáêèì, – Ìàëôîé, à òû âîîáùå âåðèøü â ëþáîâü?

– Íå çíàþ. ß äóìàþ, íåò, íà ñàìîì äåëå íåò.

– Î, – ïî÷åìó-òî Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì, – à ÿ âåðþ.

– Ïðàâäà? – Ìàëôîé âíîâü ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñ òåì æå ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì â ãëàçàõ.

– Äà. ß âåðþ â ëþáîâü. Â èñòèííóþ ëþáîâü, ëþáîâü, êîòîðàÿ ïðåîäîëåâàåò âñ¸. Â íàñòîÿùóþ, ÷èñòóþ ëþáîâü. Â ýòî ÿ âåðþ. È ÿ âåðþ, ÷òî êàæäûé å¸ äîñòîèí.

– Êàæäûé, Ïîòòåð?

– Äà, – òâ¸ðäî îòâåòèë Ãàððè, – êàæäûé.

– Êàæäûé, âêëþ÷àÿ ìåíÿ, Ïîòòåð?

– Êàæäûé.

***

– Âîò ïîýòîìó òû åãî íîñèøü? – ïðîøåïòàë Ïîòòåð.

Äðàêî êèâíóë: 

– ß èìåþ â âèäó, ýòî íå òàê óæ è âàæíî. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ìàããëû õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ñìûñëÿò, è ìíå â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå íà ýòî íàïëåâàòü, òàê ÷òî âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå.

– Î, – âíîâü ïðîøåïòàë Ïîòòåð, – íî ó òåáÿ âåäü íåò ñåé÷àñ ïàðíÿ?

– Íåò, íî ìíå íðàâèòñÿ îäèí ÷åëîâåê, – Äðàêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòåíó.

– Ïðàâäà?

– Äà, Ïîòòåð, è íå ìîã áû òû ïåðåñòàòü øåïòàòü? Âðÿä ëè íàñ êòî-íèáóäü óñëûøèò.

– Õîðîøî, – ñêàçàë òîò óæå íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì, – ÿ ïðîñòî ñîáëþäàë îñòîðîæíîñòü. Òåì íå ìåíåå, êòî îí?

– ×òî çíà÷èò «êòî îí»?

– Ìàëôîé, òû ïîêðàñíåë!

– Íåò!

– Äà!

– Íåò!

– Äà!

– Íåò! – Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è âûçûâàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ïîòòåðà.

Ïîòòåð çàòêíóëñÿ è îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, âñ¸ åù¸ ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ Äðàêî â ëèöî, îïðåäåë¸ííî çàñòàâëÿÿ òîãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåêîìôîðòíî: 

– Õîðîøî, ðàç òû ðàññêàçàë ìíå îá ýòîì… ß òîæå êîå-÷òî òåáå ðàññêàæó.

Äðàêî îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, ñëåãêà ðàññëàáèâøèñü: 

– ×òî?

Ïîñëå íåäîëãîé ïàóçû Ïîòòåð îòâåòèë: 

– Íó. Ìíå òîæå, ÿ äóìàþ.

Ýòîé íî÷üþ Äðàêî îòïðàâèëñÿ ñïàòü ñ ãîëîâîé, ïîëíîé ìûñëåé î Ïîòòåðå.

--- 

Åãî öåëîâàëè. Åãî öåëîâàëè ñàìûå âîñõèòèòåëüíûå ãóáû èç âñåõ, êîãäà-ëèáî ñóùåñòâîâàâøèõ. Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü èõ ïðîòèâ ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ, êîí÷èê ÿçûêà êàñàåòñÿ èõ ñëó÷àéíî, ïîñûëàÿ òîê ÷åðåç âñ¸ òåëî. Îí ïðèîòêðûë ðîò è íåðåøèòåëüíî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ÿçûêîì ê ãóáàì äðóãîãî, óñëûøàâ â îòâåò ãëóáîêèé, äðîæàùèé ñòîí. Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ò¸ïëûé âåñ íà ñåáå, ðóêè âöåïèëèñü â åãî ïëå÷è, è ïîä òÿæåñòüþ òåëà îí óïàë íà ìÿãêóþ êðîâàòü.

– Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òû ñî ìíîé äåëàåøü? – õðèïëûé ø¸ïîò.

Äðàêî íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è óëûáíóëñÿ: 

– Òàêàÿ èçáèòàÿ ôðàçà, – îí îòêðûë ãëàçà, – Ïîòòåð.

Ïîòòåð ðàññìåÿëñÿ, è Äðàêî ìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñìåõ ëåæàùåãî íà í¸ì ïàðíÿ. 

– ß çíàþ, íî ÿ ïðîñòî îáÿçàí áûë ýòî ñêàçàòü. 

Îí óòêíóëñÿ ëèöîì â ïëå÷î Äðàêî, ïðîøåïòàâ òèõî: 

– Òû òàê ìåíÿ çàâîäèøü. Òû ìîæåøü ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàòü? Ìîæåøü ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ? – Ïîòòåð ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïðèæàòü Äðàêî âñåé òÿæåñòüþ, ñëåãêà äâèíóâ áåäðàìè, íî è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òîò âçäðîãíóë.

Ðóìÿíåö çàëèë åãî ù¸êè. Ìàëåíüêîå «Î!» óäèâëåíèÿ ñîðâàëîñü ñ åãî ãóá, è îí ïîêðàñíåë åù¸ áîëüøå. Êàçàëîñü, ýòî ñòàëî ÷åì-òî âðîäå ñèãíàëà, è Ïîòòåð íåæíî ïîöåëîâàë ìî÷êó åãî óõà, êàñàÿñü å¸ ÿçûêîì è ñëåãêà ïðèêóñûâàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíóþ ïëîòü. Íåñïîñîáíûé ñäåðæàòüñÿ, Äðàêî îáíÿë Ïîòòåðà, êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàÿ åãî ê ñåáå.

_áîëüøå_

Îí õîòåë – íåò, åìó áûëî íóæíî – áîëüøå ýòîé áëèçîñòè, áîëüøå ýòîãî æàðà, áîëüøå ýòîé äèêîé, íåïðèêðûòîé ñòðàñòè. Îí ñëåãêà ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ ïîä Ïîòòåðîì, ñëó÷àéíî ïðèæàâøèñü ê íåìó á¸äðàìè, è óñëûøàë ãëóáîêèé ñòîí Ïîòòåðà, â îòâåò ïðèæàâøåãîñÿ ê íåìó áåç ñòûäà èëè ñìóùåíèÿ, è ïðîäîëæàâøåãî äâèãàòüñÿ íàçàä è âïåð¸ä äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Äðàêî áîëüøå íå ñìîã ýòîãî âûíîñèòü, _îí ñåé÷àñ âçîðâ¸òñÿ_, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íàïðÿãëèñü ìóñêóëû è èç ãîðëà âûðûâàëîñü ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå íà õíûêàíüå è 

_òîãäà è òîãäà è òîãäà è òîãäà_

î î î î î 

---

Äðàêî ïðîñíóëñÿ.

– ×¸ðò.

***

Äðàêî ñíîâà áûë â òîé æå êîìíàòå, è â òî æå âðåìÿ, íî ñåãîäíÿ åãî ñêðèïêà ëåæàëà íà ïîëó â ò¸ìíîì óãëó, ìîë÷àëèâàÿ è íåçàìåòíàÿ. Èãðà íå ïðèíåñ¸ò åìó ñïàñåíèÿ ñåãîäíÿ. Êóñî÷åê ïåðãàìåíòà âûñêîëüçíóë èç äðîæàùèõ ïàëüöåâ, ìÿãêî ñïèêèðîâàâ íà ïîë, ñëîâà íà ïåðãàìåíòå âñ¸ åù¸ áûëè îáðàùåíû ê íåìó, èçäåâàÿñü, çëîáíî óõìûëÿÿñü ñ ïîëà. 

Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ è çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ äâå ãîðÿ÷èå äîðîæêè íà ùåêàõ. Åãî âûçîâ íè÷åãî íå ñòîèë, áûë íè÷åì è ñòàë íè÷åì. _Áåñïîëåçíî, áåñïîëåçíî…_

Âñ¸ áûëî áåñïîëåçíî. Íè÷òî íå ñïàñ¸ò åãî òåïåðü, äàæå ïðîñëàâëåííûé Äàìáëäîð èëè çîëîòîé Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. Äðàêî óòêíóëñÿ ãîëîâîé â êîëåíè, ïðèæàâ èõ áëèæå ê ãðóäè, è ïîäóìàë î íåçäîðîâîé ñòðàñòè Âîëäåìîðòà ê íåìó, î ãîòîâíîñòè åãî îòöà ïðîäàòü åãî, î ñëàáîñòè åãî ìàòåðè è î Êîíöå Âñåãî Ýòîãî.

Îí íå çàìåòèë, êàê òèõî îòêðûëàñü è çàêðûëàñü äâåðü, è ìÿãêèé çâóê äûõàíèÿ ðÿäîì… Îí áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò, ïîêà÷èâàÿñü âïåð¸ä-íàçàä, îáíèìàÿ ñåáÿ è íàïåâàÿ ñáèâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì ëþáèìóþ ìåëîäèþ, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ.

---

Ãàððè âîø¸ë â ìóçûêàëüíóþ êîìíàòó âîçáóæä¸ííûé è âîîäóøåâë¸ííûé, ïîëíûé îæèäàíèåì òîé òèõîé áëèçîñòè, ÷òî áûëî ó íåãî ñ òîé ñàìîé íî÷è, êîãäà îí ðåøèëñÿ ñáðîñèòü ïëàù â êîìíàòå. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí íàø¸ë Ìàëôîÿ, ñâåðíóâøåãîñÿ â ìàëåíüêèé êëóáî÷åê íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ïîêà÷èâàþùåãîñÿ, íàïåâàþùåãî ÷òî-òî õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì. Îí äàæå ìåëîäèè íå ìîã ðàçëè÷èòü òîëêîì.

Ãàððè ñêèíóë Ïëàù-Íåâèäèìêó. 

– Ìàëôîé, – ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

Îòâåòà íå áûëî – òå æå äâèæåíèÿ, íèêàêîãî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ.

– Ìàëôîé, – ãðîì÷å íà ýòîò ðàç.

Ìàëôîé ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó ñ êîëåí, åãî ãëàçà ñóçèëèñü, à ù¸êè è ãóáû áûëè áåëûå êàê ó ìåðòâåöà. 

– Ïîòòåð, – ñêàçàë îí õðèïëî, îòðûâèñòî, – òû çäåñü.

Ãàððè ñäåëàë øàã âïåð¸ä, ïîçâîëèâ ïëàùó óïàñòü íà õîëîäíûé êàìåííûé ïîë. 

– Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïðèø¸ë, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü òåáÿ.

Ìàëôîé êîðîòêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ: 

– Õà.

Ëóííûé ñâåò, ïðîáèâøèéñÿ èç-çà òó÷, îñâåòèë åãî ëèöî, ðèñóÿ ãëóáîêèå òåíè è âûäåëÿÿ ñëåäû îò ñë¸ç:

– Ó ìåíÿ, ïðàâäà, ñåãîäíÿ íåò íàñòðîåíèÿ íè äëÿ ìóçûêè, íè äëÿ ðàçãîâîðîâ, Ïîòòåð.

Ãàððè ñäåëàë åù¸ îäèí øàã: 

– Íè÷åãî, Ìàëôîé. ß ïðîñòî ïîáóäó çäåñü ñ òîáîé. 

È îí ñåë íà ïîë, ïðÿìî ó ïîäîêîííèêà, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåë Ìàëôîé, òàê æå êàê è îí, ïðèæàâ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè. 

Îíè ñèäåëè â òèøèíå. Ìàëôîé ñìîòðåë íà çâ¸çäû, à Ãàððè – íà ìàëü÷èêà íàä íèì. Îñîçíàâ âíåçàïíî, ÷òî îí ïÿëèòñÿ, Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ è îòâåðíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ñêðèïêó â óãëó è çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, êàê ñëó÷èëîñü, ÷òî å¸ çàìåíèëè â ìàëåíüêîì ìèðå Ìàëôîÿ íà îêíî. Îí çàìåòèë ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà íà ïîëó ðÿäîì ñ ëåâîé íîãîé, î÷åâèäíî, ýòî áûëî ïèñüìî, ñêðûòîå â ïîëóìðàêå. 

Ìàëôîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñâåðõó: 

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, Ïîòòåð. Ïðîñòî ïðî÷èòàé ïèñüìî. Òàì âñ¸ ðàññêàçàíî. È ìíå íå íàäî áóäåò óòðóæäàòü ñåáÿ, îáúÿñíÿÿ ýòî òåáå.

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ: 

– Ìàëôîé, òâîé ãîëîñ…

– Ïðîñòî íåìíîãî áîëèò ãîðëî, Ïîòòåð. Åñëè íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ åãî ÷èòàòü, òîãäà ïðîñòî ñÿäü – èëè óéäè.

– Íåò, ÿ ïðî÷èòàþ, – Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ïåðãàìåíò ñ ïîëà è áûñòðî ïðîáåæàë åãî ãëàçàìè, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïðî÷èòàòü åù¸ ðàç áîëåå âäóì÷èâî, ÷òîáû óäîñòîâåðèòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íè÷åãî íå ïðîïóñòèë.

Äðàêî,

Òû ïðèåäåøü äîìîé íà Ðîæäåñòâî, ÿ ïîëàãàþ? Òâîÿ ìàòü è ÿ áóäåì æäàòü òåáÿ 

íà ïëàòôîðìå. Ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåìíîãî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè. Òû

ïîëó÷èøü ïîäàðîê îò ìàòåðè íà ýòîé íåäåëå. Íå çàáóäü, ÷òî òû äîëæåí 

áóäåøü ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè. Äåëèòüñÿ – ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî.

ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ëþáèøü

ò¸ìíóþ ìàðêó øîêîëàäà è ïîýòîìó ïîñûëàþ òåáå äâå êîðîáêè. 

Íà îäíîé èç íèõ òû íàéä¸øü ìàëåíüêóþ ðîçîâóþ

Ìåòêó – â ýòîé êîðîáêå êîíôåòû ñ âèíîì. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òâîè ëþáèìûå.

Íà îáîðîòå ýòîé êîðîáêè áóäåò ïèñüìî îò ìàòåðè. 

Ýòî îòíîñèòñÿ è ê òâîåìó Äíþ Ðîæäåíèÿ íà

Ðîæäåñòâî. Ìû êîå-÷òî ïëàíèðóåì äëÿ òåáÿ.

Íå çàáóäü ïîäàðîê ìàòåðè íà ýòîò ðàç, íå ëåíèñü è íå ïûòàéñÿ 

ïîäàðèòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ÷óøü. Òû çíàåøü, êàê îíà îãîð÷èòñÿ. Íå 

ñîïðîòèâëÿéñÿ èëè îíà îòäåëàåò òâîþ êîìíàòó â çîëîòèñòûõ è 

êðàñíûõ òîíàõ. 

Íàø äîìîâîé ýëüô Ïàïàé îòïðàâëåí ïðî÷ü. 

Ëîðä Íåìáåðôîë îñòàëñÿ èì íåäîâîëåí. Òû ïîìíèøü åãî? Îí áûë ó

íàñ è óæå ñîãëàñèëñÿ ïðèåõàòü íà òâî¸ âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòèå. ß

ïðèêàçàë ãîòîâèòü äåêîðàöèè è îôîðìëåíèå ïîìåñòüÿ.

Äî       ñêîðîé                      âñòðå÷è,         ñûí

Òâîé              îòåö             Ëþöèóñ               Ìàëôîé

– Õì, Ìàëôîé? – Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî âîïðîñèòåëüíî. – Ïèñüìî…

– Òû ÷èòàë åãî, Ïîòòåð? Òû ïðî÷èòàë åãî ñëîâî çà ñëîâîì, î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî? – Ìàëôîé ñíîâà ñìîòðåë íà íåáî.

– Äà, íî –

– Òåïåðü ïðî÷èòàé åãî ñíîâà. Òîëüêî ïåðâûå ñëîâà â êàæäîì àáçàöå. Ïðî÷èòàé åãî ãðîìêî, è ñêàæè ñåáå, ÷òî îíî íàñòîÿùåå è ïðåäíàçíà÷åíî äëÿ ìåíÿ.

Ãàððè ñíîâà ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî, ïðîãîâàðèâàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ ñëîâà:

Òû

Ïîëó÷èøü

Ò¸ìíóþ 

Ìåòêó 

Íà 

Ðîæäåñòâî

Íå

Ñîïðîòèâëÿéñÿ

Íàø 

Ëîðä

Ïðèêàçàë

Ãàððè âñêî÷èë íà íîãè: 

– Ìàëôîé!

– Äî òåáÿ, íàêîíåö, äîøëî, Ïîòòåð?

– Äà, Ìàëôîé, íî

_íî òî, î ÷¸ì â í¸ì ãîâîðèòñÿ, íå ìîæåò áûòü ïðàâäîé_

– Ýòî îêîí÷àòåëüíî, Ïîòòåð. Âñ¸, ÷òî ãîâîðèò Âîëäåìîðò – îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Òî, ÷òî õî÷åò îò ìåíÿ ìîé îòåö – ÿ ìîãó îòðèöàòü, ìîãó íå ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ, íî êîãäà äåëî êàñàåòñÿ Âîëäåìîðòà… – Ìàëôîé íå çàêîí÷èë ôðàçû, è Ãàððè õîòåë áû çíàòü, î ÷¸ì îí ñåé÷àñ äóìàåò.

– Ïî÷åìó òû íå èä¸øü ê Äàìáëäîðó? Îí ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò, ÿ çíàþ.

_ÿ çíàþ îí íå ïîäâåä¸ò ìåíÿ îí íå ïîäâåä¸ò òåáÿ îí íå äàñò ìíå ïîòåðÿòü òåáÿ íè ñåé÷àñ íèêîãäà _

– Äàìáëäîð? ß äóìàþ, íåò. Îí íå ñìîæåò íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü. Âîçìîæíî, ñêàæåò ìíå, ÷òî ÿ – æåðòâà âîéíû, – öèíè÷íî îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå äâèãàÿñü è íå îòâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò îêíà.

– Ìàëôîé… – Ãàððè çàïíóëñÿ. ×òî îí ìîã ñêàçàòü?

– Çàáóäü ýòî, Ïîòòåð. Çàáóäü è ìåíÿ çàîäíî. Çàáóäü è íàäåéñÿ, ÷òî íå âñïîìíèøü ìåíÿ, êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ â ðåøàþùåé áèòâå.

– Ìàëôîé, – ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ãàððè ñíîâà, – ÿ íå õî÷ó ïîòåðÿòü òåáÿ. ß íå ïîçâîëþ èì çàáðàòü òåáÿ. Íå ïîçâîëþ.

Ìàëôîé íàêîíåö-òî îòâåðíóëñÿ îò îêíà, âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ãàððè: 

– Î?

Ãàððè òâ¸ðäî êèâíóë: 

– ß íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü.

***

TBC


	3. ãëàâà 3

**Íàçâàíèå:** **ßñíî**

**Àâòîð****: **venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî****

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, angst, slash

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîò ôàíôèê äåëèòñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, è íà äàííûé ïåðåâîä Ìåíÿ è Ìîþ Ëåíü ïîäâèãëà èìåííî âòîðàÿ, ÷òî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò. Ñîâåòóþ âñåì íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ñóäÿ ïî ìîåé ñêîðîñòè ïå÷àòè, áóäåò íåñêîðî. È âñåì ñîâåòóþ ïðî÷èòàòü åãî â îðèãèíàëå.

**Àõòóíã, àõòóíã!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 3.**

«ß íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü»

***

_áåãè_

_Äàìáëäîð. Äàìáëäîð! Äàìáëäîð, ãäå æå òû?!_

_áåãè, àíãåë, áåãè_

_Ìíå íóæíà ïîìîùü, íóæíà ñåé÷àñ – áîëüøå ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî!_

_áåãè ïðî÷ü, ìîé àíãåë, ïðî÷ü_

_Áûñòðåå, ÿ äîëæåí áåæàòü áûñòðåå. Îõ, ïî÷åìó ýòè ìóçûêàëüíûå êîìíàòû òàê äàëåêî îò êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà? _

_Äðàêî… Äðàêî, ìîé àíãåë, áåãè, áåãè ïðî÷ü, ïîêà îíè òåáÿ íå ïîéìàëè_

_Íå ìîãó. Íåò. Áîæå. Äîëæåí. Ñåé÷àñ. Äàìáëäîð._

Ãàððè çàâåðíóë çà óãîë è âðåçàëñÿ âî ÷òî-òî òâ¸ðäîå, îòëåòåâ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè íàçàä.

– Îó, ÷¸ð… Çäðàâñòâóéòå, Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï.

Ñíåéï ñâèðåïî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî:

– Ïîòòåð. Äåñÿòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà áåãîòíþ ïî êîðèäîðàì.

Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì åãî îñåíèëà ìûñëü – _Ñíåéï! Ñíåéï, Äðàêî… Ñíåéï! _Ïûòàÿñü çâó÷àòü êàê ìîæíî äðóæåëþáíåå, Ãàððè ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë è ïðîèçí¸ñ:

– Ïðîôåññîð, ìíå íóæíà Âàøà ïîìîùü. Ýòî êàñàåòñÿ Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. 

Ñíåéï íåòåðïåëèâî âçäîõíóë:

– Ïîòòåð, ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ áûòü âòÿíóòûì â âàøó äåòñêóþ âðàæäó. Íå ìîãëè áû Âû ñäåëàòü âñåì íàì îäîëæåíèå è ÷óòî÷êó ïîâçðîñëåòü. ßâëÿÿñü ñåìèêóðñíèêîì, Âû è âåñòè ñåáÿ äîëæíû ïîäîáàþùå.

Ñæàâ çóáû, Ãàððè ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé:

– Íåò, ïðîôåññîð, Âû íå ïîíèìàåòå. Ìàëôîé ïîëó÷èë… ïèñüìî îò ñâîåãî îòöà, – îí ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë â ãëàçà Ñíåéïó, – Ïèñüìî, îò îòöà.

Ñíåéï ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü:

– È… è ãäå ñåé÷àñ ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?

– Îí âåðíóëñÿ íàçàä â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, ïðîôåññîð. ß ñàì ïðîâîäèë åãî òóäà.

Âòîðàÿ áðîâü ïîñëåäîâàëà çà ïåðâîé:

– Äà? 

Ïîñëå íåäîëãîé ïàóçû Ãàððè êèâíóë. 

– Õîðîøî. ß ñìåþ ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî Âû íàïðàâëÿëèñü ê êàáèíåòó äèðåêòîðà? 

Ãàððè ñíîâà êèâíóë.

– Î÷åíü õîðîøî. Èäèòå. Ïàðîëü – «Ôèççè - Âèççè – Òðèççè».

Ãàððè ðâàíóë âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ñíåéï òàê æå áûñòðî îòïðàâèëñÿ â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì íàïðàâëåíèè. 

Â áîêàõ ìàëü÷èêà íà÷èíàëî êîëîòü îò ñòîëü ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîãî áåãà ïî îãðîìíîìó çàìêó, íî îí, ïðîäîëæàÿ ïîäñò¸ãèâàòü ñåáÿ, ïåðåäâèãàë íàëèâøèåñÿ ñâèíöîâîé òÿæåñòüþ íîãè, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñáèâøååñÿ äûõàíèå. Ñïóñòÿ, êàçàëîñü, öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü, îí äîñòèã, íàêîíåö, ãîðãóëüè, è, âçëåòåâ ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, ïîíÿë, ÷òî áîëüøå áåæàòü óæå ïðîñòî íå â ñèëàõ. Çàäåðæàâøèñü ó äâåðè, ÷òîáû ïîñòó÷àòü, è óñëûøàâ â îòâåò «Âõîäè, Ãàððè», îí âîðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó.

Äàìáëäîð ñî ñâîåãî ïðèâû÷íîãî ìåñòà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, îòìåòèâ ïðî ñåáÿ è ïûëàþùåå ëèöî, è áåñïîðÿäîê â îäåæäå.

– Ïðèñÿäü, Ãàððè, îòäûøèñü. Íàì íåêóäà òîðîïèòüñÿ.

Çàäûõàÿñü, Ãàððè çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé:

– Íåò, ñýð, – ãëîòîê âîçäóõà. – Âðåìåíè íå òàê ìíîãî. Ñîâñåì.

Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü èç-çà ñòîëà:

– Ìîæåò áûòü, ÷àþ? 

Â ìãíîâåíèå îêà ïåðåä Ãàððè âîçíèêëà ÷àøå÷êà ñ ãîðÿ÷èì ÷àåì.

Êèâíóâ, Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê íåé, ïðîãëîòèë å¸ ñîäåðæèìîå îäíèì ãëîòêîì. 

– Äèðåêòîð, – ñíîâà ñêàçàë îí, âñ¸ åù¸ ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå, íî óæå ñïîñîáíûé ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíî ãîâîðèòü. – Ýòî íàñ÷¸ò Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ. Îí. Îí ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî. Îò ñâîåãî îòöà. È… è… – îí çàìîëê, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. 

– Àõ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ. ß äàâíî ýòîãî îæèäàë, – Äàìáëäîð ïîãëàäèë áîðîäó. – È. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé ðàññêàçàë òåáå, î ÷¸ì ýòî ïèñüìî?

Ïûëàþùåå ëèöî Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåëî åù¸ áîëüøå:

– ß ïðî÷èòàë åãî, ñýð. Íî ñ ðàçðåøåíèÿ Ìàëôîÿ, – áûñòðî äîáàâèë îí.

– Íó êîíå÷íî, – ïàóçà, – è êîãäà æå ïðîèçîéä¸ò ýòî… ñîáûòèå?

– Íà Ðîæäåñòâî, ñýð, – Ãàððè ãðóñòíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàìáëäîðà, – â åãî Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ. 

– ß ïîíèìàþ, – åù¸ îäíà ïàóçà.

– ß âèäåë ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïî ïóòè ñþäà, ñýð, – ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, – ÿ ðàññêàçàë åìó, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî îò îòöà, è îí îòïðàâèëñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. 

Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë:

– Íó êîíå÷íî. Îòíîñèòåëüíî 'ñîáûòèÿ', Ãàððè, ñêîðî ìíå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ÷òîáû òû ïðèíÿë î÷åíü âàæíîå ðåøåíèå, íó, à ñåé÷àñ, ÿ äóìàþ, òåáå ñòîèò âñåìè ñèëàìè ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîääåðæàòü ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ, – îí êèíóë íà Ãàððè Âçãëÿä, – ïîëàãàþ, âû îñòàâèëè âñå ñâîè ðàçíîãëàñèÿ â ïðîøëîì?

Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåë:

– Äà, äóìàþ, äà.

Óëûáàÿñü, Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë:

– Õîðîøî, î÷åíü õîðîøî. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîéòè ê íåìó ñåé÷àñ, Ãàððè, è, çàîäíî íå ïîïðîñèòü ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà ïîäíÿòüñÿ êî ìíå? 

– Íî ñýð, îí ñåé÷àñ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ Ñëèçåðèíà. ß íå ìîãó ïîéòè òóäà. Ìíå íåëüçÿ.

Áóäòî áû íå ðàññëûøàâ Ãàððè, Äàìáëäîð ïðîäîëæèë:

– Ìîæåò áûòü, òåáå ñòîèò îñòàòüñÿ â åãî êîìíàòå è íåìíîãî ðàçâëå÷ü åãî. Âîçìîæíî, íåìíîãî ãîðÿ÷åãî øîêîëàäà? Ïîëàãàþ, òû óæå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ëè÷íûì âõîäîì äëÿ ïðåôåêòîâ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó? Íå íàäî áîëüøå ïðîõîäèòü ÷åðåç ãîñòèíóþ – äóìàþ, äëÿ òåáÿ òàê ñòàëî ãîðàçäî óäîáíåå.

_×ÒÎ ÇÀ *ËÈ×ÍÛÉ* ÂÕÎÄ …_

_Îõ_. 

– Êõì. Äà. Êîíå÷íî, ñýð. ß äóìàþ. ×òî. ×òî, ý-ý, ýòî î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ. ×òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû ïîäáîäðèòü åãî. – Ãàððè óòâåðäèòåëüíî êèâíóë. – Òîãäà ÿ ïîø¸ë. Ñïàñèáî, äèðåêòîð.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîäìèãíóë Ãàððè. Òîò êèâíóë â îòâåò è ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû.

Ãàððè ñíîâà ì÷àëñÿ ñêâîçü êîðèäîðû, íàòûêàÿñü íà ëþäåé, ïîñêàëüçûâàÿñü íà ïîâîðîòàõ, ïåðåïðûãèâàÿ ÷åðåç ñòóïåíüêè, áîðìî÷à íà õîäó: 

– Ëè÷íûé âõîä, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîìíèòü, ëè÷íûé âõîä äëÿ ïðåôåêòîâ, ÁÎÆÅ, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ïîìíèòü… 

Áûñòðåå è áûñòðåå, ê ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ðàñïàõíóâ ñóíäóê è ëèõîðàäî÷íî êîïàÿñü â íåì, ïîêà ïàëüöû ñàìè íå ñæàëè íóæíûé ïðåäìåò, è âíîâü áåãîì âãëóáü Õîãâàðòñà, åù¸ äàëüøå, ÷åì ê êëàññó ïî Çåëüåäåëüÿì, ê ñóõèì è õîëîäíûì ñëèçåðèíñêèì ïîäçåìåëüÿì. Ñþäà íå ñìåëè ñïóñêàòüñÿ äðóãèå ñòóäåíòû, òîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöû ñâîáîäíî ðàçãóëèâàëè çäåñü, íèêåì íå çàìå÷åííûå. Ðàçâåðíóâ êàðòó Ìàðîä¸ðîâ, îí ïðîøåïòàë íóæíûå ñëîâà è íåòåðïåëèâî ñìîòðåë, êàê íà ëèñòå ïåðãàìåíòà ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ÷¸ðíûå ëèíèè, îáðàçóÿ òî÷êè è íàäïèñè. 

_Äðàêî, Äðàêî, Äðàêî… âîò! Âîò îí, â åãî êîìíàòå, êîòîðàÿ íàõîäèòñÿ â… òð¸õ ìåòðàõ îòñþäà âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó, ïåðâàÿ ñòàòóÿ íàïðàâî._

Ãàððè, âñ¸ åù¸ çàäûõàÿñü, ñâåðíóë êàðòó è ñïðÿòàë å¸ ïîíàä¸æíåå â êàðìàíå ðîáû. Ãëóáîêî äûøà è ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ, îí ïðîø¸ë ê âõîäó â êîìíàòó Äðàêî. Óñëûøàâ ïàðîëü ïðåôåêòà, ñòàòóÿ âìåñòå ñ ÷àñòüþ ñòåíû îòîäâèíóëàñü, çà íåé îáíàðóæèëñÿ äëèííûé ò¸ìíûé êîðèäîð. Âçäîõíóâ ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ, Ãàððè øàãíóë âïåð¸ä, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ðóêè ïîêðûâàþòñÿ ìóðàøêàìè, êîãäà ñòåíà çà íèì âåðíóëàñü íà ìåñòî. 

***

Ìèãàþùèé êðàñíûé ñâåò ïðèâë¸ê âíèìàíèå Äðàêî.

– Ñþäà êòî-òî èä¸ò, – ñêàçàë îí Ñíåéïó, – äîëæíî áûòü ïðåôåêò èëè ïðîôåññîð. 

Ñíåéï ÷òî-òî íåðàçáîð÷èâî ïðîâîð÷àë, è Äðàêî ñìóù¸ííî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî:

– Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, ñýð?

– Íè÷åãî, Äðàêî. ß îæèäàë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïîøë¸ò êîãî-íèáóäü çà ìíîé.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âîðâàëñÿ â êîìíàòó, è Äðàêî ðåçêî âçäîõíóë, òóò æå îòâåðíóâøèñü.

– Ìàëôîé, – âûäîõíóë Ãàððè, óñòðåìèâøèñü ê íåìó.

Ñíåéï øàãíóë âïåð¸ä, ïðåãðàæäàÿ ïóòü:

– Ïîòòåð, äóìàþ, Âû áûëè ó äèðåêòîðà?

Çåë¸íûå ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà ñ ÿâíûì óñèëèåì îòîðâàëèñü îò Äðàêî, ÷òîáû íåäîóìåííî óñòàâèòüñÿ íà Ñíåéïà. Ïîñëå íåäîëãîãî çàìåøàòåëüñòâà Ãàððè, íàêîíåö, âñïîìíèë öåëü âèçèòà:

– Îõ! Äà, îí ïðîñèò Âàøåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå. 

Ñíåéï êèâíóë:

– Î÷åíü õîðîøî, – îí ñëåãêà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê âñ¸ åù¸ ñòîÿâøåìó ê íèì ñïèíîé Ìàëôîþ, – Äðàêî, ÿ ñåé÷àñ óõîæó ê äèðåêòîðó, òû çíàåøü, ãäå ìåíÿ íàéòè, åñëè ïîëó÷èøü áîëüøå… íîâîñòåé. Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê âûõîäó, êðàÿ ðîáû ðàçâåâàëèñü â Êëàññè÷åñêîé Ñíåéïîâñêîé ìàíåðå.

Êàê òîëüêî îí âûøåë, Ïîòòåð ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî: 

– Ìàëôîé!

– Ïîø¸ë ïðî÷ü, Ïîòòåð, – ñêàçàë òîò, ñæàâ êóëàêè. ×¸ðò, ðóêè ñíîâà òðÿñëèñü. Èëè îíè ïðîäîëæàëè òðÿñòèñü ñ òîãî ñàìîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îí ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî?

– Ìàëôîé, – ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ê íåìó ðóêó è äåëàÿ øàã âïåð¸ä.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ è òîæå øàãíóë âïåð¸ä, óâåëè÷èâàÿ äèñòàíöèþ ìåæäó ñîáîé è Ïîòòåðîì:

– ß ñåðü¸çíî, Ïîòòåð. ß íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïðèíèìàòü ãîñòåé ñåé÷àñ, è æàëîñòè ìíå òîæå íå íàäî.

– Ìàëôîé, – åù¸ îäèí øàã.

_õâàòèò òàê ìåíÿ íàçûâàòü _

– ß ñåðü¸çíî, Ïîòòåð, – ïðîäîëæèë Äðàêî êîëåáëþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì, – óõîäè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ íàëîæèë íà òåáÿ _Àâàäà Êåäàâðà._

– Ìàëôîé, – ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìÿãêî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåæíî.

Òèøèíà. 

Òèøèíà, è Äðàêî ñòîÿë, çàìåðåâ è îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, êðåïêî ñæàòûå ðóêè òðÿñëèñü. Òèøèíà, è Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë îñòîðîæíûå øàãè Ïîòòåðà, ÷óâñòâîâàë åãî áëèçîñòü. 

Òèøèíà. Òèøèíà – äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ãîëîâà Ïîòòåðà íå ëåãëà íà ïëå÷î Äðàêî, è îí íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå Ïîòòåðà, êîãäà òîò ïðîøåïòàë:

– Ìàëôîé.

Îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü ñîâëàäàòü ñ ñîáîé, Äðàêî ÿðîñòíî ïðîøåïòàë â îòâåò:

– Ïîø¸ë ïðî÷ü, Ïîòòåð.

– Íåò, – îòâåòèë òîò òèõî, – òåáå ñåé÷àñ íóæåí êòî-íèáóäü. 

Äðàêî ìîë÷àë. Ïîòòåð òîæå çàìîëê. Îíè ñòîÿëè òàê äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ïîòòåð íå ïðèäâèíóëñÿ åù¸ áëèæå ê Äðàêî, îáíèìàÿ åãî êðåï÷å, òàê, ÷òî òîò ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî åãî òåëà.

Äðàêî ðàññëàáèëñÿ, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î Ãàððè, íà åãî ùåêàõ ïîÿâèëèñü ñë¸çû. 

*** 

Ñíåéï ìåòàëñÿ èç óãëà â óãîë. Äàìáëäîð íàáëþäàë çà íèì, ðàçâëåêàÿñü è ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä ñèòóàöèåé, â êîòîðîé îíè îêàçàëèñü. 

Ïîñëå äëèòåëüíîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ Ñíåéï îñòàíîâèëñÿ è, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü, ïîäîø¸ë ê ñòîëó Äàìáëäîðà, óäàðèâ êóëàêîì ïî ñòîëåøíèöå:

– Ìû äîëæíû ïðåäîòâðàòèòü ýòî!

– Äà, Ñåâåðóñ. Äîëæíû. Íî ìû äîëæíû ïðîäóìàòü, ÷òî íàäî ñäåëàòü, êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü è êîãî ïîñëàòü íà ýòî çàäàíèå, – åù¸ îäíà äîëãàÿ ïàóçà, – Ñåâåðóñ, Âû êîãäà-íèáóäü äóìàëè î òîì, ÷òîáû äîáàâèòü åù¸ îäíîãî øïèîíà ê íàøåé ñåòè?

Ñíåéï íåìåäëåííî ïîíÿë, íà ÷òî íàìåêàåò äèðåêòîð.

– Íåò, – ðÿâêíóë îí, – Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî Âû ãîâîðèòå, äèðåêòîð? ß íå ïîòåðïëþ, ÷òîáû ìîé ñòóäåíò ñòàë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ñòðàäàòü â îäèíî÷êó, îñòàâüòå ðåá¸íêà â ñòîðîíå îò çëà, êîòîðîå ìû íàçûâàåì Ò¸ìíûì Ëîðäîì. – Îí ñìîëê íà ìèíóòó, íåìíîãî ñìóù¸ííûé ñâîåé âñïûøêîé, è âíîâü ïðîäîëæèë óæå íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì, – Äèðåêòîð, Âû äîëæíû îòíåñòèñü ê ýòîìó î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî. Ó Äðàêî åñòü ïîòåíöèàë, êîòîðûé ìîæåò ïðåâðàòèòü åãî â âåëèêîãî ìàãà – 

– Âîçìîæíî äàæå, áîëåå âåëèêîãî, ÷åì ÿ ñàì, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð.

– Ïðåêðàòèòå íàïðàøèâàòüñÿ íà êîìïëèìåíòû, äèðåêòîð, – íàõìóðèëñÿ Ñíåéï, – Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ýòî ìàëîâåðîÿòíî. Äàæå ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ìåðçàâåö Ïîòòåð âðÿä ëè ïðåâçîéä¸ò Âàñ ïî ÷àñòè ìàãèè.

– Îõ, õâàòèò ëüñòèòü ìíå, Ñåâåðóñ, – ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, óëûáàÿñü, – Âû çàñòàâëÿåòå ìåíÿ êðàñíåòü. – Ñíåéï çàêàòèë ãëàçà. – Ïðîäîëæàéòå.

Îòêàøëÿâøèñü, Ñíåéï âíîâü âåðíóëñÿ ê òåìå ðàçãîâîðà:

– Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, äèðåêòîð, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, î÷åâèäíî, áûë áû öåííûì ñîþçíèêîì äëÿ ëþáîé èç ñòîðîí, êîòîðóþ âûáåðåò… ñîþçíèêîì, êîòîðîãî ìû íå ìîæåì ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ïîòåðÿòü, ñîþçíèêîì, êîòîðûé òàê íóæåí Ò¸ìíîìó Ëîðäó.

– Íóæåí, Ñåâåðóñ? Ðàçâå Âîëäåìîðòó ÷òî-íèáóäü íóæíî?

Âçäðîãíóâ ïðè óïîìèíàíèè èìåíè, Ñíåéï ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè:

– Îí çàâèñåë îò ×åðâåõâîñòà è äðóãèõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîãäà áûë ñëàá è óÿçâèì. Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îí âîññòàíîâèë ñâîè ñèëû, åìó óæå íèêòî íå íóæåí, – îí áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ ïîäàâèòü äðîæü, – êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, äèðåêòîð, Äðàêî ñòàë áû öåííûì ñîþçíèêîì äëÿ íàñ, êàê, â ïðî÷åì, è äëÿ Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà. Åñëè áû ìû ñìîãëè êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì óáåäèòü åãî è Ïîòòåðà, – Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ, – ñîòðóäíè÷àòü, òîãäà ó íàñ áûëà áû ñèëà, ñ êîòîðîé ñàì Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä íå çàõîòåë áû âñòðåòèòüñÿ.

Äàìáëäîð ãëóáîêîìûñëåííî êèâíóë, ïîãëàæèâàÿ áîðîäó: 

– Äà. Äà, Ñåâåðóñ, Âû ïðàâû. Ìû íå äîëæíû âîò òàê ïðîñòî îòäàòü Äðàêî Âîëäåìîðòó. Íî ìû äîëæíû ïîäóìàòü è î Ãàððè. Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî òåïåðü ýòî êàñàåòñÿ è åãî.

– ×òî Âû èìååòå â âèäó? Êàê ýòî êàñàåòñÿ Ïîòòåðà? – Ñíåéï áûë íàñòðîåí ñêåïòè÷åñêè. 

– Íó, ÿ äóìàë îá ýòîì, è Ãàððè ìîã áû ïîïðîáîâàòü èçìåíèòü ýòó ñèòóàöèþ… îñîáåííî ó÷èòûâàÿ åãî íîâîå… îòíîøåíèå… ê ìèñòåðó Ìàëôîþ. Ìîãó ÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ… ïåðåìåíèëîñü ëè åãî ïîâåäåíèå â ïðèñóòñòâèè Äðàêî?

Ñíåéï ïðåíåáðåæèòåëüíî õìûêíóë: 

– Ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ ìî¸ ïðèñóòñòâèå, ðâàíóë ê Äðàêî – Âû ýòî èìåëè â âèäó?

Ãëàçà Äàìáëäîðà ìåðöàëè:

– Âåëèêîëåïíî, – óëûáêà ñìåíèëàñü íåéòðàëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì, – òåì íå ìåíåå, ðåøåíèå, êîòîðîå ïðåäñòîèò ïðèíÿòü Ãàððè… ÷òî æ, ÿ ïðîñòî íàäåÿëñÿ…

– Ó Âàñ óæå åñòü ïëàí? 

– Ïëàí? – Äàìáëäîð ìîðãíóë, êàçàëîñü, óäèâë¸ííûé âîïðîñîì, – íó äà, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ÿ ïîëàãàþ. Íå ñîâñåì ïðîäóìàííûé, òàê, èäåÿ.

Ñíåéï âçäîõíóë, ÷óâñòâóÿ îáëåã÷åíèå, õîòÿ ïðîáëåìà ïî-ïðåæíåìó íóæäàëàñü â ðåøåíèè. 

Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë:

– Äà, ïëàí – ýòî òî, ÷òî íàì íàäî, – îí íàæàë êíîïêó íà ñâî¸ì ñòîëå, – Ìèíåðâà, Âû íå ìîãëè áû ïîäíÿòüñÿ êî ìíå â êàáèíåò?

– Ñåé÷àñ, Àëüáóñ, – ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò. Ìèíóòó ñïóñòÿ â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè.

– Âõîäèòå, Ìèíåðâà, – âåæëèâî óëûáàÿñü, ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð.

Âñòðå÷à Âíóòðåííåãî Êðóãà íà÷àëàñü.

***

Êàê äîëãî îíè ñòîÿëè, íå äâèãàÿñü?

Êàê äîëãî îíè ñòîÿëè, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà? Ãàððè âñ¸ åù¸ êðåïêî îáíèìàë Ìàëôîÿ, áóäòî äðàãîöåííîñòü, êîòîðóþ áîèøüñÿ âûïóñòèòü èç ðóê äàæå íà ìãíîâåíèå. Êàê äîëãî îíè ñòîÿëè çäåñü? Âðåìÿ çàìåðëî äëÿ íèõ â ìàëåíüêîì ìèðå, ãäå áûëè òîëüêî Ãàððè è Ìàëôîé.

Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ò¸ïëûå ñë¸çû, ñêîëüçÿùèå ïî åãî êîæå, è õîëîäíûå âëàæíûå ïÿòíà íà ðîáå è øåå, íî îí âñ¸ ðàâíî íå äâèãàëñÿ – ïîäáîðîäîê ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïîêîèëñÿ íà ïëå÷å Ìàëôîÿ, ãëàçà ïî-ïðåæíåìó çàêðûòû – ïðîñòî ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà ìåäëåííûõ âäîõàõ è âûäîõàõ, íà òåïëå òåëà â åãî îáúÿòèè, íà Ìàëôîå. 

Íàêîíåö, ñë¸çû ïðåêðàòèëèñü, è Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë ñòîÿòü ïðîñòî òàê, íå æåëàÿ îòïóñêàòü Ìàëôîÿ îò ñåáÿ. Îí ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ïîò¸ðøèñü ùåêîé î ù¸êó Äðàêî. _Òàêàÿ ìÿãêàÿ êîæà äîëæíà áûòü çàïðåùåíà, îñîáåííî _äëÿ âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî Ìàëôîÿ. Èëè ïî÷òè âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî Ìàëôîÿ__

– ß â ïîðÿäêå, Ïîòòåð. – Ìàëôîé ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è Ãàððè òîò÷àñ æå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì, óæå òîñêóÿ ïî îùóùåíèþ ïðèÿòíîãî ò¸ïëîãî âåñà íà ñâî¸ì ïëå÷å è âîñõèòèòåëüíîìó ÷óâñòâó ïîòðÿñàþùå ìÿãêîé êîæè íàïðîòèâ ùåêè, êîæè áîëåå òîíêîé è íåæíîé, ÷åì ñàìûé èçûñêàííûé ø¸ëê. È ÷òî çà íåïîäõîäÿùåå âðåìÿ âîîáùå îá ýòîì äóìàòü… 

Ãàððè îáíÿë åãî ñèëüíåå

– Óæå ïîçäíî, Ìàëôîé, – áðîñèâ âçãëÿä íà ÷àñû íà êàìèííîé ïîëêå, – ïî÷òè äâà ÷àñà íî÷è. Ó íàñ çàâòðà ïàðû ñ äåâÿòè, äàæå åñëè ìû ïðîñïèì çàâòðàê.

Ìàëôîé çàìåð â åãî ðóêàõ:

– Ìû, Ïîòòåð?

– Äà, ìû, – îòâåòèë Ãàððè êàê áû ìåæäó äåëîì. Îí è ñàì íàïðÿãñÿ, ãîòîâûé ñïîðèòü ñ Ìàëôîåì.

Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äðóãîé ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê – âîîáùå-òî åù¸ ìàëü÷èê – ðàññëàáèëñÿ:

– Õîðîøî òîãäà. 

Îíè åù¸ íåìíîãî òàê ïîñòîÿëè. Íàêîíåö, Ãàððè, âñ¸ åù¸ îáíèìàÿ Ìàëôîÿ, ïðîèçí¸ñ:

– Ìàëôîé, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû äîëæíû íåìíîãî îòäîõíóòü. Òåáå ýòî íåîáõîäèìî.

– Òåáå ýòî íóæíî áîëüøå, ÷åì ìíå, – ïàðèðîâàë Ìàëôîé, êîãäà Ãàððè èçî âñåõ ñèë çåâíóë, – íó ëàäíî. ß ïîéäó, ïðèëÿãó. 

Îí îòîðâàëñÿ îò Ãàððè è óñòàëî ïðîøåñòâîâàë ê êðîâàòè. Ïðèïîäíÿâ îäåÿëî, óæå ãîòîâûé ëå÷ü, îí íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè:

– Òû? – íà÷àë îí. 

Ñåðäöå Ãàððè áèëîñü ñ óñòðàøàþùåé ñêîðîñòüþ:

– Äà, – ïèñêíóë îí. Ïðî÷èñòèâ ãîðëî è ïîêðàñíåâ, – ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, äà?

– Òû… – Ìàëôîé íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, è Ãàððè áûë ãîòîâ ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî êîí÷èêè åãî óøåé ïîðîçîâåëè, èëè ýòî áûëî åãî âîîáðàæåíèå? 

– Äà? – ñïðîñèë îí ñíîâà, íåòåðïåëèâî. 

– Ïîòòåð, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ìíîãî ïðîøó, íî. Òû íå ïðîòèâ… åñëè, òû çíàåøü… – îí åù¸ áîëüøå ïîòÿíóë îäåÿëî.

Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ:

– Õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ óêðûë òåáÿ, Ìàëôîé?

Ìàëôîé ñíîâà îòâåðíóëñÿ, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàâ.

Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí íà÷àë ðàññò¸ãèâàòü øêîëüíóþ ðîáó. Ãàððè áëèæå ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê Ìàëôîþ, ñ ñèëîé çàêóñèâ ãóáó:

– Íó âîò, – ñêàçàë îí, – äàâàé ÿ òåáå ïîìîãó.

Ðóêè Äðàêî äðîæàëè òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî îí ñ òðóäîì ìîã âçÿòüñÿ çà ïóãîâèöó, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î òîì, ÷òîáû ðàññòåãíóòü å¸. 

Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóë Ìàëôîÿ, ïîêà îíè íå âñòàëè ëèöîì äðóã ê äðóãó, è ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññò¸ãèâàòü ðîáó. Íà íåé áûëè äîâîëüíî çàòåéëèâûå ïóãîâèöû, äîñòàòî÷íî êðóïíûå è ïðåêðàñíî ñî÷åòàþùèåñÿ ñî øêîëüíîé ôîðìîé Äðàêî. Ãàððè îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî èõ äåéñòâèòåëüíî òðóäíî ðàññòåãíóòü. Ìàëôîé ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë âíèç íà ðóêè Ãàððè, íî ÷óâñòâîâàë ëè îí ïðè ýòîì ñìóùåíèå, óäîâîëüñòâèå èëè óñòàëîñòü, Ãàððè ñêàçàòü íå ìîã. 

– Íó âîò, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, íàêîíåö, è ïîòÿíóë ðîáó ñ ïëå÷ Ìàëôîÿ, îáíàðóæèâ ïîä íåé ÷¸ðíóþ ø¸ëêîâóþ ïèæàìó, – òû óæå â ïèæàìå? – ñïðîñèë îí, óêëàäûâàÿ ðîáó íà áëèæàéøåå êðåñëî è ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ñëåãêà ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì, íî òîëêîì íå çíàÿ ïðè÷èíû. 

– Íó êîíå÷íî, Ïîòòåð, – ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê êðîâàòè è ïîäíèìàÿ îäåÿëî.

– …ïî÷åìó? – Ãàððè ñëåãêà íàõìóðèëñÿ. – Ðàçâå íå ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ÷òî òû îäåâàåøü å¸ ïåðåä òåì, êàê ëå÷ü ñïàòü?

– Íàì íå çàïðåùàåòñÿ îäåâàòü å¸ â íå ó÷åáíîå âðåìÿ, Ïîòòåð.

– ß çíàþ, – îòâåòèë òîò, çàùèùàÿñü, – ÿ ïðîñòî íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó ïèæàìà?

– Íó, ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? Ïîñëå äóøà ìîæíî ñðàçó ëå÷ü ñïàòü… Òåì áîëåå, â íåé ïðèÿòíî. 

– Íî â íåé æå ïðîòèâíî õîäèòü öåëûé âå÷åð.

– Íî÷íîé äóø, Ïîòòåð. Íå ïîñëå óæèíà, êàê ýòî äåëàåøü òû, à ïåðåä ñíîì, êàê ÿ. 

– Î… – ïàóçà. – Ýé! Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèíèìàþ äóø?! 

Ìàëôîé ñêèíóë áîòèíêè è íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü íîñêè. Ãàððè, îòâëå÷åííûé çðåëèùåì, âñ¸ ðàâíî ïîêðàñíåë, êîãäà óñëûøàë îòâåò Ìàëôîÿ:

– ß âèäåë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ âîëîñû ìîêðûå, êîãäà òû äåëàë äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó â Áîëüøîì Çàëå ïîñëå óæèíà.

Íî îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿë ñïîñîáíîñòü äûøàòü, ãîâîðèòü è äóìàòü, êîãäà Ìàëôîé ðàñïóñòèë âîëîñû, ðàçâÿçàâ ñòÿíóâøóþ èõ ÷¸ðíóþ ëåíòó.

– Î.

Ìàëôîé áðîñèë íîñêè â ñòîðîíó è çàáðàëñÿ â êðîâàòü, íà ÷åòâåðåíüêàõ ïðîáèðàÿñü ê å¸ öåíòðó. Âñå-òàêè îíà áûëà çà÷àðîâàíà, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîëüøå íè ó îäíîãî ñòóäåíòà â Õîãâàðòñå íå áûëî òàêîé îãðîìíîé êðîâàòè. È… Ìàëôîé âñ¸ åù¸ ìåäëåííî äâèãàëñÿ ê öåíòðó.

_î. ìîé. ÁÎÃ._

Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë. Êàçàëîñü, ïîñëå öåëîé âå÷íîñòè, õîòÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî áûëè ëèøü äîëè ñåêóíä, Ìàëôîé äîáðàëñÿ äî öåíòðà è óñòðîèëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå â êó÷å ìÿãêèõ ïîäóøåê.

Ãàððè íàêðûë åãî îäåÿëîì äî ñàìîãî ïîäáîðîäêà, àêêóðàòíî ðàñïðàâëÿÿ òêàíü, ÷óâñòâóÿ íà ñåáå âçãëÿä Äðàêî, íî ñàì ïðè ýòîì îòêàçûâàÿñü íà íåãî ñìîòðåòü. 

– Ïîòòåð, – ïðîøåïòàë Ìàëôîé. 

– Äà, Ìàëôîé? – Ãàððè âûïðÿìèëñÿ. Ñêëîíèòüñÿ íàä Ìàëôîåì áûëî ïëîõîé èäååé è _Î ÁÎÆÅ_ îí áûë èçâðàùåíöåì, íå ïðàâäà ëè, êîãäà Ìàëôîé áûë òàê ïîäàâëåí ïåðñïåêòèâîé ïîëó÷èòü Ò¸ìíóþ Ìåòêó – ÷¸ðòîâó Ò¨ÌÍÓÞ ÌÅÒÊÓ – âñ¸, î ÷¸ì Ãàððè ìîã äóìàòü – ýòî öåëîâàòü ñëåäû ñë¸ç íà áëåäíûõ ùåêàõ, âåðíóòü óëûáêó íà ýòî ìåëàíõîëè÷íîå ëèöî, è ÷òîáû ø¸ïîò Ìàëôîÿ áûë õðèïëûì íå îò ïðîêëÿòèé íà ìèðñêóþ íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòü, à îò âûêðèêèâàíèÿ åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî èìåíè – Ãàððè!

– Ïîòòåð, òû…? Ëàäíî, íå áåðè â ãîëîâó. – Ìàëôîé îòâåðíóëñÿ.

– ß îñòàíóñü çäåñü, Ìàëôîé. ß ìîãó ñïàòü íà ñîôå, êñòàòè, îòêóäà ó òåáÿ ñîôà?

– Îòòóäà, ÷òî ÿ ïðåâðàòèë å¸ â ñîôó, ïðèäóðîê, – Ìàëôîé ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà, – ïî÷åìó áû òåáå…

– ×òî?

Ìàëôîé ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé è íà÷àë ïåðåáèðàòüñÿ íà äðóãîé êðàé êðîâàòè:

– Çäåñü äîñòàòî÷íî ìåñòà äëÿ äâîèõ, Ïîòòåð, è ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû âñþ íî÷ü áîëòàëñÿ âïåð¸ä-íàçàä ïî çàìêó, è çàâòðà òåáå áóäåò õðåíîâî, è… êîìïàíèÿ íå ïîìåøàëà áû. 

Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ, è åãî ðîáà ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê ìàëôîåâñêîé íà êðåñëå, ïîêà îí ñíèìàë íîñêè è – 

– Ìîæåøü âçÿòü ÷òî-íèáóäü èç ìîèõ âåùåé, Ïîòòåð. Äóìàþ, ñïàòü â ìàããëîâñêîé îäåæäå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåóäîáíî, – ðàçäàëñÿ ïðîòÿæíûé ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ, âñ¸ åù¸ õðèïëûé è óæàñíî íåïðèâû÷íûé, – ïîñìîòðè âîí òàì, – ñêàçàë îí, óêàçûâàÿ íà øêàô. 

Ãàððè îòêðûë åãî, îáíàðóæèâ íåñêîëüêî ïèæàì, âðîäå òîé, ÷òî áûëà ñåé÷àñ íà Äðàêî. Âçÿâ âåðõíþþ (àêêóðàòíî ñâ¸ðíóòóþ) ïàðó, îí ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ:

– Ýòà?

– Äà.

– Ãäå ó òåáÿ òóàëåò?

– ×åñòíî, Ïîòòåð, òû æå ìîåøüñÿ â äóøå ñî âñåìè, è òû âñ¸ ðàâíî ñïðàøèâàåøü, ãäå òóàëåò, ÷òîáû ïåðåîäåòüñÿ? – Ìàëôîé áûë ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæ¸í è íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàí òîæå.

– Äà, – Ãàððè äåìîíñòðàòèâíî ä¸ðíóë ãîëîâîé.

– Òàì, çà òîé äâåðüþ, – ñêàçàë Ìàëôîé, îòêèäûâàÿñü íà ñïèíó è ñëåãêà ðàñêà÷èâàÿñü íà ìàòðàñå.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ è ñëîæèë îäåæäó íà òî æå êðåñëî, ÷òî è ðîáû. Ñâåòà íå áûëî, íå ñ÷èòàÿ íî÷íèêà â äðóãîì êîíöå êîìíàòû. Ìàëôîé – íåðàçëè÷èìûé ïîä îäåÿëîì – ëåæàë íà ñâîåé ñòîðîíå êðîâàòè. Ãàððè òèõî ïåðåñ¸ê êîìíàòó – ãîäû æèçíè ñ Äóðñëè ïîäàðèëè åìó òàëàíò ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ áåñøóìíî, ñëîâíî òåíü – è ïîäîø¸ë ê êðîâàòè.

Ìåäëåííî, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïîòðåâîæèòü Ìàëôîÿ, îí ïðèïîäíÿë óãîë îäåÿëà, íàñëàæäàÿñü ðîñêîøíîé òêàíüþ è ìÿãêèì ìàòðàñîì. Êàêèì îáðàçîì Ìàëôîþ âñåãäà óäàâàëîñü óñòðîèòüñÿ ëó÷øå, ÷åì îñòàëüíûì? Ýòî ïîòåðÿëî ñâîþ àêòóàëüíîñòü, êîãäà Ãàððè, ãîòîâÿñü êî ñíó, óë¸ãñÿ ïîóäîáíåå. 

Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, âçäîõíóâ, íå âåðÿ, ÷òî îí áûë çäåñü, â êîìíàòå Ìàëôîÿ, â åãî êðîâàòè, îäåòûé â åãî ïèæàìó, ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñàìèì.

Íà íåãî íàâàëèëàñü óñòàëîñòü – ñîáûòèÿ ïîñëåäíèõ ÷àñîâ äàâàëè î ñåáå çíàòü – îí âûìîòàëñÿ ñåãîäíÿ êàê íèêîãäà â æèçíè.

Ñâåðíóâøèñü êàëà÷èêîì è ïîâåðíóâøèñü ëèöîì ê Ìàëôîþ, îí íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è ïðèîòêðûë ãëàçà, ïðîñòî, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà íåãî.

Ìàëôîé ëåæàë íà áîêó, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñâîèìè ñåðåáðèñòûìè ãëàçàìè ñ àáñîëþòíî íåïðîíèöàåìûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå.

Ïîòåðåâ ãëàçà, Ãàððè ïðîáîðìîòàë: 

– ß äóìàë, òû óæå ñïèøü, Ìàëôîé, – äâèãàÿñü áëèæå ê öåíòðó êðîâàòè. Áëèæå ê Ìàëôîþ, êîòîðûé áåññîçíàòåëüíî äåëàë òî æå ñàìîå.

Òåïåðü îíè áûëè ñîâñåì áëèçêî, è Ìàëôîé ïðîøåïòàë:

– ß íèêîãäà íå ñïëþ, Ïîòòåð. 

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü:

– ß íå âåðþ, Ìàëôîé. ß çíàþ î ñíå ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì òû. Âñå õîòü íåìíîãî, íî ñïÿò. 

– Ëàäíî, ÿ ñïëþ ÷åòûðå ÷àñà â óäà÷íóþ íî÷ü.

Ñíîâà âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ åù¸ áëèæå, ïîêà íå ñìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü äûõàíèå Ìàëôîÿ íà ñâî¸ì ëèöå:

– Ìàëôîé, ýòî ïëîõî. Ìû äîëæíû ñïàòü ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå âîñåìü ÷àñîâ, ÷òîáû îñòàâàòüñÿ çäîðîâûìè.

– Ìîæåò áûòü, – Ìàëôîé îòìàõíóëñÿ îò ýòîãî, ñëîâíî îò íåçíà÷èòåëüíîé äåòàëè.

Èõ ðóêè è íîãè êàñàëèñü äðóã äðóãà. Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå Ìàëôîÿ áûëî ëåäÿíûì, íî Ãàððè íå èñïûòàë íè ìàëåéøåãî øîêà, âçÿâ åãî çà ðóêó è ïðèòÿíóâ Ìàëôîÿ åù¸ áëèæå, òàê, ÷òî èõ íîãè ïîïðîñòó ñïëåëèñü. Äðóãàÿ ðóêà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê ïîäáîðîäêó, ëàñêàÿ åãî ë¸ãêèìè, íåæíûìè äâèæåíèÿìè.

Îáà äîëãî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, íå ìèãàÿ, íå íàðóøàÿ êîíòàêòà. Ðîò Ìàëôîÿ ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûëñÿ, è ë¸ãêèå äóíîâåíèÿ âûäûõàåìîãî âîçäóõà öåëîâàëè ãóáû Ãàððè, îäíó èç êîòîðûõ îí ñíîâà íåðâíî ïîæ¸âûâàë.

– Ìàëôîé, ñïè, ïîæàëóéñòà.

– Ïîòòåð…

Ïîäîäâèíóâøèñü åù¸ áëèæå, Ãàððè êðåïêî îáíÿë Ìàëôîÿ ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé. Ïàëüöû îòûñêàëè íåïîñëóøíûé ëîêîí ñåðåáðèñòûõ âîëîñ, òàêèõ ñâåòëûõ è áëåñòÿùèõ, ÷òî ñâåò ëóíû ïðåâðàùàë èõ â ø¸ëê. Ïðèæàâøèñü èñêóñàííûìè ãóáàìè ê âèñêó Ìàëôîÿ, îí ïðîøåïòàë âíîâü:

– Ñïè, Ìàëôîé, ïðîøó òåáÿ. 

Ñî âçäîõîì Ìàëôîé ïðèëüíóë ê íåìó åù¸ ñèëüíåå, çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ çàñíóòü.

Î ïðåõîäÿùàÿ êðàñà! Êàê òû  
Ïîçâîëèòü ìîæåøü þíîñòü ïîòåðÿòü  
Â òîñêå è âçäîõàõ? Ëèøü ó íîã òâîèõ  
Ñèäåòü õî÷ó, íå ñìåÿ âñòðåòèòü âçãëÿä,  
È ðóêè öåëîâàòü òâîè, áîÿñü  
Êîùóíñòâåííî îáíÿòü òåáÿ; ìîë÷àòü,  
Ìå÷òàòü, ìå÷òû êðàñíåÿ è ñòûäÿñü,  
Ãóáàìè òâîè ùåêè ïðèëàñêàòü.  
Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî åñëè ïîöåëóé  
Êîñíåòñÿ ãóá òâîèõ, íå óäåðæàòü  
Ìíå áóäåò ìîé âîçëèêîâàâøèé äóõ  
Â îêîâàõ òåëà. Äàæå ñàìûé çâóê,  
Âêóñ ñëîâà «ïîöåëóé» âåëèò äðîæàòü  
Ìîåé äóøå, êàê òîíåíüêîé ñòðóíå  
Íà ñêðèïêå, ÷òî èãðàåò â òèøèíå.

*** 

Äðàêî ëåæàë ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, íî óæå íå ñïàë. Îí âûñïàëñÿ, è òåïåðü – ïðèîòêðûâ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà ÷àñû – â ÷åòûðå ÷àñà óòðà áûë áîäð è ãîòîâ íà÷àòü íîâûé äåíü. Âñïîìèíàÿ, ÷òî íîâûé äåíü åù¸ áîëüøå ïðèáëèçèò åãî ê Ðîæäåñòâó è ê 'ñþðïðèçó', êîòîðûé ïðèãîòîâèëè äëÿ íåãî ðîäèòåëè. 

Ó íåãî îñòàâàëîñü ÷óòü áîëüøå ìåñÿöà, íî ýòîãî áûëî íåäîñòàòî÷íî.

Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê â îòâåò îáíèìàâøèå åãî ðóêè ñæàëèñü êðåï÷å, è Ãàððè òîæå ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. Äðàêî âçäîõíóë åù¸ ðàç, íà ýòîò ðàç òèøå, è ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå ê Ïîòòåðó, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà è ïûòàÿñü îïÿòü çàñíóòü.

Îí óñëûøàë, êàê Ïîòòåð ñíîâà âçäîõíóë, è íà ýòîò ðàç ðóêà, ñëóæèâøàÿ åìó ïîäóøêîé, ÷óòü ïåðåäâèíóëàñü. Äðàêî çàìåð, ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ðàçáóäèë ëè îí äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà. È òóò îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå íà ëèöå, è ðóêà, îáíèìàâøàÿ åãî çà òàëèþ, ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ãëàäèòü åãî ïî ñïèíå. Âíåçàïíî åìó ñòàëî ñëèøêîì æàðêî ïîä îäåÿëîì.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñëåãêà, òàê, ÷òî ëàñêàâøàÿ åãî ðóêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïîä ðóáàøêó, îáíàæèâ áëåäíóþ ãëàäêóþ êîæó, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãàððè ñìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Øåðøàâûå êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ îñòàíîâèëèñü ãäå-òî íà ñåðåäèíå ñïèíû. Îíè çàìåðëè çäåñü, ýêñïåðèìåíòèðóþùèå è ðîáêèå, è Äðàêî ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü Ïîòòåðà ïî òîìó, êàê òîò çàìåð è çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå. È îí ñíîâà ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, è êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ âîçîáíîâèëè äâèæåíèå ïî åãî ñïèíå ââåðõ è âíèç, ââåðõ è âíèç, ââåðõ è âíèç, çàäåðæàâøèñü íà ìãíîâåíèå, êîãäà Ïîòòåð ìÿãêî ïîëîæèë âñþ ëàäîíü íà ïîÿñíèöó Äðàêî.

Îí ìîã îùóùàòü òåïëî, èñõîäÿùåå îò ðóêè Ãàððè, è îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî Äðàêî ñäåðæèâàë äûõàíèå òîæå, è òåïåðü îí ïûòàëñÿ òèõîíüêî âûäîõíóòü, òàê, ÷òîáû Ïîòòåð íå çíàë, ÷òî îí ïðîñíóëñÿ. Ïîòòåð ïðèïîäíÿë ëàäîíü, êàñàÿñü êîæè îäíèì ïàëüöåì, ðèñóÿ íà íåé êàêèå-òî óçîðû. Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë – îí áîÿëñÿ ùåêîòêè – è çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, êîãäà Ãàððè çàìåð.

– Äðàêî, – ÷óòü ñëûøíî. Åñëè áû îí íå áûë òàê íàïðÿæ¸í, îí áû íèêîãäà ýòî íå óñëûøàë. 

Âïîñëåäñòâèè Äðàêî è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî ïîäâèãëî åãî íà ñëåäóþùåå äåéñòâèå – âîçìîæíî îñîçíàíèå òîãî, ÷òî åìó íå òàê ìíîãî îñòàëîñü äî… 'ñþðïðèçà'… íî… îí òèõîíüêî ìóðëûêíóë, ñëîâíî êîò¸íîê. 

Ïîòòåð ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âûäîõíóë, ñëåãêà âçúåðîøèâ ïðè ýòîì âîëîñû Äðàêî. Äëèííûå ñåðåáðèñòûå ëîêîíû öâåòà ðàñïëàâëåííîé ëóíû ïàäàëè íà ëèöî, íàïîëîâèíó ñêðûòîå ïîäóøêîé. 

Ñæàâ ãóáû, Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ïîòòåð íåæíî ïîäóë íà åãî âîëîñû, ïîêà îíè íå ðàçëåòåëèñü â ñòîðîíû, îòêðûâ òîíêèå ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà, ïî÷òè æåíñòâåííûå, íî âñ¸ æå íå ñîâñåì. È åãî ïàëåö âíîâü ïðèíÿëñÿ ÷òî-òî âûðèñîâûâàòü ó íåãî íà ñïèíå.

Äðàêî îïÿòü ìóðëûêíóë, íà ýòîò ðàç ãðîì÷å, ãëóáæå, äîëüøå. Åãî ïðàâàÿ ðóêà ëåæàëà ïîä íèì, ïîýòîìó îí äîòÿíóëñÿ äî Ïîòòåðà ëåâîé, óõâàòèâøèñü çà âåðõ åãî ïèæàìû. Ëåâàÿ íîãà áûëà ìåæäó íîã Ïîòòåðà, è îí ñëåãêà ñîãíóë å¸, ïîòåðøèñü î âíóòðåííþþ ñòîðîíó áåäðà Ãàððè.

– Îõ!

Äðàêî ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûë îäèí ãëàç, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü íà Ïîòòåðà, óñëûøàâ ðåçêèé âäîõ. Ãëàçà ìàëü÷èêà áûëè øèðîêî îòêðûòû, çðà÷êè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîòèëè ðàäóæíóþ îáîëî÷êó, ïîòåìíåâøóþ äî ãëóáîêîãî çåë¸íîãî öâåòà. Ðîò Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûëñÿ îò âçäîõà, è íà ñêóëàõ âûñòóïèë ë¸ãêèé ðóìÿíåö, è ðóêà íà åãî ñïèíå âíîâü îñòàíîâèëàñü. Äðàêî ïåðåäâèíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû âñåì òåëîì ïðèæàòüñÿ ê Ãàððè. Îí ìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ò¸ïëûå ðóêè íà ñïèíå, îáíèìàþùèå åãî åù¸ êðåï÷å, è îí òèõî ïðîñòîíàë, ÷óòü ñëûøíî, çíàÿ, ÷òî åãî äûõàíèå êîñí¸òñÿ ãóá Ïîòòåðà.

– Äðàêî, – ñíîâà ïîçâàëè åãî, íà ýòîò ðàç ãðîì÷å, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü ðàçáóäèòü åãî. Ðóêà, ïîêèíóâ ñïèíó, íåæíî êîñíóëàñü ùåêè, – Äðàêî? – Ïîòòåð îñòîðîæíî ïîòðÿñ åãî. 

Îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå îòâå÷àë, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òèõîãî âçäîõà. 

Ðóêà, ëàñêàÿ, äâèíóëàñü âíèç ê åãî ïîäáîðîäêó. Îí ìîã îùóùàòü ïðèñóòñòâèå ðÿäîì, ñëåãêà ïðèîòêðûâ ðîò â ïðåäâêóøåíèè òîãî, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ïîñëåäîâàòü. 

Äðàêî îñòàâàëñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäâèæíûì, êîãäà ãóáû Ïîòòåðà ìÿãêî êîñíóëèñü åãî. Íè ìàëåéøåãî äàâëåíèÿ, òîëüêî åäâà îùóòèìîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå, è òàê ÷óòü áîëåå òð¸õ ñåêóíä, ïîêà íèæíÿÿ ãóáà Ïîòòåðà íå äðîãíóëà, è îí íå îòîäâèíóëñÿ òîðîïëèâî, íî äëÿ Äðàêî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî: îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âñå åãî òåëî ñîòðÿñàåò ë¸ãêàÿ äðîæü. 

Òîãäà Äðàêî ðåøèë 'ïðîñíóòüñÿ'. Ìåäëåííî ïðèîòêðûâ ãëàçà, îí îáíàðóæèë Ïîòòåðà, ñ òðåâîãîé ñìîòðÿùåãî íà íåãî:

– Ìàëôîé!

– Ïîòòåð, – ïðîòÿíóë îí, ñòîëü æå ëåíèâî ìîðãíóâ, – ÷òî òû äåëàåøü?

Ïîòòåð ðåçêî óáðàë ðóêè çà ñïèíó. Ýòî ïðèâåëî ê òîìó, ÷òî Äðàêî íåîæèäàííî ïîòåðÿë î÷åíü óäîáíóþ ïîäóøêó, è åãî äîâîëüíî áåñöåðåìîííî ñòðÿõíóëè íà êðîâàòü.

– Íó, Ïîòòåð? – ñïðîñèë îí, ñëåãêà ðàçäðàæ¸ííî.

– Íè÷åãî, – ïîñëåäîâàë åëå ñëûøíûé îòâåò.

Ïîòòåð è íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî Äðàêî äåðæàëñÿ çà åãî ðóáàøêó, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå âûïóñòèë å¸ èç ðóê. 

– Õîðîøî, Ïîòòåð, – Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà, ïîóäîáíåå óñòðàèâàÿñü íà ñïèíå, – òîãäà è äàëüøå íè÷åãî íå äåëàé, òîëüêî ñäåëàé ýòî ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè. 

Ïîñëåäîâàëà ïðîäîëæèòåëüíàÿ ïàóçà, è Äðàêî îùóùàë íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü Ïîòòåðà è óæå áûë ãîòîâ îòòîëêíóòü åãî, êîãäà

_×¨ÐÒ_

Ïîòòåð íåîæèäàííî íàáðîñèëñÿ íà íåãî, ïðèæèìàÿñü èñêóñàííûìè ãóáàìè ê ìÿãêèì ãóáàì Äðàêî, öåïëÿÿñü êðåïêî çà åãî ïëå÷è.

Äðàêî áûë íàñòîëüêî ïîðàæ¸í, ÷òî íå çíàë, êàê – íå ìîã – îòâåòèòü. Ãóáû ïðîñòî ïðèæàòû ê ãóáàì, íî è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ íåãî, ÷òîáû ðàñòàÿòü.

Ïîñëå – êàê äîëãî? äåñÿòè ñåêóíä, ìèíóòû, ÷àñà, âå÷íîñòè? – Ïîòòåð îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò íåãî, è Äðàêî ïðîñòî ëåæàë íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìåäëåííî ïðèîòêðûòü èõ. Ïîòòåð íàïðÿæåííî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

Ýòî áûë âçãëÿä õèùíèêà. Îïàñíûé âçãëÿä. È _Î Áîæå_ ýòî áåñêîíå÷íî âîçáóæäàëî åãî. 

Ðåçêèé âûäîõ:

– Òâîé ïåðâûé ðàç, Ïîòòåð?

Çàìåøàòåëüñòâî, è çàòåì áûñòðûé êèâîê. Äðàêî óõìûëüíóëñÿ è, ïîòÿíóâøèñü, ïðèæàë Ãàððè áëèæå ê ñåáå: 

– Îòêðîþ òåáå ñåêðåò, – ïðîøåïòàë îí, – ìîé òîæå.

– Î? – îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ïîòòåð, ðàññëàáèâøèñü, óëûáíóëñÿ â åãî ïëå÷î.

– Ììì. Íî çíàåøü ÷òî, Ïîòòåð? – Äðàêî ñëåãêà îòïèõíóë åãî ñ òåì, ÷òîáû âèäåòü åãî ëèöî, – áóäåò ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, åñëè òû îòêðîåøü ðîò. Âîò òàê. – Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïðèòÿíóë Ãàððè çà ðóáàøêó äëÿ åù¸ îäíîãî ïîöåëóÿ.

***

Ãàððè çàäûõàëñÿ. Åìó íå õâàòàëî âîçäóõà, è ãîëîâà áûëà òàêîé ë¸ãêîé... Ìèð âîêðóã ïðåäñòàâëÿëñÿ òóìàííûì, ò¸ïëûì è ñ÷àñòëèâûì, è îùóùåíèå áûëî óæàñíî ïðèÿòíûì, îñîáåííî – ïîâûøåííàÿ ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü ãóá, êîòîðûå öåëîâàëè, ëèçíóëè, ÷óòü ïðèêóñèëè; è åù¸ – ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ñàìîé ìÿãêîé íà ñâåòå êîæè, êîòîðóþ ñóäüáà ïîäàðèëà Äðàêî Ìàëôîþ.

Îí íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïîíÿòèÿ î òîì, ÷òî äåëàë, ÷òî ñäåëàë, è ÷òî íàäî áûëî ñäåëàòü â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè, íî åãî âñ¸ åù¸ òåðçàëî íåïðèÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå êàçàëîñü, êðè÷àëî âíóòðè: _Äðàêî Ò¸ìíàÿ Ìåòêà Ïîòòåð èäèîò òû èçâðàùåíåö ñíîâà è ñíîâà._

Ãàððè ðóõíóë ðÿäîì ñ Ìàëôîåì ïîñëå èõ ìàëåíüêîé… ñåññèè, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê äðóãîé ìàëü÷èê ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è çàêðûë ãëàçà. Îí íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ îò óëûáêè, óâèäåâ âçúåðîøåííûå è ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû Ìàëôîÿ è ãóáû, îáû÷íî òàêèå áëåäíûå, à òåïåðü àëûå è áëåñòÿùèå.

Ìàëôîé óäîâëåòâîð¸ííî âçäîõíóë è óëûáíóëñÿ. Ãàððè íå ìîã ñäåðæàòü óäèâëåíèÿ – ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè Ìàëôîé óëûáíóëñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî ïîñâÿùåíî Çíà÷èòåëüíîìó Ìîìåíòó, è ýòî òðîíóëî ÷òî-òî â äóøå Ãàððè. Äàæå â òå÷åíèå èõ äîëãèõ íî÷íûõ ðàçãîâîðîâ â ìóçûêàëüíîé êîìíàòå Ìàëôîé íèêîãäà òàê íå óëûáàëñÿ.

_Èíòåðåñíî, åìó íðàâèòñÿ ëåæàòü, îáíÿâøèñü_

Ãàððè ïîäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå ê Ìàëôîþ, ïîäñóíóâ ðóêó åìó ïîä ãîëîâó, ïðåäëàãàÿ ëå÷ü íà íå¸. Ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, Ìàëôîé ëåæàë òåïåðü íà åãî ðóêå, è Ãàððè ïðèæàë åãî åù¸ áëèæå ê ñåáå, ïîëîæèâ íà íåãî ñâåðõó ðóêó è íîãó. 

– ×òî ó íàñ òåïåðü? – òèõî ïðîøåïòàë îí. 

Ìàëôîé íå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî:

– Êàê òû ñ÷èòàåøü, Ïîòòåð?

– ß íå çíàþ. 

– Ñëóøàé, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû è ýòà Óèçëè –

– Äæèííè? Ìåæäó íàìè íè÷åãî íåò, – òîðîïëèâî ïðåðâàë åãî Ãàððè.

Ìàëôîé çàòèõ è îòêðûë ãëàçà, ÷òîáû âçãëÿíóòü ïðÿìî íà Ãàððè:

– Î? – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâü.

– Äà. ß èìåþ â âèäó, íåò. Òî åñòü, íè÷åãî íåò. Ó ìåíÿ âîîáùå ñåé÷àñ íèêîãî íåò. 

Áðîâè Ìàëôîÿ ïîäíÿëèñü åù¸ âûøå.

– Î? – ñíîâà ñêàçàë îí, ñîñêîëüçíóâ ñ ðóêè Ãàððè ïîä îäåÿëî, òàê ÷òî òîò ìîã âèäåòü òîëüêî ñåðåáðèñòóþ ìàêóøêó, – òîãäà, ÿ äóìàþ, òåáå ñòîèò óéòè. Âèñëîóõèé è Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, íàâåðíîå, áåñïîêîÿòñÿ.

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ó íåãî ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå, è îí òóò æå ïîïûòàëñÿ ñòàùèòü îäåÿëî ñ Ìàëôîÿ, îäíàêî áåçðåçóëüòàòíî.

– Íåò, Ìàëôîé, ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó! Ìàëôîé! – ïûòàÿñü ïðåñëåäîâàòü ïî êðîâàòè óñêîëüçàþùåå îò åãî ðóê òåëî. – Ìàëôîé!

Êîì îñòàíîâèëñÿ â öåíòðå êðîâàòè. Ãàððè êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó êðîâàòè ñ òîé, íà êîòîðîé ïðîñíóëñÿ ñàì. Îí ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ, ðàñòèðàÿ ðóêè è çàìåðçàÿ áåç îäåÿëà è òåïëà ÷óæîãî òåëà ðÿäîì. 

– Ìàëôîé, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó.

Îí ïî÷òè ìîã âèäåòü ñêâîçü òêàíü, êàê Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.

– Ìàëôîé, õâàòèò âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ðåá¸íîê. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó.

– Îõ, çíà÷èò, òåïåðü ÿ âåäó ñåáÿ êàê ðåá¸íîê? – ðàçäàëñÿ ïðèãëóø¸ííûé ãîëîñ, â êîòîðîì ÷óâñòâîâàëèñü íîòêè ðàçäðàæåíèÿ è çàäåòîãî ñàìîëþáèÿ, – íàäî ìíîé òðÿñëèñü è áàëîâàëè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ÿ íå ïîø¸ë â Õîãâàðòñ. Îäèííàäöàòü ëåò òðóäíî ïåðå÷åðêíóòü, äàæå èìåÿ â çàïàñå ñåìü. È, íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè òû çàáûë, äîìà ìåíÿ îæèäàåò ñîâåðøåííî îñîáûé ïîäàðîê îò ìîåãî äîðîãîãî ïàïî÷êè è åãî õîçÿèíà, – îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûïëþíóë ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó, – è íåò, ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî òû èìåë â âèäó. 

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî îí äîáàâèë ýòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîçëèòü åãî. 

– Òû çíàåøü. 

– Íåò. 

– Òû íàñòàèâàåøü? 

– ×¸ðò, äà! 

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë: 

– Ìàëôîé, åñëè òû òàê íàñòàèâàåøü. ß èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî äî òåïåðåøíåãî ìîìåíòà ó ìåíÿ íèêîãî íå áûëî. Ó ìåíÿ âîîáùå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Òåïåðü òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó? 

Òèøèíà, ïîòîì: 

– Ìîæåò áûòü.

– Òîãäà, ìîæåò áûòü, òû âûëåçåøü èç-ïîä îäåÿëà? 

– Òîëüêî åñëè òû ñ íåãî ñëåçåøü. Îíî âûøèòî âðó÷íóþ è ñäåëàíî èç ñàìîãî ëó÷øåãî ø¸ëêà. Ìîé îòåö ïðèñëàë ìíå åãî èç Ôðàíöèè. 

Êîì ïîä îäåÿëîì âåðíóëñÿ ê èçãîëîâüþ êðîâàòè, è Ãàððè ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå.

– Èòàê, ÷òî ó íàñ? – ñíîâà ñïðîñèë îí.

– Ïîòòåð, òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïûòàåøüñÿ çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ýòî ïðîèçíåñòè?

– Äà.

– Ïî÷åìó? – Ìàëôîé áûë íå ñëèøêîì ðàä ýòîìó.

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó.

– Õîðîøî. – Ìàëôîé íå ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. – Ãàððè, òû áóäåøü ñî ìíîé âñòðå÷àòüñÿ? 

– Íó êîíå÷íî, – Ãàððè ïðîñèÿë è îáíÿë Ìàëôîÿ, – çíàåøü, âñ¸ áóäåò õîðîøî. Âñ¸ áóäåò ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî.

Ìàëôîé âçäîõíóë è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷î Ãàððè:

– Ìôì.

– Ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî. ß îáåùàþ.

  
  
Óæ åñëè ìåíÿ ëþáèøü – òàê ëþáè   
Ðàäè ëþáâè îäíîé. Íå ãîâîðè:  
«Ëþáëþ åå óëûáêó, ñâåò î÷åé,  
Èëü íåæíûé ãîëîñ, èëè õîä èäåé,  
Ñ ìîèìè ñîâïàäàþùèõ, ÷òî òàê  
Ïðèÿòíî îáëåã÷àåò íîøó äíåé».  
Âîçëþáëåííûé, âñå ýòî – ïåïåë, ïðàõ,  
Îí ïðåõîäÿù, èçìåí÷èâ ñàì â ñåáå.  
Çà òå ìãíîâåíüÿ íå ëþáè ìåíÿ,  
Êîãäà ñëåçó ñ ùåêè ìîåé ñòèðàë.  
Ëåãêî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî ïîòåðÿòü,  
Êîëü æàëîñòü çà ëþáîâü òû ïðèíèìàë.  
Ëþáè ìåíÿ ðàäè ëþáâè – òîãäà  
Ëþáîâü íàøà ïåðåæèâåò âåêà.

***

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò.

Ñòèõè   â ïåðåâîäå  Saint-Olg'è.


	4. ãëàâà 4

**Íàçâàíèå:** **ßñíî**

**Àâòîð****: **venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî****

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, angst, slash

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîò ôàíôèê äåëèòñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, è íà äàííûé ïåðåâîä Ìåíÿ è Ìîþ Ëåíü ïîäâèãëà èìåííî âòîðàÿ, ÷òî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò. Ñîâåòóþ âñåì íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ñóäÿ ïî ìîåé ñêîðîñòè ïå÷àòè, áóäåò íåñêîðî. È âñåì ñîâåòóþ ïðî÷èòàòü åãî â îðèãèíàëå.

**Àõòóíã, àõòóíã!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

Êàê ýòî ïðèíÿòî ïèñàòü â àíãëîÿçû÷íûõ ôàíôèêàõ: *Nix, ïûòàÿñü óâåðíóòüñÿ îò ëåòÿùèõ â íå¸ ïîìèäîðîâ, èçâèíÿåòñÿ çà íåáîëüøóþ ãëàâó* Ïðîñòî ýòî – îäèí èç ìîèõ ëþáèìûõ ìîìåíòîâ, õîòåëîñü äîäåëàòü åãî åù¸ äî ïðàçäíèêîâ, êîòîðûå êàê âñåãäà ïîäêðàëèñü íåçàìåòíî, ñ èõ øàøëûêàìè, ïîõîäàìè è ïîëíûì îòñóòñòâèåì öèâèëèçàöèè J Òàê, ÷òî ïðîäîëæåíèå ñêîðåå âñåãî ãäå-íèáóäü â ðàéîíå 13-14 ìàÿ. 

Âñåì õîðîøî îòäîõíóòü!

***

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 4.**

Îíè ñòîÿëè â êîíöå êîðèäîðà, ðÿäîì ñ ëè÷íûì âõîäîì äëÿ ïðåôåêòîâ. Ãàððè îáíèìàë Ìàëôîÿ çà òàëèþ, à òîò âöåïèëñÿ â ðóêàâà åãî ðîáû. 

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, ñìîòðåë íà ïîë.

Çåë¸íûå ãëàçà çàäåðæàëèñü íà ÷óäåñíûõ ñåðåáðèñòûõ âîëîñàõ, âñïîìèíàÿ – êàêîâî ýòî – êàñàòüñÿ èõ ðóêàìè; çàòåì ïåðåìåñòèëèñü ê ò¸ìíûì äëèííûì, ñëåãêà çàãíóòûì ðåñíèöàì, ïðèêðûâàþùèì õîëîäíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà; ïðàâäà, íå òàê äàâíî, îí ñàì òàÿë â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ. Ñåé÷àñ åãî æàäíûé âçãëÿä áûë ïðèêîâàí ê âîñõèòèòåëüíîé ôîðìû ãóáàì – ïîëíûì, èñêóøàþùèì, ìàíÿùèì. Èõ âêóñ îïüÿíÿë, è, ïî òâ¸ðäîìó óáåæäåíèþ Ãàððè, åñëè áû ãóáû áûëè âèíîì, îí áû äàâíî óæå ñòàë àëêîãîëèêîì.

– Ìíå íàäî èäòè, – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè.

– ß çíàþ, – òàê æå ìÿãêî îòâåòèë Ìàëôîé.

– Äðàêî, ìû óâèäèìñÿ íà çàíÿòèÿõ ñåãîäíÿ. È ÿ âåðíóñü ê òåáå âå÷åðîì. Ïîñëå óæèíà. – Òîëêîì íå çíàÿ, êîãî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïåðåóáåäèòü: Ìàëôîÿ – îòïóñòèòü åãî, èëè ñåáÿ – óéòè, íàêîíåö.

– Ììì.

– Ìíå, ïðàâäà, íóæíî èäòè ê ñåáå… Ïîíèìàåøü, íàäî ïåðåîäåòüñÿ â ôîðìó. 

– Ììì.

– Â îáùåì… Äóìàþ, ìû óâèäèìñÿ çà çàâòðàêîì?

– Íó êîíå÷íî, – Ìàëôîé îòïóñòèë ðóêàâ Ãàððè, – èäè, ïåðåîäåâàéñÿ â ñâîþ ôîðìó. Ìíå áû òîæå íå ïîìåøàëî ïðèíÿòü äóø.

– Íó, õîðîøî, – ðóêè Ãàððè ïî-ïðåæíåìó îñòàâàëèñü íà òàëèè Ìàëôîÿ.

– Õîðîøî, – Ìàëôîé íå ñäåëàë ïîïûòêè îñâîáîäèòüñÿ.

Ïàóçà.

– Çíàåøü, òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðà èäòè. Òâîè Ìàëåíüêèå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñ óìà ñîéäóò, åñëè íå íàéäóò òåáÿ óòðîì â òâîåé êðîâàòêå.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë:

– Äóìàþ, òû ïðàâ. Õîòÿ åù¸ òîëüêî øåñòü… Íèêòî ïîêà è íå ïðîñíóëñÿ. È ó íàñ áóäåò ïîë÷àñà ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, ÷òîáû çàáðàòü êíèãè è âñ¸ òàêîå… ß ìîã áû âñòðåòèòü òåáÿ ïåðåä Ïðåâðàùåíèÿìè.

– Äà. Ïîëàãàþ, òû íèêîìó íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ðàçáîëòàòü î íàñ, íå òàê ëè? – Ñïðîñèë Ìàëôîé, âñ¸ åù¸ ãëÿäÿ â ïîë.

– Íó, êîíå÷íî íåò.

Åù¸ îäíà ïàóçà, è Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèë ñìîòðåòü íà îïóùåííóþ ãîëîâó Ìàëôîÿ. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äðóãîé ìàëü÷èê ñäåëàë øàã â ñòîðîíó, ãîòîâÿñü îñòàâèòü åãî, è èíñòèíêòèâíî ïðèâë¸ê òîãî åù¸ áëèæå ê ñåáå. Äðàêî ìåäëåííî îáíÿë åãî, ïðèæèìàÿñü êðåï÷å, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì åìó â øåþ. Îíè ïðîñòîÿëè òàê åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, Ìàëôîé íå íàø¸ë â ñåáå ñèëû îòîðâàòüñÿ.

– Òåáå ïîðà èäòè.

Ãàððè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë:

– Äà, – îí îòïóñòèë Ìàëôîÿ è øàãíóë â êàìåííûé êîðèäîð, – ñêîðî óâèäèìñÿ. 

– Çà çàâòðàêîì, ÿ óæå ïîíÿë, – Ìàëôîé ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñìîòðåë ñåáå ïîä íîãè, íî Ãàððè ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî íà åãî ãóáàõ èãðàëà ë¸ãêàÿ óëûáêà. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è áûñòðî ïîöåëîâàë Ãàððè â ù¸êó, – óâèäèìñÿ. Òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðà èäòè, èëè òåáå êðóïíî âëåòèò.

Ãàððè êèâíóë è, ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, íàïðàâèëñÿ âíèç ïî äëèííîìó ò¸ìíîìó êîðèäîðó. Ïðèìåðíî íà ïîëïóòè, ïåðåä òåì êàê îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîòåðÿòüñÿ èç âèäó, îí íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è îáåðíóëñÿ åù¸ ðàç – âçãëÿíóòü íà Ìàëôîÿ ïåðåä óõîäîì. 

Ìàëåíüêàÿ ôèãóðêà â êîíöå êîðèäîðà, îêðóæåííàÿ ñâåòîì, – ãîëîâà îïÿòü îïóùåíà, ñòîèò, ÷óòü ïîâåðíóâøèñü, ðàçðûâàÿñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì îñòàòüñÿ è æåëàíèåì óéòè, ìåæäó æåëàíèåì ïðîâîäèòü Ãàððè è íåæåëàíèåì ñìîòðåòü, êàê îí óõîäèò. 

Ãàððè çàäîõíóëñÿ, êîãäà îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë ýòî.

***

Îí ñíîâà ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, çàñëûøàâ çâóê ïðèáëèæàþùèõñÿ øàãîâ – ñìóù¸ííûå ñåðåáðèñòûå, öâåòà ðòóòè, ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ìÿòåæíûìè çåë¸íûìè.

– Ãàððè? – âñ¸, ÷òî îí óñïåë ïðîèçíåñòè – ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ïîòòåð ñõâàòèë åãî çà ïëå÷è è, ïðèæàâ ê ñòåíå, óâë¸ê â íåèñòîâûé ïîöåëóé. È åù¸ îäèí. È åù¸ îäèí. È åù¸ îäèí, ïîêà îíè óæå íå ìîãëè îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Ðóêè Ïîòòåðà ãëàäèëè åãî äëèííûå ñåðåáðèñòûå âîëîñû, ëàñêàëè åãî ù¸êè, ïðèæèìàëè åù¸ êðåï÷å ê ñåáå.

Ñìóòíî Äðàêî îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî èçäà¸ò òèõèå ìóðëû÷óùèå çâóêè, ïîêà Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë ñòîíàòü: «Äðàêî, Äðàêî, î, Äðàêî…», ñíîâà è ñíîâà; îíè öåëîâàëèñü, è öåëîâàëèñü, è öåëîâàëèñü, è íåâàæíî, ÷òî áûëî óæå ïîëñåäüìîãî, è ñêîðî âñå ýòè ìàããëîëþáû â ñïàëüíå Ãàððè íà÷íóò ïðîñûïàòüñÿ, ñîâåðøåííî íåâàæíî, òîëüêî Ãàððè, è åù¸ áîëüøå Ãàððè, è òàê ìíîãî Ãàððè, êàê îí ìîã ïîëó÷èòü: åãî ðóê, ãóá, êîæè –

– Ïîñòîé. – Äðàêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó á¸äðàìè. Îíè îáà çàäûõàëèñü, ðóêè çàïóòàëèñü â âîëîñàõ, â ðîáàõ, äðóã â äðóãå. Äðàêî åù¸ ðàç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå, – ïîäîæäè, – ñêàçàë îí ñíîâà.

Ïîòòåð êèâíóë:

– ß çíàþ. Òû ïðàâ. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ.

– Îõ? – Äðàêî îòêàçûâàëñÿ íà íåãî ñìîòðåòü, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü íå ïîêðàñíåòü.

– Äà, – Ïîòòåð âçäîõíóë, – äóìàþ, ìíå ïîðà èäòè, – ñêàçàë îí, îòîäâèãàÿñü.

– Äóìàþ, äà.

Íàïðÿæ¸ííàÿ òèøèíà.

– Òîãäà äî çàâòðàêà, – ñêàçàë Äðàêî…

Ïîòòåð êèâíóë:

– Äî çàâòðàêà. 

Îáà ïîâåðíóëèñü è íàïðàâèëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, íå ðåøàÿñü îáåðíóòüñÿ.

***

×¸ðò ïîáåðè

Îí çàø¸ë ñëèøêîì äàëåêî. Îí çíàë ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ìàëôîé îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò íåãî.

×¸ðò ïîáåðè!

Îí ñëèøêîì ïîòîðîïèë ñîáûòèÿ. Ìàëôîé îïðåäåë¸ííî íå áûë ê ýòîìó ãîòîâ – ÷¸ðò – îíè äàæå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè äî òîé íî÷è, êîãäà îí íàòêíóëñÿ íà íåãî â ìóçûêàëüíîé êîìíàòå.

È òåïåðü – âñ¸ ïðîèçîøëî òàê áûñòðî – ñëèøêîì áûñòðî – îí íå çíàë, ÷òî äåëàòü, î ÷¸ì äóìàòü, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êðîìå êàê ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, êàê îíè ê ýòîìó ïðèøëè.

×¨ÐÒ ÏÎÁÅÐÈ

Ïðîùàíèå ñ Ìàëôîåì áûëî íåïðèâû÷íî õîëîäíûì – íó, íåïðèâû÷íî õîëîäíûì – ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òåì, ÷òî áûëî íà ðàññâåòå… 

Îí áûë ãîòîâ áèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé î êàôåëüíóþ ñòåíó â âàííîé. 

×¨ÐÒ ÏÎÁÅÐÈ!

×òî åìó òåïåðü äåëàòü? Áîæå, îí áûë ðàñòåðÿí, è ñìóù¸í, è íåìíîãî íàïóãàí òîæå. Âñ¸ áûëî ïðåêðàñíî, íî ïðîèçîøëî ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, è îñòàëîñü âñåãî ëèøü òðèäöàòü âîñåìü äíåé äî êîíöà ñåìåñòðà è ðîâíî ñîðîê äâà äíÿ äî Ðîæäåñòâà. Îí âçäîõíóë.

Îí ïîñòîÿë íåìíîãî, ðàçäóìûâàÿ, ïîêà íå óñëûøàë çâîí áóäèëüíèêà Äèíà, ðàçäàâøèéñÿ â ñïàëüíå. Ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, Ãàððè âêëþ÷èë âîäó.

Çà îêíîì ø¸ë ñíåã.

*** 

TBC


	5. ãëàâà 5

**Íàçâàíèå:** **ßñíî**

**Àâòîð****: **venenatus.venustas.****

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî****

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, agnst, slash

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîò ôàíôèê äåëèòñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, è íà äàííûé ïåðåâîä Ìåíÿ è Ìîþ Ëåíü ïîäâèãëà èìåííî âòîðàÿ, ÷òî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò. Ñîâåòóþ âñåì íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ñóäÿ ïî ìîåé ñêîðîñòè ïå÷àòè, áóäåò íåñêîðî. È âñåì ñîâåòóþ ïðî÷èòàòü åãî â îðèãèíàëå.

**Àõòóíã, àõòóíã!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 5**

Çà çàâòðàêîì Ãåðìèîíà íàáëþäàëà çà Ãàððè. Ñòðàííî. Îíà âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷èëà åãî, ïðèùóðèâøèñü è ñïðÿòàâøèñü çà òîëñòåííûì ôîëèàíòîì, ïîòîì ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà äðóãèõ ðåáÿò, âñ¸ åù¸ ïðîòèðàâøèõ çàñïàííûå ãëàçà. Ñèìóñ ïûòàëñÿ çàêîí÷èòü ýññå ïî Òðàâîâåäåíèþ, Äèíó, îïðåäåë¸ííî, ãðîçèë âûâèõ ÷åëþñòè, åñëè îí â ñêîðîì âðåìåíè íå ïðåêðàòèò çåâàòü, ó Íåâèëëà áûë ïðèâû÷íûé Ðàííåóòðåííèé Âçîð, Ðîí ñïàë ëèöîì â ÿè÷íèöå. Ãàððè ññóòóëèëñÿ íàä ñâîåé îâñÿíêîé. Âñ¸ êàçàëîñü âïîëíå íîðìàëüíûì, âñ¸ áûëî êàê âñåãäà 

Êðîìå Ëþáîïûòíûõ Ãëàç Ãàððè  ýòèì óòðîì.  Ëþáîïûòíûå Ãëàçà êàçàëîñü, ñêàíèðîâàëè Çàë, ïðîâåðÿÿ, íå âèäèò ëè êòî, ïåðåä òåì êàê, ìèíóÿ ñòîë Õàôôëïàôôà, çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà ñëèçåðèíñêîì. Áîëåå òîãî – è ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî – íà ëèöå Ãàððè íå áûëî ïðèâû÷íîãî Óáèéñòâåííîãî Âçãëÿäà. ****

Òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà ïðåâðàòèëàñü â Ñàìî Âíèìàíèå. Ãëóïîé îíà íå áûëà íèêîãäà, êðîìå òîãî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåñëîæíî áûëî âû÷èñëèòü, îò êîãî Ãàððè íå ìîã îòîðâàòü Ëþáîïûòíûõ Ãëàç

Ê å¸ ÷åñòè, îíà äàæå íå âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà ïîíÿëà, êòî ýòî, ëèøü ïîâåëà áðîâüþ, âçäîõíóëà è ïåðåâåðíóëà ñòðàíèöó. Íè÷åãî óäèâèòåëüíîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè âñþ íåäåëþ áûë òàêèì ñêðûòíûì. Èõ ïîëóíî÷íûå âûëàçêè, â ÷àñòíîñòè – íà êóõíþ, ñîøëè íà íåò çà ïîñëåäíèå âîñåìü íî÷åé. È ïîêà Ðîí äîâîëüñòâîâàëñÿ îòãîâîðêàìè Ãàððè íàñ÷¸ò óñòàëîñòè, Ãåðìèîíå áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî îí íå íî÷åâàë ó ñåáÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà, è Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà íå¸. Îíà è íå ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî å¸ âçäîõè çâó÷àò òàê æàëîáíî, ïîêà îáåñïîêîåííûå ãëàçà äðóãà íå îñòàíîâèëèñü íà íåé.

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, Ãåðìèîíà? Òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñòîèò ñòîëüêî ó÷èòüñÿ – òû ñîâñåì ñåáÿ èçìîòàåøü. 

Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé:

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå. Ïðîñòî… çàäóìàëàñü.

È ïîêà îíà ýòî ãîâîðèëà, Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ âîêðóã ñåáÿ è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë. Íî â ýòîò ðàç, êîãäà îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî, îí âñòðåòèë  ïîíèìàþùèé âçãëÿä êàðèõ ãëàç Ãåðìèîíû, âçäîõíóâøåé è ñëåãêà ïîêà÷àâøåé ãîëîâîé.

Ãàððè ìîðãíóë îäèí ðàç. Âòîðîé. È, íàêîíåö, äî íåãî äîøëî, è îí çàëèëñÿ êðàñêîé.

– Îõ, – âñ¸, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñêàçàòü.

– Îõ, – ïîäòâåðæäàÿ å¸ ïîäîçðåíèÿ. 

– Îõ, – óäèâëÿÿñü, ÷òî îíà äîãàäàëàñü.

– Îõ, – óäèâëÿÿñü, ÷òî îí íå äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî îíà äîãàäàåòñÿ.

– Îõ, – ñòðàñòíî æåëàÿ óäàðèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé îá ñòîë, áîðìî÷à ïðè ýòîì «èäèîò, èäèîò, èäèîò». 

– Çíàåøü, Ãàððè, ÿ ïðîñòî… – Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âçäîõíóëà. – Òû óâåðåí?

Ãàððè  èñêðåííå êèâíóë.

– À ìóäðî ëè ýòî?

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà îòêèíóëàñü íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà:

– Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.

Ãàððè ïîáëåäíåë.

– Ñåé÷àñ.

***

Äðàêî ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, âñåìè ñèëàìè ïûòàÿñü èãíîðèðîâàòü âçãëÿäû Ïîòòåðà. Íå òî ÷òî îí íå õîòåë áû ñàì âçãëÿíóòü íà íåãî, íî îí òî÷íî çíàë, ÷òî åñëè ïîñìîòðèò, ãëóïàÿ óõìûëêà òîò÷àñ ïîÿâèòñÿ íà åãî ëèöå, è åñëè òàêîå ñëó÷èòñÿ… ÷òî æ, òàêîãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå ñòàíåò ñìîòðåòü.

Îí âñ¸ åù¸ îùóùàë âçãëÿä, ëàñêàþùèé è ñîãðåâàþùèé, è ýòî çàñòàâëÿëî åãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ îñîáåííûì, ëþáèìûì è íåóÿçâèìûì. Ïîæàëóé, òàêèì æå íåóÿçâèìûì, êàê Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä, è ñàì Ïîòòåð, è Äàìáëäîð, è Ñíåéï, êîíå÷íî, è, ìîæåò áûòü, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, è…

Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Ïîòòåð áûë ïðè÷èíîé, ïî êîòîðîé Äðàêî ïîñòîÿííî í¸ñ âñÿ÷åñêóþ ÷óøü, äàæå ìûñëåííî, è â ñàìîé èäèîòñêîé ôîðìå. 

Âíåçàïíûé øåëåñò êðûëüåâ, è êàêîé-òî äóðàöêèé ïåðâîêóðñíèê  èç Õàôôëïàôôà êðèêíóë: «Ïî÷òà!». Âñå, çàäðàâ ãîëîâû, ñëåäèëè çà ñîòíÿìè ñîâ, ñïóñêàþùèõñÿ ê íèì. Äðàêî çàìåòèë ñåìåéíóþ ñîâó Ìàëôîåâ è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó çà ïåðãàìåíòîì, êîòîðûé íåñëà ñ ñîáîé ïòèöà.

Ðàçâåðíóâ åãî, îí ïîáëåäíåë ïðàêòè÷åñêè äî ïåïåëüíîãî îòòåíêà è, ñîáðàâ êíèãè, âûáåæàë èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà.

***

– Ïî÷åìó?

Îíè íàõîäèëèñü â êàáèíåòå Ïðåâðàùåíèé, èñïîëüçóÿ ñâîáîäíûå ïîë÷àñà ïåðåä óðîêîì, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü.

Ãàððè  ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

– ß íå ìîãó îáúÿñíèòü… ýòî ïðîñòî… ñëó÷èëîñü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñêåïòè÷åñêè:

– Çíà÷èò, â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü âû ñ Ìàëôîåì âçãëÿíóëè äðóã íà äðóãà è ïîíÿëè, ÷òî âû… ÷òî âû… –  îò÷àÿííî ïîìîãàÿ ñåáå æåñòàìè, îíà ïûòàëàñü îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî èìååò â âèäó, – íó, ïðîñòî… î-î, çàáóäü îá ýòîì.

Ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, îíà óñòðåìèëà íà íåãî òÿæ¸ëûé âçãëÿä:

– Èòàê. Ðàññêàæè ìíå, êàê ýòî ïðîèçîøëî.

Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë.

Âçäîõíóâ, îíà ïîÿñíèëà:

– ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå õî÷ó ýòî çíàòü, íî ÿ õî÷ó óñëûøàòü îò òåáÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîãëà êàê-òî ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó òû… – îíà îïÿòü âçäîõíóëà. – Òàê ïðîùå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû íå õî÷åøü õîòÿ áû ïîïðîáîâàòü îáúÿñíèòü? Îí æå ñëèçåðèíåö, è íå ïðîñòî ñëèçåðèíåö, à… íó òû æå çíàåøü… ß ïðîñòî… ÿ ïðîñòî õî÷ó ïîíÿòü – ïî÷åìó?

– ß çíàþ, çíàþ… ïðîñòî…

Îíà ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê ñòåíå, ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâü:

– Äàâàé, Ãàððè. Åñëè òû ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàæåøü ìíå âñ¸, äàëüøå áóäåò ãîðàçäî ïðîùå, – êèíóâ íà íåãî Âçãëÿä, – ïîâåðü.

– Ý-ý… ß çíàþ, – Ãàððè ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, – ýòî íà÷àëîñü íåäåëþ íàçàä. Òî÷íåå, íå íåäåëþ, à â ïÿòíèöó ïîçàïðîøëîé íåäåëè. ß áðîäèë ïî øêîëå íî÷üþ è ñëó÷àéíî ïîïàë â êîìíàòó. È òàì áûë Ìàëôîé. – Åãî ãëàçà ïðèîáðåëè ìå÷òàòåëüíîå âûðàæåíèå. Âñïîìèíàÿ, îí ïðîäîëæèë.– Îí áûë òàì, è îí èãðàë íà ñêðèïêå, Ãåðìèîíà, íà ñêðèïêå! – îí ïî÷òè âñêðèêíóë. – È ÿ áûë òàì, ïîä Ïëàùîì-Íåâèäèìêîé, è ìóçûêà áûëà òàê ïðåêðàñíà, Ãåðìèîíà, òàê ïðåêðàñíà, è å¸ èãðàë Ìàëôîé… îí èãðàë òàêóþ êðàñèâóþ ìóçûêó, è îí âûãëÿäåë ïî-äðóãîìó ïî÷åìó-òî, äóìàþ, äåëî â ìóçûêå, íî ÿ òàê ñòðàííî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë, – ïðàâàÿ ðóêà Ãàððè ïîêîèëàñü ïðîòèâ ñåðäöà, è îí ñìóù¸ííî ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâî÷êó. ****

– È ïîòîì ÿ ïðîñòî ïîíÿë, ÷òî äîëæåí ïîêàçàòü åìó, ÷òî ÿ çäåñü, è ÿ òàê è ñäåëàë, è ìû íå äðàëèñü, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ ïîïðîñèë åãî ñûãðàòü äëÿ ìåíÿ, îí ñíà÷àëà îòêàçàëñÿ, è ÿ ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, íî ïîòîì îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñûãðàåò, è ýòî áûëî òàê ïðåêðàñíî, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå ìîãó îïèñàòü òåáå, ÿ íå ìîãó…

Ãåðìèîíà îòêàøëÿëàñü:

– Ãàððè, òû ãîâîðèøü î Ìàëôîå èëè î ìóçûêå?

Äî ýòîãî ìîìåíòà Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê – ìàããë èëè âîëøåáíèê – ìîæåò ïîêðàñíåòü äî îòòåíêà ñëèâû. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ìîæåò.

Ïðîèãíîðèðîâàâ âîïðîñ, Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë:

– È ÿ âåðíóëñÿ òóäà íà ñëåäóþùóþ íî÷ü, è íà ñëåäóþùóþ, è òàê ñíîâà è ñíîâà, íåñêîëüêî íî÷åé ïîäðÿä, – îí ïðåäíàìåðåííî îïóñòèë ñîáûòèÿ ïîñëåäíåé íî÷è, íå çíàÿ, õî÷åò ëè Äðàêî, ÷òîáû îá ýòîì çíàë êòî-ëèáî åù¸. Êðîìå òîãî, îí âñ¸ åù¸ áåñïîêîèëñÿ ïî ïîâîäó èõ ïîöåëóÿ íà ïðîùàíüå – åñëè îí çàø¸ë ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, êàê âñ¸ ýòî èñïðàâèòü?

Ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ:

– Äóìàþ, êîå-÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, äà? 

Ãàððè êèâíóë. Îíà îïÿòü âçäîõíóëà:

– ß íå õî÷ó ñïðàøèâàòü, ÷òî – ýòî âàøå ëè÷íîå äåëî. Íî åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî íå îïàñíî, òîãäà ÿ ìîãó ëèøü ïîçäðàâèòü… è ëó÷øå áû òåáå êàê-òî ðàññêàçàòü îá ýòîì Ðîíó. 

Ñëåãêà øîêèðîâàííûé, ìèíóòó Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñèäåë. Çàòåì, ðàññëàáèâøèñü, îí óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Ñïàñèáî, Ãåðìèîíà. 

– Îäèí âîïðîñ, ïîñëåäíèé.

– Äà? – Ãàððè áûë çàíÿò, ñîáèðàÿ êíèãè è ïåðüÿ.

– Ïî÷åìó?

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ ñàì ñåáå:

– Ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, Ãåðìèîíà.

_Ïðîñòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ëþáëþ _ 

***

Äðàêî øâûðíóë êíèãó ÷åðåç êîìíàòó, ðàçáèâ ëàìïó íà ñòîëèêå.

– ×¸ðò ïîäåðè. 

_ß íå áóäó, íå áóäó, íå áóäó!!!! _

Îí ñõâàòèë íåáîëüøóþ òóìáî÷êó è òîæå øâûðíóë å¸ – îá ñòåíó.

_– ÍÅÒ ß ÍÅ ÕÎ×Ó ÍÅ ÕÎ×Ó ÍÅ ÕÎ×Ó!_

È îí ïðîäîëæàë â òîì æå äóõå, ïîêà óæå îñíîâàòåëüíî îõðèïøèé ãîëîñ ñîâñåì íå ïðîïàë, è âñå â êîìíàòå áûëî ðàçáèòî, êàê âïðî÷åì, è îí ñàì, è îí êèíóëñÿ íà ñòåíó, ïèíàÿ å¸, ðóãàÿñü, êðè÷à – ïîêà ñèëû íå ïîêèíóëè åãî îêîí÷àòåëüíî, è îí íå ñïîëç ïî ñòåíå, ñåâ íà ïîë.

È ïðîäîëæàë ñèäåòü.

Ñèäåòü.

È ñèäåòü.

If I never ever say that I love you

Then just remember, girl, I'm saying I do

You can know that from this moment

You are always in my heart

If I never ever say that I love you

Then just remember, girl, I'm saying I do

Love you

You'll be always in my heart

***

Ãàððè ñõîäèë ñ óìà îò  òðåâîãè.

Åãî ñëåãêà çàäåëî, êîãäà Äðàêî íå ïîÿâèëñÿ ïåðåä èõ ïåðâûì óðîêîì – Ïðåâðàùåíèÿìè – êàê îíè  äîãîâàðèâàëèñü.  

Êîãäà îí âîîáùå íå ïîÿâèëñÿ  íà Ïðåâðàùåíèÿõ, Ãàððè áûë áîëåå ÷åì ñìóù¸í. Êîãäà åãî âñ¸ åù¸ íå áûëî íà óðîêàõ ïîñëå îáåäà, Ãàððè  íà÷àë âîëíîâàòüñÿ. À êîãäà Äðàêî íå ïîÿâèëñÿ äàæå íà ïðàêòèêå ïî Êâèääè÷ó ó Ñëèçåðèíà (Ãàððè ïîäñìàòðèâàë çà íèìè èç îêíà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé Áàøíè), åãî óæå ïîäòàøíèâàëî îò áåñïîêîéñòâà. 

È òåïåðü, çà óæèíîì, êîãäà Äðàêî âñ¸ åù¸ íå áûëî – Ãàððè óæå íå íàõîäèë ñåáå ìåñòà. È åãî ñîñòîÿíèå òîëüêî óñóãóáëÿëîñü îò çàïàõà åäû è çâóêà ñîòåí ãîëîñîâ.

Åñëè Ðîí è çàìåòèë åãî ñòðàííîå ïîâåäåíèå, òî – ñïàñèáî Ãåðìèîíå – íèêàê ýòî íå ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë. Ãåðìèîíà ÷èòàëà åìó ëåêöèþ ïî ïîâîäó ïðåäñòîÿùåãî èì çàâòðà òåñòà ïî Çàêëèíàíèÿì, íå ïðåêðàùàÿ áðîñàòü íà Ãàððè îáåñïîêîåííûå âçãëÿäû, íî ñàì îí áûë ñëèøêîì ïîäàâëåí, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü.

Îòîäâèíóâ òàðåëêó, Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ:

– ß âñ¸. Äóìàþ, ìíå íàäî ïðîéòèñü. Íå æäèòå ìåíÿ âå÷åðîì.

Ðîí âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü:

– Ïîäîæäè, Ãàððè, ÷òî –

Ãåðìèîíà ëåãîíüêî ñòóêíóëà åãî ïî ðóêå è ïîòÿíóëà çà ðóêàâ:

– Ðîí! Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ! Òû âñ¸ åù¸ íåïðàâèëüíî äâèãàåøü çàïÿñòüåì. Êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðîéòè çàâòðàøíèé òåñò ñ ýòèì ñìåõîòâîðíûì äåðãàþùèìñÿ … æåñòîì? 

Ðîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé:

– Ãåðìèîíà, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí ðàçäðàæ¸ííî, – ïî÷åìó äëÿ ðàçíîîáðàçèÿ òû íå ìîæåøü ïðèöåïèòüñÿ ê Ãàððè? Òû ìåíÿ óæå äîñòàëà!

Ä¸ðíóâøèñü òàê, áóäòî å¸ óäàðèëè ïî ëèöó, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèùóðèëà ãëàçà:

– Ïðåêðàñíî, – ôûðêíóëà îíà, – ïðîâàëèâàé òåñò. Ìíå íàïëåâàòü. –  È îíà âåðíóëàñü ê òàðåëêå, áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñòîè÷åñêè äîåäàòü óæèí è ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðóÿ âçãëÿäû îäíîêóðñíèêîâ.

Ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî îí íàòâîðèë, íî íå æåëàÿ íè÷åãî äåëàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, Ðîí ïîïûòàëñÿ äîãíàòü Ãàððè, íî áûëî óæå ïîçäíî, òîò óø¸ë. Ðàçúÿð¸ííûé, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå:

– Ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî òû íàäåëàëà, Ãåðìèîíà! – êðèêíóë îí, íàâèñàÿ íàä å¸  ìèíèàòþðíîé ôèãóðîé, – ÷òî-òî íå òàê ñ íèì, íî òû æå íå ìîæåøü çàòêíóòüñÿ, íå òàê ëè? È âîò îí óø¸ë, è òû âî âñ¸ì âèíîâàòà! Ìîæåò, îí ÷òî-òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü íàì, íî íå ñìîã, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå ìîãëà ïåðåñòàòü òðåïàòüñÿ î òåñòå ó Ôëèòâèêà.

Äàæå ïîäíÿâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó äîñòàâàëà Ðîíó ëèøü äî ïëå÷à, íî ÿðîñòè â å¸ ãëàçàõ áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû êîãî óãîäíî çàñòàâèòü çàáèòüñÿ êóäà-íèáóäü ïîäàëüøå:

– Òû íèêîãäà íå çàäóìûâàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî, ìîæåò áûòü, Ãàððè _íå õî÷åò_ ðàññêàçûâàòü íàì _îáî âñ¸ì,_ ÷òî åãî áåñïîêîèò? Ãîñïîäè, Ðîí, òû íå áëåùåøü óìîì, íî äàæå ÿ íå ïîäóìàëà áû, ÷òî òû îêàæåøüñÿ òàêèì òóïûì! Âåäü ïîíÿòíî æå, ÷òî îí õî÷åò ïðîâåñòè âðåìÿ îäèí, áåç íàñ, íå äàþùèõ åìó ïðîõîäà è ïûòàþùèõñÿ çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íàìè, îñîáåííî – êîãäà ðÿäîì ñòîëüêî ïîñòîðîííèõ! Åñëè áû îí _õîòåë_ ïîãîâîðèòü, îí, ÷¸ðò ïîáåðè, ÏÎÃÎÂÎÐÈË ÁÛ!

Íàä ñòîëàìè Ãðèôôèíäîðà, Õàôôëïàôôà è Ðàâåíêëî ïîâèñëà òèøèíà. Òîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöû áûëè ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî. Áîëüøèíñòâî áûëî øîêèðîâàíî, óñëûøàâ òàêîå îò èõ Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé çàó÷êè, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, ÷òî äîâåëî å¸ äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. Òîò÷àñ æå íåïðîäîëæèòåëüíîå ìîë÷àíèå íàðóøèëî ïåðåø¸ïòûâàíèå  è îáñóæäåíèå ñëóõîâ î ëþáèìîé íå-ïàðå Õîãâàðòñà.

– Íó, ñ Ðîíîì Óèçëè… âñ¸ âðåìÿ… áàøíå… ÍÅÓÄÈÂÈÒÅËÜÍÎ… Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð… 

– … ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî… Ãðåéíäæåð… Óèçëè… ìèëëèîíû è ìèëëèîíû äåâóøåê…

– … ß èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî åñëè áû ìîé ïàðåíü… áðîñèëà áû åãî… Óèçëè… çà å¸ ñïèíîé… íåò, äàæå íå ñêðûâàÿ… îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ èíòðèæêà ñ ýòîé Ðàâåíêëî, ÿ â øîêå, ïðàâäà…

Ïîêðàñíåâøàÿ è ñìóù¸ííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, èñïîëíåííàÿ ðåøèìîñòè íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå óñòóïàòü Ðîíó, ñåëà ñ íàìåðåíèåì äîåñòü-òàêè ñâîé óæèí, áîðÿñü ïðè ýòîì ñ æåëàíèåì âñêî÷èòü è çàîðàòü, ÷òîáû âñå çàòêíóëèñü, íàêîíåö.

Äîâåä¸ííûé äî ðó÷êè âñïûøêîé Ãåðìèîíû, Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ è âûëåòåë èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, íà õîäó áîðìî÷à:

– Ìíå âñ¸ ðàâíî ïîðà. Ó ìåíÿ ñâèäàíèå.

Ïåðåø¸ïòûâàíèå óñèëèëîñü, õîòÿ íè îäèí èç ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ íå ñìåë îòêðûòü ðîò â ïðèñóòñòâèè Ãåðìèîíû.

–  Ý-ý, – ñêàçàë Ñèìóñ.

Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà íà íåãî  Óáèéñòâåííûé  Âçãëÿä, ïðåäëàãàÿ åìó ðèñêíóòü è çàãîâîðèòü ñ íåé.

Ñèìóñ ñãëîòíóë:

– Ý-ý, – ñêàçàë îí ñíîâà. Äëèííàÿ ïàóçà è çàòåì, – ýé, à âàì íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî êóðèöà ñåãîäíÿ îñîáåííî óäàëàñü? – îí âûìó÷åííî óëûáíóëñÿ.

Îíà åäâà ïîâåëà áðîâüþ â îòâåò íà ýòî è âåðíóëàñü ê åäå. Ëþäè âîêðóã îæèâëåííî îáñóæäàëè ïðîèçîøåäøåå. Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà ìîë÷à åñòü, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîçìîæíî èãíîðèðóÿ îêðóæàþùèõ.

×¸ðò òåáÿ ïîäåðè, Ðîí Óèçëè 

***

Ãàððè ñíîâà áðîäèë ïî ñàäó, ãðåÿñü â ëóííîì ñâåòå è âçäðàãèâàÿ îò õîëîäà. Äîëæåí ëè îí âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Êàðòîé Ìàðîä¸ðîâ è ðàçûñêàòü Äðàêî? Èëè ó òîãî áûëà ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé åãî öåëûé äåíü íå áûëî? Îí íå õîòåë âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè? Èëè ñíîâà ïîëó÷èë íîâîñòè èç äîìà? Îí áûë íà çàâòðàêå, õîòÿ Ãàððè âèäåë åãî òîëüêî â ñàìîì íà÷àëå – è êîãäà æå îí óø¸ë?

×óâñòâóÿ, êàê õîëîäíûé âåòåð çàáèðàåòñÿ ïîä ðîáó, Ãàððè  ðåøèë âåðíóòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ Áàøíþ. Âçäîõíóâ è çàêðûâàÿ çà ñîáîé ïîðòðåò, îí îãëÿäåëñÿ è ñ ðàäîñòüþ îòìåòèë, ÷òî â Îáùåé Ãîñòèíîé óæå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû íà ñòåíå – ðóêà óêàçûâàëà íà «Ñîí». Ãàððè ìîðãíóë. Îí è ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî áûë íà óëèöå òàê äîëãî.

Êàìèí âñ¸ åù¸ ãîðåë, âåñåëî ïîòðåñêèâàÿ äðîâàìè, è Ãàððè ðåøèë åù¸ íåìíîãî ïîñèäåòü ïåðåä òåì, êàê ïîéòè ñïàòü. Îí ñíîâà âçäîõíóë, ñêîëüçíóâ â áëèæàéøåå ê îãíþ ìÿãêîå êðåñëî, îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òåíè îò ÿçûêîâ ïëàìåíè òàíöóþò íà ñòåíàõ è ìåáåëè.

– Ãàððè?

– È-è-è-è! – âñêðèêíóë îí, ïîäïðûãíóâ è îáåðíóâøèñü. – Îõ! – ñêàçàë îí, îáðàäîâàííî âçäîõíóâ, – Ãåðìèîíà. ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü òàê ïîçäíî?

Îí ñíîâà ñåë, è Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñîôó ðÿäîì.

– Îõ, äà íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, – íà íåé áûëà íî÷íàÿ ñîðî÷êà, à ïîâåðõ íàáðîøåíà ðîáà è ñâ¸ðíóòûé ïëàù â ðóêàõ – î÷åâèäíî, îíà ñîáèðàëàñü âûéòè, – ÿ óñëûøàëà, ÷òî òû ïðèø¸ë – ÿ åù¸ íå ñïàëà, òàê ÷òî… – îíà óëûáíóëàñü, – òû çíàåøü.

– ß çíàþ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîêàøëÿëàñü:

– Õî÷åøü ìíå î ÷¸ì-íèáóäü ðàññêàçàòü, Ãàððè? ß çíàþ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ íà óìå  Ìàë-Äðàêî. È åãî ñåãîäíÿ íå áûëî  íà óðîêàõ.

– ß çíàþ, – Ãàððè ñíîâà  âçäîõíóë, – ÿ ïðîñòî… ÿ ïðîñòî íå çíàþ.

– Ãàððè?

– Äà, Ãåðìèîíà?

– Íó, – îíà ñæèìàëà è ðàçæèìàëà êóëàêè, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, áóäòî ñòåñíÿÿñü, – êàê òû ïîíÿë – íàñ÷¸ò Ìàëôîÿ, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó. Òî÷íåå, Äðàêî, – ïîïðàâèëà îíà ñåáÿ, – êàê òû ïîíÿë? ß èìåþ â âèäó, âñ¸ òàê èçìåíèëîñü, íå ïðàâäà ëè, îò âàøåãî ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà äî… íó, ÷òî òàì ìåæäó âàìè òåïåðü. È äàæå òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë ìíå ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì – íó, ïîíèìàåøü – ÿ âñ¸ åù¸... – îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è âçäîõíóëà, – ÿ íå çíàþ. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó áîëüøå ïîíÿòü, ïîëàãàþ. Íå çíàþ. ß òàê ãëóïî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ãîâîðÿ âñ¸ ýòî.

– Ýòî âîâñå íå ãëóïî, Ãåðìèîíà. È ýòî áûëî âñåãäà, ñ ñàìîãî ïåðâîãî êóðñà. Îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî âñåãäà ëåãêî çàâëàäåâàë ìîèì âíèìàíèåì, íåâàæíî, _÷òî ÿ äåëàë. Ïîìíèøü ×îó? – Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, – ß ïîìíþ, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë, êîãäà âèäåë å¸. Íî Äðàêî… ýòî ïðîñòî äðóãîå. ß äóìàþ î í¸ì ïîñòîÿííî – ÿ âñåãäà î í¸ì äóìàë, íó, ïðàâäà, â äðóãîì êîíòåêñòå._

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà:

– Òû íå îáÿçàí áûë ìíå âñ¸ ýòî ðàññêàçûâàòü, íî ÿ ðàäà, ÷òî òû ðàññêàçàë.

– Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî îòâëåêëà îò ìåíÿ Ðîíà. Ìíå åù¸ íàäî ïðèäóìàòü, êàê åìó îá ýòîì  ñêàçàòü. Íàäåþñü, ó òåáÿ íå áûëî èç-çà ìåíÿ ïðîáëåì çà óæèíîì.

Óëûáêà Ãåðìèîíû ñòàëà íåìíîãî âûìó÷åííîé:

– Íó, ìû íåìíîãî ñöåïèëèñü, íî íè÷åãî òàêîãî.

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ:

– À îí âñ¸ åù¸ íå ñïèò?

Óëûáêà äåâóøêè  ïðèîáðåëà ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèé îòòåíîê:

– Íåò, îí âñ¸ åù¸ íå âåðíóëñÿ. Ó íåãî ñâèäàíèå – ñ ïÿòèêóðñíèöåé èç Õàôôëïàôôà. Ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ øòó÷êà, ïîëàãàþ, åñëè òåáå íðàâÿòñÿ òóïîâàòûå áëîíäèíêè, êîòîðûå ê òîìó æå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî õèõèêàþò. Íå ïðèïîìíþ èìåíè.

– ß äóìàë, îí âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ øåñòèêóðñíèöåé èç Ðàâåíêëî? Èëè ýòî áûëà øåñòèêóðñíèöà èç Õàôôëïàôôà – çíàåøü, òà áðþíåòêà?

– Íåò, òå áûëè íà ïðîøëîé íåäåëå. Íà ýòîé íåäåëå áûëè Ñüþ Ëè – Îõîòíèê èç Ðàâåíêëî – çíàåøü, ñåìèêóðñíèöà? – è Ìåãàí Äæîíñ, Õàôôëïàôô, òîæå ðîâåñíèöà. Áîæå, Ãàððè, è òû íàçûâàåøü ñåáÿ åãî ëó÷øèì äðóãîì, – îíà óõìûëüíóëàñü.

– Õà-õà. Î÷åíü ñìåøíî, Ãåðìèîíà, – ïðîâîð÷àë Ãàððè, – òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó óñëåäèòü çà âñåìè ïîäðóæêàìè Ðîíà, à òû ìîæåøü.

Îíà äîñòàëà ñâîè êàðìàííûå ÷àñû: 

– Äóìàþ, ìíå ïîðà. ß êîå ñ êåì âñòðå÷àþñü.

– Ñâèäàíèå? – Ãàððè óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêðàñíåëà, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ñîôû:

– Íó, åñëè õî÷åøü çíàòü, äà.

Ãàððè âñêî÷èë íà íîãè:

– Îõ, ðàññêàæè!

– Äæàñòèí Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷ëè.

– Õàôôëïàôô?

– Òû çíàåøü äðóãîãî Äæàñòèíà Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷ëè?

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

– Êîãäà âû… òî åñòü, íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî òû è…

Ãåðìèîíà ñëàäîñòðàñòíî óëûáíóëàñü Ãàððè, íå íà øóòêó ïåðåïóãàâ åãî:

– Òû âèäåë åãî, Ãàððè? Ïðèðîäà ïîçàáîòèëàñü î í¸ì ýòèì ëåòîì. Õîòÿ, íàäî äóìàòü, òû áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ñâîèìè… äåëàìè, ÷òîáû çàìåòèòü, êàê ïîòðÿñíî îí òåïåðü âûãëÿäèò. ß ïîíèìàþ, Ìàëôîé ãîðàçäî ñèìïàòè÷íåé Äæàñòèíà, íî âîêðóã íåãî ýòà çëîâåùàÿ àóðà, à Äæàñòèí âåñü òàêîé ñîëíå÷íûé è…

– Çíàåøü ÷òî, Ãåðìèîíà? Ñëûøàòü, êàê òû _òàê_ ãîâîðèøü î ðåáÿòàõ… ìåíÿ ýòî áåñïîêîèò. Äóìàþ, ìû äîëæíû îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, è íåìåäëåííî. 

Ãåðìèîíà óõìûëüíóëàñü, è Ãàððè êàøëÿíóë.

– Èòàê. Ãäå âû âñòðå÷àåòåñü?

– Â åãî ñîáñòâåííîé êîìíàòå. Îí æå ïðåôåêò.

– ×ÒÎ?

Îáà îáåðíóëèñü.

– Ðîí! – ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Òû âåðíóëñÿ!

– Êîíå÷íî, ÿ âåðíóëñÿ, – ðàçäðàæ¸ííî îòâåòèë Ðîí, – Ãåðìèîíà, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Äæàñòèíîì Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷ëè â åãî ëè÷íîé ñïàëüíå?

Ãåðìèîíà âçä¸ðíóëà ïîäáîðîäîê:

– Ñîáèðàþñü.

– Òû íå ìîæåøü ýòîãî ñäåëàòü. – Ðîí øàãíóë ê íåé, ñæàâ êóëàêè.

Ãàððè îòîäâèíóëñÿ íà ïàðó øàãîâ:

– ÎÎÎêåé, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, – ïëîõî. Î÷åíü ïëîõî. 

Ãåðìèîíà øàãíóëà íàâñòðå÷ó Ðîíó:

– È ïî÷åìó íåò? – å¸ ãîëîñ áûë òèõèì. Áåçæèçíåííûì. Îïàñíûì. 

Âñïûõíóâøåå ëèöî Ðîíà ïîòåìíåëî, â ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëîñü èññòóïë¸ííîå âûðàæåíèå.

Íåñ÷àñòíûé Ãàððè ñòîÿë â ñòîðîíå, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî åìó äåëàòü, ãîâîðèòü, äóìàòü, èëè… èëè... 

– Íó… íó… ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå ìîæåøü, ÷¸ðò ïîáåðè, âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ ïàðíåì â åãî êîìíàòå! – âûäàâèë èç ñåáÿ Ðîí.

– È ÿ ñíîâà ñïðàøèâàþ òåáÿ, ïî÷åìó íåò? – Ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû ñóçèëèñü, – ðàçâå òû íå âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ ñ äåâóøêàìè â èõ êîìíàòàõ? Ðàçâå òû íå âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ ñ íèìè ïî íî÷àì òàì, ãäå âàì íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò? Ðàçâå òû íå ñïèøü ñ íèìè òàì? È ÷òî îñòàíàâëèâàåò ìåíÿ îò òîãî æå ñàìîãî?

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî! Òû – äåâóøêà!

– À òå, ñ êåì òû òðàõàåøüñÿ – íåò? ×åì ÿ îò íèõ îòëè÷àþñü? È êòî òû òàêîé, ÷òîáû óêàçûâàòü ìíå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà äåëàòü ñî ñâîåé ëè÷íîé æèçíüþ?

Ðîí îòøàòíóëñÿ îò íå¸ ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, íî çàòåì ÷óâñòâî ñîáñòâåííè÷åñòâà ñíîâà âçÿëî íàä íèì âåðõ:

– Òû ïðîñòî íå ìîæåøü! Íå ñ õàôôëïàôôöåì.

– Îõ? À ÷òî íàñ÷¸ò Ìåãàí? È Äàðëåí? È Øåéëû? È åù¸ íåñêîëüêèõ ñîòåí äåâ÷îíîê èç Õàôôëïàôôà, ñ êîòîðûìè òû ïåðåñïàë ñ øåñòîãî êóðñà? Äàæå íå ãîâîðÿ îáî âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ. Ñ Äæàñòèíîì âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå! Îí óìíûé, çàáàâíûé, ìèëûé, ñèìïàòè÷íûé, è îáðàùàåòñÿ ñî ìíîé òàê, áóäòî ÿ ÷åãî-òî ñòîþ!

Óõ-îõ… Ðîí… íåò… íå ãîâîðè ýòîãî! 

Ðîí âçîðâàëñÿ:

– ×åãî-òî ñòîèøü?! Äóìàåøü, îí áóäåò îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé òàê, ñëîâíî òû ÷åãî-òî ñòîèøü, êîãäà òû âñòðå÷àåøüñÿ ñ íèì â åãî êîìíàòå? ×òî îí ïîäóìàåò, áóäòî òû ÷åãî-òî ñòîèøü, êîãäà òû îäåòà êàê ÷¸ðòîâà äåø¸âàÿ øëþõà –

Ýõî îò çâó÷íîãî óäàðà ðàçíåñëîñü ïî êîìíàòå. 

Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí ñòîÿëè â öåíòðå, ñëîâíî äâå ñòàòóè. Å¸ ëåâàÿ ðóêà âñ¸ åù¸ ñæèìàëàñü â êóëàê, ïðàâàÿ ïðèæàòà ê ãðóäè. Åãî ãîëîâà ðàçâåðíóëàñü îò ñèëû óäàðà, ÷¸ëêà óïàëà íà ãëàçà, çàñëîíÿÿ âèäèìîñòü, ãóáû ñòèñíóòû. Îíà ïîãëÿäåëà íà íåãî, íå ñîáèðàÿñü ïëàêàòü, õîòÿ ãëàçà áûëè ïîëíû ñë¸ç. Îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåé, è îáà äîëãî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, çàòåì îíà ïîäîáðàëà ñâîé ïëàù ñ ñîôû è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Ãàððè:

– Ãàððè, ÿ óõîæó. ß óæå îïîçäàëà. Íå äîæèäàéñÿ ìåíÿ – ñî ìíîé âñ¸ áóäåò õîðîøî. 

È ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà óøëà.

Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò â êîìíàòå öàðèëà àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà. Ðîí è Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñòîÿëè, óñòàâèâøèñü íà âûõîä.

Íàêîíåö, âñ¸ åù¸ íà âçâîäå, Ðîí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè:

– Òû âèäåë ýòî? Îòïðàâèëàñü ê íåìó â êîìíàòó â îäíîé íî÷íóøêå? Âîò òàê ïðîñòî?

Ãàððè, ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàþùèéñÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû íå íàäåëàòü ãëóïîñòåé, íàïðèìåð, òðåñíóòü Ðîíà ïî ìîðäå, ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ëèøü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå ïðîñòî… íå ïîéòè ñïàòü?

– Êàê òû ìîæåøü ñïàòü, çíàÿ, ÷òî îíà óøëà?

Âçäîõíóâ, Ãàððè ïîïðàâèë î÷êè:

– Ñëóøàé, åñëè òû âñ¸ åù¸ áóäåøü çäåñü, êîãäà îíà âåðí¸òñÿ –  âû ñíîâà ïîäåð¸òåñü. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìîè ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ ññîðèëèñü. Ïî÷åìó áû íàì íå ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì ñïîêîéíî – êàê âçðîñëûì ëþäÿì – çàâòðà?

– Òû óâåðåí?

– Àáñîëþòíî. Ñìîòðè, çàâòðà ó íàñ â áèáëèîòåêå óðîê ïî Óñèëåííîé Çàùèòå. Íàéä¸ì óêðîìíûé óãîëîê â Çàïðåòíîé Ñåêöèè è ïîãîâîðèì. Ìû âñåãäà óñïååì íàâåðñòàòü óïóùåííûé ìàòåðèàë.

Îáäóìàâ ýòî, Ðîí êèâíóë:

– Õîðîøî, òîãäà ÿ ïîø¸ë ñïàòü. Óæå ïîçäíî. Òåáå òîæå ïîðà ñïàòü. 

– Äà, ïîðà.

_Êàê ÿ ìîãó ñïàòü ñåé÷àñ?_

Ëè÷íûå êîìíàòû ïðåôåêòîâ áûëè íà òîì æå óðîâíå, ÷òî è îáùèå, òîëüêî âõîä ãîðàçäî ãëóáæå â áàøíå. Ãàððè íàïðàâëÿëñÿ ñåé÷àñ â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, ðåøèâ âñ¸ æå ïðîâåðèòü ïî Êàðòå ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå Äðàêî. Îí íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ – æäàòü äîëüøå áûëî âûøå åãî ñèë.

Åãî øàãè âñ¸ óáûñòðÿëèñü, è âíåçàïíî îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïûòàåòñÿ ïîáîðîòü ïàíè÷åñêîå æåëàíèå áåæàòü. Ñ ñèëîé ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðü, îí ðâàíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ñóíäóêó, ñõâàòèë Êàðòó è Ïëàù è âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, ïûòàÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî ñâåðèòüñÿ ñ Êàðòîé è íàòÿíóòü Ïëàù.

Ìóçûêàëüíàÿ êîìíàòà. Äðàêî áûë â ìóçûêàëüíîé êîìíàòå – ìåñòå èõ òàéíûõ âñòðå÷.

È Ãàððè ñ áåøåíî êîëîòÿùèìñÿ ñåðäöåì ì÷àëñÿ ê íåìó.

ß èäó… äåðæèñü… ÿ èäó… 

***

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ ó äâåðåé, ïûòàÿñü âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. Ìåäëåííî, îñòîðîæíî, îí îòêðûë äâåðü è ïðîñêîëüçíóë âíóòðü, ãëàçà íåìåäëåííî îòûñêàëè Ìàëôîÿ. Çäåñü – îí ñòîÿë ïåðåä øèðîêèì ïîäîêîííèêîì, íà êîòîðîì îíè ñèäåëè ìíîãî ðàç. Îí âûãëÿäåë òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è â ïåðâóþ íî÷ü, êîãäà Ãàððè íàòêíóëñÿ íà íåãî, òîëüêî â ýòîò ðàç ëóíà ïðÿòàëàñü çà îáëàêàìè. Â ðóêàõ Ìàëôîÿ áûëà ñêðèïêà, è îí äåðæàë å¸ ñ êàêîé-òî îñîáåííîé, íåâèäàííîé ðàíåå íåæíîñòüþ. Ðóêà îñòîðîæíî âîäèëà ñìû÷êîì, ñêîëüçÿùèì ïî ñòðóíàì, êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ ìÿãêî êàñàëèñü èõ – òîëüêî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû èçâëå÷ü ñàìóþ ïðåêðàñíóþ èç âñåõ, êîãäà-ëèáî ñëûøàííûõ Ãàððè ìåëîäèé. Ëèöî Ìàëôîÿ áûëî ñêðûòî â òåíè, íî Ãàððè ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîã âèäåòü áëåñòÿùèå ñåðåáðèñòûå âîëîñû – îí íå ïîäâÿçàë èõ ñåãîäíÿ, è íåñêîëüêî ïðÿäåé ëåæàëè íà êîðïóñå ñêðèïêè, ïîä÷¸ðêèâàÿ êîíòðàñò ìåæäó ò¸ìíûì äåðåâîì è ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè.

Îí  ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå. Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå. Ìàëôîé  çäåñü, ñî ñâîåé ñêðèïêîé, îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó èãðàë ïðåêðàñíóþ ìóçûêó, êîòîðàÿ îäíîâðåìåííî è âîñõèùàëà Ãàððè, è ïå÷àëèëà. Âñ¸, êàê è äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. Âåðîÿòíî, Ìàëôîé îòñóòñòâîâàë èç-çà åãî ïðîáëåìû ñ Ò¸ìíîé Ìåòêîé, íî ñåé÷àñ îí çäåñü, ñî ñâîåé ñêðèïêîé, è âñ¸ áóäåò ïî-ïðåæíåìó.

Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàê Ãàððè äóìàë äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îáëàêà íå ðàññåÿëèñü, è ëóííûé ñâåò íå íàïîëíèë êîìíàòó ìåðòâåííî-áëåäíûì ñâåòîì, îòðàçèâøèñü â ñëåçàõ íà ùåêàõ Äðàêî. Âíåçàïíîñòü ìîìåíòà çàñòàâèëà åãî îùóòèòü âñþ ñõîæåñòü è ðàçëè÷èå ìãíîâåíèé – ìåæäó ñåé÷àñ è òîãäà, âîñåìü íî÷åé íàçàä. Ñëîâíî ñåãîäíÿ áûëî áîëåçíåííûì, êîøìàðíûì ïîâòîðåíèåì èõ ïåðâîé âñòðå÷è.

Ñáðîñèâ Ïëàù-Íåâèäèìêó, äàæå íå çàäóìûâàÿñü î òîì, ÷òî òîò óïàä¸ò íà ãðÿçíûé ïîë, Ãàððè ìåòíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî è îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íå ñìåÿ ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó. Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà, è Ãàððè çàïàíèêîâàë åù¸ áîëüøå, óâèäåâ èõ îòñóòñòâóþùåå âûðàæåíèå. Áåðåæíî è íåæíî ìàëü÷èê ïîëîæèë ñêðèïêó íà ïîäîêîííèê, ïðåæäå ÷åì áðîñèòüñÿ â îáúÿòüÿ Ãàððè, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â ñèëüíîå ïëå÷î.

– ×òî? ×òî, ÷òî, Äðàêî, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî? – Ïåðåïóãàííûé Ãàððè êðåïêî îáíÿë åãî.– Ýòî Ìåòêà? Ïîæàëóéñòà, Äðàêî, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – È çàòåì îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê ãëóïî îòòîãî, ÷òî ðàíüøå íå âñïîìíèë. – Ýòî òî ïèñüìî, ÷òî òû ïîëó÷èë ñåãîäíÿ? Îíî îò òâîåãî îòöà? Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè ìíå, òû ìåíÿ ïóãàåøü. – Åãî ãîëîñ  ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñ¸ ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å, îí âñ¸ êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàë ê ñåáå Äðàêî.

– Íåò, – ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ Äðàêî, ïóãàþùå ñïîêîéíûé è õîëîäíûé. Ãàððè ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå ó ñâîåãî ïëå÷à, ãóáû Äðàêî êàñàëèñü åãî ðîáû. – Íå Ìåòêà. Íå îòåö. Îíî îò ìàòåðè.

– ×òî òîãäà? Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè ìíå.

– Ëîðä Íåìáåðôîë. Îí ïîñåòèò ïîìåñòüå – îñòàíåòñÿ íà ìîé Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ è 'ñîáûòèå'. Îòåö â÷åðà óïîìèíàë î í¸ì â ïèñüìå. Îäèí èç ïðèáëèæ¸ííûõ Ò¸ìíîãî Ëîðäà. È ó íåãî åñòü äî÷ü.

Ãàððè îò÷àñòè ïîíèìàë, ê ÷åìó  òîò êëîíèò, íî îòêàçûâàëñÿ ïîâåðèòü, ïîêà íå óñëûøèò. 

– Ìîÿ ìàòü ñ íèì äîãîâîðèëàñü. Îíè õîòÿò, ÷òîáû ìû ïîæåíèëèñü íà Íîâûé Ãîä. Îíà ñòàðøå ìåíÿ íà âîñåìü ëåò – íî, íà èõ âçãëÿä, ýòî âûãîäíàÿ ïàðòèÿ. Óæå – óæå Óïèâàþùàÿñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Çíàòíàÿ ñåìüÿ, ñ òèòóëîì. Êîòîðûé áóäåò è ó ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ æåíþñü íà  íåé.

– Íî – êàê – ýòîò Íîâûé Ãîä? – Êàê – ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ…

– Îíè õîòÿò, ÷òîáû ÿ áðîñèë Õîãâàðòñ ïîñëå ýòîãî ñåìåñòðà… Ãàððè, îíè çàñòàâÿò ìåíÿ áðîñèòü. Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä çàòåâàåò ÷òî-òî ãðàíäèîçíîå – è ïîýòîìó îíè õîòÿò, ÷òîáû ÿ æåíèëñÿ è ïîëó÷èë Ìåòêó. Ëîðäó íðàâÿòñÿ æåíàòûå ïàðû – âî Âíóòðåííåì Êðóãå âñå æåíàòû.  È ìèññèè îí ïîðó÷àåò òîëüêî ïàðàì. È… ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìíå èñïîëíèòñÿ âîñåìíàäöàòü… ß ñòàíó äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûì, ÷òîáû èìåòü ñåìüþ è ðàáîòàòü íà íåãî…

Ãàððè ìîã òîëüêî ìîë÷à ïåðåáèðàòü â ðóêàõ ïðÿäè ñâåòëûõ âîëîñ. Òèøèíà áèëà ïî áàðàáàííûì ïåðåïîíêàì,– äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà Ìàëôîé íå çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà:

– Òû… õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ… ñíîâà ñòàë ìåðçàâöåì, Ïîòòåð? – Èíòîíàöèÿ Äðàêî èçìåíèëàñü, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè òî, ÷òî îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ñêàçàòü, õîòü íåìíîãî ïðîùå, ëåã÷å.

– ß íå ïîíèìàþ. 

– ß èìåþ â âèäó, Ïîòòåð, õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîëîæèë êîíåö âñåìó ýòîìó ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? Âñåãî îäèí äåíü, íî ÿ ìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü. È, ÷åì ðàíüøå ÿ ñäåëàþ ýòî, òåì ëó÷øå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ – âñåãî îäèí äåíü, – ñíîâà ñêàçàë îí.

– Íå çíàþ. 

Äðàêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò íåãî – íàñòîëüêî ðåçêî, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîêà÷íóëñÿ.

– Êàê òû ìîæåøü íå çíàòü, Ïîòòåð? – ñïðîñèë îí, íàõìóðèâøèñü. – Òû íå ìîæåøü íå çíàòü. Îòâåòü ìíå.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë:

– ß, â ñàìîì äåëå, íå çíàþ. Êàê íàñ÷¸ò òåáÿ? ×òî òû õî÷åøü?

– ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû áûëè _ìû_, Ïîòòåð – âîò, ÿ ýòî ñêàçàë. È ýòî íå áûëî òàéíîé, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî _ÿ_ ïîïðîñèë _òåáÿ_ ñî ìíîé âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. È ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷åãî _òû_ õî÷åøü. Ñòîèò ëè ýòî òîãî. Ñòîèì ëè _ìû_ òîãî.

– ß… – Ãàððè ñíîâà âçäîõíóë. – Ñëóøàé, Äðàêî, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê äîëãî ìû áóäåì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. Íî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ÿ õî÷ó áûòü ñ òîáîé.  Ó íàñ åù¸ åñòü âðåìÿ… åñòü âðåìÿ äî Ðîæäåñòâà.

– Êîòîðîå íàñòóïèò ÷åðåç ìåñÿö, Ïîòòåð. Òû ïîíèìàåøü ýòî? Äî Ðîæäåñòâà… êòî çíàåò? Åñëè ìû ðàññòàíåìñÿ, ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷¸ë ñäåëàòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ, äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ñîâñåì óâÿçíó â íàøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, ìíå óäàñòñÿ ñïàñòèñü – â ÷¸ì ÿ î÷åíü ñèëüíî ñîìíåâàþñü – îò ðèòóàëà è æåíèòüáû.

– Òåáÿ ñïàñóò! ß íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü.  Äàìáëäîð – 

– Äàìáëäîð íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàåò, Ïîòòåð. Êàê æå òû ýòîãî íå âèäèøü? ß ñëèçåðèíåö, äà è Ìàëôîé ê òîìó æå. Ðàçâå òû íå çàìåòèë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âñåãäà çàáîòèëñÿ î íàñ ìåíüøå, ÷åì îá îñòàëüíûõ? Ó íàñ äóðíàÿ ðåïóòàöèÿ – íåò ñìûñëà îòðèöàòü ýòî – ïîòîìó ÷òî íåêîòîðûå èç íàñ èç ñåìåé Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, è ïî÷òè âñå íà ôàêóëüòåòå ÷èñòîêðîâíûå. Åñëè áû Äàìáëäîð äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë, ÷òîáû Ñëèçåðèí íå áûë ôàêóëüòåòîì ìîëîäûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, åìó áû ñëåäîâàëî ïðåäïðèíÿòü ÷òî-òî – áîëüøå,  ÷åì ïðîñòî ñèäåòü è íàáëþäàòü, êàê ìû ñòàíîâèìñÿ èçãîÿìè â øêîëå. Íàñ ïðåçèðàþò çà òî, ÷òî ìû åñòü – à âåäü ýòî íå ïðåñòóïëåíèå, îáëàäàòü ÷åðòàìè, ïðèñóùèìè Ñëèçåðèíó, íî íåò, çäåñü,  â Õîãâàðòñå, ýòî ïðåñòóïëåíèå. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ìíîãèå ìîè îäíîêóðñíèêè ïåðåõîäÿò íà Ò¸ìíóþ Ñòîðîíó – ïðîñòî ÷òîáû îáðåñòè íåìíîãî ïðèçíàíèÿ, êîòîðîãî èõ ëèøàëè çäåñü! – çàêîí÷èë Äðàêî ñâîþ ìàëåíüêóþ òèðàäó, â ãëàçàõ ñèÿëè íåïðîëèòûå ñë¸çû, â ùåêàõ íå áûëî íè êðîâèíêè, ðóêè òðÿñëèñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî áûëè ñæàòû â êóëàêè. 

Ïîëíàÿ, àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà. Äâîå ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, Äðàêî òÿæåëî äûøàë, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè óñïîêîèòüñÿ, Ãàððè ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñòîÿë ñëîâíî èçâàÿíèå.

– Åñëè íå Äàìáëäîð, çíà÷èò ÿ ñïàñó òåáÿ. ß áóäó òâîèì ãåðîåì – âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû áûòü ãåðîåì âñåãî ìèðà. ß áóäó Ìàëü÷èêîì-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë-Äëÿ-Òåáÿ. È ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ, ÷òîáû ñ òîáîé ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èëîñü,  – Ãàððè øàãíóë âïåð¸ä, óõâàòèâøèñü çà êðàÿ ìàëôîåâñêîé ðîáû, – íå ïîçâîëþ.

Ãëàçà Äðàêî áëåñòåëè â ëóííîì ñâåòå, ïîêà îáëàêà  âíîâü íå çàêðûëè ñîáîé ëóíó. Íî Ãàððè  ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü íà ñåáå ýòîò âçãëÿä, ïûòëèâûé, óäèâë¸ííûé, ïîíèìàþùèé, è ýòîé íî÷üþ Äðàêî âíîâü øàãíóë â åãî îáúÿòüå, ïûòàÿñü ïðèæàòüñÿ ê íåìó åù¸ êðåï÷å, è ïðîøåïòàë íà óõî:

– Òîãäà ÿ íèêîãäà íå îòïóùó òåáÿ. 

***

TBC


	6. ãëàâà 6

**Íàçâàíèå:** ßñíî

**Àâòîð: **venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû: **Ãàððè/Äðàêî****

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, slash, angst

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà íà ðàçìåùåíèå äàííîãî ïåðåâîäà ïîëó÷åíî :)

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîò ôàíôèê äåëèòñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, è íà äàííûé ïåðåâîä Ìåíÿ è Ìîþ Ëåíü ïîäâèãëà èìåííî âòîðàÿ, ÷òî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò. Ñîâåòóþ âñåì íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ñóäÿ ïî ìîåé ñêîðîñòè ïå÷àòè, áóäåò íåñêîðî. È âñåì ñîâåòóþ  ïðî÷èòàòü åãî â îðèãèíàëå.

**Àõòóíã, àõòóíã!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

***

ßñíî 

**Ãëàâà 6**

Äðàêî ñíèëñÿ ñîí. Ëåòíÿÿ ðåçèäåíöèÿ Ìàëôîåâ â Øâåéöàðèè  – êðóãîì âîñõèòèòåëüíûå ãîðû è óñûïàííûå öâåòàìè çåë¸íûå ïîëÿ. Áëèçèëàñü íî÷ü, âñ¸ áûëî îêóòàíî òåíÿìè – ñåðûìè, ÷¸ðíûìè è ãîëóáûìè. Ñàì îí ñòîÿë ïåðåä ïàðàäíîé äâåðüþ, âñòðå÷àÿ ãîñòåé. Ðàçâå îí ïðèãëàøàë ñâîèõ îäíîêóðñíèêîâ? Êàæåòñÿ, ïðèãëàøàë.

– Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãåðìèîíà, Ðîí. Çäîðîâî, ÷òî âû ïðèøëè. – Îí ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó â ùå÷êó è ïîæàë Ðîíó ðóêó. 

Îíè âîøëè, ñìåÿñü, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ðóêàìè, áîëòàÿ î ïóñòÿêàõ, êîòîðûõ îí íå ïîíèìàë. Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà åãî, è Ðîí ïîòðåïàë ïî ïëå÷ó, óõìûëÿÿñü.

Ïîòîê ëþäåé âîðâàëñÿ âñëåä çà íèìè, è Äðàêî óæå íå ìîã ðàçîáðàòü, êòî åù¸ áûë çäåñü. Âñ¸, ÷òî åìó îñòàâàëîñü, ýòî ñòîÿòü è óëûáàòüñÿ, îáíèìàòü ãîñòåé, ïðèíèìàòü îò íèõ ñëàäîñòè (ïî÷åìó îí óëûáàëñÿ? Îí íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë óëûáàòüñÿ… è ïî÷åìó îí åù¸ è îáíèìàë êîãî-òî? Óæ ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî: îáíèìàòüñÿ îí íå ëþáèë…) è ïðîâîæàòü â îãðîìíóþ ãîñòèíóþ.

Êîãäà îí óæå çàêðûâàë äâåðü, íåîæèäàííî ïðîçâîíèë çâîíîê. Îí ñíîâà  îòêðûë å¸, è íà ïîðîãå áûë Ãàððè, ñâåò ôîíàðÿ ïðè âõîäå ïðèäàâàë åãî êîæå çîëîòèñòûé îòòåíîê. Îí âîø¸ë â êîìíàòó:

– Äðàêî, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, óëûáàÿñü.

È òà åãî ÷àñòü, êîòîðàÿ âèäåëà ýòîò ñîí, áûëà î÷åíü óäèâëåíà òåì, ÷òî â îòâåò âìåñòî îæèäàåìîãî ñìåõà îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ â êîëüöå ñèëüíûõ ðóê.

È îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ñòîÿòü òàì, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ñêâîçü çàíàâåñè íî÷íîå íåáî. Áûëî ïîëíîëóíèå. 

– Ïîñìîòðè íà ëóíó, – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, óëûáàÿñü Äðàêî, – ïîñìîòðè íà ëóíó.

– Äà.

Âäðóã îòêóäà-òî ñçàäè ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ ïîçâàë åãî:

– Äðàêî, Äðàêî, ïîñìîòðè ñþäà. Äðàêî, Äðàêî…

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ãîëîñó. Êàçàëîñü, îí èçäåâàëñÿ íàä íèì, ñìåÿñü. 

_Èçäåâàëñÿ  _Äà, èçäåâàëñÿ.

– Ïîñìîòðè íà ëóíó, – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, – ïîñìîòðè íà ëóíó, Äðàêî, ïîñìîòðè íà ëóíó. Ïîñìîòðè íà ëóíó.

– Äðàêî, ïîñìîòðè ñþäà. Ñþäà, Äðàêî, ïîñìîòðè ñþäà.

Äðàêî èçî âñåõ ñèë êðóòèë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü ñìîòðåòü â îáå ñòîðîíû:

– Ñìîòðþ, ñìîòðþ, ñìîòðþ, – òâåðäèë îí â îò÷àÿíèè.

Âíåçàïíî îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðóêó Ãàððè íà ïëå÷å. Äðàêî ïðåêðàòèë âåðòåòüñÿ è ïîãëÿäåë ïðÿìî â ãëóáîêèå çåë¸íûå ãëàçà. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà ìèíóòó îí ïåðåñòàë äûøàòü. È çàòåì ïåðåñîõøèå ïîòðåñêàâøèåñÿ ãóáû êîñíóëèñü åãî ãóá, è âîêðóã ñòàëî óæàñíî ïóñòî è òèõî, è Äðàêî îêàçàëñÿ íà âòîðîì ýòàæå, â âîñòî÷íîì êðûëå, áðîäÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì, êàñàÿñü êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ãëàäêèõ îêðàøåííûõ ñòåí. Îí âñ¸ åù¸ ÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ãóá Ãàððè, ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ðóêè, è ñàì ñåáå êàçàëñÿ ñòðàííî íåâåñîìûì, ñëûøà, êàê òîëñòûé êîâ¸ð çàãëóøàåò åãî øàãè.

È îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïîë ïîñðåäè êîðèäîðà è îáíÿë ñåáÿ.

È ïðîñíóëñÿ.

Åìó áûë íóæåí Ãàððè. Îò÷àÿííî. È ÷òî îí ìîã ñäåëàòü? Ïðîáðàòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ Áàøíþ è çàëåçòü â åãî êðîâàòü? Íåâîçìîæíî. Íåëåïî. È ÷òî îí ìîã ñêàçàòü? «Ìíå ïðèñíèëñÿ ñîí î òåáå, è ÿ ñêó÷àë?» Ãëóïî.

Íî Äðàêî âñåðü¸ç îáäóìûâàë ýòîò âàðèàíò.

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è ïðèíÿëñÿ íàñâèñòûâàòü êîíöåðòû, ñîíàòû è ñèìôîíèè, ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïî ìàòðàñó, èãðàÿ íà âîîáðàæàåìîé ñêðèïêå. 

Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ – ãîëîâà íà÷èíàëà  áîëåòü, êàê è ïàëüöû, ïðàâäà ñîâñåì ïî äðóãîé ïðè÷èíå. ×åòâåðòü ÷åòâ¸ðòîãî. Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ, óìûëñÿ, îäåëñÿ è äîñòàë ñêðèïêó, íàëîæèâ Çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëÿòüå íà êîìíàòó íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé – âäðóã ìóçûêà, ýõîì îòäàâàÿñü îò êàìåííûõ ñòåí, ðàçáóäèò Ñíåéïà â ïîäçåìåëüå. ****

Ìóçûêà áûëà åãî æèçíüþ. Îíà äàâàëà åìó ñèëû íî÷üþ. È îíà æå äàâàëà åìó ñèëû äí¸ì â ïðåäâêóøåíèè íî÷è.

***

– Äðàêî. – Êðàá è Ãîéë íàãíàëè Äðàêî, äâå îãðîìíûå ôèãóðû ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò íåãî. Äðàêî, ïðîäîëæàÿ èäòè, âçãëÿíóë íà íèõ è êèâíóë â çíàê ïðèâåòñòâèÿ.

– Äðàêî, – Ãîéë  ñëåãêà ïîòÿíóë Äðàêî çà ðóêàâ. – Ìû ñ Êðàááîì – 

– Ñ Êðàáîì, – ïîïðàâèë Êðàá.

– Êàê ñêàæåøü. Ìû ïîëó÷èëè ïèñüìà îò îòöîâ. Íàñ÷¸ò òâîåãî… ìì, _Ðîæäåñòâåíñêîãî Âå÷åðà._

Äðàêî ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ ïåðåä ñàìûì âõîäîì â Áîëüøîé Çàë. Áðîñèâ íà íèõ Âçãëÿä, îí êîðîòêî êèâíóë èì è îòâ¸ë â ò¸ìíûé óãîë, ïîäàëüøå îò ñòóäåíòîâ, ñïåøàùèõ íà çàâòðàê.

– Èòàê, âû çíàåòå. – Îí ïîãëÿäåë íà íèõ – ñïîêîéíûé, áåññòðàøíûé è ñîáðàííûé – êàê âñåãäà.

Îáà õìûêíóëè â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ  «Óãó», è Ãîéë ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë.

– Äðàêî, ó òåáÿ åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü… ÿ íå çíàþ… îîî, ïå÷åíüå! – Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ïðîõîäèâøóþ ìèìî ñòóäåíòêó Õàôôëïàôôà ñ áîëüøîé òàðåëêîé ïå÷åíüÿ.

Ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è âìåñòå ñ Êðàáîì âíîâü ïåðåêëþ÷èë âñ¸ âíèìàíèå íà Äðàêî.

– Ó òåáÿ åñòü èäåè?

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë:

– Íåò.

– À ó Ïîòòåðà?

Ãëàçà Äðàêî ñóçèëèñü:

– ×òî?

Êðàá êàøëÿíóë:

– Ýòî áûëî. Äîâîëüíî. Ýý. Î÷åâèäíî. Çàâòðàê. Òû â êóðñå. – Îí íåîïðåäåëåííî ìàõíóë ðóêîé.

Ãîéë ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü:

– Äà. Õîðîøî. – Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî. – Òàê îí?

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë â ïîë:

– Îí ÷òî?

– Åñòü ó íåãî êàêèå-íèáóäü èäåè?

– ß íå çíàþ.

Êðàá ñíîâà çàãîâîðèë:

– Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, õîäèë ê Äàìáëäîðó. ß íå äîâåðÿþ ýòîìó ñòàðèêó.

– È ÿ.

– ß òîæå, – âçäîõíóë Äðàêî. – Íî îí – åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ îñòàëîñü. Òî÷íåå, ó ìåíÿ. Ó âàñ åù¸ åñòü íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, õâàëà Ìåðëèíó.

– Ìîé îòåö ñêàçàë, ÷òî ìåíÿ ýòî æä¸ò ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. ß ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òâîé ïðîñòî õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû ñòàë ïåðâûì èç íàñ. – Ïîä «íàìè» Ãîéë ïîäðàçóìåâàë âñåõ äåòåé Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ íà ôàêóëüòåòå. Êðàá êèâíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ. Îí ïîëó÷èë îò îòöà ïîõîæåå ïèñüìî.

– ß íå ñîáèðàþñü âîò òàê ïðîñòî ïîëó÷èòü Ìåòêó è æåíèòüñÿ, ïðåâðàòèâøèñü â ìàøèíó äëÿ ïðîèçâîäñòâà íîâûõ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. ß îòêàçûâàþñü ñòàíîâèòüñÿ òàêèì æå, êàê ìîé îòåö. Ïîìíèòå íàøó êëÿòâó – ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä?

– Êîíå÷íî, – ñêàçàë Ãîéë. 

Êðàá òîëüêî êèâíóë. Êàê îíè ìîãëè çàáûòü? Ýòî áûëè èñêðåííèå ñëîâà, îíè âòðî¸ì ñòîÿëè òîãäà â êðóãó, ïîêëÿâøèñü íà ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè íå ñäàâàòüñÿ áåç áîÿ. Îíè è ñåé÷àñ ìîãëè ïðèïîìíèòü òîò äåíü, êàæäóþ åãî ìåëî÷ü – êàê ïîäíèìàëàñü â íåáî ëóíà, è å¸ òóñêëûé ñâåò îçàðÿë ìèëëèîíû ïûëèíîê, ïàðèâøèõ â êîìíàòå. Êàê Êðàá äûøàë íàñòîëüêî ãðîìêî, ÷òî îíè ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ó íåãî óäàð èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå… Êàê âîñüìèëåòíèé Ãîéë çàêðûâàë  ëèöî ïóõëûìè ïàëü÷èêàìè, íå æåëàÿ íè÷åãî âèäåòü, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî, íå óäåðæàâøèñü, ïîäãëÿäûâàë. È êàê Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë – íå âûòàðàùèâøèñü, íå óñòàâèâøèñü, ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë – íå çàæìóðèâàÿ ãëàç, ñìîòðåë, íå äâèãàÿñü, íåãðîìêî äûøà, áåññòðàñòíûé, ñîáðàííûé è ñïîêîéíûé. È íè÷åãî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë. Îí êàçàëñÿ íåâîçìóòèìûì, íî âñå òðîå çíàëè, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ñåðäöå åãî ðàçáèòî.

– Ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, Äðàêî. – òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ Êðàá òâ¸ðäûì, óâåðåííûì ãîëîñîì. È Äðàêî òîò÷àñ êèâíóë, çíàÿ, ÷òî îí ìîæåò äîâåðÿòü äâóì ëó÷øèì äðóçüÿì.

Ãîéë ïèõíóë Êðàáà ïîä ð¸áðà, óõìûëÿÿñü âî âåñü ðîò:

– Àãà. Â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå Ïîòòåð ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñïàñòè åãî, óõ?

Êðàá çàêàòèë ãëàçà:

– ß äàæå íå ñêàæó, ñêîëüêî îøèáîê òû ñäåëàë â ýòîì ïðåäëîæåíèè. Íî – äà, Äðàêî, Ïîòòåð ìîæåò ñòàòü òâîåé ïîñëåäíåé  íàäåæäîé.

Äðàêî ìðà÷íî íàõìóðèëñÿ:

– Ìíå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ íàäåæäà? – Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Ìíå äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòî. Åù¸ ìåíüøå, ÷åì Äàìáëäîð. 

– Ïîïðîáóé ìûñëèòü òðåçâî. Åñòü ëè äðóãîé âûõîä…? – ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâè, ñïðîñèë Ãîéë.

– Íåò, – îòâåòèë çà Äðàêî  Êðàá. – Äàìáëäîð íå ñòàíåò ðèñêîâàòü èç-çà íàñ âñåì. Òåì áîëåå èç-çà òåáÿ. Æàëü íàïîìèíàòü îá ýòîì, íî òû Ìàëôîé. 

– ß âñ¸ ýòî çíàþ! – êðèêíóë Äðàêî. – ß íå èäèîò, åñëè âû íå â êóðñå!

– Óõ, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîéë – Êòî íûë î òîì, ÷òî ïîëó÷èë òðèñòà äâàäöàòü äâà áàëëà íà ýêçàìåíå ïî Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè  â ïðîøëîì ãîäó è âñ¸ íå ìîã çàòêíóòüñÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî îäíà Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà ïîëó÷èëà òðèñòà äâàäöàòü _òðè_ áàëëà? 

Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî:

– Ýòî ïëîõàÿ îöåíêà.

– Òðèñòà äâàäöàòü äâà áàëëà?

– ß ïîëó÷èë äâàäöàòü äâà áàëëà, – âñòàâèë Êðàá.

Äðàêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà:

– Ñëóøàéòå, ìû óøëè îò òåìû. Âî-ïåðâûõ – âû çíàåòå. ß âñ¸ äóìàë, êàê âàì ñêàçàòü – èçáàâèëè ìåíÿ îò õëîïîò. Âî-âòîðûõ – ÿ ñêîðî ñîéäó ñ óìà. Â-òðåòüèõ – ÿ ïðèìó ïîìîùü è îò Ïîòòåðà è îò Äàìáëäîðà, íî ÿ íå áóäó î íåé ïðîñèòü.

– Â-÷åòâåðòûõ, òû îïÿòü íà÷àë? – ñïðîñèë Ãîéë âíåçàïíî èçìåíèâøèìñÿ ãîëîñîì. Îí ñìîðãíóë, è åãî ãëàçà âíîâü ïðèîáðåëè ñôîêóñèðîâàííîå âûðàæåíèå.

– ×òî çíà÷èò – îïÿòü íà÷àë? – Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ.

– Òî åñòü, íó, êîãäà òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñõîäèøü ñ óìà. ß ïîìíþ, êàê òû ñêàçàë íàì ýòî ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, Äðàêî, íå äóìàé, ÷òî íå ïîìíþ. 

Êðàá õðþêíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ.

Äðàêî ïðèíÿëñÿ ïîñòóêèâàòü ïàëüöàìè ïî êðàÿì ðîáû, ñëîâíî èãðàÿ íà ñêðèïêå. 

– È ÷òî êîíêðåòíî ïðîèçîøëî, Ãðåãîðè?

Ãîéë óãðîæàþùå íàõìóðèëñÿ, íàâèñàÿ íàä Äðàêî:

– Òû òî÷íî çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó, Äðàêî. Òû è òâî¸ – 

– Ìîæåò áûòü, ìû ïîéäåì çàâòðàêàòü? – Âñòðÿë Êðàá. – ß ãîëîäåí. 

Îí áðîñèë íà íèõ ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ìèìî íèõ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê Áîëüøîìó Çàëó ïðîíåñëàñü îðäà ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Â ñåðåäèíå òîëïû áûë Ïîòòåð, óñòàëûé è èçìó÷åííûé, ñ âíèìàòåëüíûìè è íàñòîðîæåííûìè ãëàçàìè, óæå îáûñêèâàþùèìè Çàë, íàáëþäàÿ è èçó÷àÿ. 

– Ìû äîëæíû ïîääåðæèâàòü âèäèìîñòü, Äðàêî. Åñëè Ãîéë è ÿ ïîëó÷èëè ïèñüìà, òî è âñå îñòàëüíûå ñëèçåðèíöû òîæå. È ñðåäè íèõ åñòü òå, êòî ñîâñåì íå ïðîòèâ… _ìåðîïðèÿòèÿ_, à ýòî ñàìîå îïàñíîå.

Äðàêî êèâíóë è âçä¸ðíóë ïîäáîðîäîê:

– Âåðíî. Çàâòðàê.

Îí øàãíóë âïåð¸ä, è Ãîéë è Êðàá íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê äðóã èñ÷åç, óñòóïàÿ ìåñòî ëèäåðó ñ õîëîäíûìè îöåíèâàþùèìè ãëàçàìè, âçèðàþùèìè íà âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ ñâåðõó âíèç.

***

Çàâòðàê çà ñòîëîì Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïðîõîäèë â íåáûâàëîé òèøèíå. Ïðîèñøåñòâèå âî âðåìÿ â÷åðàøíåãî óæèíà, ïëþñ íå ïðîøåäøèé áåññëåäíî íî÷íîé ñïîð – àòìîñôåðà áûëà ïðîñòî çàìîðàæèâàþùåé. Ãàððè ñèäåë ìåæäó Ãåðìèîíîé è Ðîíîì, êîâûðÿÿñü â òàðåëêå. Îí óæå íà÷èíàë îùóùàòü çíàêîìîå äàâëåíèå â âèñêàõ. Ãåðìèîíà ìåõàíè÷åñêè åëà, êàçàëîñü, àáñîëþòíî íè íà ÷òî íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ.

– Ãåðìèîíà? – Òèõî ñêàçàë Ðîí, òàê, ÷òî òîëüêî îíè âòðî¸ì ìîãëè ñëûøàòü. – Ãåðìèîíà, íó æå. ß âñåãî ëèøü õî÷ó ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü.

– Íàì íå î ÷åì ãîâîðèòü. – Ñëîâíî îòðóáèëà îíà, è Ðîí íàõìóðèëñÿ, óñëûøàâ ýòî.

– Íó, äàâàé æå, – ïîäëèçûâàëñÿ îí.

– Îñòàâü ìåíÿ â ïîêîå. Èäè… è òðàõíè êîãî-íèáóäü… èëè  ÷òî-íèáóäü… 

Ðîí îùåòèíèëñÿ, ïîâûøàÿ ãîëîñ äî êðèêà: 

– Íó, èçâèíè ìåíÿ çà ïîïûòêó áûòü âåæëèâûì ñ òîáîé, Ãåðìèîíà. Òû íå æåëàåøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü. ß âñåãî ëèøü õîòåë ïîìèðèòüñÿ. 

Ïî-ïðåæíåìó îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäîëæàëà çàâòðàêàòü:

– Òóò íå÷åìó ïîìîãàòü.

Â ãëàçàõ Ðîíà ìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî, è Ãàððè áðîñèë íà íåãî îáåñïîêîåííûé âçãëÿä, íàáëþäàÿ çà èõ ñëîâåñíîé äóýëüþ ñëîâíî ñóäüÿ â òåííèñå. Ïûòàÿñü âçÿòü ñåáÿ â ðóêè, Ðîí òèõî ñêàçàë:

– Íó è õîðîøî. Åñëè òû òàê ðåøèëà.

Ãîëîâà Ãàððè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ðàñêàëèëàñü îò áîëè. _Ñíîâà ýòî.  Îí óâë¸ê èõ â êîíåö Áîëüøîãî Çàëà, ïîäàëüøå îò ïîñòîðîííèõ ãëàç è óøåé._

– Âû îáà, – ðåçêî íà÷àë îí. – Ïîðà âàì îñòàíîâèòüñÿ è âûðàñòè, íàêîíåö. Âñå ìû èíîãäà ãîâîðèì òî, ÷òî ìîæåò îáèäåòü äðóãîãî, è ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü âûáèðàòü êîãî-òî èç âàñ äâîèõ ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî âû íå ìîæåòå ïîâçðîñëåòü, è ïîãîâîðèòü, è èçâèíèòüñÿ çà òî, ÷òî íàãîâîðèëè äî ýòîãî. Ðîí – ÿ î÷åíü ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ â òåáå â÷åðà. ß íå ñêàçàë ýòî òîãäà, ïîýòîìó ñêàæó òåáå ñåé÷àñ. Òû – ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, è ÿ ìîãó âûíåñòè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñ¸, íî òî, ÷òî òû ñêàçàë Ãåðìèîíå â÷åðà âå÷åðîì – ýòî íè â êàêèå âîðîòà íå ëåçåò. Ãåðìèîíà – òû òîæå ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, è ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîñòèòü Ðîíà, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîçâîëèëà åìó êàê-òî èñïðàâèòü âñ¸ ìåæäó âàìè, ïîòîìó ÷òî _Î ìîé Áîã ðåáÿòà, âû ìåíÿ ïóãàåòå._

Îí âçäîõíóë è ïîò¸ð ãëàçà. Ãåðìèîíà çàáîòëèâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî:

– Âåñü ýòîò ñòðåññ, Ãàððè, – ìÿãêî ñêàçàëà îíà, – äîëæíî áûòü, òåáå çäîðîâî äîñòàëîñü. È îò íàñ íèêàêîé ïîìîùè, äà?

Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

– Âû ìîè ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ, – íà÷àë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, îñòàíàâëèâàÿ åãî: 

– Ýòî íàñ íå èçâèíÿåò. ß çíàþ, ñêîëüêî âñåãî íà òåáÿ ñâàëèëîñü, Ãàððè, ïîýòîìó – äà, ÿ ïîïðîáóþ âñ¸ èñïðàâèòü ñ Ðîíîì, è òåáå íå ïðèä¸òñÿ î íàñ áåñïîêîèòüñÿ, – îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà Ðîíà. – Äà?

Îí óñòàâèëñÿ â îòâåò:

– Äà.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë:

– Õîðîøî. Äàâàéòå ñåé÷àñ âåðí¸ìñÿ çà ñòîë è âûáåðåì âðåìÿ è ìåñòî, ãäå âû ñìîæåòå ïîãîâîðèòü, – îí âûãîâîðèë âñþ ôðàçó ñêâîçü ñæàòûå çóáû, è Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà âåíó, ïóëüñèðóþùóþ íà ëáó.

_×¸ðò, ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàëàñü_.

Èòàê, âñå òðîå ñíîâà ñèäåëè çà ñòîëîì, è õîòÿ íàïðÿæåíèå íå èñ÷åçëî, ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ïîääåðæèâàòü íåïðèíóæä¸ííûé ðàçãîâîð.

Ãîëîâíàÿ áîëü Ãàððè íå ïðîõîäèëà, íî îí ñìîã âûìó÷èòü óëûáêó, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí ïðîäîëæèëè ïåðåðóãèâàòüñÿ, íî óæå íàìíîãî äðóæåëþáíåå. 

È â ýòî âðåìÿ Äðàêî è åãî òåëîõðàíèòåëè âîøëè â Çàë; ðåøèòåëüíûì è òâ¸ðäûì øàãîì, ðóêè ñïîêîéíî îïóùåíû, ðîáà Äðàêî ðàçâåâàåòñÿ âîêðóã. Îíè ñåëè çà ñòîë, è òîò÷àñ æå ïîëîâèíà ôàêóëüòåòà âîçáóæäåííî ñîáðàëàñü âîêðóã íåãî, Äðàêî – â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ, íàõìóðèâøèñü, îòâåøèâàÿ ôðàçû, äîâîäÿùèå äî ñë¸ç ðåçêîñòüþ. Ãàððè çíàë, ïî÷åìó ñëèçåðèíöû òàê âîçáóæäåíû. Óòðåííåå ñêîïëåíèå ñîâ íàä ñëèçåðèíñêèì ñòîëîì áûëî òîìó ïîäòâåðæäåíèåì: äåòè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ çíàëè. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ íàä òàðåëêîé ñ ÿè÷íèöåé. Êàê Äðàêî ìîã îñòàâàòüñÿ òàêèì ñïîêîéíûì? Êàê îí ìîã ïðîñòî ñèäåòü çäåñü è ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ýòî âñ¸, î ÷¸ì îí ìîã ìå÷òàòü, ê ÷åìó ìîã ñòðåìèòüñÿ, êîãäà â÷åðà âå÷åðîì îí ïëàêàë â îáúÿòèÿõ Ãàððè, áåñïîêîÿñü î òîì, ÷òî åãî æä¸ò? 

Íå â ñèëàõ îòâåðíóòüñÿ, Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà ïðåâîñõîäíîé èãðîé Äðàêî. Ïðèíö Òüìû. Ëåäÿíîé Ñëèçåðèíñêèé Ïðèíö. Îí âûïðÿìèëñÿ íà ñòóëå, íå äâèãàÿñü, óñòàâèëñÿ, íå ìèãàÿ, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü çàãèïíîòèçèðîâàòü Äðàêî. Ãàððè íàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê øåâåëÿòñÿ  åãî ãóáû, ïðîèçíîñÿ ðåçêèå ñëîâà.  Êàêîé-òî ðåâíèâûé ñëèçåðèíåö ïîïûòàëñÿ â îòâåò óñòàâèòüñÿ íà íåãî, íî ïîòåðïåë êðàõ, è áûë âûíóæäåí îïóñòèòü ãëàçà, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñî ñòàëüíûì âçãëÿäîì Äðàêî. È ñåðäöå Ãàððè çàìåðëî, êîãäà îí êîñíóëñÿ åãî. Ýòî áûë âçãëÿä âðàãà, íî Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî åñëè Äðàêî ïîçâîëèò ìàñêå ñîñêîëüçíóòü, ýòî ïîãóáèò Ïðèíöà.

Ãàððè ìèãíóë. Îí íå ñîçíàâàë, ÷òî îíè òàê äîëãî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Äî áîëè â ãëàçàõ. 

Äðàêî íå ìîðãàë.

***

– Õîðîøî, – ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, äîâîëüíî õëîïíóâ â ëàäîøè. – Ñåâåðóñ, Ìèíåðâà, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî âû ïîìíèòå î äàííûõ âàì ïîðó÷åíèÿõ. Íåò íóæäû ïûòàòüñÿ ñäåëàòü âñ¸ çàðàíåå. Çàâòðà âå÷åðîì ñîñòîèòñÿ åù¸ îäíà âñòðå÷à, íà íåé ìû îáñóäèì òåêóùåå ïîëîæåíèå äåë. – Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû. – Îõõ, ê ñ÷àñòüþ ó íàñ åñòü åù¸ äâàäöàòü ìèíóò îò çàâòðàêà. ß íàäåþñü, ïèðîæêè åù¸ îñòàëèñü. Çíàåòå, ÿ ëþáëþ ïèðîæêè.

Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ëèøü ïîâåëà áðîâüþ, ïîäíèìàÿñü èç êðåñëà:

– Ïðîñòèòå, Àëüáóñ, íî ó ìåíÿ îñòàëèñü íåêîòîðûå âîïðîñû, òðåáóþùèå ðåøåíèÿ _ïåðåä_ çàíÿòèÿìè.

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà âûøëà; Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñíåéïó, ãëàçà âåñåëî ïîáë¸ñêèâàëè:

– Ñåâåðóñ! Ïðèñîåäèíÿéòåñü êî ìíå çà çàâòðàêîì. Ïîéä¸ìòå. – Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïðèíÿëñÿ âûòàñêèâàòü óïèðàþùåãîñÿ Ñíåéïà èç êàáèíåòà â ìàíåðå, ñîâñåì íå ïðèñóùåé õîãâàðòñêîìó ïðîôåññîðó, òåì áîëåå äèðåêòîðó.

***

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé íàïåâàëà, ñïîêîéíî íàíîñÿ ìàêèÿæ. Îíà ïðîäîëæàëà íàïåâàòü, íàäåâàÿ ñåð¸æêè, êîëüöà è áðàñëåòû. Îíà íàïåâàëà, çàñòåãèâàÿ êîëüå èç çîëîòà è áðèëëèàíòîâ. È îíà ïðîäîëæàëà íàïåâàòü, ñïóñêàÿñü ê çàâòðàêó. 

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé áûëà îïòèìèñòêîé.

Â îòëè÷èå îò ïåññèìèñòè÷íîãî ñûíà – Êîçåðîãà, îíà áûëà î÷åíü îïòèìèñòè÷íûì Ñòðåëüöîì.

Îíà ìîãëà íå ïîíèìàòü âñåé âàæíîñòè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî, íî áûëà ïîëíà ðåøèìîñòè íàéòè äëÿ ñâîåãî ñûíà ëó÷øèé âûõîä èç ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèè. 

Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü.

Å¸ ñûí? Ñûí Ëþöèóñà. Âîçìîæíî, ñûí Ìàëôîÿ. Å¸ ñûí? Íåò.

Îíà ïåðåä¸ðíóëà ïëå÷àìè è îòïðàâèëàñü çàâòðàêàòü, ðàçäåëÿòü îãðîìíûé ñòîë ñ Ëþöèóñîì, ñèäÿ äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà, òàê äàëåêî, ÷òî îíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ðàçëè÷àëè ëèö, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î ðàçãîâîðàõ.

Õîòÿ Ìàëôîè íèêîãäà íå ñëàâèëèñü çàñòîëüíûìè áåñåäàìè. 

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé áûëà ñ÷àñòëèâà. Ñ÷àñòëèâà, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè áû îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñàìîé ñåáå ïîíÿòü, íàñêîëüêî íåñ÷àñòíà, îíà áû ëèøèëàñü ðàññóäêà. È ñûíà. Îñîáåííî - ñûíà.  ****

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé ëþáèëà ñâîåãî ñûíà. Äðàêî. Ñëàâíûé, ìèëûé àíãåëî÷åê, ïðèáåãàâøèé, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü ñâîþ ìàìî÷êó. Ïðàâäà, âñ¸ çàêîí÷èëîñü, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ óäàðèë ÷åòûð¸õëåòíåãî ìàëûøà ïî ùåêå è ïðèêàçàë åìó «áûòü ìóæ÷èíîé». Íàðöèññà ïîìíèëà, êàê ïëàêàëà ïîä äâåðüþ, ïîêà å¸ ìàëûø ñêð¸áñÿ è êðè÷àë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ïðîñÿ âûïóñòèòü åãî èç «ñòðàøíîé òåìíîòû», ïðîñÿñü ê ìàìî÷êå íà ðó÷êè.

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé âîñõèùàëàñü ñâîèì ìóæåì. Íåíàâèäåëà åãî, íî âîñõèùàëàñü.

Åñëè áû îíà íå âûøëà çàìóæ çà Ëþöèóñà, ó íå¸ íå áûëî áû Äðàêî.

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé áûëà îïòèìèñòêîé.

È îíà î÷åíü, î÷åíü ëþáèëà ñâîåãî ñûíà. 

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé íå ïîìíèëà, ÷òîáû îíà êîãäà-íèáóäü ðóãàëàñü ñ ìóæåì. Îíà áûëà äîñòàòî÷íî óìíà, ÷òîáû çíàòü, ÷òî å¸ óáüþò çà ïîäîáíîå íåïîä÷èíåíèå. Ïîýòîìó îíà êèâíóëà â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ è âìåñòå ñ íèì ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ñîãëàñèëàñü ìó÷èòü è óáèâàòü ìàããëîâ,  ñîãëàñèëàñü âîéòè âî Âíóòðåííèé Êðóã Âîëäåìîðòà, è òàê áûëî âñ¸ âðåìÿ, ïîêà Ìàëôîè íå ñòàëè ñàìûìè ïðèçíàííûìè Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. 

Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà ìóæ ïîïðîñèë, îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü óñòðîèòü æåíèòüáó Äðàêî.

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé çíàëà, ïî÷åìó Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä ïðåäïî÷èòàë æåíàòûå ïàðû. 

Îíà çíàëà, ïî÷åìó æåíàòûå ïàðû òàê õîðîøî ðàáîòàëè âìåñòå – è ïî÷åìó ìàãè ðåäêî ðàçâîäèëèñü.  Ñîâìåñòíàÿ Ìàãèÿ ñóïðóãîâ ïî ìîùè ìíîãîêðàòíî ïðåâîñõîäèëà ñèëû êàæäîãî èç íèõ, à â ñëó÷àå ðàçâîäà ìîãëè âîçíèêíóòü íåïðåäâèäåííûå îñëîæíåíèÿ.  ****

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé çíàëà è äðóãóþ ïðè÷èíó, ïî êîòîðîé Ò¸ìíûé Ëîðä ïðåäïî÷èòàåò æåíàòûå ïàðû – ýòî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî èõ äåòè áóäóò âîñïèòûâàòüñÿ â íàäëåæàùåì äóõå ñ ñàìîãî ðîæäåíèÿ: èõ ðàíüøå íàó÷àò ñàìîìó ãëàâíîìó – ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ.

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé çíàëà, ÷òî ÷èñëåííîñòü åãî ïðèâåðæåíöåâ áóäåò ðàñòè, è çíàíèå ýòî óñèëèâàëîñü.

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé çíàëà ýòî âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò íàçàä. È âîñåìíàäöàòü ëåò ñïóñòÿ, ñåé÷àñ, îíà çíàëà, ÷òî äåòè Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ âûðîñëè, è èì íå òåðïèòñÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ  ê èõ ðîäèòåëÿì.

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé âñåãî ñèëüíåå ëþáèëà Äðàêî çà åãî óïðÿìñòâî. Îíà íå çíàëà, ïî÷åìó, íî èìåííî çà ýòî îíà ëþáèëà åãî åù¸ áîëüøå. Ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìååòñÿ, îíà íå ìîãëà ïðèçíàòüñÿ åìó â ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ëþöèóñ ñêàçàë áû, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò ìàëü÷èêà ñëàáûì è óÿçâèìûì. È îíà íå ãîâîðèëà.

Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé ëþáèëà ñâîåãî ñûíà.

***

– Ìíå ñêó÷íî, – çàíûë Äðàêî.

Êðàá õìûêíóë. Ãîéë äàæå íå ñòàë îòâå÷àòü.

– ×òî áóäåì äåëàòü?– ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, ñâåñèâ íîãó ñî ñêàìüè. Îí ñèäåë, îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó, âûòÿíóâøèñü âî âåñü ðîñò, ðóêè ñêðåùåíû çà ãîëîâîé. Âñå òðîå áûëè â ñàäó èìåíèÿ Ìàëôîåâ, ïûòàÿñü ðàçâëå÷üñÿ, ïîêà èõ ðîäèòåëè îáñóæäàëè ñ äðóãèìè ðîäèòåëÿìè «âàæíûå äåëà».

– Íå çíàþ, – ïðîáîðìîòàë  Ãîéë. Äàæå ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ïîä ïîëóäåííûì ñîëíöåì ñòàíîâèëîñü ñëèøêîì æàðêî.  Êðàá ñíîâà õìûêíóë.

– Ïîéä¸ì â êàáèíåò îòöà. Òàì ïðîõëàäíî, è âäîáàâîê – êó÷à âñÿêèõ èíòåðåñíûõ âåùåé.

– ß íå çíàþ, – îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë Ãîéë. – Ýòî ïëîõî – èäòè òóäà, êóäà âîîáùå-òî çàïðåùåíî õîäèòü.

– Íàðóøàòü ãðàíèöû, – ïîïðàâèë Êðàá.

– Êàê õî÷åøü, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîéë.

Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ  íà íèõ:

– Ïîéä¸ì.

Ãîéë âçäîõíóë è ïîäíÿëñÿ, îòðÿõèâàÿ  áðþêè.

– Êîíå÷íî, – õìûêíóë Êðàá è íà÷àë ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ñ çåìëè.

***

– Îõ, çäîðîâî, – ñêàçàë Äðàêî, âûòàñêèâàÿ òîíêóþ êíèæêó ñ ïîëêè. – Ïîñìîòðèòå, ýòî êíèãà ñ çàêëèíàíèÿìè, êîòîðûå ìîãóò ëèøèòü ãîëîñà. ×àñòü ïåðâàÿ. – Ïðî÷èòàë îí êîðåøîê. – Âðåìåííî, íî âåñüìà áîëåçíåííî.

Êðàá íåòåðïåëèâî ïîäõâàòèë êíèãó, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ äåòàëüíûå èëëþñòðàöèè – ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Äðàêî, ïðîëèñòàâ å¸, îòáðîñèë  â ñòîðîíó; Ãîéë çàãëÿäûâàë ÷åðåç åãî îãðîìíîå ïëå÷î, à  Äðàêî ïðîäîëæàë ïîèñê ñðåäè íàçâàíèé ñ ïîìîùüþ ïîäâèæíîé ëåñòíèöû.

Òðîå äðóçåé áûëè çäåñü âñþ âòîðóþ ïîëîâèíó äíÿ, è òåïåðü ñîëíöå ñàäèëîñü, îòáðàñûâàÿ â êîìíàòå äëèííûå ò¸ìíûå òåíè.

– Äðàêî, ÿ çàæãó ëàìïó, íå ìîãó ïðî÷åñòü íàçâàíèÿ – ñëèøêîì òåìíî.

– Êàê õî÷åøü, – ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò.

Ãîéë ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è çàæ¸ã ëàìïó, ïîñòàâèâ å¸ ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé è Êðàáîì, ïåðåä òåì êàê çàæå÷ü åù¸ îäíó è ïåðåäàòü å¸ Äðàêî.

– Ñìîòðèòå, çäåñü ýíöèêëîïåäèÿ ïî ïðîêëÿòüÿì. Øèêàðíî. – Äðàêî ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðîïèùàë, Ãîéë çàñîìíåâàëñÿ, íå ïîñëûøàëîñü ëè åìó ýòî, ïèñê – íå ñëèøêîì ïîäîáàþùèé Ìàëôîÿì çâóê. 

– Ýý, – ñêàçàë Ãîéë.

– Ýý, – ñêàçàë Êðàá.

– Ýé, ó íå¸ äàæå íàçâàíèÿ íåò.

– Ó ìíîãèõ êíèã èõ íåòó.

– Èõ íåò. 

– Êàê ñêàæåøü.

– Íî îòåö âñ¸ ðàâíî ïîäïèñûâàåò èõ, ÷òîáû îí ìîã çíàòü, â êîòîðûõ èç íèõ ñîäåðæàòñÿ ïðîêëÿòüÿ, âûæèãàþùèå ãëàçà, ïîêà èõ ÷èòàåøü. Ó íåãî íåò êíèã áåç íàçâàíèÿ èëè õîòÿ áû êîðåøêà. – Äðàêî ñïðûãíóë ñ ëåñòíèöû, áàëàíñèðóÿ îäíîé ðóêîé, â äðóãîé áûëà çàæàòà òîëñòàÿ-òîëñòàÿ êíèãà.  Îí áðîñèë å¸ íà ñòîëèê. Êîãäà êíèãà ñî ñòóêîì óïàëà, ñ íå¸ ïîäíÿëîñü îáëàêî ïûëè.

Îíà áûëà â îáëîæêå èç ÷åðíîãî äåðåâà,  è íà íåì áûë âûãðàâèðîâàí ðèñóíîê, ñëîâíî èç ðàñïëàâëåííîãî ñåðåáðà. Îíè íå çíàëè, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò – òîëüêî òî, ÷òî ýòî âûãëÿäåëî – 

– Êë¸âî, – ñêàçàë Êðàá, ïðîâîäÿ ïàëüöåì ïî ðèñóíêó.

– Äàâàéòå îòêðîåì. ß õî÷ó ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî âíóòðè, – ñêàçàë Äðàêî, îòñòðàíÿÿ Êðàáà, òàê, ÷òî îí òåïåðü ñòîÿë ïîñåðåäèíå.

– Äðàêî, à òâîé îòåö íå ðàññåðäèòñÿ, åñëè ìû ïîñìîòðèì å¸? ß èìåþ â âèäó – ó íå¸ íåò íàçâàíèÿ, çíàåøü… ýòî áåçîïàñíî? – Ãîéë îáåñïîêîåííî ïîòÿíóë åãî çà ðóêàâ.

– Îòåö íå áóäåò âîçðàæàòü. Îïàñíûå êíèãè âñåãäà ñ íàçâàíèåì. È åñëè ñ íàìè ÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ, îí âñ¸ óëàäèò, êîãäà âåðí¸òñÿ. – Îòâåòèë Äðàêî ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ òîãî, êòî çíàåò, ÷òî Îòåö âñ¸ èñïðàâèò, êàê îí âñåãäà ýòî äåëàë è âñåãäà áóäåò.

– Õîðîøî òîãäà, – ñêàçàë Ãîéë, åù¸ íå âïîëíå óâåðåííûé.

Êðàá êóñàë íîãòè. Ó íåãî áûëî íåõîðîøåå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ïî ïîâîäó ýòîé êíèãè. Îí íå ìîã ñêàçàòü òî÷íî, íî îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ïëîõàÿ èäåÿ – ïðî÷èòàòü êíèãó – äàæå åñëè íà å¸ îáëîæêå áûë êðàñèâûé ðèñóíîê è îáú¸ìíîå èçîáðàæåíèå áûëî ÒÀÊÈÌ ÏÐÅÊÐÀÑÍÛÌ… íî Äðàêî õîòåë å¸ ïîñìîòðåòü, è ìàëü÷èê íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî íàçâàëè òðóñîì.

Âñå çàäåðæàëè äûõàíèå, êîãäà Äðàêî îòêðûë êíèãó.

Îíè ìîë÷à ñòîÿëè, óïèâàÿñü èçîáðàæåíèÿìè èç êíèãè. Îíè ìîë÷à ñòîÿëè, êîãäà êàðòèíêà çàêîí÷èëà ïðîèãðûâàòüñÿ, è Äðàêî ïðîòÿíóë òîíêóþ äðîæàùóþ ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåðíóòü ñòðàíèöó. È ñíîâà îíè ñòîÿëè, ìîë÷à, ïîêà äåéñòâèå íå çàêîí÷èëîñü, è ìàëü÷èê îïÿòü íå ïåðåâåðíóë ñòðàíèöó.

Ñ êàæäîé ñòðàíèöåé êàðòèíû ñòàíîâèëèñü âñ¸ óæàñíåå è óæàñíåå, êàê è êðèêè, ñîïðîâîæäàâøèå èçîáðàæåíèå.

Îòêðûâ êíèãó, Äðàêî òóò æå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî. Îí íå çíàë, ïîíÿëè ëè Êðàá è Ãîéë, íî ê ïÿòèäåñÿòîé ñòðàíèöå ýòî ñòàëî î÷åâèäíûì è äëÿ íèõ. Êàê îíè ìîãëè íå ïîíÿòü? Èçîáðàæåíèå èõ ðîäèòåëåé – âñåãäà îòåö è ìàòü âìåñòå – ðàáîòàþò – ÐÀÁÎÒÀÞÒ – ýòî òî, ÷òî îíè íàçûâàþò _ðàáîòîé?_

Êðàá ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ÷òî-òî ñæàëîñü â ãîðëå, è âíåçàïíî êîìíàòà ñòàëà ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêîé. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå – íî îí õîòåë – íåò, åìó íóæíî áûëî ïðîäîëæàòü ñìîòðåòü. Îõ, íî êàê æå áîëüíî áûëî äûøàòü. _Áîëüíî. Òàê áîëüíî._

Èç Ãîéëà âûðâàëîñü ÷òî-òî âðîäå «ìèèï», êîãäà Äðàêî ïåðåâåðíóë ñòðàíèöó, íà ýòîò ðàç òàì áûëè åãî ðîäèòåëè – òîëüêî åãî ðîäèòåëè – è ÷òî ýòî çà ôèãóðà? Äåâî÷êà-ìàããë, íå ñòàðøå ÷åì îíè ñàìè, ðàçäåòàÿ è ïðèêîâàííàÿ ê ñòåíå â ïîäçåìåëüå, ðÿäîì ñ òàêèìè æå îáíàæ¸ííûìè òåëàìè åãî ðîäèòåëåé. Âñå òðîå èñòåêàëè êðîâüþ îò ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ óøèáîâ è ïîðåçîâ, íî ýòî íå øëî íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ ïðîêëÿòüåì _«Êðóöèî»_, âíîâü è âíîâü ñêðó÷èâàþùèì èõ. Ðóêè Ãîéëà èíñòèíêòèâíî ïîòÿíóëèñü çàêðûòü ãëàçà, íî îí íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòüñÿ, è ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü – æåëàÿ – èñïûòûâàÿ íåîáõîäèìîñòü âèäåòü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, ïåðåæèâàþùèõ òàêîé óæàñ.

È çàòåì Äðàêî ïåðåâåðíóë ñòðàíèöó è çàñòûë. Îí ïðîäîëæàë ñòîÿòü, è ñòîÿë, íå ìèãàÿ, íå äâèãàÿñü. Êàçàëîñü, îí íå äûøèò. Êàðòèíêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, íî â ýòîò ðàç îí íå ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïåðåâåðíóòü ñòðàíèöó. Îí ïðîäîëæàë ñòîÿòü è ñìîòðåòü, êàðòèíêà íà÷àëà äâèãàòüñÿ âíîâü. È âíîâü. È âíîâü. Êðèêè è ïðîñüáû ýõîì ðàçäàâàëèñü â êîìíàòå, ïðîäîëæàÿ çâåíåòü â óøàõ.

È â ýòîò ìîìåíò Êðàá  ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè íèêîãäà íå çàáóäóò ýòè êðèêè. Îñîáåííî Äðàêî, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë – è çàáûòûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ò¸ïëûõ îáúÿòüÿõ, ñëàäêîì çàïàõå è íàïåâíûõ êîëûáåëüíûõ âçûâàëè ê åãî ÷óâñòâàì, áåçîøèáî÷íî óçíàâàåìûå áåëûå ìàëôîåâñêèå âîëîñû áëåñòåëè íà ñòðàíèöå, áåçîøèáî÷íî ìàëôîåâñêèå ãëàçà, ïîëíûå ñë¸ç, áåçîøèáî÷íî ìàëôîåâñêèå ãëàçà, ïîëíûå ÿðîñòè. Äðàêî íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü å¸, íî èíñòèíêòèâíî îí å¸ óçíàë.

Áàáóøêà. Ïðèêîâàííàÿ ê ñòåíå, ñëîâíî êàêîé-òî ìàããë èëè ñêâèá, ïëàòüå èç ðîñêîøíîé òêàíè ïåðåïà÷êàíî è ðàçîðâàíî.

Óíèæåíèå. Äëèâøååñÿ ÷àñû… è çàòåì ñìåðòü. Îò ðóê ñîáñòâåííîãî ñûíà.

Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ.

Îòöà.

***

Îí äîëæåí áûë çíàòü. 

Îí äîëæåí áûë çíàòü, ÷òî íå çàñëóæèâàåò ýòîé ëþáâè. Íå çàñëóæèâàåò ðîç  è øîêîëàäîê â ôîðìå ñåðäå÷êà, êîòîðûå îí íàõîäèë êàæäîå óòðî íà ñòîëèêå ó êðîâàòè – îí ëþáèë ðîçû, ëþáèë øîêîëàä, íî Ãàððè îí ëþáèë áîëüøå.Îí íå çàñëóæèâàë îáúÿòèé óêðàäêîé, ïîöåëóåâ â ò¸ìíûõ êîðèäîðàõ êàæäûé ðàç, ñòîèëî òîëüêî çàâåðíóòü çà óãîë ïîäàëüøå îò ó÷èòåëåé è ñòóäåíòîâ. Îí íå çàñëóæèâàë êîðîòêèõ ëþáîâíûõ çàïèñîê, ïåðåäàâàåìûõ åìó íà óðîêàõ. Íà Çåëüåäåëüÿõ îí íå ìîã èõ ïðî÷åñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî, áðîøåííûå íåäîñòàòî÷íî ìåòêî, îíè ïîïàäàëè âìåñòî ðóê â åãî êîò¸ë. Îí íè÷åãî ýòîãî íå çàñëóæèâàë.

Îí íå çàñëóæèâàë ëþáâè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. 

Ëþáîâü – Ëþáîâü! Åãî ëþáèëè, âîçìîæíî, ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè. È â ïåðâûé ðàç â æèçíè åìó õîòåëîñü ñìåÿòüñÿ, ñìåÿòüñÿ è êðè÷àòü: «Ìàìà, ñìîòðè, ÿ âëþáë¸í â Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà! È îí òîæå ëþáèò ìåíÿ!»

Îí íå ñòîèë ýòîãî, íå ñòîèë Ãàððè. Íå ñòîèë êîãî-òî âðîäå íåãî.

– …ìðàçü âðîäå òåáÿ íå çàñëóæèâàåò íè÷åãî áîëüøå, íè÷åãî, – Óèçëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûïëþíóë ôðàçó åìó â ëèöî. – Íè äàæå íåíàâèñòè Ãàððè, ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî íè÷åãî áîëüøå.

ß çíàþ, ÿ çíàþ… 

– Òîãäà ÿ óäèâëÿþñü, ÷òî îí äåëàåò ñ òàêèìè íè÷òîæåñòâàìè âðîäå òåáÿ  è Ãðÿçíîêðîâêè. – Õìûêíóë îí â îòâåò.

– Ðîí, ïðåêðàòè ýòî! Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîøó òåáÿ, – Ãàððè ñëàáî òÿíóë åãî çà ðóêàâ, ïðèêðûâàÿ îò áîëåå êðóïíîãî ïàðíÿ ñîáñòâåííûì òåëîì. Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî åñëè áû Ãàððè íå âûñòóïàë ñåé÷àñ â ðîëè ùèòà, åãî äàâíî áû óæå ðàçìàçàëè ïî êàìåííîìó ïîëó. 

– Ãàððè, îí òåáÿ ÷òî – ìîçãîâ ëèøèë?! Òû íå ñëûøàë, êàê îí òîëüêî ÷òî íàçâàë ìåíÿ è Ãåðìèîíó?! – Óèçëè áûë â òàêîé ÿðîñòè, ÷òî íà ïîêðàñíåâøåì ëèöå ñîâñåì íå áûëî çàìåòíî âåñíóøåê.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ëó÷øåìó äðóãó:

– Êîíå÷íî, ÿ ñëûøàë, ÿ íå ãëóõîé! Ïðîñòî – ïðåêðàòè ñâîè êîììåíòàðèè, òû åãî òîëüêî ïðîâîöèðóåøü!

– Îî, òàê òû òåïåðü íà åãî ñòîðîíå? – ïðîòÿíóë Óèçëè.

– Îí íè íà ÷üåé ñòîðîíå, òû, êðûñèíîå îòðîäüå! – ðÿâêíóë Äðàêî, îäíîâðåìåííî ñ òåì, êàê Ãàððè êðèêíóë:

– ß íè íà ÷üåé ñòîðîíå!

Íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà, ïðåðûâàåìàÿ òîëüêî òÿæ¸ëûì äûõàíèåì Ðîíà è Ãàððè.

Ïåðâûì çàãîâîðèë Ãàððè:

– Ðîí, ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîéòè ê Ãåðìèîíå – îíà óæå äàâíî æä¸ò. ß ïðèäó ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò.

Óèçëè îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ñâåðëèòü Äðàêî Óáèéñòâåííûì Âçãëÿäîì, íî Ãàððè îáîðâàë åãî òâ¸ðäûì, íå òåðïÿùèì âîçðàæåíèé ãîëîñîì: 

– Ðîí.

Óèçëè âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, ïî-ïðåæíåìó áðîñàÿ íà Äðàêî âçãëÿäû. 

Ãàððè ïðèëüíóë ê Äðàêî: 

– Ìíå òàê æàëü, – ïðîøåïòàë îí, îáíÿâ åãî ïî÷òè îò÷àÿííî, íåæíî êàñàÿñü åãî âîëîñ. 

Äðàêî áûë øîêèðîâàí. Ãàððè? Ãàððè æàëü? ×åãî? 

Ãóáû ïðîøëèñü ïî åãî êîæå äîðîæêîé ëåãêèõ ïîöåëóåâ, à Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë øåïòàòü:

– …íå ñëóøàé åãî, ìíå òàê æàëü, ÷òî òåáå ïðèøëîñü ýòî óñëûøàòü… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ… âñ¸ ðàâíî… íå ñëóøàé òî, ÷òî îíè ãîâîðÿò, ýòî âñå íåïðàâäà, íåïðàâäà… 

Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñëóøàë  áîðìîòàíèå Óèçëè, ïîýòîìó íå ïîíèìàë, î ÷¸ì ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðèë Ãàððè.

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå.

Ãàððè ïðåêðàòèë ëèõîðàäî÷íûå ïîöåëóè è ïîãëÿäåë åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà:

– Äðàêî… Ãåðìèîíà óæå çíàåò. Íî Ðîí… Ðîí – ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã. Äóìàåøü, ìîæåò áûòü…?

– ß íè÷åãî íå èìåþ ïðîòèâ Ãðåéíäæåð, - çëî ñêàçàë Äðàêî, - è ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî îíà çíàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà îñòàëàñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé ïîñëå îäíîãî èç ñîáðàíèé ïðåôåêòîâ. Íàçâàëà ìåíÿ Äðàêî è âñå òàêîå. Îäíî òî, ÷òî îíà Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà – 

– Äðàêî!

– Øøø. ß åù¸ íå äîãîâîðèë. Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë: îäíî òî, ÷òî îíà Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà, åù¸ íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ îáÿçàí å¸ íåíàâèäåòü. Ìíå îíà è âïðàâäó íðàâèòñÿ. À âîò êðûñèíîå îòðîäüå âðîäå Óèçëè – âîò êîãî ÿ íå ìîãó âûíîñèòü.

– Äðàêî, – ïðîèçí¸ñ  Ãàððè, – ýòî î÷åíü ãðóáî.

Îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ:

– Íî ýòî ïðàâäà, – ñêàçàë îí òâ¸ðäî, – è ÿ íå îñêîðáëÿë åãî. ß íå îñêîðáëÿë åãî ñåìüþ, íå îñêîðáëÿë Ãðåéíäæåð – ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìû… Çíàåøü, êàê òðóäíî ýòî áûëî? È âñ¸ ýòî èç óâàæåíèÿ ê òåáå. È òåïåðü, îí óçíàë î íàñ, è ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó âèíîâàò? ×òî, îäèí ÿ? Òû ïðèø¸ë êî ìíå, è ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå ïðèä¸òñÿ êîå î ÷¸ì ñ íèì ïîãîâîðèòü.

– ß çíàþ, çíàþ, òîëüêî, – Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, – ïðîñòî òû íå ìîã áû íå ïðîâîöèðîâàòü åãî ñåé÷àñ?

– ×òî, äàæå êîãäà îí îñêîðáëÿåò ìåíÿ, ìîåãî îòöà, ìîþ ñåìüþ, ìî¸ èìÿ, è ñàìó ìîþ ñóòü? Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ – íå Óïèâàþùèéñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – ïîêà, – äîáàâèë îí, îòâåðíóâøèñü â ñòîðîíó. Çàòåì åãî âçãëÿä âåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, ÿðîñòíûé è ëåäÿíîé îäíîâðåìåííî – è ÿ ïðîñòî ñòîÿë çäåñü, âûñëóøèâàÿ âñ¸ ýòî – äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå óïîìÿíóë òåáÿ, – íàõìóðèëñÿ Äðàêî.

– Çíàþ, ÿ áûë çäåñü, – âçäîõíóë Ãàððè.

– Òîãäà òû äîëæåí çíàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå âèíîâàò, – Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.

Ãàððè íåìåäëåííî ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü åãî, êðåïêî îáíÿâ è óòêíóâøèñü åìó â øåþ:

– Íå çëèñü, Äðàêî. ß íå âèíþ òåáÿ, ÿ ïðîñòî… ÿ íå çíàþ. Ïîíèìàåøü? Ýòî âñ¸ Ðîí.

– Ý-ý, – ïðîáóð÷àë Äðàêî.

– Ìíå íàäî èäòè. Íàäî âïðàâèòü åìó ìîçãè. Õîòÿ Ãåðìèîíà, íàâåðíîå, óæå çàíèìàåòñÿ ýòèì. Ïðîñòî. Ñ òîáîé âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? ß çíàþ, ÷òî íå äîëæåí áûë ïðèõîäèòü ñåãîäíÿ, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå äîëæåí áûë, – ñíîâà âçäîõíóë Ãàððè, îòñòóïèâ îò  Äðàêî.

– Ñ óìà ñîéòè, òåïåðü ÿ âèíîâàò, ÷òî òû ïðèø¸ë?

– Íåò! Íåò, Äðàêî, ÿ íå ýòî èìåë â âèäó. ß ïðîñòî. Äàæå åñëè òû íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðèø¸ë, ÿ áû âñ¸ ðàâíî ïîïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ íàéòè. Ïðîñòî. ß íå çíàþ.

– Íó, îïðåäåëèñü, íàêîíåö. Òû æå íå ìîæåøü ïîñòîÿííî _íå çíàòü._

– ß ïðîñòî. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû íà ìåíÿ çëèëñÿ. È ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû çëèëñÿ íà Ðîíà.

– ß íå çëþñü. Êòî ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ çëþñü?

– ß ãîâîðþ. Òû îïÿòü õìóðèøüñÿ.

– Íó è…? ß óæå íàõìóðèòüñÿ íå ìîãó?

– ß òàê íå ãîâîðèë.

– Íåò, íî òû ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÿ çëþñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ õìóðþñü.

– Ìíå ïîðà èäòè.

– Íó è èäè. – Äðàêî ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ, êèíóâ íà Ãàððè ÿäîâèòûé âçãëÿä.

Ãàððè ïðîñòî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ñî ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì â ãëàçàõ. Äðàêî õìûêíóë è îòâåðíóëñÿ, íî îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó ÷óâñòâîâàë ìåäëåííîå äâèæåíèå Ãàððè ê âûõîäó è ìÿãêèé ùåë÷îê çàêðûâøåéñÿ çà íèì äâåðè.

Îïóñòèâøèñü íà ïîë, Äðàêî îò÷àÿííî ïðèæàë ê ëèöó ðóêè.

Îõ, òàê áîëüíî òàê áîëüíî òàê áîëüíî 

Áîëü. Íåïðèêðûòàÿ, ïîëíàÿ ìóêè, è Äðàêî óäèâëÿëñÿ, êàê îí ñìîã ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ òàê äîëãî è íå âçîðâàòüñÿ – â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå. Åìó íå áûëî ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî îí íàãîâîðèë ýòîìó ãð¸áàíîìó Óèçëè, íî óæàñíî ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî îí òàê ðåçêî îáîø¸ëñÿ ñ Ãàððè. Íî ýòî óæå áûëî íå âàæíî, íè÷åãî íå èìåëî çíà÷åíèÿ, ëèøü ìåäëåííàÿ ïóëüñàöèÿ – âîò âñ¸, ÷òî áûëî âàæíûì ñåé÷àñ.

Òàê æàëü Ãàððè íî ìíå áîëüíî è ÿ íå ìîãó… 

Îí âûóäèë íåáîëüøóþ áóòûëî÷êó èç êàðìàíîâ ðîáû è, îòâèíòèâ êðûøå÷êó, ñäåëàë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê, ïîìîðùèâøèñü îò ãîðå÷è.

Ðàç, äâà, òðè… 

Ìåäëåííî ñ÷èòàÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, îí äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà ãîëîâå õîòü ÷óòî÷êó ïîëåã÷àåò, ïðåæäå ÷åì, íåóêëþæå ñïîòûêàÿñü, ïîäíÿòüñÿ è âûéòè èç êîìíàòû. Îí çíàë, ÷òî åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîðà çàêàí÷èâàòü – ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî, åñëè îí ñòàíåò ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå òåìïå, ýòî åãî óáü¸ò – íî åìó áûëî íàïëåâàòü. Òîëüêî ÷àéíàÿ ëîæå÷êà – ìîæåò áûòü, äâå – è åãî áîëü èñ÷åçàëà – äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå òðåáîâàëàñü íîâàÿ äîçà.

Îí âðåçàëñÿ â ñòåíó ñíàðóæè, ïîòåðÿâ ðàâíîâåñèå, êîãäà çàêðûâàë äâåðü, è óäàðèëñÿ  ãîëîâîé î êàìåíü. Îí íåëîâêî ïîò¸ð óøèáëåííîå ìåñòî, óäèâëÿÿñü, â ÷¸ì òàêîì êðàñíîì è ëèïêîì èñïà÷êàëèñü ïàëüöû, è íàïðàâèëñÿ âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó.

Ñîí – ñåé÷àñ ýòî çâó÷àëî òàê õîðîøî 

***

– ×òî çíà÷èò – ÒÛ ÇÍÀËÀ? – ðàçúÿðåííûé âîïëü Ðîíà ðàçí¸ññÿ ÷åðåç âåñü Çàë, è âíèìàíèå âñåõ ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ îáðàòèëîñü ê ïàðå çà ãðèôôèíäîðñêèì ñòîëîì.

Ãåðìèîíà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî:

– ß ñàìà ïîíÿëà ýòî. È ñÿäü, íàêîíåö, èäèîò, – îíà ïåðåãíóëàñü ÷åðåç ñòîë è ïîòÿíóëà Ðîíà, çàñòàâëÿÿ îïóñòèòüñÿ íà ñèäåíüå.

– Ãåðìèîíà, – ïðîøèïåë îí, – òû çíàëà î Ãàððè è Ìàëôîå è íå ñêàçàëà ìíå? È äàâíî òû çíàëà? À îíè…?

– ß òàê è çíàëà, ÷òî òû ïðèìåðíî òàê îòðåàãèðóåøü. Ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîïðîñèëà Ãàððè ðàññêàçàòü òåáå ñàìîìó. – Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü. Ó÷èòûâàÿ èõ íåäàâíþþ ññîðó ñ Ðîíîì, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà÷èíàë äåéñòâîâàòü åé íà íåðâû, –  ïàðó íåäåëü.

– È êàê äàâíî îíè …  – Îí äàæå âûãîâîðèòü ýòîãî íå ìîã.

– Ïàðó íåäåëü.– Èòàê, òû çíàëà ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, è äàæå íå íàìåêíóëà ìíå?!

– Îí äîëæåí áûë ðàññêàçàòü òåáå ñàì!

– Íî îí íå ðàññêàçàë!

– Ìîæåò áûòü, æäàë ïîäõîäÿùåãî ìîìåíòà, Ðîí. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí çíàë, ÷òî âñ¸ òàê è áóäåò, è ïðîñòî íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü, êàê ðàññêàçàòü òåáå ìåíåå áîëåçíåííî.

– Ìåíåå… Ìåíåå áîëåçíåííî?! Âñ¸, ÷òî èìååò îòíîøåíèå ê Ìàëôîþ – áîëåçíåííî, íå âàæíî êàê îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü!  – Ðîí îïÿòü âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, íàêëîíèâøèñü íàä ñòîëîì è íàâèñàÿ íàä Ãåðìèîíîé, – è ïî÷åìó òû íå ñêàçàëà ìíå îá ýòîì?

– Òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàëà. È ýòî íå ìîé ñåêðåò, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçûâàòü! È ÿ çíàëà, ÷òî òû òàê îòðåàãèðóåøü, ïîýòîìó è Ãàððè íå çàñòàâëÿëà òåáå ðàññêàçûâàòü! – Ãåðìèîíà òîæå ïîäíÿëàñü íà íîãè, è îáà ñòîÿëè íîñ ê íîñó, íàâèñàÿ íàä øèðîêèì  ñòîëîì.

– Íó êîíå÷íî íåò, – ïðîòÿíóë îí. – Ãàððè áûë ñëèøêîì çàíÿò, îòñàñûâàÿ Ìàëôîþ, à òû – òðàõàÿñü ñî ñâîèì _âåðíûì_ õàôôëïàôöåì! ****

Åãî ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî îí ïðîèçí¸ñ ýòî òèõèì, çëûì ø¸ïîòîì, òàê, ÷òî òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà è óñëûøàëà, âñå îñòàëüíûå ïðåáûâàëè  â óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî ýòî îäíà èç òèïè÷íûõ ññîð íå-ñîâñåì-ëþáîâíèêîâ. ****

Íà ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå ðàçîçëèëàñü, ÷åì îáèäåëàñü.

– Ðîí Óèçëè! Òåáå äîëæíî áûòü ñòûäíî çà ñåáÿ. Äà, Ãàððè íðàâÿòñÿ ðåáÿòà. Ïîëîâèíå òâîèõ áðàòüåâ, êñòàòè, òîæå. Äà, Ãàððè íðàâèòñÿ Äðàêî. Ýòî òàê ñëîæíî ïðèíÿòü? È íå,  – îíà ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, íå äàâàÿ åìó ïðåðâàòü å¸, – ïûòàéñÿ ìåíÿ âòÿíóòü â ýòî. Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî ìû âñ¸ âûÿñíèì äâå íåäåëè íàçàä, Ðîí. Ãîâîðþ â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç – ìîÿ ëè÷íàÿ æèçíü òåáÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Òåïåðü, åñëè òû çíàåøü, ÷òî õîðîøî äëÿ òåáÿ è Ãàððè, òû âûñëóøàåøü òî, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò, êîãäà âåðí¸òñÿ.

– ß íå îáÿçàí íè÷åãî âûñëóøèâàòü. – Ïðîðû÷àë îí, âûëåòàÿ èç Áîëüøîãî Çàëà. ****

Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñòóë, óñòàëî óáèðàÿ óïàâøèå íà ãëàçà âîëîñû. Åé òàê õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Ðîí íàêîíåö-òî ïîâçðîñëåë. Âçäîõíóâ, îíà îòêðûëà ó÷åáíèê ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå è ïðîäîëæèëà ÷òåíèå.

– Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà.

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è óëûáíóëàñü:

– Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè.

Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã:

– À ãäå Ðîí?

Îíà ïåðåä¸ðíóëà ïëå÷àìè:

– Òîëüêî ÷òî óø¸ë.

– Îõ, – Ãàððè âçâîëíîâàííî çàáàðàáàíèë ïàëüöàìè ïî ñòîëó, – õì, Ãåðìèîíà. Õì. Ðîí êàê áû íàòêíóëñÿ íà íàñ ñ Äðàêî, êîãäà ìû. Êõì. – îí  ãóñòî ïîêðàñíåë.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è ïîòðåïàëà åãî ïî ðóêå:

– ß çíàþ.

– Îí… ñêàçàë ÷òî-íèáóäü î÷åíü… óæàñíîå?

– Íó. Òîëüêî åãî îáû÷íîå ïðåäóáåæäåíèå ïðîòèâ Ìàëôîÿ. – Íî ÷òî-òî â å¸ ãëàçàõ, äîëæíî áûòü, âûäàëî å¸, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåïåðü îí ïðèíÿëñÿ çàëàìûâàòü ðóêè ñîâñåì íåïîíÿòíûì îáðàçîì.

– Ìíå òàê æàëü, Ãåðìèîíà! – Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë îãîð÷åííûì. – Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî îí âñ¸ ñâàëèò íà òåáÿ èëè ÷òî âîò òàê âòÿíåò òåáÿ â ýòî, ÿ áû ðàññêàçàë åìó ãîðàçäî ðàíüøå. Ïðîñòî, íó, âñå ýòè ó÷åáíûå çàäàíèÿ è âñòðå÷è ñ Äàìáëäîðîì òåïåðü, è Äðàêî, ÿ. ß…

– ß ïîíèìàþ, Ãàððè. ß ïîíèìàþ. – Ãåðìèîíà óñïîêàèâàþùå óëûáíóëàñü åìó. – Òû ñåé÷àñ íóæåí Äðàêî, Ãàððè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ñåðü¸çíîå íàìå÷àåòñÿ, è çíàþ, ÷òî Äðàêî ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íå ëó÷øèì îáðàçîì – ñ íèì ÷òî-òî íå â ïîðÿäêå, äà?

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

– ß áû ðàññêàçàë òåáå, íî ýòî íå ìîÿ òàéíà, ÷òîáû ðàññêàçûâàòü – òû ïîíèìàåøü. Ìíå íóæíî áûëî óâèäåòü åãî ñåãîäíÿ èç-çà åãî ãîëîâíûõ áîëåé – ÷òî-òî âðîäå ìèãðåíè. Åìó òàê áîëüíî, Ãåðìèîíà, áîëüíî äàæå êîãäà ÿ ïðèêàñàþñü ê íåìó – è íå âàæíî, êàê íåæíî ÿ ýòî äåëàþ – è ìíå áîëüíî âèäåòü åãî òàêèì. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ, è êîãäà Ðîí íà íàñ íàòêíóëñÿ, ÿ êàê ðàç öåëîâàë åãî, è… – Îí âçäîõíóë.

– Îíè ïîäðàëèñü?

– Ðîí íà÷àë ïåðâûì. Äðàêî ñäåðæèâàëñÿ, ïîêà Ðîí íå óïîìÿíóë ìåíÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà ïîòðÿñåííîé:

– Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî âî âñåé ýòîé èñòîðèè Ðîí âûñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîëíûì óáëþäêîì? Ýòî îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïëîõèì ïàðíåì, íå Äðàêî.

– Çíàþ, – âçäîõíóë Ãàððè, – ïðîñòî ìíå òàê ïëîõî… èç-çà âñåãî ýòîãî.

Ãåðìèîíà âçäîõíóëà:

– Ïîâåðü ìíå, Ãàððè, ÿ òåáÿ ïîíèìàþ.

***

Êðàá è Ãîéë íàøëè Äðàêî áåç ñîçíàíèÿ ïðÿìî ïåðåä âõîäîì â ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Âçäîõíóâ, Ãîéë ïðîáîðìîòàë èñöåëÿþùåå çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ ðàíû íà ëáó Äðàêî, ïåðåä òåì, êàê Êðàá ïîäíÿë  ìàëü÷èêà íà ðóêè è îòí¸ñ â ñïàëüíþ.

Ãîéë âçäîõíóë:

– Ýòî óáüåò òåáÿ, Äðàêî, åñëè è äàëüøå áóäåøü òàê ïðîäîëæàòü.

Êðàá íà ñåêóíäó ñìóòèëñÿ:

– Åãî ìûøüÿê? Âñå Ìàëôîè ìîãóò âûäåðæàòü èõ ìûøüÿê.  ****

Ãîéë ëåãîíüêî óäàðèë åãî:

– Íåò, èäèîò. _Ýòî_. Ïîìíèøü, îí çàñòàâèë íàñ íèêîãäà íå óïîìèíàòü îá _ýòîì_ ñ… ïîñëåäíåãî ðàçà.

– Î.

– Èíòåðåñíî, ìû äîëæíû ðàññêàçàòü îá ýòîì Ïîòòåðó?

– Íî…

– Çíàþ, çíàþ. Ïðîñòî. Çà íèì íåîáõîäèìî ïðèãëÿäûâàòü, ïîíèìàåøü?

Çàìîë÷àâ, îíè íàáëþäàëè çà ñïÿùèì äðóãîì.

Êðàá ïåðâûì çàãîâîðèë:

– Ãðåã, íåò ó òåáÿ òàêîãî ÷óâñòâà èíîãäà, ÷òî ìû âñå æèâ¸ì  â êàêîé-òî âûäóìàííîé èñòîðèè? Èíîãäà, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðþ íà Äðàêî, ÿ äóìàþ: «íó íå ìîæåò æå æèçíü áûòü íàñòîëüêî óæàñíîé»?

Ãîéë òèõî ðàññìåÿëñÿ:

– ß áû õîòåë, ÷òîáû ìû æèëè â èñòîðèè, Âèíñåíò, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà Äðàêî íå ìó÷èëñÿ áû òàê, è ìû íå áûëè áû ïåøêàìè â ðóêàõ ðîäèòåëåé, è êàê-íèáóäü – _êàê-íèáóäü_ – âñ¸ çàêîí÷èëîñü áû õîðîøî äëÿ íàñ, à îñîáåííî äëÿ Äðàêî.

È çàòåì Ãîéë ïîãàñèë ñâåò, è îíè òèõîíüêî âûøëè  èç êîìíàòû, àêêóðàòíî ïðèêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü.

*******

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	7. ãëàâà 7

**Íàçâàíèå:** ßñíî

**Àâòîð:** venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó 

ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû:** Ãàððè/Äðàêî

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, slash, angst

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà 

Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà íà ðàçìåùåíèå äàííîãî ïåðåâîäà ïîëó÷åíî :)

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîò ôàíôèê äåëèòñÿ íà äâå ÷àñòè, è íà äàííûé ïåðåâîä Ìåíÿ è Ìîþ Ëåíü ïîäâèãëà èìåííî âòîðàÿ, ÷òî ñàìî çà ñåáÿ ãîâîðèò. Ñîâåòóþ âñåì íàáðàòüñÿ òåðïåíèÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå, ñóäÿ ïî ìîåé ñêîðîñòè ïå÷àòè, áóäåò íå ñêîðî. È âñåì ñîâåòóþ ïðî÷èòàòü åãî â îðèãèíàëå.

**Àõòóíã, àõòóíã!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

***

Ïîçâîëüòå âûðàçèòü îãðîìíûé ðåñïåêò Helgà, áåç êîòîðîé ýòîãî ïåðåâîäà ïðîñòî áû íå áûëî J) Óæ ìíå-òî âñ¸ ßÑÍÎ…

***

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 7**

×åòûðíàäöàòîå äåêàáðÿ.

Ðîâíî íåäåëÿ äî êîíöà ñåìåñòðà.

Êðàá è Ãîéë ïîäêàðàóëèëè Ãàððè ïîñëå «èíöèäåíòà», êàê îíè âûðàçèëèñü, è áåç îñîáûõ íåäîìîëâîê ðàññêàçàëè, ÷òî îíè ñ íèì ñäåëàþò, åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü âðîäå ýòîãî åù¸ ðàç ïðîèçîéä¸ò ñ Äðàêî, âêëþ÷àÿ è èñòåðèêè Ðîíà. Íåîæèäàííî âîçíèêëà íîâàÿ ïàðà: Äæèííè è Ñèìóñ. Ó âñåé øêîëû íà âèäó, â Áîëüøîì Çàëå, îíè ÿñíî äàëè ïîíÿòü âñåì, ÷òî âñòðå÷àþòñÿ. È Ãàððè çàìåòèë, êàê âíåçàïíî ÷òî-òî ìåëüêíóëî â ãëàçàõ Äðàêî, áóäòî âñ¸, íàêîíåö, âñòàëî íà ñâîè ìåñòà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîðâàëà ñ Äæàñòèíîì äâà äíÿ íàçàä, è Ðîí ïî-ïðåæíåìó çëèëñÿ íà âåñü ìèð.

Òåì íå ìåíåå, Çåìëÿ âñå òàê æå âðàùàëàñü, Ëóíà è Ñîëíöå ñâåòèëè, êàê èì è ïîëîæåíî, â îòâåä¸ííîå êàæäîìó âðåìÿ, è Âñåëåííàÿ ïðîäîëæàëà ðàñøèðÿòüñÿ.

À Ãàððè íà÷èíàë ÷óâñòâîâàòü êàêóþ-òî îòñòðàíåííîñòü â ñâîèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ ñ Äðàêî. 

Òîò îòòàëêèâàë åãî îò ñåáÿ, óõîäèë îò íåãî, è êîãäà Ãàððè, îáåñïîêîåííûé, îòïðàâèëñÿ ê Êðàáó ñ Ãîéëîì, îíè, îáìåíÿâøèñü ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûìè âçãëÿäàìè, ëèøü ïîñîâåòîâàëè åìó áûòü òåðïåëèâûì ñ Äðàêî. 

È îí ïûòàëñÿ.

Íî íå ñìîã.

Âñåãî íåäåëÿ îñòàëàñü, íî îí íå óäåðæàëñÿ. 

È â ýòîò ìîìåíò Çåìëÿ, Ëóíà, Ñîëíöå è Âñåëåííàÿ çàìåðëè â íåòåðïåíèè, îæèäàÿ: ÷òî æå ïðîèçîéä¸ò äàëüøå?

***

– Ïîæàëóéñòà, – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè.

– Ïî÷åìó? – Äðàêî îòêàçûâàëñÿ ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ê íåìó, ïðåäïî÷èòàÿ ñìîòðåòü íà ëóíó.

– Ïîæàëóéñòà, – Ãàððè ïðîøåïòàë ñíîâà, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ê íåìó ðóêó.

– Êàê?

– Ïîæàëóéñòà, – ïðîøåïòàë îí.

– Íå ìîãó.

Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñë¸çû â ãëàçàõ è îò÷àÿííî ìîðãàë, ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü èõ. Ýòî íå ïîìîãàëî. 

– Ïîæàëóéñòà.

– Íèêîãäà áîëüøå. – Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ãëÿäÿ íà Ãàððè. Îí ñäåëàë øàã ê äâåðè, íî Ãàððè ïðåãðàäèë åìó ïóòü.

– Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ, Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïîæàëóéñòà, – Ãàððè íå ñìåë ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó.

Äðàêî ïî-ïðåæíåìó îòêàçûâàëñÿ íà íåãî ñìîòðåòü:

– Íåò.

Îí îáîø¸ë Ãàððè è âûøåë èç êîìíàòû, è ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî Ãàððè âèäåë – ýòî ïîëû ÷¸ðíîãî ïëàùà Äðàêî, èñ÷åçàþùèå çà òÿæ¸ëîé äóáîâîé äâåðüþ.

Ãàððè òèõî çàïëàêàë. 

***

Íàðöèññà, ñèäÿ çà ñòîéêîé áàðà â «Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå», îñìîòðåëàñü âîêðóã. Èç òåìíîòû íåîæèäàííî âîçíèêëà ôèãóðà, ãðóáî òîëêíóâ å¸ â ïëå÷î.

– Î-î, ìîè èçâèíåíèÿ, ìàäàì. – Íà íå¸ ñìîòðåëè íåïðîíèöàåìûå ÷¸ðíûå ãëàçà.

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, ñýð. – Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü íàçàä, ê ñòîéêå.

È ðàçâåðíóëà ïîä ñòîëîì çàïèñêó.

Îíà ïîçâàëà áàðìåíà:

– Òîì, ñòàêàí øåððè, ïîæàëóéñòà.

×åëîâåê ñ ÷¸ðíûìè ãëàçàìè ïîñìîòðåë, êàê áàðìåí ïðîòÿíóë åé ðóáèíîâûé íàïèòîê, è âûñêîëüçíóë èç ïàáà. Îí ïîëó÷èë îòâåò: âñÿ íåîáõîäèìàÿ èíôîðìàöèÿ áûëà â çàæàòîì â åãî êóëàêå ïåðãàìåíòíîì ñâèòêå. 

***

Ãàððè ïðîâ¸ë âñå Çåëüåäåëüÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà Äðàêî. Åñëè òîò è çàìå÷àë âçãëÿäû, òî âèäà íå ïîäàâàë.

Ïîâåäåíèå Ïîòòåðà ñòîèëî Ãðèôôèíäîðó äâàäöàòè ïÿòè áàëëîâ, íî îíî òîãî ñòîèëî. 

Äðàêî íå îáðàùàë íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ, è âñå çàïèñêè, êîòîðûå Ãàððè ïîñûëàë åìó, îòïðàâëÿëèñü â îãîíü ïîä åãî êîòëîì, íåïðî÷èòàííûå.

***

Äàìáëäîð ïîáëåäíåë, ãëàçà óòðàòèëè ïðèâû÷íîå ìåðöàíèå:

– Áîæå ìîé, – ñêàçàë îí. – Ñåâåðóñ, Âû óâåðåíû?

– Áîþñü, ÷òî äà, äèðåêòîð. Âû æå çíàåòå ìîè ñâÿçè.

– Äà, äà, íî ïîäóìàòü òîëüêî… íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò ñïîñîáåí ïàñòü òàê íèçêî. È Ëþöèóñ. Ñåâåðóñ, Äðàêî åãî ñûí, êîíå÷íî, îí…?

– Íå äóìàþ, äèðåêòîð. Ïîìíèòå äåëî Êëàðèññ Ìàëôîé?

– Äà, äà. Óáèòà Óïèâàþùèìèñÿ Ñìåðòüþ çà óêðûâàòåëüñòâî ïîëóêðîâîê. Ïðÿòàëà èõ â ïîìåñòüå, ïðÿìî ïîä íîñîì ó Ëþöèóñà.

Ñíåéï ñêðèâèëñÿ:

– Ñýð, ÿ êîå-÷òî… íå ñêàçàë Âàì… òîãäà. Êëàðèññ Ìàëôîé… Ëþöèóñ… óáèë å¸.

– Ðîäíîé ñûí, – ëèöî Äàìáëäîðà ïîáëåäíåëî îò òðåâîãè è øîêà.

Ñíåéï êèâíóë:

– Äà, ñýð. È çíàÿ Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ïðåäïîëîæó, ÷òî ñìåðòü å¸ íå áûëà ëåãêîé. Îñîáåííî – ó÷èòûâàÿ òîò ôàêò, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ìàòü Ëþöèóñà. Ëîðä îáðàòèë ñâîå ïðèñòàëüíîå âíèìàíèå íà íåãî èìåííî çà ýòî. Òàê ÷òî Äðàêî…

– Áîæå, – ñíîâà ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, – ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïëîõî, ãîðàçäî õóæå, ÷åì ìû îæèäàëè. ×òî æ, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî íàø ïëàí óâåí÷àåòñÿ óñïåõîì, è ìîëîäîìó ìèñòåðó Ìàëôîþ íå ïðèä¸òñÿ… – åìó íå õîòåëîñü çàêàí÷èâàòü ïðåäëîæåíèå, è îí ëèøü òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë.

Ñíåéï ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñ íèì:

– Äà.

***

Ãàððè ïûòàëñÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü: ñìîòðåë ëè Äðàêî íà íåãî – âîîáùå – íà äðóãèõ çàíÿòèÿõ.

Îí íå ñìîòðåë.

Ãàððè ïðîâ¸ë âñå óðîêè, óñòàâèâøèñü â ñâîé ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà, ñ çàæàòûì â ðóêå ïåðîì, ïûòàÿñü íå ðàçðåâåòüñÿ.

***

Èññòóïëåííàÿ ìóçûêà ðàçäàâàëàñü â êîìíàòå Äðàêî: ñìû÷îê ìåòàëñÿ ïî ñòðóíàì, ïàëüöû ìåëüêàëè, ïîëíîñòüþ èãíîðèðóÿ îêðóæàþùåå. Îí íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå èãðàòü. Íå ìîã. Íèêîãäà. Íåò. Íèêîãäà íå ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñî ñêðèïêîé.

Íèêîãäà

Êðàá è Ãîéë ñòîÿëè ïîä äâåðüþ â åãî êîìíàòó â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ê áåñ÷óâñòâåííîìó äåðåâó.

Îíè îáìåíÿëèñü Âçãëÿäîì.

– Ýòî «Äüÿâîëüñêàÿ òðåëü». 

– ß çíàþ.

– Ïëîõî.

– Çíàþ.

***

– Ýòî òâîÿ âèíà, – ðàçäðàæ¸ííî ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, – òâîÿ ÷åðòîâà âèíà.

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

– ß çíàþ.

– Òîãäà íå æäè îò ìåíÿ ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû ìîã – íå ïðîñè ìåíÿ ïðèíÿòü ýòî, Ãàððè, òû ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, è ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ïðèíÿòü ýòî.

– ß çíàþ.

***

Äðàêî òèõî ñèäåë ïåðåä êàìèíîì â Ñëèçåðèíñêîé Ãîñòèíîé.

Ñëèøêîì òèõî.

Â îãíå äîãîðàëî ïèñüìî, è Êðàá ïèõíóë Ãîéëà, ïîêà îíè óñàæèâàëèñü ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò Äðàêî. Âçÿâ åãî ïîä ðóêè, îíè ïûòàëèñü õîòü íåìíîãî ñîãðåòü åãî, ÷òîáû îí ïåðåñòàë, íàêîíåö, òðÿñòèñü.

– Äðàêî.

– Ìì.

– ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Äðàêî? ×òî?

– Îí õî÷åò òðàõíóòü ìåíÿ. 

Îíè îáìåíÿëèñü ñìóù¸ííûìè âçãëÿäàìè:

– ×òî? Êòî?

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ è, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó íèæå, ñòàë âûãëÿäåòü åù¸ óÿçâèìåå.

– Âû çíàåòå.

È Êðàá ñ Ãîéëîì âçäðîãíóëè îò íåâåñòü îòêóäà âçÿâøåãîñÿ õîëîäíîãî âåòðà, ïîãàñèâøåãî îãîíü â êàìèíå – òàê, ÷òî îñòàëèñü îäíè óãîëüêè. 

***

– Òàê çäîðîâî! – âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí. – Íå ñëóøàé Ãåðìèîíó, îíà ñàìà íå ïîíèìàåò, î ÷¸ì ãîâîðèò. Òû íàêîíåö-òî èçáàâèëñÿ îò ýòîãî óðîäà. Òîøíîòâîðíûé óáëþäîê. 

Ãàððè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê ñåðäöå ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ íà êóñî÷êè:

– Äà. _ß òîøíîòâîðíûé óáëþäîê. Òîøíîòâîðíûé. Óáëþäîê. Äà. _

– Ïîéä¸ì, îòïðàçäíóåì. ß ïîñòàâëþ òåáå ïèâî. Èëè äâà. ×¸ðò, äàæå òðè, íà óëèöå òàê õîëîäíî.

Ãàððè òóïî êèâíóë:

– Äà. Ýòî áóäåò çäîðîâî.

Ðîí ïðèîáíÿë åãî çà ïëå÷è:

– Äàâàé, ÿ è Äæàñòèíó òîæå ïîñòàâëþ.

Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîïåðõíóëñÿ:

– Íåò, Ðîí. Ïîéä¸ì óæå… Òîëüêî ìû.

Ðîí êèâíóë: 

– Êîíå÷íî. Ïîéä¸ì.

***

Êðàá ù¸ëêàë ïàëüöàìè:

– Ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì åãî ïîáèòü, Äðàêî?

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî. Ñî ñòîðîíû áóäåò âûãëÿäåòü òàê, áóäòî ÿ óÿçâë¸í òåì, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë. ß íå äîñòàâëþ åìó ýòîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.

– Íî, Äðàêî…

– Íåò, Ãîéë.

– Òû óâåðåí?

– Äà, Êðàá.

***

Êðàá ñ Ãîéëîì òàðàùèëèñü íà íåãî áåç ïåðåðûâà. Òåïåðü îíè âîîáùå íå îòõîäèëè îò Äðàêî è âûãëÿäåëè åùå óñòðàøàþùå èç-çà íåõîðîøåãî áëåñêà â ãëàçàõ. Äðàêî ïîñòîÿííî áûë ñ íèìè – õðóïêèé öâåòîê, íóæäàþùèéñÿ â çàùèòå. 

Ãàððè íå ñìåë çàãîâîðèòü ñ íèì è ïîñòîÿííî îòâîäèë ãëàçà – âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà Êðàá èëè Ãîéë ëîâèëè åãî âçãëÿäû â ñòîðîíó Äðàêî.

Ãàððè îïóñêàë ãîëîâó. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí îäèí áûë âî âñåì âèíîâàò. 

***

Áåëîñíåæíàÿ ñîâà óðîíèëà ïèñüìî ðÿäîì ñ òàðåëêîé Äðàêî.

– Îò êîãî ýòî?

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ:

– Îò Ïîòòåðà.

Ýòî áûëà êîðîòêàÿ çàïèñêà, ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêàÿ, ÷òîáû å¸ ñâåðíóòü èëè ñêàòàòü â ñâèòîê. 

«Òåáå ïðèä¸òñÿ ñêàçàòü ìíå â ëèöî, ÷òî òû íå ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ òåáå ïîâåðèë - ÃÏ»

Äðàêî õðèïëî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ãîâîðèòü òàêîå Ìàëôîþ? Îí ìîã ñêàçàòü âñ¸ ÷òî óãîäíî, íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò íà ñàìîì äåëå. Æàëü, ÷òî Ïîòòåð äî ñèõ ïîð ýòîãî íå ïîíÿë.

Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë ÷åðåç Çàë íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë. Ïîòòåð óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, íå ìèãàÿ. Áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî óæå íåñêîëüêî íî÷åé åìó íå óäà¸òñÿ òîëêîì âûñïàòüñÿ.

«Èëè… åìó íå äàþò âûñûïàòüñÿ», – ñî çëîñòüþ ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, ïðèùóðèâ ãëàçà.

Îí ïîäíÿëñÿ è âûøåë èç Çàëà. Ïîðâàâ çàïèñêó íà êëî÷êè, øâûðíóë èõ ïîä íîãè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð è òàê ïîéä¸ò çà íèì.

– Äðàêî, – Ïîòòåð íåðåøèòåëüíî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Çàòåì îïóñòèë âçãëÿä, è ãëàçà åãî ðàñøèðèëèñü, çàìåòèâ îòñóòñòâèå ñåðåáðÿíîãî êîëüöà Äðàêî. Ñåðåáðÿíîå êîëüöî – âñåãäà íà øåå Äðàêî – ñèìâîë åãî ëþáâè ê íåìó. Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå íîñèë åãî íà ïàëüöå, îïàñàÿñü ñëóõîâ – è òåïåðü îíî èñ÷åçëî.

– Äðàêî, – ñíîâà ñêàçàë îí, íî â ýòîò ðàç ïðèãëóøåííûì ãîëîñîì, ïûòàÿñü ïîáîðîòü ñë¸çû.

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

– Äðàêî, òû íå äàë ìíå âîçìîæíîñòè âñ¸ îáúÿñíèòü. Íè÷åãî òàêîãî íå áûëî – ÿ íå èìåë â âèäó – òû íå ìîã – òû íå…

– Ìîæåò, âûãîâîðèøü âñþ ôðàçó äî êîíöà, Ïîòòåð?

Ïîòòåð âçäðîãíóë êàê îò óäàðà. Çåë¸íûå ãëàçà áûëè ïîëíû ñë¸ç, è ñåðäöå Äðàêî ñæàëîñü ñèëüíåå, è îòâðàòèòåëüíîå íàñòðîåíèå ñòàëî åù¸ õóæå, êîãäà îí ìûñëåííî ïðèñòðóíèë ñåáÿ. Åìó íàäîåëî áûòü ñëàáûì – íóæäàþùèìñÿ â çàùèòå Âåëèêîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, ïîêà ñàì îí ðûäàåò â óãëó êàê äåâ÷îíêà. 

– ß ïðîñòî. Ìîÿ çàïèñêà. Òû ïðî÷èòàë å¸.

– Íó êîíå÷íî. ß çíàþ, ÷åãî òû îò ìåíÿ õî÷åøü. ×óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ òàêèì âèíîâàòûì, äà, Ïîòòåð? – ïðîòÿíóë Äðàêî. – Ñâÿòîé Ïîòòåð ïîñòóïèë ïëîõî. Ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå ñîãðåøèë. Íî, êîíå÷íî, ýòî ïåðåñòàíåò áûòü ãðåõîì, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî òû ìíå áîëüøå íå íóæåí? È òû áóäåøü âîëåí äåëàòü ñ ýòèì îòðîäüåì âñå ÷òî çàáëàãîðàññóäèòñÿ, äà? È òåáå áîëüøå íå ïðèä¸òñÿ âîëíîâàòüñÿ îáî ìíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ÿ áóäó òåì, êòî ïðåäàë è áðîñèë òåáÿ, n'est ce pas?! – îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðîøèïåë ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà, íå ñäåðæàâøèñü è ïåðåéäÿ íà ðîäíîé ÿçûê ìàòåðè. Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è âçäîõíóë. 

Ïî ùåêå Ïîòòåðà êàòèëàñü ñëåçà:

– Íåò, Äðàêî, íåò, íåò, âñ¸ íå òàê. Âñ¸ íå òàê! – îí ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå, è Äðàêî îòñòóïèë îò íåãî, çàêóòàâøèñü â ïëàù, ñëîâíî ñàìî åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå îáæèãàëî.

– Ïîø¸ë ïðî÷ü, Ïîòòåð!

Ïîòòåð çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, òåïåðü ñë¸çû êàòèëèñü ñâîáîäíî, íè÷åì íå ñäåðæèâàåìûå: 

– Íåò, íåò, Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ïîæàëóéñòà.

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñòîÿë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà íåãî, íå äâèãàÿñü.

Ïîòòåð ïðîòÿíóë ê íåìó ðóêó:

– Ïîæàëóéñòà, Äðàêî, íå äåëàé ýòîãî.

– Òû æå ñàì õîòåë. Òû ñàì ìåíÿ ïîïðîñèë.

– Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó, Äðàêî! – îí ñæàë êóëàêè.

– Òîãäà ÷òî òû èìåë â âèäó?

– ß – ÿ ïðîñòî – åñëè òû õî÷åøü âñ¸ ïðåêðàòèòü – áðîñèòü íàñ – òî ÿ äîëæåí óñëûøàòü ýòî îò òåáÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàõî÷ó ñäåëàòü ýòî ñàì.

– Ïî÷åìó áû ìíå íå áðîñèòü âñ¸, Ïîòòåð? Òû âñ¸ èñïîðòèë – ïî÷åìó áû ìíå òåïåðü íå áðîñèòü òåáÿ? È – òàê, ê òâîåìó ñâåäåíèþ, òû íàñ ïðåäàë. Òû íå õî÷åøü, òû óæå ýòî ñäåëàë.

Ðóêè Ïîòòåðà áåçâîëüíî îïóñòèëèñü:

– Íåò, Äðàêî. Íåò. Íåò, íåò. Åñëè òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü, Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà. Åñëè òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü, äàé ìíå åù¸ îäèí øàíñ. Ïîéìè – òî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë, áûëî îøèáêîé.

– Íåò, Ïîòòåð, ýòî íå áûëî îøèáêîé. ß ñàì ýòî âèäåë, è ýòî íå áûëî ïîõîæå íà îøèáêó. Òàê ÷òî, çíàåøü ÷òî, Ïîòòåð? – áîäðûì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçí¸ñ Äðàêî, ïëàâíî ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê íåìó – ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñêîëüçÿ ïî ïîëó. – ß äîñòàâëþ òåáå ýòî óäîâîëüñòâèå è âûïîëíþ òâîþ ïðîñüáó – î êîòîðîé òû ïèñàë ìíå. 

Ïîòòåð ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ñë¸çû íå ïðåêðàùàëè òå÷ü èç ãëàç:

– Íåò, – ïðîøåïòàë îí, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, íå îòðûâàÿñü îò Äðàêî, – Íåò. Íåò. Íåò. 

Íåòíåòíåòíåòíåòíåò…

Äðàêî óäåðæèâàë åãî âçãëÿä äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå îêàçàëñÿ â ïàðå äþéìîâ îò íåãî è ìîã óæå îùóùàòü äûõàíèå Ïîòòåðà íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ. Îí ïðîèçí¸ñ – ìåäëåííî, ÿñíî – ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ðàçðûâàëè åãî ñîáñòâåííîå ñåðäöå:

– ß íå ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà âñ¸ åù¸ áûëè îãðîìíûìè îò øîêà, îí òÿæåëî äûøàë, õâàòàÿ âîçäóõ ïðèîòêðûòûì ðòîì.

Äðàêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è íàïðàâèëñÿ âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó ê ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Óæèíàòü åìó ðàñõîòåëîñü.

Ãäå-òî ê äåñÿòîìó øàãó Ïîòòåð, êàçàëîñü, âûïàë èç ñâîåãî ñòóïîðà è ïðîêðè÷àë åìó âñëåä:

– Äðàêî, Äðàêî, ÿ íå âåðþ òåáå! Òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, ëþáèøü, ëþáèøü, ëþáèøü!!!

Äðàêî íå îãëÿäûâàëñÿ, íî îí çíàë, ÷òî Ãàððè óïàë íà êîëåíè, âñõëèïûâàÿ â ëàäîíè, åãî ðûäàíèÿ ýõîì ðàçíîñèëèñü ïî êîðèäîðó.

Äðàêî íå ñìåë îáåðíóòüñÿ. 

***

Ýòîé íî÷üþ Äðàêî ìîë÷à ïëàêàë â ñâîåé ïîñòåëè, îäèí, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Êðàá è Ãîéë, êîëîòÿ ïî äâåðè, óìîëÿëè âïóñòèòü èõ.

– Ïðî÷ü! – êðè÷àë îí, øâûðÿÿ, ÷åì ïîïàëî, â äâåðü. – Ïðî÷ü! – âíîâü ïàäàÿ íà êðîâàòü, ïûòàÿñü çàõëåáíóòüñÿ ñîáñòâåííûìè ñëåçàìè.

Ýòîé íî÷üþ Ãàððè ïëàêàë íà ðóêàõ ó Ãåðìèîíû, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíà íåæíî ãëàäèëà åãî ïî ãîëîâå, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü. Îí ïîâòîðÿë ñíîâà è ñíîâà:

– Îí ñíÿë êîëüöî, Ãåðìèîíà, îí ñíÿë êîëüöî. Îí íèêîãäà íå ñíèìàë åãî, íèêîãäà, à òåïåðü îí – îí – , – çàêàøëÿâøèñü è ïî-ïðåæíåìó âñõëèïûâàÿ, îí ïîâòîðÿë ýòî ñíîâà è ñíîâà.

Ãåðìèîíà ñäåðæèâàëà ñåáÿ îò êîììåíòàðèåâ, ïîäûñêèâàÿ äëÿ íåãî ñëîâà óòåøåíèÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî áûëà åãî ÷åðòîâà âèíà.

***

Âîñåìíàäöàòîå äåêàáðÿ.

Äâà äíÿ äî êîíöà ñåìåñòðà.

Äàìáëäîð ïðèãëàñèë Ãàððè ê ñåáå â êàáèíåò.

– Êàæåòñÿ, Ãàððè, âû ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì âåðíóëèñü ê ñâîèì… ðàçíîãëàñèÿì?

– Íåò, ñýð.

Äàìáëäîð, î÷åâèäíî, ïîíÿë ÷òî-òî ïî ãëàçàì Ãàððè, æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèâ åìó ïðèñåñòü.

– ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, Ãàððè?

Ãàððè çà¸ðçàë, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè âñòðåòèòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ äèðåêòîðîì:

– ß ñîâåðøèë íå÷òî óæàñíîå ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Äðàêî, ñýð.

– Àõ, íî âñ¸ áûëî òàê õîðîøî ìåæäó âàìè, êîãäà ýòè íåïðèÿòíîñòè òîëüêî íà÷èíàëèñü. Ýòî áûëî òàê ïîëåçíî äëÿ íåãî, Ãàððè, ñ òâîèìè ñïîñîáíîñòÿìè è îñîçíàíèåì ðèñêà. ß ãîðæóñü òîáîé.

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– Íåò, ñýð. Ìíå ñòûäíî çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî çäåñü åñòü ÷åì ãîðäèòüñÿ – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñÿ ýòà àäñêàÿ ðàáîòà íå ñòîèò íè÷åãî, åñëè îí íå áóäåò ñâîáîäåí è …ñ÷àñòëèâ. Ìíå ñòûäíî çà ñåáÿ, ñýð, ïîòîìó ÷òî òðè íî÷è íàçàä ÿ ïîñòàâèë êðåñò íà âñ¸ì õîðîøåì, ÷òî ñäåëàë, ÿ íàâðåäèë è ïðè÷èíèë åìó áîëü.

– ×òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, Ãàððè? – ìåäëåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð.

Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë îò ñòûäà:

– ß. ß. ß ÷óòü íå îêàçàëñÿ, êõì… ñ… ñ, – îí çàïèíàëñÿ, ïîäûñêèâàÿ ïîäõîäÿùèå ñëîâà, – ñ Äæàñòèíîì Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷ëè. È. Äðàêî ïðèø¸ë è óâèäåë, – æàëêî çàêîí÷èë îí.

Óëûáêà èñ÷åçëà ñ ëèöà Äàìáëäîðà:

– Àõ, – ñêàçàë îí, – Ãàððè, ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî òàê íà òåáÿ íå ïîõîæå. Îñîáåííî – åñëè ñðàâíèâàòü ñ òåìè âðåìåíàìè, êîãäà ÿ âèäåë âàñ ñ ìèñòåðîì Ìàëôîåì âìåñòå – êàçàëîñü, ìåæäó âàìè áûëî íå÷òî îñîáåííîå. Àõ, ÷òî æ, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, ïîãëàæèâàÿ áîðîäó, è ñåðäöå Ãàððè äðîãíóëî, êîãäà äèðåêòîð óïîìÿíóë î íèõ â ïðîøåäøåì âðåìåíè.

– ß çíàþ, ñýð, – ñêàçàë Ãàððè íåñ÷àñòíûì ãîëîñîì.

– Ðàçâå ìèñòåð Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷ëè íå âñòðå÷àåòñÿ ñ ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? – ðàçìûøëÿë Äàìáëäîð.

– Íåò, îíè ïîðâàëè äî òîãî, êàê ÿ. ß. – Îí íå ñìîã çàêîí÷èòü ïðåäëîæåíèå.

– Âèæó. ß áóäó ïðàâ, åñëè ïðåäïîëîæó, ÷òî ó ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íåò íèêàêèõ èëëþçèé ïî ïîâîäó ïðîèçîøåäøåãî? 

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

– Íó, îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàçîçëèëàñü íà ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Äðàêî. È îíà ðàññêàçàëà, ÷òî å¸ ïàðåíü õîòåë áûòü áëèæå êî ìíå. Òàê íå äîëæíî áûòü, ïîýòîìó îíà åãî áðîñèëà.

– Àõ, – ãëàçà Äàìáëäîðà ìåðöàëè.

Îíè ïîñèäåëè íåìíîãî, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ñêàçàííîì. È çàòåì Äàìáëäîð çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà:

– Ãàððè, äóìàåøü, íàì ñòîèò ïðîäîëæàòü òî, ÷òî ìû çàòåÿëè íà Ðîæäåñòâî? ß ìîã áû îòìåíèòü íàøè ïëàíû, è ýòî ïîçâîëèëî áû òåáå âûèãðàòü íåìíîãî âðåìåíè.

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– Íåò, ñýð. ß âñ¸ åù¸ õî÷ó ýòî ñäåëàòü. ß äîëæåí åãî ñïàñòè, õîòÿ áû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ðàñïëàòèòüñÿ ñ íèì. 

Òåïåðü óæå Äàìáëäîð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– Ãàððè, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû äåëàë ýòî èç ÷óâñòâà âèíû. Ýòî ïðèíåñåò òîëüêî âðåä òåáå, ïðîôåññîðó Ñíåéïó è âñåì ÷ëåíàì Îðäåíà, êîòîðûõ ÿ ïîïðîñèë ïîìî÷ü òåáå. 

Áîþñü, ÿ äîëæåí îòìåíèòü ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ.

– Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå îòìåíÿéòå, ñýð.

– Áîþñü, ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ, Ãàððè. Êàê ÿ ñêàçàë, ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû äåëàë ýòî èç ÷óâñòâà âèíû. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ìèññèÿ ïîãóáèò òåáÿ, åñëè íà òåáÿ áóäóò äàâèòü îòðèöàòåëüíûå ýìîöèè.

– Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ õî÷ó ýòî ñäåëàòü. Ïîæàëóéñòà. È åñëè âû ìíå çàïðåòèòå, åñëè âû îòìåíèòå ìèññèþ, ÿ ñäåëàþ âñ¸ ñàì. Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ñäåëàþ – è íèêòî ìåíÿ íå îñòàíîâèò – ïîòîìó ÷òî… ïîòîìó ÷òî – , – ãëàçà Ãàððè íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè, – ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ åãî, ñýð, è íå õî÷ó âèäåòü åãî íåñ÷àñòíûì, à îí íåñ÷àñòåí èç-çà ìåíÿ è áóäåò íåñ÷àñòíûì âñåãäà, åñëè ïîëó÷èò Ò¸ìíóþ Ìåòêó, è ìíå âñ¸ ðàâíî, íàñêîëüêî îí çîë íà ìåíÿ, ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ åìó ñòðàäàòü – äàæå åñëè îí ñòàíåò øïèîíîì âðîäå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà.

Ãàððè ïîíóðèë ãîëîâó, ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ – âñÿ ïîçà íåðâíàÿ è çàæàòàÿ â îæèäàíèè ðåøåíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà.

Ïîñëå êîðîòêîé ïàóçû, ïîêàçàâøåéñÿ ìàëü÷èêó âå÷íîñòüþ, Äàìáëäîð îòâåòèë:

– Î÷åíü õîðîøî, – ñêàçàë îí, è Ãàððè ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóë, – òåì íå ìåíåå, – ãðóäü Ãàððè ñíîâà ñäàâèëè íåâèäèìûå òèñêè, – òåì íå ìåíåå, ó ìèñòåðà Ìàëôîÿ ìîæåò áûòü ñîáñòâåííîå ìíåíèå. ß áû îòïðàâèë íà ýòó ìèññèþ âàñ îáîèõ – ýòî èäåàëüíîå âðåìÿ äëÿ íàïàäåíèÿ, Âîëäåìîðò íè÷åãî íå ïîäîçðåâàåò… îáû÷íî ìû ñèäèì â áåçäåéñòâèè. 

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

– ß âñ¸ ðàâíî ýòî ñäåëàþ, ÷òî áû íè ãîâîðèëè, ñýð. Äàæå åñëè Äðàêî ýòîãî íå õî÷åò, ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî ýòî ñäåëàþ.

***

– Íåò!

– Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïîäóìàéòå íàä ñëîæèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèåé, – ïðåäëîæèë Äàìáëäîð.

– Íåò! – Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè. – Èçâèíèòå ìåíÿ çà ãðóáîñòü, äèðåêòîð, íî ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ñïàñàëè, ñëîâíî êàêóþ-òî áåñïîìîùíóþ äàìî÷êó, è ÷òîáû ýòî äåëàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, – îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûïëþíóë èìÿ, åù¸ áîëåå ÿäîâèòî, ÷åì ðàíüøå.

– Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, – íà÷àë Äàìáëäîð.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ìåðöàþùèìè ãîëóáûìè:

– ß ïðåäïî÷òó óìåðåòü.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Ìû âñå óìð¸ì êîãäà-íèáóäü, Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Èëè, âîçìîæíî, âû æåëàåòå ñóäüáû õóäøåé, ÷åì ñìåðòü?

– ß ñêîðåå ïðåäïî÷¸ë áû ñòàòü Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, ÷åì ïîçâîëèòü Ïîòòåðó ìåíÿ ñïàñòè, – Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ, íàõìóðèâøèñü.

– Àõ, – ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, – èíòåðåñíî.

Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñíîâà ïðèñåë:

– ×òî èíòåðåñíî?

Óëûáêà Äàìáëäîðà ñòàëà òàèíñòâåííîé:

– Îõ, íè÷åãî.

Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë.

– Ðàññêàæèòå ìíå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÷òî òàêîãî ïðîèçîøëî ìåæäó âàìè è Ãàððè, ÷òî Âû èñïûòûâàåòå ê íåìó òåïåðü äèàìåòðàëüíî ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûå ÷óâñòâà? ß ïðèïîìèíàþ íàøó ïîñëåäíþþ âñòðå÷ó ñ âàìè îáîèìè – â ïðîøëóþ ïÿòíèöó ìû ïèëè ãîðÿ÷èé øîêîëàä ñ ñàõàðíûì ïå÷åíüåì è îáñóæäàëè êîå-êàêèå äåòàëè… àõ, õîðîøåå áûëî ïå÷åíüå… – Äàìáëäîð âíîâü âåðíóëñÿ ê íàñòîÿùåìó, – êàçàëîñü, âû áûëè òàê áëèçêè òîãäà. 

–Òî – òîãäà, ïðîôåññîð, à ýòî – ñåé÷àñ. Íàøå ïðîøëîå ïðåäîïðåäåëÿåò íàøå áóäóùåå, âåäü òàê? È òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé, ñýð, ðàçîðâàëî ëþáûå ñâÿçè ìåæäó ìíîé è Ïîòòåðîì – è òå, ÷òî åñòü, è òå, ÷òî ìîãëè áû áûòü.

– Ïîòðóäèòåñü îáúÿñíèòü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?

Çíàìåíèòûå ìàëôîåâñêèå ãëàçà çàòóìàíèëèñü:

– Íåò, ñýð, åñëè Âû íå âîçðàæàåòå.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Õîðîøî, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü. ß îðãàíèçóþ ñîîòâåòñòâóþùèå ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ äëÿ Âàñ íà Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû. Ïîëàãàþ, Âû õîòèòå ñòàòü äâîéíûì àãåíòîì?

Äðàêî êèâíóë:

– Äà.

– È, ïîëàãàþ, Âû âèäåëè, ÷òî ñëó÷àëîñü ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì ïîñëå íåêîòîðûõ âñòðå÷? 

– Äà. ß ñàì èíîãäà çà íèì óõàæèâàë – óâåðåí, ÿ çíàþ î Ò¸ìíîé Ìàãèè áîëüøå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

– È Âû ãîòîâû ïðîæèòü îñòàòîê æèçíè ïîä ëè÷èíîé òîãî, êåì Âû íå ÿâëÿåòåñü?

– Äà.

– È âñ¸ ýòî ëèøü ïîòîìó, ÷òî Âû íå õîòèòå, ÷òîáû ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ñïàñ Âàñ? Îí – åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî îáëàäàåò ñîîòâåòñòâóþùåé ñèëîé, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü Âîëäåìîðòà. ß áû ïîñëàë êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî íà ïîìîùü, íî ýòî òàêîé ðèñê, Âû ïîíèìàåòå?

– ß ïîíèìàþ, ïðîôåññîð. Ïîéìèòå – ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå õî÷ó áûòü òðóñîì, ñýð, è íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ýòî äåëàëè èç ìèëîñåðäèÿ. Óâåðÿþ Âàñ, ïðîôåññîð, Ïîòòåð íàñòàèâàåò íà ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì, è íè÷òî íå ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü åãî çàáûòü î ñâîåé âèíå. – Ñêàçàë Äðàêî, è ëèöî åãî ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëî áåññòðàñòíî.

– Àõ, ÿ âèæó, – Äàìáëäîð ñïðÿòàë óõìûëêó çà ÷àøå÷êîé ñ ÷àåì. Ïðîñòî äèðåêòîðà îáû÷íî íå óõìûëÿþòñÿ, – î÷åíü õîðîøî. ß ïîñìîòðþ, ÷òî ñìîãó óñòðîèòü. Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàþ âñ¸ â ìîèõ ñèëàõ, ÷òîáû Âû íå ïîëó÷èëè Ìåòêó, äàæå êàê äâîéíîé àãåíò. Âàì ïðèä¸òñÿ ìíîãî ðàç äîêàçûâàòü ñâîþ âåðíîñòü, è ìíå íåíàâèñòíà ñàìà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî òàêàÿ ñèëà, êàê ó Âàñ, ïîïàä¸ò â ðóêè Âîëäåìîðòà. Ýòî ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ïðåäóïðåäèòü Âàñ, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, íà ñëó÷àé, åñëè ïëàí ïðèä¸ò â äåéñòâèå. Ñ êîå-êàêèìè ïåðåñòàíîâêàìè, ðàçóìååòñÿ.

Äðàêî êèâíóë:

– Ïðåêðàñíî, ñýð.

Æàëü, ÷òî Äðàêî çàáûë ñïðîñèòü, ÷òî òîò èìåë â âèäó ïîä ïåðåñòàíîâêàìè.

***

Ñîëíöå åëå-åëå ïðèïîäíÿëîñü íàä ãîðèçîíòîì, êîãäà Êðàáà è Ãîéëà ðàçáóäèëî óõàíüå ôèëèíà Äðàêî. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, îíè áûëè ïðèó÷åíû ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ïðîñûïàòüñÿ òîò÷àñ æå, çàñëûøàâ ïòèöó.

– Óõ, – ñêàçàë Ãîéë, ñàäÿñü â êðîâàòè.

– Õóõ, – ñêàçàë Êðàá, ñàäÿñü â êðîâàòè.

Îòêèíóâ ïîëîã, Êðàá îòîãíàë îò ñâîåé ãîëîâû ïòèöó, çàáðàë ó íå¸ ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà è áðîñèë åãî íà êðîâàòü.

– Ýòî îò Äðàêî, – îáúÿâèë îí, – äëèííîå, – äîáàâèë îí, çàìåòèâ òîëùèíó ñâ¸ðòêà.

– Ñëèøêîì ðàíî, ÷òîáû ÷èòàòü, – ïðîáîðìîòàë Êðàá, – ïðî÷òè òû.

Ãîéë êèíóë ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíûé âçãëÿä íà ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî ñïÿùèå ôèãóðû âîêðóã.

Êðàá ïðîâîð÷àë:

– Ëàäíî, ÿ èäó. – Îí ïðîñêîëüçíóë â ò¸ïëóþ êðîâàòü äðóãà, è îíè âíîâü çàòÿíóëè ïîëîã, íàëîæèâ Çàãëóøàþùåå çàêëÿòüå, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ãîéë ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî âñëóõ:

«Äîðîãèå Êðàá è Ãîéë,

×òî æ, âèäèìî, ìíå âûïàëî áûòü ïåðâûì. Ýòî íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü – òàê óñòðîåíà æèçíü. Íå ñäàâàéòåñü – åñëè ïîëó÷èòñÿ, ïðîäîëæàéòå òî, ÷òî ìû çàäóìàëè – áåç ìåíÿ, è êîãäà ïðèä¸ò âàøå âðåìÿ, íå ñëåäóéòå ïî ìîåìó ïóòè.

Îáðàòèòåñü ê Äàìáëäîðó – îí õîðîøèé ÷åëîâåê, õîòÿ è áîëòëèâûé, – è îí óáåðåæ¸ò âàñ îò ìîåé ó÷àñòè. Îí ïûòàëñÿ è äî ñèõ ïîð ïûòàåòñÿ ñïàñòè ìåíÿ, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ìíå ëó÷øå óæå íå íàäåÿòüñÿ. Îí íè÷åãî òåïåðü íå ìîæåò ñäåëàòü, è ÿ îòâåðã òîò ïëàí, êîòîðûé îí ïðåäëàãàë. Âû, íàâåðíîå, óäèâëÿåòåñü ñåé÷àñ? Çíàþ, çíàþ, ìû ðåøèëè, ÷òî ñäåëàåì âñ¸, îò íàñ çàâèñÿùåå, ÷òîáû íå ïîëó÷èòü Ìåòêó, íî Äàìáëäîð ïðåäëîæèë ïëàí, îñíîâàííûé íà ìî¸ì ãåðîè÷åñêîì ñïàñåíèè – óãàäàéòå êåì? – Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì. È âû îáà çíàåòå, êàê ÿ ê ýòîìó îòíîøóñü.

Íå âèíèòå Ïîòòåðà â ìîåì îòêàçå – ýòî ìîÿ ãîðäîñòü îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ïðèíèìàòü òàêîå ïîäàÿíèå.

ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû ïîìíèëè ìåíÿ êàê ìàëü÷èêà, äðóãà, ñòóäåíòà… ïîìíèòå ìåíÿ, êàêèì õîòèòå, íî ýòî äîëæíî îñòàòüñÿ â ïðîøëîì. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû óçíàëè ìåíÿ, êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ âíîâü, ïîòîìó ÷òî – Î Áîæå – äàæå ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå íå ìîãó, ÷òî æä¸ò íàñ â áóäóùåì.

Çàáóäüòå, êåì ÿ ñòàíó, è ïîìíèòå, êåì ÿ áûë. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ýòî âñ¸, ÷åãî ÿ ïðîøó.

È åùå, ðàç óæ ÿ Êîðîëåâà Äðàìû, îñòàâëÿþ âàì ñòèõè:
    
    _ß â äàëüíèé ïóòü, òóäà, ãäå òèøèíà;_
    
    _Ïóñòü íå â òâîåé ðóêå ìîÿ ðóêà._
    
    _Òû çíàåøü - ÿ îñòàòüñÿ íå ìîãó._
    
    _Íå çàáûâàé ìåíÿ; ïóñòü äíè, ÷òî òû_
    
    _Äëÿ íàñ ïðèäóìàë, íåêîìó ïðîæèòü -_
    
    _Íå çàáûâàé, ïðîøó; ÷òî çðÿ ïðîñèòü?_
    
    _Íàì íå ïîìîãóò ñëåçû è ìîëüáû._
    
    _À åñëè ïîçàáóäåøü è çàòåì_
    
    _Âíîâü âñïîìíèøü - íå ïå÷àëüñÿ, ìèëûé äðóã;_
    
    _Êîëü âå÷íîñòü è çàáâåíüå çàáåðóò_
    
    _Òó ìàëîñòü - ïàìÿòü, ÷òî áûëà ìîåé,_
    
    _Òû ëó÷øå óëûáíèñü è çàáûâàé,_
    
    _×åì âìåñòå ñ ïàìÿòüþ õðàíèòü ïå÷àëü._
    
     __

Âû ìîè ëó÷øèå, ñàìûå áëèçêèå è ñàìûå äîðîãèå äðóçüÿ. ß íå èñ÷åçíó ïîëíîñòüþ, åñëè îáî ìíå îñòàíåòñÿ ïàìÿòü, è ÿ íå óìðó ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, ïîêà íå óìðåò ïàìÿòü îáî ìíå.

Íå ïûòàéòåñü íàéòè ìåíÿ – ÿ óæå áûë ó Äàìáëäîðà è ñåé÷àñ íàïðàâëÿþñü ê ñòàíöèè ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì. Îíè íå õîòÿò, ÷òîáû êòî-íèáóäü âèäåë, êàê ÿ óõîæó.

Îñòàþñü íàâñåãäà âàø äðóã, 

Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.»

Êðàá ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãîéëà. Ãîéë ïîñìîòðåë íà Êðàáà. Îíè ñèäåëè íà êðîâàòè, îáíÿâøèñü. Âíîâü ïåðå÷èòûâàÿ ïðîùàëüíîå ïèñüìî èõ äðóãà. Îíè íå äîâåðÿëè Äàìáëäîðó. È îíè ïûòàëèñü íå ïëàêàòü ñîëíå÷íûì çèìíèì óòðîì.

Òåïåðü Äðàêî áûë äëÿ íèõ ïîòåðÿí.

***

Õîãâàðòñ-Ýêñïðåññ íàïðàâëÿëñÿ â Ëîíäîí íà Ðîæäåñòâî.

Ïîåçä áûë çàïîëíåí øóìíûìè, âåñ¸ëûìè è ñ÷àñòëèâûìè ñòóäåíòàìè, íî ó Äðàêî â êóïå öàðèëè òèøèíà è âñÿêîå îòñóòñòâèå ðàäîñòè è ïðî÷èõ ýìîöèé. Ìîæåò, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí ñïàë. Íî êàçàëîñü, ÷òî è âî ñíå åìó íå õâàòàëî ñ÷àñòüÿ, ñëîâíî äåìåíòîðó. 

Ãàððè ïðîñêîëüçíóë â êóïå, íåâèäèìûé, íåñëûøèìûé è íèêåì íå çàìå÷åííûé ïîä ïîêðîâîì Ïëàùà-Íåâèäèìêè.

Îí ñòîÿë â ïðîõîäå, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê äâåðè, íàáëþäàÿ çà ñïÿùèì Äðàêî.

Äëèííûå ñòðîéíûå íîãè çàêèíóòû íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîå ñèäåíèå, ðóêè ñêðåùåíû íà ãðóäè, è îáû÷íî íàïðÿæ¸ííàÿ ïîçà Äðàêî ñåé÷àñ êàçàëàñü êàêîé-òî îáìÿêøåé, íî íå ðàññëàáëåííîé. Îí ñèäåë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ãîëîâîé ê îêíó, è ïðè êàæäîì äâèæåíèè ïîåçäà óäàðÿëñÿ î ñòåêëî, íî âñ¸ ðàâíî íå ïðîñûïàëñÿ.

Ãàððè ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ íèì, óâèäåâ, êàê ãîëîâà Äðàêî áü¸òñÿ îá îêíî, è ëåãêî îáíÿâ Äðàêî çà ïëå÷è, ïîäëîæèë ñâîþ ðóêó â êà÷åñòâå ïîäóøêè.

È òàê è ïðîñèäåë öåëûé äåíü. Îí íå äâèãàëñÿ, è âñå òåëî çàòåêëî è ÷åðòîâñêè áîëåëî, íî îí îñòàâàëñÿ íåäâèæèìûì, íå æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû Äðàêî ïðè÷èíÿë ñåáå áîëü, à åù¸ – òàê ó íåãî áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü âíîâü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê Äðàêî. Åãî ãëàçà æàäíî èçó÷àëè ìàëü÷èêà – ó íåãî íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè òîëêîì ïîñìîòðåòü ñ… – âûæèãàÿ êàæäóþ åãî ÷¸ðòî÷êó â ïàìÿòè. Íàâå÷íî.

Ïåéçàæ çà îêíîì èçìåíèëñÿ, è Ãàððè çàñìîòðåëñÿ íà íåãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè ïîäúåçæàþò ê ñòàíöèè. Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ìÿãêî êàñàÿñü ãóá Äðàêî ñâîèìè, òàê ïîõîæå íà èõ ïåðâûé ïîöåëóé. Òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç ìåæäó íèìè áûë Ïëàù-Íåâèäèìêà, áàðüåðîì ðàçäåëÿâøèé èõ, è ñåãîäíÿ Äðàêî íå ïðîñí¸òñÿ è íå ïîòðåáóåò ïîöåëóåâ, è òåïåðü Äðàêî íåíàâèäèò åãî. Ïîåçä ä¸ðíóëñÿ, ïîäúåçæàÿ ê ñòàíöèè, è ãóáû Ãàððè ñîñêîëüçíóëè ñ ãóá Äðàêî. Ãàððè òîðîïëèâî óáðàë ðóêó, óâèäåâ, ÷òî Äðàêî íà÷àë ïðîñûïàòüñÿ, è ïîäíÿëñÿ, ïÿòÿñü ê äâåðè.

Äðàêî îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïåðâûì äåëîì ïîñìîòðåë íà äâåðü. Ïðÿìî â ãëàçà Ãàððè. Ãàððè çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, îò÷àÿííî öåïëÿÿñü çà Ïëàù – ìîæåò áûòü, îí ñîñêîëüçíóë, è êàêàÿ-òî åãî ÷àñòü ñòàëà âèäèìîé?

Îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ñìîòðåòü, ñåðäöå Ãàððè áîëåçíåííî ñòó÷àëî â ãðóäè, ïîêà Äðàêî íå îòâ¸ë ãëàç è íå ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè.

Ãàððè âûäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì è ãðóñòüþ; è ïîêà Äðàêî íå âèäåë, âûñêîëüçíóë çà äâåðü.

***

Äðàêî âûøåë ÷åðåç äðóãîé âûõîä – ÷èñòîêðîâíûå âîëøåáíèêè ñîâåðøåííî íå îáùàëèñü ñ ìàããëàìè, äàæå íà æåëåçíîäîðîæíîé ñòàíöèè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÷åðåç äðóãóþ ñòåíó îí âûøåë íà óëèöó, ãäå åãî îæèäàëà ìàøèíà. Ñëóãà îòêðûë äëÿ íåãî äâåðü, ïîêà âîäèòåëü óáèðàë âåùè, è åäâà Äðàêî ïîäàë ñèãíàë – ñëàáûì âçìàõîì ðóêè – îíè îòïðàâèëèñü ê Ïîìåñòüþ Ìàëôîåâ.

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ ê îêíó, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ïðîíîñÿùèéñÿ ìèìî ïåéçàæ, íî íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àÿ.

Ïîåçäêà áûëà äîëãîé, êîãäà îíè ïîäúåõàëè ê ãðàíèöàì èìåíèÿ, óæå ñòåìíåëî. 

«Íàâåðíîå, îêîëî äåâÿòè âå÷åðà, íó ìàêñèìóì äåñÿòü», – ïîäóìàë Äðàêî. – «Â ñàìûé ðàç, ÷òîáû óìûòüñÿ, ïîóæèíàòü è îòïðàâèòüñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, õîòÿ äåëàòü åìó òàì îñîáåííî íå÷åãî».

Ìåíåå ÷åì çà ÷åòâåðòü ÷àñà ïðåîäîëåâ âñå òðèäöàòü êèëîìåòðîâ, íà êîòîðûå ïðîñòèðàëîñü ïîìåñòüå, îíè ïîäúåõàëè, íàêîíåö, ê ñàìîìó èìåíèþ.

Äâåðü îòêðûëàñü, è Äðàêî âûñêîëüçíóë èç ìàøèíû, è òóò æå íàëåòåë ëåäåíÿùèé âåòåð. Âîäèòåëü ïî¸æèëñÿ: êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà êòî-ëèáî èç ÷ëåíîâ ñåìüè âûõîäèë èç ìàøèíû, íàëåòàë ýòîò âåòåð. Îí íå áûë íàñòîÿùèì, âîäèòåëü çíàë ýòî.

Ñëóãè â äâà ðÿäà ñòîÿëè âäîëü ïàðàäíîé ëåñòíèöû – æåíùèíû ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ìóæ÷èíû ñ äðóãîé, ñòðîãî ïî ðàíãó. Îíè êëàíÿëèñü åìó, è äî íåãî äîíîñèëîñü: «Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü äîìîé, ìàñòåð Äðàêî». 

Îí ìîã âèäåòü, ÷òî ãëàâíûé âõîä îòêðûò, è íà ôîíå ëüþùåãîñÿ çîëîòèñòîãî ñâåòà ðàçëè÷àë íà êðûëüöå äâå ôèãóðû. 

Ëþöèóñ ñòîÿë íà ëåñòíèöå, êðåïêî çàæàâ â ðóêàõ òðîñòü, è Íàðöèññà áûëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ãëÿäÿ íà ñûíà, ïîäíèìàâøåãîñÿ ïî ñòóïåíÿì. Îáà êàçàëèñü õîëîäíûìè è íàäìåííûìè, â òîíêèõ îäåæäàõ, íå ïîäõîäÿùèõ äëÿ äåêàáðÿ. Âïðî÷åì, êàê è Äðàêî â ë¸ãêîé øêîëüíîé ìàíòèè.

Ìãíîâåíèå îíè ñòîÿëè íà ñòóïåíÿõ, è âíîâü äóë ñòðàííûé âåòåð.

– Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü äîìîé, Äðàêî, – ïðîãîâîðèë Ëþöèóñ.

Äðàêî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ïðèâåòñòâóÿ èõ:

– Äîáðûé âå÷åð. Îòåö. Ìàòü. 

– Íàäåþñü, â ïóòè íå áûëî íèêàêèõ ïðîèñøåñòâèé?

– Íåò, ñýð.

Íàðöèññà ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàëàñü îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ ïî ñëó÷àþ âîçâðàùåíèÿ ñûíà äîìîé. Äðàêî ñ ðàäîñòüþ áðîñèëñÿ â å¸ îáúÿòüÿ. Îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â îáå ù¸êè, ñêàçàâ:

– Íó, ñûíîê, ìàìà òàê ñêó÷àëà, ïîêà òåáÿ íå áûëî ðÿäîì, – ó íå¸ áûë íèçêèé  óñïîêàèâàþùèé ãîëîñ.

– ß òîæå ñêó÷àë ïî òåáå, ìàìà, – Äðàêî ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàëñÿ, ïîêà Íàðöèññà ãëàäèëà åãî ïî âîëîñàì ñ ìàòåðèíñêîé íåæíîñòüþ.

Ëþöèóñ ôûðêíóë è ïîñòó÷àë òðîñòüþ ïî ïîëó:

– Óæèí ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà. Èäè â ñâîþ êîìíàòó è óìîéñÿ. 

Íàðöèññà ðàçîìêíóëà îáúÿòèÿ, îòïóñòèâ Äðàêî, è, ïîïðàâèâ âîëîñû è óëûáíóâøèñü, âçÿëà ìóæà ïîä ðóêó. Äðàêî äåðæàëñÿ ïîçàäè, êàê ïðèìåðíûé ñûí.

Îíè âñòóïèëè â Çàë, è çâóê çàêðûâàþùèõñÿ çà íèìè äâåðåé, ýõîì ðàçí¸ñøèéñÿ ïî Çàëó, ïðîçâó÷àë, ñëîâíî ñóäüáîíîñíûé çíàê.

Äðàêî áûë äîìà.

***

Êîíåö ïåðâîé ÷àñòè.

***

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò.

Ïåðåâîä ñòèõîâ: Saint-Olga


	8. ãëàâà 8

**Íàçâàíèå:** ßñíî

**Àâòîð:** venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû:** Ãàððè/Äðàêî

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, angst, slash

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà íà ðàçìåùåíèå äàííîãî ïåðåâîäà ïîëó÷åíî :)

**Achtung, achtung!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

***

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 8 **

Äàæå íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, Äðàêî çíàë, ãäå îí íàõîäèòñÿ.

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òîò æå ñàìûé ìðàìîðíûé ïîë ïîä ñâîåé ñïèíîé (ìàëåíüêîå  òåëüöå ðåá¸íêà áåñöåðåìîííî øâûðíóëè íà ïîë), íî åãî ïëå÷è è ãîëîâà ëåæàëè íà ìÿãêîì, ïóøèñòîì êîâðèêå. Îí çíàë, äàæå íå äâèãàÿñü, ÷òî â ýòîé êîìíàòå íåò îêîí – ëþáèìàÿ êîìíàòà îòöà, è ñàìàÿ íåíàâèñòíàÿ äëÿ Äðàêî. Îíà áûëà îáñòàâëåíà òàê æå õîðîøî, êàê è äðóãèå êîìíàòû â Ïîìåñòüå – à ðàçâå ìîãëî  áûòü èíà÷å?  Çäåñü íå áûëî èñêóññòâåííîãî îñâåùåíèÿ, à äíåâíîé ñâåò êàçàëñÿ íàñìåøêîé – â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíè áûëè ïîä çåìë¸é.

Òåìíîòà äóøèëà åãî (êîðîòêèå, ðåçêèå  ãëîòêè âîçäóõà – ïîïûòêà íàïîëíèòü ìàëåíüêèå ë¸ãêèå) ñàìûì íàñòîÿùèì îáðàçîì.

Äðàêî ðåçêî ñåë ñ îòêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü, ñëîâíî â õîëîäíûõ òèñêàõ.

_Âûáðàòüñÿ_

_Åìó íóæíî âûáðàòüñÿ_

_Âûáðàòüñÿ_

_Åìó íóæíî âûáðàòüñÿ_

_Âûáðàòüñÿ_

_Íåìåäëåííî, íåìåäëåííî, ÍÅÌÅÄËÅÍÍÎ, åìó íóæíî âûáðàòüñÿ ÍÅÌÅÄËÅÍÍÎ_

_ÂÛÁÐÀÒÜÑß_

– Ìàìà! – êðè÷àë îí, ïîëçàÿ ïî ïîëó â ïîèñêàõ ãëàäêîé äåðåâÿííîé ïîâåðõíîñòè  âäîëü îáèòûõ òêàíüþ ñòåí. – Ìàìà Ìàìà Ìàìà Ìàìà Ìàìà  ÌÀ-ÌÀ ïîìîãè ìíå ïîìîãè âûáðàòüñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ ÿ õî÷ó ÂÛÁÐÀÒÜÑß Ìàìà Ìàìà Ìàìà!

Îí çíàë ýòî è ïëàêàë, êîãäà äðîæàùèå îò÷àÿííûå ïàëüöû íàøëè ãëàäêóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü äâåðè, è îí øàðèë ïî íåé, ÷òîáû íàéòè ðó÷êó (ðåá¸íîê áåñïîìîùíî òÿíóëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü íàùóïàòü å¸), íî îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áåñïîëåçíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî â Ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ íå áûëî òàêèõ òðèâèàëüíûõ âåùåé, êàê äâåðíûå ðó÷êè.

Óõîæåííûå  íîãòè ñëîìàíû è ñîäðàíû (õðóïêèå ïàëü÷èêè ÷åòûðåõëåòíåãî ìàëûøà), ïîêà îí ñêð¸á ïî äâåðè, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ çâàòü ìàìó.

Åëå-åëå  îí ìîã ðàçëè÷èòü ãîëîñ ìàòåðè, ðûäàþùåé ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû òÿæ¸ëîé äâåðè èç êðàñíîãî äåðåâà:

– Äðàêî, Äðàêî, äîðîãîé, ìàìà çäåñü, ìàìà çäåñü, ìèëûé ìîé, ìàìà çäåñü, óñïîêîéñÿ, óñïîêîéñÿ, äîðîãîé, òèøå, òèøå, ìàìà çäåñü…

Íî îí íèêàê íå ìîã óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàì áûëî òàê òåìíî, òàì, ãäå çàïåð åãî îòåö, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ïëîõî ñåáÿ â¸ë, à îí òàê ñòàðàëñÿ áûòü õîðîøèì ìàëü÷èêîì, è çäåñü áûëî òàê ñòðàøíî, òàê ñòðàøíî, è îí íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ  îò ñë¸ç.

Ãîëîñ ìàòåðè   ïðîïàë, è Äðàêî ñêð¸áñÿ åù¸ ÿðîñòíåå, íå îùóùàÿ áîëè, âñ¸ ÷òî îí ìîã äåëàòü – ýòî öàðàïàòü èçÿùíóþ ðåçüáó, óêðàøàâøóþ äâåðü:

– Ìàìà! Ìàìà! ÌÀÌÀ! ÍÅ îñòàâëÿé ìåíÿ çäåñü! ß áóäó õîðîøî ñåáÿ âåñòè, ß áóäó _ìóæ÷èíîé, ß õî÷ó âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà, ïîæàëóéñòà, ìàìà, ÿ õî÷ó ÂÛÁÐÀÒÜÑß._

È çàòåì ãîëîñ âåðíóëñÿ, ãîëîñ ìàìû,  ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïëà÷óùåé (ñåðäöå å¸ ðàçðûâàëîñü îò ðûäàíèé  ñîáñòâåííîãî ðåá¸íêà), îò÷àÿííî ïûòàþùåéñÿ óñïîêîèòü åãî:

– Äðàêî, Äðàêî, ìèëûé, ìàìà ïðèíåñëà òåáå òâîåãî Ìèøêó, òû æå õî÷åøü åãî óâèäåòü, äà? Òèøå, ìèëûé, òèøå, ìàìà çäåñü, ìàìà çäåñü, ÿ ïðèíåñëà Ìèøêó, òèøå, òèøå, áóäü õîðîøèì ìàëü÷èêîì – ëîæèñü, ïîñïè, òàì âíóòðè åñòü êðîâàòêà, ìèëûé, ïîñïè, è êîãäà òû ïðîñí¸øüñÿ, ìàìà áóäåò ðÿäîì, è òâîé Ìèøêà áóäåò ðÿäîì, è òû ñìîæåøü âûéòè ê ìàìå, òèøå, ìèëûé, òèøå…

– Ìàìà, – Äðàêî çàõë¸áûâàëñÿ â ñëåçàõ, áåñïîìîùíî ñòó÷à ïî äâåðè, – ÿ õî÷ó ê òåáå õî÷ó ê Ìèøêå õî÷ó âûéòè îòñþäà âûéòè âûáðàòüñÿ ÂÛÁÐÀÒÜÑß…

– Òèøå, ìîé àíãåë, òèøå, ìàìà çäåñü, ìàìà çäåñü, ñ òâîèì Ìèøêîé, ìû íèêóäà íå óéä¸ì, äîðîãîé, òèøå, ìèëûé, òèøå, ìàìà çäåñü, ìàìà çäåñü…

 Çà ïðåäåëàìè Ïîìåñòüÿ îãðîìíàÿ ÷¸ðíàÿ òó÷à çàêðûëà ñîáîé ëóíó, è íî÷ü âîêðóã ñòàëà òàêîé æå íåïðîãëÿäíîé, ÷òî è òåìíîòà, òàê íàïóãàâøàÿ Äðàêî.

Ñëóãè âçäðàãèâàëè, çàñëûøàâ êðèêè  Äðàêî â ïîäçåìåëüå Âîñòî÷íîãî Êðûëà, íî îíè íå ñìåëè çàãîâîðèòü î í¸ì, ïîéìàâ âçãëÿä Õîçÿèíà. È îíè íå ñìåëè äàæå è ïûòàòüñÿ óáåäèòü Ëåäè Ìàëôîé ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà – _Âîí! Ìî¸ äèòÿ íóæäàåòñÿ âî ìíå! Ïîøëè ïðî÷ü, èëè ÿ óáüþ Âàñ!_ – íà êîëåíÿõ, íà ïîëó ó äâåðè, ñæèìàÿ â ðóêàõ èãðóøêó Ìàñòåðà Äðàêî â îò÷àÿííîé íàäåæäå óñïîêîèòü ñâîåãî ìàëûøà. Îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû, êîãäà åãî âûïóñòÿò, ðÿäîì ñ íèì áûëè åãî ìàìà è Ìèøêà, è íèêòî è íè÷òî íå ìîãëî åé â ýòîì ïîìåøàòü. 

Äîìîâûå ýëüôû  ïëàêàëè íà êóõíå – îíè òîæå  îáèòàëè ïîä çåìë¸é è ñëûøàëè àáñîëþòíî âñ¸. Â ñëåçàõ îíè íîñèëèñü ïî êóõíå, æåëàÿ ñäåëàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, íî, áîÿñü íàâëå÷ü íà ñåáÿ ãíåâ Õîçÿèíà, íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèíèìàëè: 

– Î, áåäíûé, áåäíûé Ìàñòåð Äðàêî! Äîááè – ïëîõîé ýëüô, Äîááè íå ìîæåò ïîìî÷ü Ìàñòåðó Äðàêî, î, Ìàñòåð Äðàêî!

Âñ¸ æèâîå â ëåñó çà Ïîìåñòüåì  ïðèøëî â ñìÿòåíèå, êîãäà  èç îãðîìíîãî äîìà ïîäóë ëåäåíÿùèé âåòåð, äîíîñÿ êðèêè Äðàêî. Òîò æå ñàìûé íååñòåñòâåííûé âåòåð óí¸ñ êðèêè âíèç ïî ãîðå ê äîëèíå ó å¸ ïîäíîæèÿ, ãäå îíè ïðîäîëæàëè æàëîáíî çâó÷àòü – è òå, êòî ñëûøàë èõ, ïîäíèìàëè ãëàçà ê åëå ðàçëè÷èìîé âåðøèíå  è âçäðàãèâàëè îò íàëåòåâøåãî âåòðà.

***

– Ïðîôåññîð, ÷òî ñ íèì? Ïî÷åìó ìû íå ìîæåì ðàçáóäèòü åãî?! ×òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü? – Ãàððè âîëíîâàëñÿ çà Äðàêî, ïðîäîëæàâøåãî âîðî÷àòüñÿ íà êðîâàòè, âñõëèïûâàòü è ñòîíàòü ñ øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï ïûòàëèñü óäåðæàòü åãî, íî îí ïðîäîëæàë âûðûâàòüñÿ ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ñèëîé, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ êðè÷àòü: «… âûáðàòüñÿ _âûáðàòüñÿ_ ÂÛÁÐÀÒÜÑß…»

Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, íåïðèâû÷íî ðàñòðåïàííûé, îòâåòèë åìó:

– Òî÷íî íå ñêàæó, Ãàððè, íî ìîãó ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé â ðåçóëüòàòå âñåãî ïðîèçîøåäøåãî ìûñëÿìè è ðàçóìîì íàõîäèòñÿ ñåé÷àñ â ñâî¸ì ïðîøëîì. Îí íå çíàåò, ãäå îí, êòî ìû, è ÿ äàæå íå óâåðåí, ñëûøèò ëè îí íàñ. Âñ¸ î ÷¸ì îí ñåé÷àñ äóìàåò – ýòî òå âðåìåííûå ðàìêè, â êîòîðûõ îí îêàçàëñÿ çàïåðò.

– Ïðîôåññîð, Ïðîôåññîð, íî äîëæíî æå áûòü õîòü ÷òî-òî, ÷òî ìû ìîæåì ñäåëàòü? Õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü? – Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà íåãî  óìîëÿþùèìè, ïîêðàñíåâøèìè îò òðåâîãè ãëàçàìè.

– Áîþñü, ÷òî íåò, Ãàððè. Ïîéä¸ì, äàâàé íå áóäåì îòâëåêàòü Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè è Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, ïîéä¸ì â ìîé êàáèíåò è âûïüåì ÷àþ èëè ãîðÿ÷åãî øîêîëàäà. Òåáå íóæåí îòäûõ, Ãàððè, è õîðîøî áû òåáå îòäîõíóòü ñåé÷àñ, äî òîãî, êàê âåñü ìèð óçíàåò, _÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ._

***

Êîãäà Äðàêî âíîâü ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ, îí çíàë, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî âûáðàëñÿ èç òåìíîòû. Îí ìîã âèäåòü ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, äàæå íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç, è ÷óâñòâîâàòü òåïëî, ðàçëèâàþùååñÿ ïî êîæå.

– Ìàìà, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí,  ïðèâû÷êè âçÿëè âåðõ, êîãäà îí, âñ¸ åù¸ ñîííûé, ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ â êðîâàòè.

– Äà, äîðîãîé, ìàìà çäåñü, –  Íàðöèññà âçÿëà Äðàêî çà ðóêó. – È ïîñìîòðè, ÷òî ìàìà ïðèíåñëà òåáå. 

Èç ñêëàäîê ïëàòüÿ, ñ êîëåí, îíà èçâëåêëà êðóãëîãî, ïëþøåâîãî ìåäâåæîíêà.

– Ìèøêà!  –  âîñêëèêíóë Äðàêî ðàäîñòíî, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêè ê ëþáèìîé èãðóøêå. Îáíèìàÿ å¸, îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìàòü.

– Ìàìà, –  ñêàçàë îí, –  êàê òû óçíàëà, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë…? 

Íà åãî ùåêàõ âûñòóïèë ñëàáûé ðóìÿíåö – âî èìÿ Ìåðëèíà, åìó óæå âîñåìíàäöàòü, îí òåïåðü ìóæ÷èíà, è, òåì íå ìåíåå, îí ñèäèò, îáíèìàÿ ïëþøåâóþ èãðóøêó, à ìàìà ãëàäèò åãî ïî âîëîñàì, è ñåé÷àñ ýòî êàæåòñÿ àáñîëþòíî ïðàâèëüíûì.

– Ìû âñå òàê áåñïîêîèëèñü çà òåáÿ, – ïðèçíàëàñü Íàðöèññà, îòâåðíóâøèñü è ïðèòâîðÿÿñü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî èùåò â ñóìî÷êå.

– Ìàìà, – íà÷àë Äðàêî, íî åãî ïðåðâàëè.

– Ïîâåðíèñü äîðîãîé. Òâîè âîëîñû ïðîñòî òðåáóþò, ÷òîáû èõ ðàñ÷åñàëè. 

Äðàêî ìîë÷à ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, âñ¸ åù¸ ïðèæèìàÿ ìåäâåæîíêà ê ãðóäè.

Íàðöèññà ïðîäîëæàëà ãîâîðèòü, ïðèãëàæèâàÿ ðàñ÷¸ñêîé äëèííûå âîëîñû Äðàêî:

– Òû ïîìíèøü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîñëå òâîåãî ïðàçäíèêà, äîðîãîé?

Ïëå÷è è ñïèíà Äðàêî çàìåòíî íàïðÿãëèñü:

– Äà, – îòâåòèë îí, – è ïàëüöû âïèëèñü â èãðóøêó.

– Êîãäà ÿ ñìîãëà òåáÿ âûïóñòèòü, òû óæå áûë áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. Íî êîãäà òû î÷íóëñÿ… ÷òî æ, êàçàëîñü, ñîçíàíèå íå ìîãëî – íå õîòåëî – âîçâðàùàòüñÿ, è òû îêàçàëñÿ çàïåðò… â êîìíàòå. 

Îíè íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå óïîìèíàëè îá ýòîì, è Íàðöèññà îïðåäåë¸ííî íå õîòåëà äåëàòü ýòîãî è âïðåäü.  

– Àõ, – îíà âèäåëà, ÷òî îí íàïðÿãñÿ åù¸ áîëüøå. – Ïîíèìàþ.

– Òû âèäèøü, ïî÷åìó ÿ òàê áåñïîêîèëàñü, äîðîãîé.

Íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà, è Íàðöèññà, ìóðëûêàÿ ÷òî-òî  ñåáå ïîä íîñ, ïðîäîëæàëà ðàñ÷¸ñûâàòü âîëîñû Äðàêî. Å¸ ñûí î÷íóëñÿ. È òåïåðü âñ¸ ñíîâà áóäåò õîðîøî.

– Êàê äîëãî ýòî äëèëîñü? – ñïðîñèë îí, íàêîíåö.

– Äåâÿòü äíåé, äîðîãîé. ß óæå íà÷àëà áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî òû… íèêîãäà íå î÷í¸øüñÿ. Äîêòîð èç Ñàíòî-Ìàíãî ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî… íó òåïåðü ýòî óæå íå âàæíî, íå òàê ëè? – Íàðöèññà îòëîæèëà ðàñ÷¸ñêó è èçâëåêëà èç âîçäóõà ëåíòó.

– Êòî-íèáóäü ïðèõîäèë?

Ïðè ýòîì ñòðàííîì âîïðîñå Íàðöèññà îòâëåêëàñü îò ïðîöåññà ïîâÿçûâàíèÿ ëåíòû.

– Íó, Äèðåêòîð, ðàçóìååòñÿ.  Ïðèõîäèë, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, äâà èëè òðè ðàçà â äåíü. Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí ïðèõîäèëè îäíàæäû, íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî – îíè õîòåëè òåáÿ î ÷¸ì-òî ñïðîñèòü, íî íå çíàëè î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ òîáîé – ýòî áûë òîëüêî îäèí âèçèò. Ïîëàãàþ, îíè áûëè äîâîëüíî çàíÿòû – ñóäû è ïðî÷åå. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèõîäèë êàæäûé äåíü, ðàçóìååòñÿ, è ýòà ìàããëîðîæäåííàÿ äåâî÷êà-ñòàðîñòà òîæå ïðèõîäèëà íåñêîëüêî ðàç.

– Ãðåéíäæåð, –  ïîïðàâèë Äðàêî àâòîìàòè÷åñêè.

– Äà, ïîëàãàþ, ýòî áûëà îíà. Âñ¸, äîðîãîé, – Íàðöèññà ïðèãëàäèëà íåñóùåñòâóþùóþ âûáèâøóþñÿ ïðÿäü, è ÷óòü îòêëîíèëàñü íàçàä, ÷òîáû ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ ñâîé ðàáîòîé.

– Áîëüøå íèêòî? –  Äðàêî íå äâèãàëñÿ, ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñèäÿ ê íåé ëèöîì è ãëÿäÿ íà èãðóøêó â ðóêàõ.

– Íó, ïðèõîäèëè åù¸ èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Îíè õîòÿò ïðåäñòàâèòü òåáÿ ê Îðäåíó Ìåðëèíà, ñûíîê, ðàçâå ýòî íå ÷óäåñíî? Îíè çíàþò, ÷òî íàïàäåíèå ïðîâàëèëîñü áû, íå íàëîæè òû ñïåðâà ýòè çàêëÿòüÿ. Äàìáëäîð è áëèçêî íå ïîäïóñòèë èõ ê áîëüíè÷íîìó êðûëó, òàê, ÷òî îíè  íè÷åãî íå çíàþò î òâî¸ì ñîñòîÿíèè. À ÷òî? Òû æäàë êîãî-íèáóäü?

– Íåò. – Íî Íàðöèññà çíàëà, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî áûëî «Äà».

– Êòî, ìèëûé? Êòî-òî … îñîáåííûé?

Äðàêî êîðîòêî ðàññìåÿëñÿ íà ýòî, è å¸ ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü ïðè ýòîì îòíþäü íå âåñåëîì çâóêå. Å¸ ðåá¸íêó áûëî ïëîõî – îíà ÿñíî âèäåëà ýòî ñåé÷àñ.

– Íåò, –  ñêàçàë îí, ïðèæèìàÿ ìåäâåæîíêà ê ãðóäè, – ïðîñòî ïîäóìàë.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò âîøëà Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íåñÿ â ðóêàõ íåñêîëüêî áóòûëî÷åê. Ïî÷åìó-òî îíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåëà ñ÷àñòëèâîé, çàñòàâ Äðàêî áîäðñòâóþùèì.  

– Ïðåêðàñíî, –  ñêàçàëà îíà, ïîêà Äðàêî óñòðàèâàëñÿ ïîóäîáíåå, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñïèíêå êðîâàòè. – Ìû âñ¸ äóìàëè, êîãäà æå òû ïðîñí¸øüñÿ. Âñåõ íàñ çàñòàâèë ïîâîëíîâàòüñÿ.

Äðàêî íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. È Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âîñïðèíÿëà åãî ìîë÷àíèå êàê ïðèãëàøåíèå ïðîâåðèòü åãî ñàìî÷óâñòâèå. Çàâåðøèâ ñâîþ ðàáîòó, îíà óáðàëà ïàëî÷êó è êèâíóëà åìó:

– Õîðîøî. Òåïåðü – îòäûõàòü. Êîíå÷íî, Âû ìîæåòå îñòàòüñÿ, Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, íî Äðàêî íóæíî ìíîãî îòäûõàòü, è Âû äîëæíû ïðîñëåäèòü çà ýòèì.

– Íó êîíå÷íî, – îòâåòèëà Íàðöèññà.

Îíè îáà íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè èñïàðèëàñü â ïðèëåãàþùåé ê ïàëàòå êîìíàòå.

– Ðàçâå òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì Ìèøêîé, äîðîãîé? – Íàðöèññà îáîäðÿþùå óëûáíóëàñü.  

Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿë èãðóøêó òàê, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü åé ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, è ïðîèçí¸ñ:

– Bonjour, Ìèøêà, C'est un tres beau de jour.

Ìåäâåæîíîê ìåäëåííî êèâíóë, ìÿãêî øåâåëÿ ëàïêàìè, ñëîâíî çàíîâî ó÷àñü õîäèòü:

– Ïðèâåò, Äðàêî.

– ß òàê è äóìàëà, ÷òî Ìèøêà áóäåò íåìíîæå÷êî çàìåäëåííûé ïîñëå ñòîëü äëèòåëüíîãî ñíà. Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãëà ïîèãðàòü ñ íèì, ïîêà òåáÿ íå áûëî, ñûíîê, íî òû âåäü çíàåøü, ÷òî papa íåíàâèäèò, êîãäà òû ñ íèì èãðàåøü.

Îí êèâíóë:

– Äà, ìàìà.

Ìèøêà ïðåêðàòèë ïîòÿãèâàòüñÿ è ïîãëàäèë ðóêó, äåðæàùóþ åãî çà ñåðåäèíó:

– Äðà-êî â ïîðÿäêå?

– Äà, Ìèøêà. ß â ïîðÿäêå.

Íàðöèññà ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëàñü, íàáëþäàÿ çà âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Äðàêî, çàíÿòîãî èãðóøêîé.

***

– Ãàððè? Ãàððè? Ýòî Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð.

– Ñýð, ÿ íå õî÷ó íèêîãî âèäåòü.

– Îí î÷íóëñÿ.

Òèøèíà.

Ãàððè îòêðûë äâåðü, ãëÿäÿ íà Äàìáëäîðà øèðîêî îòðûòûìè ãëàçàìè:

– Òîãäà ÿ õî÷ó óâèäåòü åãî.

– Åñëè õî÷åøü. È åñëè îí ïîçâîëèò. – Äàìáëäîð ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðîñî÷èëñÿ â êîìíàòó Ãàððè.

– ß äîëæåí. Õîòÿ áû ÷òîáû ïîáëàãîäàðèòü åãî – ñýð, âû çíàåòå, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ òåïåðü ñâîáîäåí? Åãî äåëî áûëî çàêðûòî â÷åðà, ñ ïðèíåñåíèåì ïóáëè÷íûõ èçâèíåíèé Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Ñèðèóñ ñâîáîäåí òåïåðü – à Ïåòòèãðþ â Àçêàáàíå äîæèäàåòñÿ Ïîöåëóÿ. Åñëè áû Äðàêî íå íàëîæèë ýòîãî çàêëÿòüÿ íà íåãî, òîãäà… òîãäà îí áû ñíîâà ñáåæàë, è Ñèðèóñ… –  Ãàððè íå çàêîí÷èë.

Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë:

– Äà, Ãàððè, ÿ çíàþ. Î÷åíü ñëîæíîå çàêëèíàíèå, è òå èçìåíåíèÿ, êîòîðûå îí âí¸ñ… ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ çàùèòíûõ çàêëÿòèé Ïîìåñòüÿ, òàì, ãäå ñîáèðàëèñü Óïèâàþùèåñÿ – âñ¸ ýòî äîñòîéíî óïîìèíàíèÿ. Î÷åíü ñëîæíî  ïðèìåíèòü è íå ìåíåå ñëîæíî óäåðæàòü. Âïå÷àòëÿþùàÿ ðàáîòà äëÿ ñåìèêóðñíèêà,   ïðåâîñõîäÿùàÿ âîçìîæíîñòè íå òîëüêî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íî, âîçìîæíî, è ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà. Îí òîæå ïðåäñòàâëåí ê Îðäåíó Ìåðëèíà, Ãàððè.

– ß çíàþ. Îí ýòî çàñëóæèë. À ÿ – íåò. –  Îí ïîëó÷èë Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà ïåðâîé ñòåïåíè êàê ÷åëîâåê, óíè÷òîæèâøèé Âîëäåìîðòà, ñàìîãî ñòðàøíîãî Ò¸ìíîãî Ìàãà çà ïîñëåäíèå ïÿòü ñòîëåòèé.

–  Âçäîð, Ãàððè. Êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë – òû åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè óíè÷òîæèòü åãî. Äðàêî ïîìîã òåáå íà òâî¸ì ïóòè è ïîñëå – ÷òîáû îáëåã÷èòü ïîñëåäñòâèÿ.

Ïàóçà.

– Ìîãó ÿ óâèäåòü åãî ñåé÷àñ, Ïðîôåññîð?

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Íó, êîíå÷íî, Ãàððè. Íèêòî òåáÿ íå çàäåðæèâàåò.

***

Åãî ñåðäöå ñëîâíî   îñòàíîâèëîñü, êîãäà îí âîøåë â Áîëüíè÷íîå Êðûëî è óâèäåë òàì, íà ñàìîé äàëüíåé êðîâàòè ó îêíà, âûõîäèâøåãî âî âíóòðåííèé äâîð, Äðàêî. Ïðîôèëü Äðàêî áûë îáðàù¸í ê íåìó, è ðÿäîì ñèäåëà ñâåòëîâîëîñàÿ æåíùèíà, ïî ëèöó è ìàíåðàì êîòîðîé òîò÷àñ æå áûëî ÿñíî, êòî îíà. Äðàêî èãðàë ñ ÷åì-òî, è ñòîëüêî íåæíîñòè áûëî â åãî ãëàçàõ, êîãäà îí óëûáíóëñÿ ñâîåé èãðóøêå è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà ìàòü, êîòîðàÿ, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàë Ãàððè, óëûáàëàñü åìó â îòâåò.

Ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà ïåðåìåñòèëèñü ñ Íàðöèññû íà Ãàððè, ñòîÿâøåãî â äâåðÿõ. Èç íèõ ìãíîâåííî èñ÷åçëà âñÿ òåïëîòà. Íàðöèññà, äîëæíî áûòü, çàìåòèëà ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îáåðíóëàñü ïîñìîòðåòü íà ãîñòÿ, âûçâàâøåãî ñòîëü íåîáû÷íóþ ðåàêöèþ.

Ãàððè ïðîñòî ñòîÿë çäåñü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê ëèõîðàäî÷íî áü¸òñÿ ñåðäöå, êðîâü ñòó÷èò â âèñêàõ, è ÷òî-òî ñæèìàåòñÿ â æåëóäêå, îùóùàÿ ñ÷àñòüå ãîëîä æåëàíèå òîñêó ìóêó áîëü ñòðàõ òîøíîòó ãîëîâîêðóæåíèå ñëàáîñòü æåëàíèå ñòðàñòü âèíó.

– Ãàððè Ïîòòåð? – ñïðîñèëà Íàðöèññà  óäèâë¸ííî. Å¸ ãîëîñ óäèâèòåëüíî îò÷åòëèâî ïðîçâó÷àë â áîëüøîé êîìíàòå.

– Äà, ìàäàì, –  îòâåòèë Ãàððè, êðàñíåÿ.  ß… ß ïðèø¸ë ïîñìîòðåòü, êàê Äðàêî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò, – îí ïðîø¸ë â êîìíàòó, ê êðîâàòè Äðàêî.

– Îõ? – Âíèìàòåëüíûå ãëàçà Íàðöèññû ñëåäèëè çà òåì, êàê îí ïðèáëèæàëñÿ. Äðàêî æå, íàïðîòèâ, îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, îòêàçûâàÿñü ñìîòðåòü íà Ãàððè.

– Äà, ìàäàì. – Òåïåðü îí ñòîÿë ó äàëüíåãî êðàÿ êðîâàòè Äðàêî è íåðåøèòåëüíî óëûáàëñÿ.

– Êàê ìèëî, ÷òî òû ïðèø¸ë. Äðàêî ïðîñíóëñÿ ìèíóò ïÿòíàäöàòü íàçàä, – òàê ÷òî òû ïåðâûé, êòî ïðèø¸ë åãî íàâåñòèòü.

– Ïðàâäà? – îí óëûáíóëñÿ ÷óòî÷êó øèðå.

– Êîíå÷íî. Âû, íàâåðíîå, õîòèòå ïîãîâîðèòü? Äóìàþ, ÿ ïîèùó Ñåâåðóñà –

Äðàêî âçãëÿíóë íà íå¸, âçä¸ðíóâ ïîäáîðîäîê:

– Íåò, ìàìà. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð îñòàíåòñÿ. È ÿ íå õî÷ó âèäåòü åãî èëè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì.   È ÿ íå æåëàþ, ÷òîáû îí îñòàâàëñÿ çäåñü.  Ñîâñåì. – Ãëàçà Äðàêî  îñòàíîâèëèñü ãäå-òî ÷óòü ïîâûøå  Ãàððè.

Óëûáêà Ãàððè èñïàðèëàñü:

– Äðàêî, – íà÷àë îí, íî òîò ïðåðâàë åãî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó îáðàùàÿñü ê Íàðöèññå:

– Ìàìà, – ñêàçàë îí, âçãëÿä ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà íå¸, – ïðîâîäè åãî.

Ãàððè êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñåðäöå åãî âíåçàïíî ñæàëè òèñêàìè – ñëîâíî òóïîé íîæ ïðîø¸ë ñêâîçü êîæó è ïëîòü, âåíû è àðòåðèè ê åãî ñåðäöó, ïðîíçèâ åãî è ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, åù¸ áîëüøå óñóãóáëÿÿ ðàíó.

Íàðöèññà ñìîòðåëà íà íèõ, ñëîâíî òåííèñíûé ñóäüÿ, ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâè íà áåññòðàñòíîì ëèöå. Óñëûøàâ ïðîñüáó Äðàêî, îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó,  ñëåãêà êèâíóâ, è çàòåì óëûáíóëàñü Ãàððè:

– Ìíå óæàñíî æàëü, íî, áîþñü, Äðàêî åù¸ ðàíîâàòî ïðèíèìàòü ïîñåòèòåëåé.

Îíà ïîäíÿëàñü, ïîäòàëêèâàÿ Ãàððè ê âûõîäó: 

– Ïîéä¸ì. Óâåðåíà, ïîçæå Äðàêî ïîãîâîðèò ñ òîáîé.   

Ãàððè ïîä÷èíèëñÿ, íà åãî ïëå÷å òâåðäî   ëåæàëà   òÿæåëàÿ ðóêà ìàòåðè Äðàêî, íî îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå æåëàë îòâîðà÷èâàòüñÿ îò íåãî, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñìîòðåòü ÷åðåç ïëå÷î. ×òî-òî êîðè÷íåâîå è ïóøèñòîå âûïîëçëî èç-ïîä âîðîòíèêà Äðàêî è óñòðîèëîñü íà ïðàâîì ïëå÷å, óõâàòèâøèñü äëÿ ðàâíîâåñèÿ çà óõî. Ãëàçà Ãàððè ðàñøèðèëèñü.

– Äðà-êî? – ñïðîñèëî ýòî íå÷òî  íåìûñëèìî òîíåíüêèì ãîëîñîì, –  Äðà-êî, ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî íå òàê?

– Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, ÷òî ý –

Íàðöèññà îãëÿíóëàñü, è ïîïûòàëàñü  âûïèõíóòü Ãàððè èç êîìíàòû, ñòàðàÿñü íå áûòü ãðóáîé:

– Ýòî ïðîñòî èãðóøêà. Íè÷åãî âàæíîãî. Òåïåðü èäè.

– Íî, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, ÿ áû õîòåë –

– ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû æåëàë äîáðà ñâîèì âèçèòîì. Ìîé ñûí ëþáèò óñòðàèâàòü ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ, êîãäà îí áîëåí, íî íå áåñïîêîéñÿ îá ýòîì, ìîæåò áûòü, ïîçæå åìó ñòàíåò ëó÷øå, è âû ïîãîâîðèòå. –  Îíà óëûáíóëàñü è çàêðûëà äâåðü.

Ãàððè ñòîÿë ïåðåä äâåðüþ, íàõìóðèâøèñü, íà ãëàçà íàâîðà÷èâàëèñü ñë¸çû. Îïÿòü. Îí âçäîõíóë è îòâåðíóëñÿ.

Ãëàçà íà÷èíàëè áîëåòü îò ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàåìûõ ñë¸ç.

***

– Äðà-êî? Äðà-êî? Ñêàæè ìíå? –  ìåäâåæîíîê ïðàêòè÷åñêè ðàñïëàñòàëñÿ íà ãîëîâå Äðàêî, óõâàòèâøèñü çà ïðÿäè âîëîñ, ÷òîáû íå ñîñêîëüçíóòü.

Äðàêî îòêàçûâàëñÿ îòâå÷àòü.

Íàðöèññà âåðíóëàñü íà ñâî¸ ìåñòî.

– Äîðîãîé. Ýòî Ãàððè…?

– Íåò.

Äà. Îíà çíàëà.

– Äðà-êî? – ïðîøåïòàë Ìèøêà.

– Òèøå, øøø – Äðàêî äîòÿíóëñÿ è îòöåïèë  ìåäâåæîíêà îò ñâîåé ãîëîâû, –  ÿ îáúÿñíþ ïîçæå – âå÷åðîì, õîðîøî?

Ìèøêà êèâíóë:

– Õîðîøî, Äðà-êî. 

Äðàêî ÷ìîêíóë åãî â íîñ è ïðèæàë ê ãðóäè, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ.

Åãî ìàòü ïîïûòàëàñü óñïîêîèòü åãî, ïðèäâèíóâøèñü áëèæå, è ãëàäèëà ïî ùåêå, âûòèðàÿ íåñêîëüêî âñ¸ æå óïàâøèõ ñëåçèíîê.

– Äîðîãîé, – ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, – ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÿ ïîïûòàþñü âñ¸ óëàäèòü, ïðîñòî ðàññêàæè ìíå. – Îíà ïðèñåëà íà êðîâàòü, è Äðàêî   îùóòèë, êàê åãî îáíèìàþò íåæíûå ëþáÿùèå ðóêè.

Åãî ïîçà íå èçìåíèëàñü, íî Íàðöèññà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí ðàññëàáèëñÿ – ñëåãêà – è óæå ìîæåò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü.

– Îí íàø¸ë ìåíÿ îäíàæäû íî÷üþ, ìàìà, ñ ìîåé ñêðèïêîé. ß áûë áåñïå÷åí, ãëóï, ÿ çàäûõàëñÿ â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå, è ÿ   âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ îäíîé èç øêîëüíûõ ìóçûêàëüíûõ êîìíàò – ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà îñåííåãî ñåìåñòðà. Îí íàø¸ë ìåíÿ òàì îäíàæäû è âåðíóëñÿ íà ñëåäóþùóþ íî÷ü, è òàê êàæäóþ íî÷ü, âêëþ÷àÿ è òó, êîãäà ÿ ïîëó÷èë ïèñüìî îò îòöà.

Íàðöèññà íå ïðîèçíåñëà íè ñëîâà, ëèøü ñìîòðåëà, íå îòðûâàÿñü, íà Äðàêî, ïðîäîëæàâøåãî ãîâîðèòü:

– Ýòî íà÷àëîñü â òó íî÷ü. ß… ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé. Îí ïîø¸ë ê Äàìáëäîðó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðîâîäèë ìåíÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó, è, ÿ äóìàþ, îí ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ Ïðîôåññîðîì Ñíåéïîì ïî ïóòè òóäà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òîò ïðèø¸ë êî ìíå â êîìíàòó ïîãîâîðèòü î…  ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ è âûáîðå. È ïîòîì Ïîòòåð âåðíóëñÿ, à Ñíåéï óø¸ë ê Äàìáëäîðó. ß íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ýòî ïðîèçîøëî, èëè êàê, íî ýòî áûëî. Îí ïðîñòî îáíÿë ìåíÿ ñçàäè, ïîêà ÿ ïëàêàë. ß ïëàêàë. ß æå íèêîãäà íå ïëà÷ó. ß íå äîëæåí ïëàêàòü. Íî ÿ ïëàêàë – ïîòîìó ÷òî îòåö î÷åíü ÿñíî âûðàçèëñÿ, ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ íåò èíîãî ïóòè… ß äóìàþ, ìíå íå õîòåëîñü òàêîé ñóäüáû. Òàê íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. Íî òàê ïðîèçîøëî, è îí îáíÿë ìåíÿ.

Ãîëîñ Äðàêî áûë ñïîêîéíûì, õîëîäíûì. Íåïîêîëåáèìûì.

– Îí ÷åñòíî çàñëóæèë ñåáå ðàçðåøåíèå îñòàòüñÿ â òó íî÷ü – äóìàþ, îí áåñïîêîèëñÿ îáî ìíå, ìîæåò áûòü, î òîì, ÷òî ÿ áóäó äåëàòü. ß ïðèãëàñèë åãî â ñâîþ êðîâàòü. Ìîè îøèáêè íà÷àëèñü èìåííî çäåñü, ìàìà. Ìíå áûëî ñòðàííî îñòàâëÿòü ñïàòü åãî íà êóøåòêå ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí áûë ñòîëü ìèë êî ìíå. Ìû ïðîñòî çàñíóëè, íî íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî îí ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ. À ïîòîì ÿ ïîïðîñèë åãî… íå îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ.  À ïîòîì ÿ ñîâåðøèë ñâîþ òðåòüþ îøèáêó.

Ïîñëå ïàóçû,  âäîõíóâ, Äðàêî ïðîäîëæèë:

– ß ïðåäëîæèë åìó… âñòðå÷àòüñÿ. È îí ñîãëàñèëñÿ. ß ìîãó âèíèòü ñåáÿ ëèøü çà ñëàáîñòü õàðàêòåðà, çà òî, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë óâèäåòü ñâîþ óÿçâèìîñòü êîìó-ëèáî, êðîìå ÷ëåíîâ ñåìüè, è çà òî, ÷òî ÿ ýòîãî õîòåë. Òåì íå ìåíåå… Âñ¸ áûëî â ïîðÿäêå, ïîêà… ß – ß äóìàþ, ìû ñòàëè îòäàëÿòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà ãäå-òî â ñåðåäèíå äåêàáðÿ. Ó ìåíÿ áûëè… ïðîáëåìû. À åìó áûëî íóæíî áîëüøå, ÷åì ÿ ìîã åìó äàòü. È. Îí íàø¸ë ýòî â äðóãîì ìåñòå.

– Òû ïîðâàë ñ íèì, ìèëûé?

Äðàêî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

– Îí ïîðâàë ñ òîáîé? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèëà Íàðöèññà.

Äðàêî ñíîâà ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– Íåò, ìàìà, – òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, –  îí ìíå èçìåíèë.

***

Óæèí â Õîãâàðòñå.

Íà íåì ïðèñóòñòâîâàëî íåñêîëüêî ãîñòåé – áåçóìíî ñ÷àñòëèâûé Ñèðèóñ, è Ðåìóñ, è, êîíå÷íî, Íàðöèññà. Âñå îíè áûëè çà îäíèì äëèííûì ñòîëîì – íå òàê ìíîãî ñòóäåíòîâ îñòàëîñü â Õîãâàðòñå íà Ðîæäåñòâî, è âñå îíè ñèäåëè â   ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì êîíöå ñòîëà, êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå îò âçðîñëûõ.

Ðàçóìååòñÿ, êðîìå Òðèî. Ãàððè – ìåæäó Ñèðèóñîì è Ðåìóñîì, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà íàïðîòèâ. Ñíåéï ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ Ðåìóñîì, ÷åðåç ñòîë îò íåãî – îñòàëüíûå ó÷èòåëÿ, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Äàìáëäîðà âî ãëàâå ñòîëà, è ìåñòà  îêîëî Ñíåéïà äëÿ Íàðöèññû, ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðîé è ïðèøëîñü ñèäåòü Ãåðìèîíå.

Óæèí íà÷àëñÿ – âñå âîêðóã åëè, âåñåëî ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ, øóòÿ è ñìåÿñü – ïîòîìó ÷òî òÿæ¸ëûå âðåìåíà ïðîøëè, äàæå íå óñïåâ òîëêîì íà÷àòüñÿ.

Äâåðü â Áîëüøîé Çàë îòêðûëàñü, è âñå çàìåðëè, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê âîøåäøåé Íàðöèññå Ìàëôîé. Ñðåäè ñòóäåíòîâ íåìåäëåííî íà÷àëîñü ïåðåø¸ïòûâàíèå, íî îíà ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà åãî, ìåäëåííî ïðîøåñòâîâàâ ê ñâîåìó ìåñòó.

– Àõ, Íàðöèññà, –  ðàäîñòíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð, ïðèïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ìåñòà, è ìàõíóâ åé. – Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî Âû ê íàì ïðèñîåäèíèëèñü. Äàâàéòå, äàâàéòå, ìû ïðèáåðåãëè äëÿ Âàñ ìåñòî ðÿäîì ñ íàøåé ñòàðîñòîé – ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð. À ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ê íàì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ? – ñïðîñèë îí, óñàæèâàÿñü íàçàä.

– Äðàêî âñ¸ åù¸ íå ñîâñåì õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò, Äèðåêòîð, – ñêàçàëà îíà, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ó ñâîåãî ìåñòà è ïðèñàæèâàÿñü. – Åìó ïîêà íåëüçÿ ïîêèäàòü áîëüíèöó.

– Àõ. Ìîè ñîæàëåíèÿ. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí    âñêîðå ïîïðàâèòñÿ è ïðèñîåäèíèòñÿ ê íàì çà ýòèì ñòîëîì.

Íàðöèññà âåæëèâî êèâíóëà â îòâåò, è âñå âåðíóëèñü ê óæèíó.

– Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, – ðàçäàëñÿ íåðåøèòåëüíûé ãîëîñ Ãàððè.

Íàðöèññà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî:

– Äà, – õîëîäíî ñïðîñèëà îíà. Ýòî íàñòîëüêî îòëè÷àëîñü îò å¸ ïîâåäåíèÿ ðàíüøå, ÷òî Ãàððè íåâîëüíî çàíåðâíè÷àë, êîãäà å¸ âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà í¸ì. Ìàëü÷èê ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóë îò ýòîãî:

– ß ïðîñòî… äóìàë, êàê äåëà ó Äðàêî?

Îíà çàìåðëà íà ìãíîâåíèå, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Ðîí ÷òî-òî ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè, ïíóâ åãî ïîä ñòîëîì:

– Åìó î÷åíü ïëîõî.

– Îõ. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí ñêîðî ïîïðàâèòñÿ.

Îíà ïðîñòî ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ñ òåì æå âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ÷òî è íà  ×åìïèîíàòå Ìèðà ïî Êâèääè÷ó òðè ãîäà íàçàä. Òå æå ïîäæàòûå ãóáû è íåïðèÿòíîå, ïðåçðèòåëüíîå âûðàæåíèå â ãëàçàõ.

Ãàððè çà¸ðçàë  åù¸ ñèëüíåå:

– Êàê Âû äóìàåòå, êîãäà ÿ ñìîãó óâèäåòü åãî? Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîñëå óæèíà? Èëè çàâòðà?

Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíà íàãðàäèëà åãî Ìàëôîåâñêèì Âçãëÿäîì – ðàçðàáîòàííûì äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òîò, íà êîãî îí íàïðàâëåí, ïîêðûëñÿ õîëîäíûì, íåðâíûì ïîòîì. Îí âèäåë òàêîé ó Äðàêî ìíîãî-ìíîãî ðàç, è íåêîòîðûå ñòóäåíòû ïóãàëèñü äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî â ñëåçàõ ïóñêàëèñü â áåãñòâî. Íóæíî ëè ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî ó Íàðöèññû îí áûë íå ìåíåå  äåéñòâåííûì?

– Íåò, –  õîëîäíî ñêàçàëà îíà.

– Îí åù¸ ñëèøêîì ñëàá, ÷òîáû ïðèíèìàòü ãîñòåé? –  ñïðîñèëà ñèäåâøàÿ ðÿäîì Ãåðìèîíà.

– ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî äëÿ ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà áûëî áû õîðîøåé èäååé íàâåùàòü Äðàêî, –  ñêàçàëà Íàðöèññà, íå îòðûâàÿ îò Ãàððè ãëàç, –  êðîìå òîãî, – ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, - äóìàþ, îí áóäåò ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ñ ìèñòåðîì Ôèí÷-Ôëåò÷ëè.

Ñåðäöå Ãàððè çàìåðëî.

***

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò.


	9. ãëàâà 9

**Íàçâàíèå:** ßñíî

**Àâòîð:** venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû:** Ãàððè/Äðàêî

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, slash, angst

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà 

Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà íà ðàçìåùåíèå äàííîãî ïåðåâîäà ïîëó÷åíî :)

**Achtung, achtung!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 9 **

Äðàêî íèêîãäà íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó âñå ñ÷èòàëè Ïîìåñòüå ìðà÷íûì è âûçûâàþùèì ñòðàõ, ñâîåãî ðîäà äîìîì ñ ïðèâèäåíèÿìè, âå÷íî ïîêðûòûì íî÷íîé ìãëîé, íåñóùèì ïðîêëÿòüå âñåìó ðîäó Ìàëôîåâ.

Îí íå ïîíèìàë, ïî÷åìó âñå óâåðåíû, ÷òî óáðàíñòâî Ïîìåñòüÿ âûäåðæàíî â ò¸ìíûõ òîíàõ, òÿæ¸ëûå øòîðû íå ïðîïóñêàþò ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò, è âîîáùå äîì áîëüøå íàïîìèíàåò ñêëåï, ÷åì íîðìàëüíûé äîì.

Âîâñå íåò, Ïîìåñòüå áûëî ñàìûì íàñòîÿùèì äâîðöîì: ñ îãðîìíûìè áåëûìè ìðàìîðíûìè êîëîííàìè è ïîëàìè, áåëîñíåæíûìè ñòåíàìè è î÷åíü ñâåòëûìè êðåìîâûìè êîâðàìè. Êðîìå  áåëîãî è ñâåòëî-êðåìîâîãî, òîëüêî äâåðè â åãî äîìå áûëè èç êðàñíîãî äåðåâà. 

Ìàëåíüêîãî Äðàêî ó÷èëè áûòü îïðÿòíûì è àêêóðàòíûì, ÷òîáû îí, êîãäà èãðàë, ðèñîâàë, çàíèìàëñÿ ÷åì-òî, íå ìîã íè÷åãî èñïà÷êàòü.

È ïîýòîìó, êîãäà Äðàêî ó÷èëñÿ ïèñüìó, îí ïðèâûê âñåãäà î÷åíü òùàòåëüíî îòìûâàòü ïîñëå ýòîãî ðóêè, ÷òîáû íà ïàëüöàõ íå îñòàâàëîñü ÷åðíèë, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ê ÷åìó-íèáóäü ïðèêîñí¸òñÿ. Êîãäà îí èãðàë â ñàäó, òî ïåðåä òåì, êàê âîéòè â äîì, ïåðåîáóâàëñÿ, îñòàâëÿÿ äîìîâûì ýëüôàì ãðÿçíûå áîòèíêè äëÿ ÷èñòêè.

Êîãäà îí íà÷àë çàíèìàòüñÿ ñâîèìè çåëüÿìè, òî íàó÷èëñÿ  ñîäåðæàòü ñâî¸ ðàáî÷åå ìåñòî â íåîáûêíîâåííîé ÷èñòîòå – âñåãäà îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðîëü¸òñÿ è èñïà÷êàåò ïîë, èëè îí ñàì ãðÿçíûìè ðóêàìè çàëÿïàåò ìðàìîðíóþ ëåïíèíó ó äâåðåé, èëè êîñí¸òñÿ îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëûõ ñòåí, âñåãäà îêðóæàþùèõ åãî.

Ñ âîçðàñòîì ÷èñòîòà ïðåâðàòèëàñü äëÿ íåãî â íàâÿç÷èâóþ èäåþ.

È ñåé÷àñ, ñòîÿ â äóøå, îí ñíîâà è ñíîâà ò¸ð ñåáÿ ìî÷àëêîé, ñìûâàë ìûëüíóþ âîäó, ïîëèâàë âîëîñû øàìïóíåì, ñïîëàñêèâàë èõ, è ïîâòîðÿë âñ¸ ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà, è òàê áåç êîíöà.

Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàêèì ãðÿçíûì.

È âîäà áûëà òàêîé ãîðÿ÷åé. _Îõ, òàêîé ãîðÿ÷åé_.

Îíà îáæèãàëà êîæó, ñòåêàÿ ïî ëèöó.

Îíà ñêðûâàëà ñë¸çû.

***                                                             

– Ýé, Ãðåéíäæåð, à ãäå Ïîòòåð?

– Çíàåøü, îí ñêàçàë ÷òî-òî î ñâî¸ì ïðîåêòå ïî Ìàããëîâåäåíèþ. – Îíà íåîäîáðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà, î÷åâèäíî, íå îäîáðÿÿ áåñïå÷íîñòè Ãàððè:

– Åãî íàäî ñäàòü ê çàâòðàøíåìó óðîêó. Äåñÿòü ôóòîâ ïåðãàìåíòà ñ äèàãðàììàìè. Êîíå÷íî, – äîáàâèëà îíà, – ÿ äîäåëàëà ñâîé åù¸ íåäåëþ íàçàä – äåñÿòü ôóòîâ îäèííàäöàòü äþéìîâ.

– Î-î, òàê îí…

– Îí  ðàáîòàåò íå îäèí, à ñ ïàðòí¸ðîì – â ýòîì ñëó÷àå òðåáóåòñÿ íàïèñàòü òîëüêî ïÿòü ôóòîâ.

Êîíå÷íî, ýòî îáúÿñíÿëî, ïî÷åìó Ãåðìèîíà îäíà íàïèñàëà áîëüøå äåñÿòè ôóòîâ.

– Ãì, òàê îí â… – Äðàêî âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.

– Â êàáèíåòå Ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ, íàäî ïîëàãàòü. À ÷òî?

– Ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî. Åãî íå áûëî íà óæèíå. Íå áûëî íà ñîáðàíèè ïðåôåêòîâ òîëüêî ÷òî.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà:

– Ïîíÿòíî. Îí, íàâåðíîå, ãîëîäåí, – îíà èñêîñà âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî, – òû âñåãäà ìîæåøü ÿêîáû ïðèíåñòè åìó ïîåñòü.   Åãî ïàðòí¸ð íè î ÷¸ì è íå äîãàäàåòñÿ, – äüÿâîëüñêè óõìûëüíóëàñü îíà.

Äðàêî ïðèòâîðèëñÿ óäèâë¸ííûì:

– Moi? Òàñêàòü Ïîòòåðó è åãî ïðèÿòåëÿì åäó? Íå-åò.

Îí óæå ïðèêèäûâàë, ÷òî áû òàêîå ñòàùèòü íà êóõíå.

– Òåì íå ìåíåå, – ñêàçàë îí, óõîäÿ, – óâèäèìñÿ ïîçæå, Ãðåéíäæåð.

– Ïîêà, Äðàêî, – óëûáíóëàñü îíà, ïîìàõàâ åìó ðóêîé íà ïðîùàíèå.

***

Êðàá è Ãîéë çàñòðÿëè äîìà, óëàæèâàÿ äåëà â îòñóòñòâèå èõ ðîäèòåëåé. Îíè íàïèñàëè Äðàêî, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî ïðèâåñòè âñ¸ â ïîðÿäîê, ïðåæäå ÷åì îíè ñìîãóò âåðíóòüñÿ – íå áîëüøå ïàðû íåäåëü. Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îíè íà ýòî íàäåÿëèñü.

Îáà îíè âñòðåòèëèñü è ïðîâåëè ïîëäíÿ, ñîñòàâëÿÿ ïèñüìî Äðàêî. Ãîéë ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ïîèñêå è èñïðàâëåíèè íåïðàâèëüíî íàïèñàííûõ ñëîâ, ïîêà Êðàá, ìåòîäè÷íî äâèãàÿñü âîêðóã ñòîëà, ðàçóêðàñèë âñ¸ ïèñüìî ìàëåíüêèìè ðèñóíêàìè è îðíàìåíòàìè.

Äðàêî ïðî÷¸ë ïèñüìî ó ñåáÿ â êîìíàòå – îí ïîòðåáîâàë, ÷òîáû åãî âûïóñòèëè èç áîëüíèöû â òó æå íî÷ü, êîãäà îí î÷íóëñÿ – óòâåðæäàÿ, ÷òî åìó áóäåò óäîáíåå â ñâîåé êîìíàòå. Äâà ïîñëåäíèõ äíÿ îí ïðîâ¸ë çäåñü, çàïåðøèñü îò ïîñåòèòåëåé, äàæå íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òîáû îòâå÷àòü íà ñòóê, è îòêðûâàÿ, òîëüêî çàñëûøàâ ãîëîñ Íàðöèññû.

Îí âçäîõíóë, ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êðîâàòè, îäåòûé â ïèæàìó ïîñëå äóøà, è ðàñïå÷àòàë ïèñüìî îò äðóçåé:

*5 ßíâàðÿ*

Ïðèâåò, Äðàêî!

ÕÕÕÕ Âèíñ è ÿ óçíàëè ñåãîäíÿ îò Ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, ÷òî òû î÷íóëñÿ – ÷óäåñíàÿ íîâîñòü. Ìû ÕÕÕÕ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ðàäû, ìû îáà. Ìû áû õîòåëè âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ òîáîé ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, íî ÕÕÕÕ íåîáõîäèìî ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ñåìåéíûõ äåëàõ ïðåæäå, ÷åì ìû ñìîæåì âåðíóòüñÿ. Ýòî äåðüìîâî, êîíå÷íî, íî ìû âåäü çíàëè, ÷òî òàê è áóäåò, ÷òî íàøèõ ðîäèòåëåé ÕÕÕÕ íå áóäåò çäåñü áîëüøå, åñëè íà÷í¸òñÿ âîéíà. Äóìàþ, ìû äîëæíû ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè õîòÿ áû æèâû.

Òåì íå ìåíåå, âñå ýòè ðàçáèðàòåëüñòâà íå ñëèøêîì òðóäíûå, îíè – óòîìèòåëüíûå. Òî åñòü âñ¸, ÷òî äåëàëè íàøè ðîäèòåëè, ýòî æèëè íà ïðîöåíòû îò èõ êàïèòàëîâ: òî æå  äåëàåì è ìû ñåé÷àñ, òîëüêî ñíà÷àëà íóæíî ïåðåâåñòè âñ¸ íà íàøè èìåíà è ïîäïèñàòü êó÷ó áóìàæåê.

Íàäåþñü, ìû ñêîðî âåðí¸ìñÿ – íó ÕÕÕÕ íå áîëüøå ÷åì ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü. Âèíñ äóìàåò, ÷òî ðàíüøå, åù¸ äî îêîí÷àíèÿ êàíèêóë, íî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü. 

ÎÒÄÛÕÀÉ

Òâîè äðóçüÿ,

Ãðåãîðè Ãîéë

Âèíñåíò Êðàá

Îáà ïîäïèñàëèñü âíèçó çàòåéëèâûìè ðîñïèñÿìè. Ïèñüìî çàíÿëî âñ¸ ñâîáîäíîå ìåñòî íà ëèñòêå, è ïîýòîìó Äðàêî íå ñðàçó çàìåòèë ïîñòñêðèïòóì, ñïðÿòàâøèéñÿ ïîä îäíèì èç ðèñóíêîâ Êðàáà.

P.S.: Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî Ïîòòåð òîæå â øêîëå. Êàê ó âàñ äåëà? Òû õîòÿ áû äóìàåøü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîñòèòü åãî? 

~ Â.Ê. è Ã. Ã.

 Äðàêî ñíîâà âçäîõíóë è ïëþõíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòü. Ìèøêà âûïîëç èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ òÿæåñòü íà êðîâàòè, è ïðèñòðîèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

– Ïî÷åìó Äðà-êî ãðóñòíûé? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîòåðøèñü ëàïêîé î ù¸êó Äðàêî.

Äðàêî òîëüêî âçäîõíóë.

***

Äðàêî îòêðûë äâåðü.

Òèøèíà, è â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó åãî ñåðäöå ðàçëåòåëîñü íà êóñî÷êè, è îñêîëêè áîëüíî âïèëèñü èçíóòðè. Äðàêî ïðîñòî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë, ñ çàìåðøèì ñåðäöåì, ïîêà ìîçã ëèõîðàäî÷íî ïåðåâàðèâàë âñ¸, ÷òî óâèäåëè ãëàçà, è, íàêîíåö, ïðèäàë åìó ñèë îòòîëêíóòüñÿ îò äâåðåé è ïîáåæàòü.

È îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ. È ðâàíóë ïðî÷ü.

***

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, Ìèøêà. ****

– Äðà-êî ïðî÷èòàë ïèñüìî îò Êðà-áà è Ãîé-ëà?

– Äà, ÿ ðàä, ÷òî îíè íàïèñàëè, ïðîñòî ìíå ãðóñòíî, ÷òî èì ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðîéòè ÷åðåç âñ¸ ýòî.  

Ìåäâåæîíîê êèâíóë:

– Ìèøêà çíàåò. È çíàåò, ÷òî Äðàêî ãðóñòèò èç-çà Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

– Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà? Ñ ÷åãî ýòî? – Äðàêî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü îòîãíàòü îò ñåáÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, â îñîáåííîñòè – îäíî.

Ìåäâåæîíîê êèâíóë:

– Ìèøêà çíàåò. Ìèøêà òó-òà  äëÿ Äðà-êî.

– Äà ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû òóòà, ãì, òóò, äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß ïðîñòî. ß íå çíàþ.

– Ïî÷åìó áû Äðàêî íå ðàññêàçàòü îá ýòîì?

– Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü. ß óæå ðàññêàçàë ìàìå. È òû áûë ïðè ýòîì.

Ìåäâåæîíîê âñêàðàáêàëñÿ Äðàêî íà øåþ, ñæàâ åãî ëèöî ëàïêàìè:

– Ìèøêà õî÷åò çíàòü òî÷íî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, è ïî÷åìó Äðà-êî òàêîé ãðóñòíûé.

– Ìèøêà… ß… ýòî…

Òîò êèâíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü Äðàêî, êàê ðåá¸íîê öåëóåò ìàòü:

– Õîðîøî.

***

Ãàððè ìåòíóë âçãëÿä, óçíàâ åãî – íà ëèöå âèíîâàòîå âûðàæåíèå, ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñêðûòû. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî îí îòñòðàíèëñÿ, íà õîäó çàñò¸ãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó, ïîäõâàòûâàÿ ðîáó, ìåòíóâøèñü ê Äðàêî  îäíèì  ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì. Ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. Ãàððè ñòîÿë, âûñóíóâøèñü â êîðèäîð – âñ¸ åù¸ â ðóáàøêå íàðàñïàøêó, áåç ãàëñòóêà, ñ íàïîëîâèíó ðàññò¸ãíóòûì ðåìí¸ì, ðîáà ñìÿòà â ðóêàõ – ïîêà Äðàêî óáåãàë îò íåãî.

Áåæàòü, áåæàòü, áåæàòü è íèêîãäà íå âîçâðàùàòüñÿ. Íèêîãäà. Ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ñêàçàíî? Íî è Äðàêî - ñèëüíàÿ ëè÷íîñòü. Äà è êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà –  âåðí¸òñÿ îí èëè íåò? Âåäü **_ýòî_** ê íåìó íå âåðí¸òñÿ...  

Äðàêî ÷óòü ïðèòîðìîçèë â êàê âñåãäà ìíîãîëþäíûõ êîðèäîðàõ Õîãâàðòñà, ñòóäåíòû ðàññòóïàëèñü ïåðåä íèì, ïðîïóñêàÿ. Íèêòî íå ïîñìåë âñòàòü íà åãî ïóòè. Íèêòî.

Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ðåçü â ãëàçàõ, ì÷àñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, îòïèõíóâ ñ äîðîãè ïàðî÷êó íåïîâîðîòëèâûõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ. Ñîðâàâ ñ ñåáÿ îäåæäó è óïàâ íà êðîâàòü, îí ïûòàëñÿ îòîãíàòü ïðî÷ü ïðåñëåäîâàâøèé åãî îáðàç, âûææåííûé â ïàìÿòè, êàçàëîñü íàâñåãäà – îáðàç – _Î, Áîæå, îí äàæå íå ìîã îïèñàòü ñëîâàìè òî, ÷åìó ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì._

Ãàððè – _íåò, Ïîòòåð –  Ãàððè – ðîáà êó÷åé ñâàëåíà íà ïîëó – Ãàððè – ãàëñòóê ðàçâÿçàí,  ðóáàøêà ðàññò¸ãíóòà è ïðèñïóùåíà ñ ïëå÷, Ãàððè – ñ çàïðîêèíóòîé ãîëîâîé, ãëàçà çàêðûòû îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ, Ãàððè – è ðîò äðóãîãî ïàðíÿ   êàñàåòñÿ åãî ñêâîçü òêàíü áðþê, ïîêà  ðóêè íåóêëþæå ðàññò¸ãèâàþò ðåìåíü. È – âçãëÿä Ãàððè, êîãäà åãî çàñòèãëè íà ìåñòå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ – êàêèå òóò åù¸ ìîãóò áûòü îïðàâäàíèÿ è íåïîíèìàíèå?_

Äðàêî ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è   ïðèæàë ëàäîíè ê ãëàçàì.

*** 

Ìåäâåæîíîê áûë â ÿðîñòè.

Íó, íàñòîëüêî, íàñêîëüêî âîîáùå ìîæåò áûòü â ÿðîñòè ìèëàÿ ïëþøåâàÿ èãðóøêà. ×åñòíî ñêàçàòü, íàáëþäåíèå çà ðàçúÿðåííûì Ìèøêîé äàæå ðàçâëåêàëî Äðàêî, è îí ïðÿòàë óëûáêó ïîä ãðèìàñêîé, ïóñòü è íåìíîãî áîëåçíåííîé.

– Ððððððð, – Ìèøêà ïðûãàë ââåðõ-âíèç íà ïîäóøêå, – ïëîõîé, ïëîõîé Ãàð-ðè Ïîò-òåð, ððð, – áóäó÷è ïëþøåâûì, îí, êîíå÷íî, íå ìîã çàêðè÷àòü èëè çàðû÷àòü, êàê ñëåäóåò, íî ó íåãî è òàê íåïëîõî ïîëó÷àëîñü.

– Äà, Ìèøêà, – Äðàêî ïåðåõâàòèë åãî â âîçäóõå è ïðîäîëæàë äåðæàòü íà óðîâíå ãëàç, ïîêà òîò «ðû÷àë», – ïîñëóøàé ìåíÿ, ìàëûø.

  È òîò÷àñ æå ïîêðàñíåë, ìûñëåííî ðóãàÿ ñåáÿ çà äåòñêîå îáðàùåíèå.

– Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. Ðàçâå ÿ çëþñü? – Ìåäâåæîíîê ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. – Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû äîëæåí çëèòüñÿ? Ìû âûøå åãî, ìû âûøå îáû÷íûõ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ÷óâñòâ. Ìû âûøå âñåõ ýòèõ íèçìåííûõ, æàëêèõ ÷óâñòâ – ãíåâà, áîëè, ñèìïàòèè. Ìû – Ìàëôîè.

Çà âñå ýòè ãîäû Ìèøêà óæå íàñëóøàëñÿ ïîäîáíûõ ðå÷åé è ïîýòîìó ïðîñòî êèâíóë è ïîòðåïàë Äðàêî ïî ðóêå.

Äðàêî îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü, íî ïåðåäóìàë è îòêèíóëñÿ íà êðîâàòü, äåðæà ìåäâåæîíêà â âîçäóõå íàä ñîáîé.

Â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå òâ¸ðäûå ÷¸ðíûå ãëàçà ñìîòðåëè â ïåðåìåí÷èâûå ñåðåáðèñòûå.

– Äðà-êî ëþáèò Ïîòòåðà? – Òèõî ñïðîñèë ìåäâåæîíîê.

Äðàêî òîëüêî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî â îòâåò:

– Ëþ… – ëþáëþ? – îí çàïíóëñÿ.  Ïîöåëîâàë ìàêóøêó ìåäâåæîíêà è ïðèæàë åãî ê ñåáå, óëûáàÿñü. - Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî òåáÿ ÿ ëþáëþ áîëüøå _âñåõ._

Ãîëîñ ìåäâåæîíêà, ïðèæàòîãî ê ãðóäè, çâó÷àë î÷åíü ãëóõî:

– Äðà-êî ëþáèò ìåíÿ, êàê ìàìà ñâîåãî ðåá¸íêà. Äðàêî ëþáèò Ïîòòåðà, êàê…êàê… – íà ìãíîâåíèå îí çàäóìàëñÿ, ïîäáèðàÿ ïîäõîäÿùåå ñðàâíåíèå. - Êàê Ðî-ìåî Äæóëüåòòó?  

_Ðîìåî è Äæóëüåòòà?! _

–   Îõ… – Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî íà ýòî îòâåòèòü.

– Äðà-êî íå íóæíî ãîâîðèòü. Äðà-êî âñ¸ çíàåò ñàì. –  Ìèøêà ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî âàæíî êèâíóòü, íî íå ñìîã, êîãäà Äðàêî ñæàë åãî åù¸ êðåï÷å.

– ß…

Äðàêî  óìîëê.

***

Èíîãäà íà íåãî áûëî ìó÷èòåëüíî áîëüíî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåòü. Ýòî áóêâàëüíî ðåçàëî  ãëàçà – ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî, íà åãî êðàñîòó, íà åãî ãðàöèþ, íà âñ¸, ÷òî â í¸ì áûëî. Ñëîâíî âû ñìîòðèòå íà ÷òî-òî î÷åíü êðàñèâîå è õîòèòå îòâåðíóòüñÿ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ãëàçà, íî íå ìîæåòå îòâåñòè âçãëÿä îò ýòîé êðàñîòû. 

Ãàððè íå ìîã ïåðåñòàòü ñìîòðåòü íà Äðàêî. Íàðöèññà óåõàëà ýòèì óòðîì – ïî ñåìåéíûì äåëàì Ìàëôîåâ. Êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì â÷åðà çà óæèíîì  ýòè ñëîâà èç å¸ óñò ïðîçâó÷àëè çëîâåùå, ïîêà îíà áûëà ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, íàêîíåö   ïîêèíóâøèì êîìíàòó, à ñåé÷àñ ñèäåâøèì óñòàâèâøèñü â òàðåëêó.

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî ýòèì óòðîì Äðàêî ïðîâîæàë ìàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ù¸êè ÷óòü ïîðîçîâåëè îò âåòðà, è îäåæäà áûëà ñëåãêà ðàñòð¸ïàíà.

Ïåðâûé óæèí Äðàêî çà îáùèì ñòîëîì áûë íàïðÿæ¸ííûì. Ãàððè âñ¸  ýòî âðåìÿ ïðîâ¸ë, íå îòðûâàÿ îò íåãî ãëàç. Ðîí âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ïèíàë Ãàððè ïîä ñòîëîì, áðîñàÿ óáèéñòâåííûå âçãëÿäû íà Äðàêî. Ãåðìèîíà âñ¸ ýòî âðåìÿ ïûòàëàñü óäåðæàòü Ðîíà îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîéòè è ïðèáèòü Äðàêî. Ó÷èòåëÿ ïðîñòî ñèäåëè, íàáëþäàÿ çà íèìè. 

Ýòî, êàê áû âûðàçèòüñÿ ïîìÿã÷å… íàïðÿãàëî.

Çàâòðàê íå ñëèøêîì îòëè÷àëñÿ îò óæèíà. Íî òåïåðü, ïîñëå îòúåçäà Íàðöèññû, Ðîí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âïðàâå îòïóñêàòü ãðóáûå, ãðîìêèå çàìå÷àíèÿ â àäðåñ Äðàêî, è Ãàððè  ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ñêîðî âçîðâ¸òñÿ.

Îí âèäåë, êàê Ãåðìèîíà, âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî, òðåñíóëà Ðîíà ïî ïëå÷ó, äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû çâóê óäàðà ðàçí¸ññÿ ïî âñåìó Çàëó. 

Äðàêî äàæå íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ â èõ ñòîðîíó.

Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü. Åãî ãëàçà áîëåëè îò îòðàæåíèÿ ÿðêîãî óòðåííåãî ñâåòà â ñåðåáðèñòûõ âîëîñàõ, è ñèÿíèå íåæíîé ôàðôîðîâîé êîæè íà ôîíå ÷¸ðíîé îäåæäû ïðè÷èíÿëî åìó ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêóþ áîëü.

Âíåçàïíî Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è âûøåë èç Çàëà. 

Ãëàçà Ãàððè íå îòðûâàëèñü îò íåãî, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îí  âûõîäèò, ñ âûñîêî ïîäíÿòîé ãîëîâîé,  âåñü – ñïëîøíîå ñîâåðøåíñòâî, êðàñèâûé, _òàêîé êðàñèâûé, ÷òî ãëàçà Ãàððè æãëî åù¸ ñèëüíåå, _íî îí íå ðàñïëà÷åòñÿ_, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ïîäñòóïèâøèå   ñë¸çû, ïîòîìó ÷òî – ïîòîìó ÷òî – __ïîòîìó ÷òî îí áûë òàê êðàñèâ, è âîâñå íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ëþáèë åãî áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå, à__ îí óõîäèë ñåé÷àñ îò íåãî, è íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëî âñ¸, ÷òî åìó íóæíî äëÿ ñ÷àñòüÿ, íî îí ñàì óïóñòèë ýòî – è òàê ãëóïî – ïëàêàòü íàä òåì, ÷åìó ñàì,  ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå, ïîñëóæèë ïðè÷èíîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî áûëî  ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå, íî ïî÷åìó – ïî÷åìó îí ýòî ñäåëàë, ïî÷åìó áûë òàê ãëóï, ïî÷åìó íå îòêàçàëñÿ ïîêà ìîã, ïî÷åìó –_

– Ãàððè, – Ãåðìèîíà ëåãêî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ðóêå. – Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå?

Ãàððè ðåçêî ñìîðãíóë è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë

– Äà, äà. Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå.

***  

–  Ýé, òàê êàê æå âñ¸-òàêè áàòàðåè âûðàáàòûâàþò ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî? Äæàñòèí? – Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó. Ëèöî Äæàñòèíà  áûëî âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ äþéìàõ îò íåãî, ãëàçà ïðèêîâàíû ê ãóáàì, – Îõ… Äæàñòèí? – ñíîâà ñïðîñèë îí, âçäðîãíóâ îò òîãî, êàê ñäàâëåííî ïðîçâó÷àë åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ.

– Ììì, – îòâåòèë òîò, ïîäîäâèãàÿñü áëèæå ê Ãàððè – òàê, ÷òî îíè ñîïðèêàñàëèñü òåïåðü – è îáíèìàÿ åãî çà ïëå÷è. Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë è âòÿíóë ãîëîâó.

– Áàòàðåè. Êàê îíè – ÷òî òû ÄÅËÀÅØÜ?! – Ãàððè ñ óæàñîì âûäîõíóë, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ðóêó íà áåäðå, è Äæàñòèí ïðèëüíóë åù¸ áëèæå, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòàòü íàïèñàííîå íà åãî ïåðãàìåíòå.

– ×èòàþ òî, ÷òî òû íàïèñàë. È, âîîáùå-òî, îíè íå ñàìè âûðàáàòûâàþò ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî. Îíè âûðàáàòûâàþò ýíåðãèþ. Âèäèøü – âîò çäåñü, – äðóãàÿ ðóêà Äæàñòèíà óêàçàëà íà íàðèñîâàííûé â åãî êîíñïåêòå ÷åðò¸æ áàòàðåè, îáâèâàÿ øåþ Ãàððè, êàñàÿñü êîæè. – Ýòî âûðàáàòûâàåò ýëåêòðè÷åñòâî, à, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ýíåðãèþ. Ýëåêòðîýíåðãèþ, òàê ñêàçàòü.

– Îõ, – Ãàððè çàïèñàë âñ¸ â êîíñïåêò, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê åãî ïðàâàÿ ðóêà ñêîëüçèò ïî ãðóäè Äæàñòèíà.

– Îò òåáÿ òàê ïðèÿòíî ïàõíåò.

– ×òî?! – Ãàððè ñëåãêà ïîäïðûãíóë, è Äæàñòèí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

– ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî îò òåáÿ ïðèÿòíî ïàõíåò.

– Îõ. Íó, íàâåðíîå, ñïàñèáî?

Óëûáêà Äæàñòèíà ñòàëà åù¸ øèðå, è îí íàêëîíèëñÿ áëèæå ê Ãàððè, à òîò, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, çàìåð, øîêèðîâàííûé è íåóâåðåííûé â òîì, êàê åìó ñòîèò ðåàãèðîâàòü. Îí íå õîòåë îòòàëêèâàòü Äæàñòèíà – íå áóäåò ëè ýòî ãðóáî? Îí íèêîãî íå õîòåë îáèæàòü. È áîëüøå âñåãî åìó íå õîòåëîñü îñòàâàòüñÿ ñ íàïîëîâèíó âûïîëíåííûì ïðîåêòîì è ñàìîìó äîäåëûâàòü åãî. Ïîêà Äæàñòèí íå çàø¸ë ñëèøêîì äàëåêî, âåäü òàê? Ïîêà íè÷åãî _òàêîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, Ãàððè ìîæåò ýòî òàê îñòàâèòü, âåäü òàê?_

_Âåäü òàê?!_

***

Ãàððè ìåäëåííî ø¸ë, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê áèáëèîòåêå. Ñåãîäíÿ ñòóäåíòàì áûëî ðàçðåøåíî ïîñåùåíèå Õîãñìèäà, è, åñòåñòâåííî, ïîñëå çàâòðàêà âñå èñïàðèëèñü.

Îí âçäîõíóë, ãîëîâà áûëà ïîëíà ìûñëÿìè î Äðàêî, è âçäîõíóë åù¸ ðàç, îòñòðàíåííî çàìå÷àÿ, êàê íîãè ñàìè íåñóò åãî âíèç ïî êîðèäîðó.

Çàâåðíóâ çà óãîë, îí ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

Äðàêî.

Î÷åíü, î÷åíü ìåäëåííî, ñïèíîé ê Ãàððè, òîò ñïóñêàëñÿ, äåðæàñü îäíîé ðóêîé çà ñòåíó. Åãî âîëîñû áûëè ñîáðàíû â àêêóðàòíûé õâîñò, è çà íåãî äåðæàëñÿ ïëþøåâûé ìåäâåæîíîê, ñëîâíî êîàëà, âèñÿùàÿ íà äåðåâå. Äðàêî òèõî ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ èãðóøêîé, è Ãàððè âèäåë, êàê îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ. 

Ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñòåíå, ïðèæàâ êî ëáó äðîæàùóþ ðóêó.

Åìó ïëîõî? Ãàððè õîòåëîñü ïîäáåæàòü ê íåìó, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë íà ìåñòå, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê ìåäâåæîíîê áûñòðî ïåðåïîëçàåò íà ïëå÷î Äðàêî è îçàáî÷åííî ðàñòèðàåò åìó âèñêè.

Ãàððè ÷óòü ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê íèì è ñìîã ðàññëûøàòü, êàê ìåäâåæîíîê ñïðîñèë:

– Äðà-êî â ïîðÿäêå? Äðà-êî, ïðèñÿäü! Äðà-êî, íå ïóãàé ìåíÿ.

Äðàêî ñëàáî êèâíóë â îòâåò è ñïîëç íà ïîë, âñ¸ åù¸ îïèðàÿñü íà ñòåíó. Îí ñæàëñÿ, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó íà êîëåíè, è ìåäâåæîíîê ñíîâà ÷òî-òî ñïðîñèë, Äðàêî êèâíóë â îòâåò, è òîò, ñïðûãíóâ ñ íåãî, çàêîâûëÿë íà êîðîòêèõ íîæêàõ â íàïðàâëåíèè Ãàððè, íå çàìå÷àÿ òîãî, ïîêà íå âðåçàëñÿ â åãî íîãè.

Îí ïîñìîòðåë ââåðõ, à Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî âíèç. Îäíó ñåêóíäó ìåäâåæîíîê áûë íàñòîëüêî øîêèðîâàí, ÷òî ìîã òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü.

– Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, – ñêàçàë îí, – Ãàððè Ïîòòåð äîëæåí ïîìî÷ü Äðàêî, – îí óöåïèëñÿ çà êðàÿ ðîáû Ãàððè, – Äðàêî ïëîõî!

Ãàððè áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åñëè áû òîò ìîã ïëàêàòü, îí áû ñåé÷àñ ðûäàë â ãîëîñ. Îí êèâíóë è ïîäîáðàë ìåäâåæîíêà, óñàäèâ åãî íà ñîãíóòóþ ðóêó:

– Âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, – ñêàçàë îí ìÿãêî, ïîäáåãàÿ ê Äðàêî, ëåæàâøåìó â äâàäöàòè ìåòðàõ îò íåãî â êîíöå êîðèäîðà. – Âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå.

***

Ðóêà Äæàñòèíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñêîëüçèòü ïî áåäðó Ãàððè, ïàëüöû ëåãêî êàñàëèñü åãî âíóòðåííåé ïîâåðõíîñòè, ïîñûëàÿ ïðÿìî â ïàõ âîëíû óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  ßçûê ëèçíóë æèëêó, ëèõîðàäî÷íî áüþùóþñÿ íà øåå, è Ãàððè ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, ðàñïàõíóâ ãëàçà.

_Òàê õîðîøî_

Ñèëüíûå ðóêè çà ïëå÷è ïðèòÿíóëè åãî áëèæå ê Äæàñòèíó, ïðîäîëæàâøåìó ïîêóñûâàòü øåþ Ãàððè, ìåäëåííî ðàçâÿçûâàÿ åãî ãàëñòóê è ïóãîâèöó çà ïóãîâèöåé ðàññò¸ãèâàÿ ðóáàøêó; êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ ëåãêî çàäåâàëè îòêðûâàâøóþñÿ êîæó.

Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ïóãîâèöà – è Äæàñòèí êîñíóëñÿ ëàäîíÿìè ëèöà Ãàððè, íàêëîíÿÿñü äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ, è Ãàððè âíåçàïíî îòïðÿíóë ïðî÷ü, çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â âîëîñû:

– ß íå ìîãó. Ýòî. ß íå ìîãó. Ïðîñòî. Òû. Ìû…

Äæàñòèí ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê Ãàððè:

– Òåáå ýòî ïîíðàâèëîñü, – ñêàçàë îí íèçêèì, ÷óâñòâåííûì ãîëîñîì, – òåáå âåäü íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèêàñàëñÿ ê òåáå. Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîçâîëèòü ìíå ïîâòîðèòü ýòî? Òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ, Ãàððè, òû æå çíàåøü. Òåáå _î÷åíü ïîíðàâèòñÿ._

– ß… ýòî…

– Òû æå õî÷åøü ýòîãî. È òû ïîëó÷èøü ñòîëüêî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ñêîëüêî è â æèçíè íå èñïûòûâàë.

***

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë ïîêðûâàëî è àêêóðàòíî óëîæèë Äðàêî â êðîâàòü. Îí âçäîõíóë ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì, âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî âîéòè ñþäà åìó ïîçâîëèë ïàðîëü äëÿ ïðåôåêòîâ. 

Ìåäâåæîíîê – Ìèøêà – ñèäåë íà ïîäóøêå, ïåðåáèðàÿ ïðÿäè Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïëîõî, óïàë â îáìîðîê, íåâàæíî – íî îí ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå, è Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü ïðèíåñòè åãî ñþäà. Ãàððè, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, æàäíî ðàññìàòðèâàë ÷åðòû ëèöà Äðàêî, ñëîâíî âíåçàïíî ïðîçðåâøèé ñëåïåö, âïåðâûå îòêðûâàþùèé äëÿ ñåáÿ ìèð. Îí ìîã âèäåòü, ÷òî Äðàêî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåâåðîÿòíî ñëàá – åãî äûõàíèå áûëî ñòîëü ë¸ãêèì, ÷òî, êàçàëîñü, áóäòî îí âîîáùå íå äûøèò, è îäåÿëî, óêðûâàâøåå åãî, ïî÷òè íå äâèãàëîñü.

Ìèøêà òèõîíüêî íàïåâàë ÷òî-òî, ïîêà÷èâàÿñü â òàêò, âñ¸ åù¸ öåïëÿÿñü çà âîëîñû Äðàêî. Âíåçàïíî îí áðîñèë íà Ãàððè Âçãëÿä:

– Ïî÷åìó Ãàððè Ïîòòåð âñ¸ åù¸ òó-òà?

– ß õîòåë áûòü óâåðåííûì, ÷òî ñ íèì âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå.

– Äðàêî áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå. ß î í¸ì ïîçàáî÷óñü.  Íå òî ÷òî íåêîòîðûå...

Â ýòî áûëî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü, íî ïëþøåâûé ìèøêà óìóäðèëñÿ áðîñèòü íà íåãî òîò ñàìûé Ìàëôîåâñêèé Âçãëÿä, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ î÷åíü íåóþòíî:

– ß çàáî÷óñü î í¸ì, – ñëàáî îòâåòèë îí.

Ìèøêà ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ:

– ß çàáî÷óñü, – ñêàçàë îí, íà ýòîò ðàç ãðîì÷å.

Ìèøêà ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü.

– ß è ðàíüøå çàáîòèëñÿ î í¸ì, – ñêàçàë îí è çàòåì âûäîõíóë, – òû ïðàâ.

Ìèøêà âçäîõíóë, ñëîâíî ñòàðûé, óìóäð¸ííûé îïûòîì ÷åëîâåê, è ïðèíÿëñÿ ïåðåáèðàòü âîëîñû Äðàêî, òîëüêî åù¸ áîëüøå èõ çàïóòûâàÿ, è îòâåðíóâøèñü îò Ãàððè:

– Âîò âèäèøü, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí.

Ãàððè, ïðåäïîëîæèâ, ÷òî ýòî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áûëî ñêàçàíî ñ óïð¸êîì, îòâåòèë ïðîñòî:

– Äà.

– Âîò âèäèøü, – ñêàçàë òîò  ñíîâà.

Ãàððè  ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– ß çíàþ.

– Âèäèøü.

Ãàððè ôûðêíóë, ïîòåðåâ ëàäîíÿìè çàêðûòûå ãëàçà:

– ß çíàþ, ÿ çíàþ, ìíå î÷åíü æàëü, ÿ ïðîñòî…

Ìèøêà ïðåðâàëñÿ è ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî:

– Ïîòòè. Ïðîñòî. Òû çíàåøü.

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

– ß äóìàþ –  äà. ß ïðîñòî õîòåë – íåò, òû ïðàâ. Åìó íóæíî… ìíå… íî îí õîòåë… è ÿ. Äà.

***

Ãàððè çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó, íå çàáîòÿñü î òîì, ÷òî ñòóêíåòñÿ î ñòåíó. Äæàñòèí âíîâü ëèçíóë åãî ñîñîê, è Ãàððè íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ îò âñêðèêà, âöåïèâøèñü â åãî ïëå÷è.

– Äæàñòèí, – ïðîøåïòàë îí, çàäûõàÿñü.

Äæàñòèí ïðèêóñèë ñîñîê è ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó:

– Åù¸?

Ãàððè íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëñÿ, ïðèêóñèâ ãóáó, è çàòåì íåóâåðåííî êèâíóë. Äæàñòèí óõìûëüíóëñÿ è âåðíóëñÿ ê ïðåðâàííîìó çàíÿòèþ – ïðåæäå ÷åì îïóñòèòüñÿ íèæå. Åãî ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè, ðàçäâèãàÿ áåäðà Ãàððè, îäíà ëàñêàëà åãî ñêâîçü òêàíü áðþê, âòîðàÿ ïûòàëàñü ðàññòåãíóòü ðåìåíü.

– Îõ! – Ãàððè, çàæìóðèâ ãëàçà, âûãíóëñÿ íàâñòðå÷ó åãî ðóêàì. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñçàäè ãðóáóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòåíû, è çíàë, ÷òî îáäåðåò ïëå÷è îá êàìåíü.

_åù¸ ÷óòü-÷óòü òàê áëèçêî ****_

Îí ìîã ÷óâñòâîâàòü äûõàíèå Äæàñòèíà ñêâîçü òêàíü, âëàæíîå  è ãîðÿ÷åå, è âíåçàïíî åìó _òàê_ çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Äæàñòèí íàêîíåö _ÐÀÑÑÒÅÃÍÓË ýòîò ÷¸ðòîâ ðåìåíü è ýòîò ðîò êîñíóëñÿ åãî __ÒÀÌ. _

– Äæàñòèí, – ïðîñòîíàë îí, – áûñòðåå. **__**

Â îòâåò Äæàñòèí ëèçíóë åãî ñêâîçü òêàíü, íå íàìåðåâàÿñü ôîðñèðîâàòü ñîáûòèÿ.

Ãàððè ÷óòü íå âñêðèêíóë, åëå ñäåðæèâàÿñü è ñäàâëåííî çàñòîíàâ âìåñòî ýòîãî.

Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ, çâóê êàêèì-òî ÷óäîì ïðîðâàëñÿ ñêâîçü ãóë êðîâè â óøàõ, è îí ïðèîòêðûë ïîòåìíåâøèå çåë¸íûå ãëàçà, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü çíàêîìûå ñåðåáðèñòûå,  ñìîòðåâøèå ïðÿìî íà íåãî.

***

Ãàððè ìÿãêî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê áëåäíîé ùåêå Äðàêî.

– Ïîçàáîòüñÿ î í¸ì äëÿ ìåíÿ, – ñêàçàë îí òèõî.

– Ïîòòè çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ è òàê î í¸ì ïîçàáî÷óñü.

– ß-ÿ ëþáëþ åãî.

– Çà÷åì Ïîòòè ãîâîðèò ýòî Ìèøêå?

– ß – ÿ ïðîñòî.

– Ãàððè Ïîòòåð íå ìîæåò çäåñü îñòàâàòüñÿ. Ìèøêå è òàê ïîïàä¸ò – çà òî, ÷òî îí ïîïðîñèë ó íåãî ïîìîùè.

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

– Äà, ÿ çíàþ. ß. – Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ è êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ëáà Äðàêî.

– ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, – ïðîøåïòàë îí, îòãîíÿÿ ñë¸çû, çàòåì âûïðÿìèëñÿ è ïîêèíóë êîìíàòó, íå îãëÿäûâàÿñü.

Ìèøêà, íàáëþäàÿ çà òåì, êàê îí óõîäèò, ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê ñ ïî÷òè ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì âûðàæåíèåì â ãëàçàõ.

***

  Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò.


	10. ãëàâà 10

**Íàçâàíèå:** ßñíî

**Àâòîð:** venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** Nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû:** Ãàððè/Äðàêî

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, slash, angst

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà 

Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà íà ðàçìåùåíèå äàííîãî ïåðåâîäà ïîëó÷åíî :)

**Achtung, achtung!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 10**

***

– Íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñìåé ãîâîðèòü î í¸ì íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî, – Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ðîíà, ñæàâ êóëàêè.

Ó òîãî êðîâîòî÷èë íîñ è íàëèâàëñÿ êðàñêîé ñèíÿê ïîä ëåâûì ãëàçîì. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ìåæäó íèìè ìîë÷à, èñïóãàííî íàáëþäàÿ çà ññîðîé äâóõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé.

– Áîæå ìîé, Ãàððè…

– ×åðò ïîáåðè, òû ñàì çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà! – êðèêíóë Ðîí, íàñòóïàÿ íà Ãàððè è âûòèðàÿ êðîâü ñ ëèöà.

– ß çíàþ  äàæå áîëüøå: âñ¸, ÷òî òû íàãîâîðèë, âñåãî ëèøü ëîæü, êîòîðóþ òû ñàì è âûäóìàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî íåíàâèäèøü åãî! – ãëàçà Ãàððè ñâåðêíóëè, è îí òîæå ñäåëàë øàã âïåð¸ä.

– Òîãäà êàêîãî ÷¸ðòà _òû ìîæåøü óòâåðæäàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà?         _

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ, ÷¸ðò ïîáåðè, âèäåë ýòî ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè! ß óìåð áû, åñëè íå Äðàêî!

– È îòêóäà ìû äîëæíû áûëè ýòî çíàòü? Èëè, ðàç óæ íà ýòî ïîøëî – êòî-ëèáî åù¸? Òû íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ïûòàëñÿ íàì äîêàçàòü è òåïåðü ïðîñòî äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìû âîò òàê òåáå ïîâåðèì?

– Äà! Ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî âû ìîè  ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ! ß äóìàë, ÷òî âû ïîéì¸òå, _êàê_ ìíå íåîáõîäèìî âðåìÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ âñ¸ ðàññêàæó âàì èëè êîìó-òî åù¸ – ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü òîé íî÷üþ, êîãäà ÿ ïî÷òè ïîòåðÿë åãî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, è êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü óìåðåòü, êîãäà ÿ óâèäåë åãî â Áîëüíè÷íîì Êðûëå ïîñëå íàïàäåíèÿ!

Àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà.

– Îí óáëþäîê, – âûïëþíóë Ðîí, – à òû, Ãàððè, ãåðîé. Òàê íå áûâàåò.

– À êàê áûâàåò? Íàâåðíîå, ÿ äîëæåí íåíàâèäåòü åãî âñþ æèçíü çà ïîñòóïêè, êîòîðûõ îí íå ñîâåðøàë è íèêîãäà íå ñîâåðøèò, çàòî ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïîæåðòâóåò äëÿ ìåíÿ ñâîåé æèçíüþ, åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ? ß ëþáëþ åãî. – Ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè òèõèì è ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì, ñòðàííî ïðîçâó÷àâøèì â òèøèíå êîìíàòû. – È ýòîãî óæå íè÷òî íå èçìåíèò. ß ëþáèë åãî åù¸ äî òîãî, êàê âñ¸ ýòî ïðèêëþ÷èëîñü, è ñåé÷àñ ïîðà áû óæå ïðèíÿòü ýòî. ß âûáðàë _åãî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ëþáëþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí õðàáðûé… è ñèëüíûé… äîáðûé, è òàêîé, î êàêîì ÿ êîãäà-ëèáî ìå÷òàë… – îí çàìîëê è îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, ñêðûâàÿ  âíåçàïíî íàáåæàâøèå ñë¸çû._

– Íó à ÷òî òîãäà íàñ÷¸ò Äæàñòèíà? – ñ âûçîâîì ñïðîñèë Ðîí. – Òû ïî÷òè ïåðåñïàë ñ íèì, à ïîòîì – îï-ïà – ñíîâà ëþáèøü Äðàêî?

– Äà! – îò÷àÿííî êðèêíóë Ãàððè, – ýòî  áûëà ìèíóòà ñëàáîñòè. Ó íàñ ñ Äðàêî âîçíèêëè ïðîáëåìû, à Äæàñòèí óäåëÿë ìíå _ñòîëüêî âíèìàíèÿ, è ÿ… ïîääàëñÿ íà åãî óãîâîðû è ïðåäàë Äðàêî._

– Ïðåäàë, – îñêàëèëñÿ Ðîí, ñêðèâèâøèñü, – òû òàê ãîâîðèøü, ñëîâíî Ìàëôîé òóò ñîâñåì íè ïðè ÷¸ì.

– Ýòî ÿ âî âñåì âèíîâàò!  

– À Ìàëôîé?

– Îí òóò íè ïðè ÷¸ì, ïîíèìàåøü? Âèíîâàò ÿ, ÿ, ß, ß, ß!!! 

Ðîí óìîëê è ïðîñòî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî.

– Îò Äðàêî çàâèñåëè æèçíè ñòîëüêèõ ëþäåé – ëþäåé, ïðèíàäëåæàâøèõ Ñâåòëîé ñòîðîíå. Îò ìåíÿ æå çàâèñåëè ðàçâå ÷òî ìîè ñîáñòâåííûå æèçíü è çäîðîâüå. Âñ¸-âñ¸ ïîëíîñòüþ çàâèñåëî îò íåãî. Òû ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, ñêîëüêî íà íåãî ñâàëèëîñü? È îí ñäåëàë âñ¸ ýòî áåç åäèíîãî ïðîòåñòà è æàëîáû, ñîãëàñèâøèñü, êàê òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë åãî.  

Ãàððè ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè, çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â è áåç òîãî âçúåðîøåííûå âîëîñû. Âçãëÿä åãî óïàë íà Ãåðìèîíó, î ïðèñóòñòâèè êîòîðîé îí óæå óñïåë ïîçàáûòü.

– ß íè÷åì íå ìîã ïîìî÷ü. Ìåíÿ íàòàñêèâàëè, îáúÿñíÿÿ, êàê èçáåãàòü Óïèâàþùèõñÿ, îáó÷àëè, êàê óíè÷òîæèòü Âîëäåìîðòà, òðåíèðîâàëè, êàê ïîñòóïàòü, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ â æèâûõ, – è ýòî â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà Äðàêî áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ïðåäîñòàâëåí  ñàì ñåáå âìåñòå ñî ñâîèìè íå ñàìûìè ðàäóæíûìè ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿìè î áóäóùåì. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðè÷èíîé åãî áîëè è ãîðÿ áûë åãî îòåö, è ÿ ìîã ïîìî÷ü åìó èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ñòðàäàíèé, íî è ÿ ïîä÷èíèëñÿ Îðäåíó âî èìÿ «Áëàãîé Öåëè», õîòÿ – êàêàÿ ìîãëà áûòü «Áëàãàÿ Öåëü», åñëè _îí_ áûë íåñ÷àñòåí?

– Ãàððè… – íà÷àëà áûëî Ãåðìèîíà, íî çàìîëêëà, êîãäà Ãàððè âíîâü çàãîâîðèë:

– Îí è ðàíüøå áûë íå ñîâñåì çäîðîâ. Ìîæåøü ñåáå ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàêîâî ýòî, áóäó÷è áîëüíûì, ïðîäîëæàòü âñå íî÷è íàïðîë¸ò çàíèìàòüñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì, âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì è Îðäåíîì? Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âñåãî ñâàëèëîñü – ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äëÿ íåãî – ó ìåíÿ áûë îïûò, ó íåãî – íåò. È îí íà÷àë îòäàëÿòüñÿ îò ìåíÿ – íå â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå, êîíå÷íî, îí ïðîñòî ñòàë ðàçäðàæèòåëüíåå, ÷àù¸ çëèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ. À ÿ… ÿ õîòåë åãî âíèìàíèÿ, íî íå çíàë êàê åãî ïîëó÷èòü. Õîòåë óñïîêîèòü åãî, íî îí íå ïîçâîëÿë ìíå, ñëîâíî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò ìíå íàâðåäèòü.

– Òû íå äîëæåí òîëüêî ñåáÿ âèíèòü â ïðîèçîøåäøåì, - ñêàçàë Ðîí êóäà ñïîêîéíåå, ÷åì ðàíüøå, – â ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ âèíîâàò è îí. Òû áûë îäèíîê, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí îòòàëêèâàë òåáÿ – òû òîëüêî ÷òî ñàì ýòî ñêàçàë.

– Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, – ñêàçàë Ãàððè, – òû íå ïîíèìàåøü. Âñ¸ íå òàê ïðîñòî, êàê òåáå êàæåòñÿ.

– Íå òàê ïðîñòî? – Ñïðîñèë Ðîí. – Ïðîñâåòè íàñ.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë:

– ß. Ýòî. Òàê ñëîæíî. Òåáÿ òàì íå áûëî, è íåâîçìîæíî òî÷íî âñ¸ îáúÿñíèòü. Äà è íå â ýòîì äåëî. ß ëèøü õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âû çíàëè, ÷òî ýòî Äðàêî – ãåðîé âîéíû, à íå ÿ. È, íàäåþñü, âû âûêàæåòå åìó íàäëåæàùåå óâàæåíèå, äàæå åñëè òû, Ðîí, íå ìîæåøü åãî ïðèíÿòü.

Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî:

– ß íå õî÷ó, – áåç îñîáîãî æåëàíèÿ ñêàçàë îí, – íî ïîïûòàþñü.

– Ñïàñèáî, – îáåññèëåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè è ïëþõíóëñÿ íà äèâàí ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, òóò æå îáíÿâøåé åãî.

***

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ïðîñíóëñÿ.

– Ìèøêà? – ñëàáî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïðèæàòóþ ê íåìó ìîðäî÷êó ìåäâåæîíêà.

– Äðà-êî ïðîñíóëñÿ! – ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàë òîò íàðàñïåâ. – ß  òàê ðàä!

Äðàêî ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ è ïî÷åñàë åãî çà óõîì:

– ß äîëãî ñïàë?

– Âåñü äåíü. Ìèøêà òàê âîëíîâàëñÿ.

–  Ïîíÿòíî.

– ×òî-òî íå â ïîðÿäêå? – Ñïðîñèë òîò, ñïðûãèâàÿ ñ êðîâàòè  â ïîèñêàõ ÷àøêè ÷àÿ.

– Òàê. Ñòðàííûé ñîí.

– Ðàññêàæè ìíå. ß ñêàæó, î ÷¸ì  îí.

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ:

– ß ñïóñêàëñÿ ñ òîáîé ïî óëèöå. À ïîòîì ìû óâèäåëè óëè÷íîãî ìóçûêàíòà. Ó íåãî áûëà êàêàÿ-òî çâåðþøêà, æèâàÿ, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ èãðóøå÷íàÿ. ß  õîòåë ïîãëàäèòü å¸, íî îíà âñ¸ ïûòàëàñü äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî òåáÿ, è ÿ îòïèõèâàë å¸, òðåáîâàë îñòàâèòü òåáÿ â ïîêîå, íî ñàì ïðîäîëæàë ãëàäèòü.

Ìèøêà êèâíóë:

– Çâåðþøêà – òî, ÷åãî òåáå õî÷åòñÿ. Òû áîèøüñÿ ýòî îòïóñêàòü, íî â òî æå âðåìÿ õî÷åøü çàùèòèòü ÷òî-òî î÷åíü äëÿ ñåáÿ äîðîãîå.

Äðàêî ìèãíóë. Ïëþøåâûé ìåäâåæîíîê òîëüêî ÷òî ðàçîáðàë åãî ñîí ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ïñèõîàíàëèçà. 

– Ýòî áûë âñåãî ëèøü ñîí, – ñêàçàë îí, ñòàðàÿñü íå äóìàòü î åãî èñòèííîì ñìûñëå.– Ïîñòîé-êà, – âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë îí, – à êòî ìåíÿ ïðèí¸ñ ñþäà?

Ìèøêà âíîâü î÷óòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòè, ïðàâäà, ñ ïóñòûìè ëàïàìè:

– Îòäûõàé, Äðàêî, – ñêàçàë îí, îòêàçûâàÿñü îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñ.

– Ñíåéï? – ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, – ÌàêÃîíàãàëë? Êòî-íèáóäü èç ó÷èòåëåé? Äàìáëäîð? Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè? Êòî?

– Ïîò-òè òåáÿ ïðèí¸ñ, Äðàêî.

Ãëàçà Äðàêî óâåëè÷èëèñü â ðàçìåðàõ äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ìåäâåæîíîê èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî îíè ñåé÷àñ âûïðûãíóò èç   îðáèò. Èëè âçîðâóòñÿ îò ïëåñêàâøåéñÿ â íèõ ÿðîñòè.

– ß ïëîõîé? – ïèñêíóë îí.

– Íåò, íåò, òû íå ñäåëàë íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî, – Äðàêî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê èãðóøêå, - ÿ ïðîñòî... ß âñ¸ åù¸ íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðîñòèòü Ïîòòåðà.

– Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîçæå?

– Âðÿä ëè ýòî «ïîçæå» âîîáùå êîãäà-íèáóäü íàñòóïèò.

***

_Ïîæàëóéñòà, äàâàé âñòðåòèìñÿ ñåãîäíÿ â ìóçûêàëüíîé êîìíàòå, â ïîëíî÷ü._

Êîðîòåíüêàÿ, íåïîäïèñàííàÿ çàïèñêà, è âñ¸ ðàâíî Äðàêî çíàë, ÷òî îíà îò Ïîòòåðà. Îí ìîã óçíàòü ïî÷åðê, õîòÿ è âèäåë-òî åãî âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ðàç. Îí ïîðâàë çàïèñêó è áåçäóìíî áðîñèë êóñî÷êè íà ïîë. 

Äâà äíÿ äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé, ÷åòûðíàäöàòü íåäåëü äî íà÷àëà Æ.À.Á.À. è ñåìíàäöàòü íåäåëü äî îêîí÷àíèÿ øêîëû è òîãî ìîìåíòà, ïîñëå êîòîðîãî îí óæå íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå óâèäèò Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

È  âñ¸ ðàâíî – äàæå ñî âñåé ñâîåé îáèäîé íà Ïîòòåðà – îí çíàë, ÷òî ïðèäåò ñåãîäíÿ â ïîëíî÷ü â ìóçûêàëüíóþ êîìíàòó.

_Áîæå ìîé, êàê îí æàëîê._

***

Ãàððè âçâîëíîâàííî ìåðèë êîìíàòó øàãàìè, îæèäàÿ Äðàêî. Îí ïðèø¸ë ïîðàíüøå, ÷òîáû ïîäîæäàòü, íî, ïîõîæå, ýòî áûëî íå ñàìîé ëó÷øåé èäååé – _ñëèøêîì_ ìíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèé áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ ýòîé êîìíàòîé, áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ – õîðîøèå, è âñå – áåç èñêëþ÷åíèÿ – îíè êàñàëèñü åãî è Äðàêî.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë è ïðîâ¸ë ïàëüöåì ïî êðàþ ïîäîêîííèêà, ãëÿäÿ íà ëóíó.

Äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü, è Ãàððè ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, êîãäà Äðàêî âîø¸ë, è äâåðü òèõî çàêðûëàñü çà íèì.

Íà ìãíîâåíèå íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà, à ïîòîì Äðàêî ñïðîñèë:

– ×òî òû õîòåë?

– Ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé.

– Íàì íå î ÷åì áîëüøå ðàçãîâàðèâàòü.

– Íåò, ýòî íå òàê.

Äðàêî âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.

Ãàððè îïóñòèë ãëàçà, íå â ñèëàõ âûäåðæàòü âçãëÿä Äðàêî:

– ß ïðîøó ó òåáÿ ïðîùåíèÿ, Äðàêî. ß ïîñòóïèë íåïðàâèëüíî, è ýòîìó íåò èçâèíåíèé. ß ñäåëàë ýòî íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû äîñàäèòü òåáå è íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû òû ðåâíîâàë ìåíÿ. È ñ Äæàñòèíîì ýòî áûëî íå ïîòîìó, ÷òî ìî¸ òåëî _ýòîãî _õîòåëî. Ìíå áûëî îäèíîêî, Äðàêî.

Îí çàìåð, íåðâíî ïðèêóñèâ íèæíþþ ãóáó, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîäîëæèòü:

– ×òî-òî íå òàê áûëî ñ íàìè – ñëîâíî êàêàÿ-òî ïðåãðàäà, è ÿ íå çíàë, êàê å¸ ïðåîäîëåòü, à òû íå æåëàë ìíå â ýòîì ïîìî÷ü. Ìíå áûë íóæåí… – ìíå áûë íóæåí êòî-òî, êòî ãîâîðèë áû ñî ìíîé, áûë áû ñî ìíîé, êàê âîçëþáëåííûé, à íå êàê äðóã. Òû… – òû ïðîñòî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè áûë ìíå ýòî äàòü â ñèëó íåêîòîðûõ  ïðè÷èí, è êîãäà Äæàñòèí ïðåäëîæèë, ÿ… Ïðîñòî… Âñ¸ ýòî îäèíî÷åñòâî, íåïðèêàÿííîñòü… Îíè çàõëåñòíóëè ìåíÿ. – Çàêîí÷èë îí, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. Îí ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, îæèäàÿ îòâåòà, âîçðàæåíèé, ÷åãî óãîäíî, ïðîñòî – õîòü êàêîé-òî ðåàêöèè.

Ñíîâà íàñòóïèëà òèøèíà, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñèëüíåå çàáèëñÿ åãî ïóëüñ, è ñíîâà íåðâíî ïðèêóñèë ãóáó:

– Äðàêî? – ìÿãêî ñïðîñèë îí.

Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ, è Ãàððè îòñòóïèë íàçàä, ðàñøèðèâ ãëàçà.

– Ïî÷åìó òû âñåãäà âñ¸ òàê óñëîæíÿåøü? – Ñïðîñèë Äðàêî òèõèì ãîëîñîì, ïî ôàðôîðîâîé ùåêå òåêëà îäíà-åäèíñòâåííàÿ ñëåçà. 

– ß-ÿ… – çàïíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

– Ïî÷åìó òû íå äàøü ìíå òåáÿ çàáûòü? Ïî÷åìó íå ïîçâîëèøü èçëå÷èòüñÿ îòî âñåé áîëè, ÷òî òû ïðè÷èíèë ìíå? Ïî÷åìó íå îòïóñòèøü ìåíÿ? Ïî÷åìó âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ðåøó, ÷òî âñ¸ êîí÷åíî áåñïîâîðîòíî, ïîÿâëÿåøüñÿ òû è îïÿòü çàñòàâëÿåøü ìåíÿ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â ñäåëàííîì âûáîðå? Êàê òîãäà – â Áîëüíè÷íîì Êðûëå? Çà÷åì òû ïðèø¸ë? Çà÷åì _òàê íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðåë? Ïî÷åìó ñåé÷àñ ñìîòðèøü òàê æå? Èëè â÷åðà? Çà÷åì òû îòí¸ñ ìåíÿ â ìîþ êîìíàòó? Ïî÷åìó òû òàê îáî ìíå áåñïîêîèøüñÿ? Ïî÷åìó íå íàéä¸øü êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî? Ïî÷åìó òåáå âñ¸ åù¸ íå âñ¸ ðàâíî? – Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, çàêðè÷àë, ñæèìàÿ êóëàêè. – ß çíàþ, ÷òî áûë õîëîäåí ñ òîáîé – ïîýòîìó òàê âñ¸ è ñëó÷èëîñü, òàê âåäü? Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû ïðîñèøü ó ìåíÿ ïðîùåíèÿ? Ïî÷åìó?_

– Ïîòîìó, Äðàêî, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè, – êàñàÿñü åãî ïîäáîðîäêà êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ, – ÷òî ÿ âñ¸ åù¸ ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– Íå ãîâîðè òàê. Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê, êîãäà ãîâîðèøü ýòî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íà÷èíàþ òåáå âåðèòü. À ÿ íå õî÷ó â ýòî âåðèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâäà.

– Ïðàâäà, – Ãàððè ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå.

– Íåò, – ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî.

– Äà.

– Íåò.

– Äà. – Âûäîõíóë Ãàððè, ïðèäâèãàÿñü åù¸ áëèæå.

Äðàêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, íî Ãàððè îáíÿë åãî çà òàëèþ:

– Íå áåãè îò ìåíÿ, – ïðîøåïòàë îí.

– Ïîæàëóéñòà, – âûìîëâèë Äðàêî, – íå íàäî.

Ãàððè ñîêðàòèë îñòàâàâøååñÿ ìåæäó íèìè ðàññòîÿíèå â íåñêîëüêî äþéìîâ, è, ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà, ïîöåëîâàë ñîë¸íûå îò ñë¸ç ãóáû Äðàêî.

***

Äðàêî áûë íàñòîëüêî øîêèðîâàí, ÷òî ìîã ëèøü ñòîÿòü, ïîêà Ïîòòåð öåëîâàë åãî, òàê íåæíî, îñòîðîæíî, è ñ òàêîé ëþáîâüþ, ÷òî åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñåðäöå ïðîñòî âçîðâ¸òñÿ, åñëè ýòî íå ïðåêðàòèòñÿ. Ãóáû Ãàððè áûëè øåðøàâûìè è îáâåòðåííûìè, íî òàêèìè ìÿãêèìè è òàêèìè íåæíûìè, êîãäà îíè ïðèêàñàëèñü ê íåìó.

Äðàêî âûðâàëñÿ, òÿæåëî äûøà, ñë¸çû çàñòèëàëè ãëàçà, à Ãàððè… â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëî ñòîëüêî ëþáâè, è îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî ñ òàêèì îáîæàíèåì, ÷òî âñ¸ âíóòðè íåãî, êàçàëîñü, êðè÷àëî: «_ÁÅÆÀÒÜ»  è îí òàê è ïîñòóïèë, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü íà ìåñòå, è âûëåòåë èç êîìíàòû, õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ, îñòàâëÿÿ Ïîòòåðà îäíîãî._

Îí âîðâàëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ, çàäûõàÿñü, ïîëíîñòüþ îïóñòîø¸ííûé ýìîöèîíàëüíî ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìèíóò, ïðîâåä¸ííûõ ñ Ïîòòåðîì; êàçàëîñü, ë¸ãêèå ãîòîâû áûëè âçîðâàòüñÿ îò åãî áåãà ïî çàìêó.

Äðàêî ðóõíóë íà êðîâàòü, è Ìèøêà íåìåäëåííî ïðèíÿëñÿ ñíèìàòü ñ íåãî âåðõíþþ îäåæäó è ðàñøíóðîâûâàòü íà í¸ì îáóâü. Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ìèíóò Äðàêî óæå ëåæàë ïîâåðõ îäåÿëà, âöåïèâøèñü â ìåäâåæîíêà, çàêóñèâ ãóáó, îò÷àÿííî ïûòàÿñü ïåðåñòàòü ïëàêàòü.

Îí ãðîìêî âçäîõíóë è, îòëîæèâ Ìèøêó íà ïîäóøêó, ïðîïîëç ïî êðîâàòè ê ñâîåìó ñóíäóêó. Ðàñïàõíóâ åãî, îí íàø¸ë íåáîëüøóþ áóòûëî÷êó è äîñòàë å¸ èç ñóíäóêà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ìîëüáû è ïðîòåñòû ëþáèìîé èãðóøêè. Îòêóïîðèâ å¸, îí óæå íå  îãðàíè÷èëñÿ ïàðîé ãëîòêîâ, êàê ðàíüøå – íà ýòîò ðàç êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìåðöàþùàÿ âëàãà òåêëà áåñêîíå÷íî.

***

Äðàêî îñòàâàëñÿ â ñâîåé êîìíàòå äî êîíöà êàíèêóë, íå âûõîäÿ äàæå îáåäàòü. Ìèøêà, ïîäðóæèâøèéñÿ ñ Äîááè åù¸ â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà òîò æèë â Ïîìåñòüå Ìàëôîåâ, âñ¸ âðåìÿ ïðîâîäèë ñ Äðàêî, è Äîááè ïðèíîñèë åäó ê íåìó â êîìíàòó, ñëîâíî ïîä÷èíÿÿñü íåïîíÿòíî êåì îòäàííîìó ïðèêàçó.  

Òåì íå ìåíåå, íàñòóïèëî óòðî, êîãäà  Äðàêî íå îñòàâàëîñü íèêàêîãî âûõîäà: íàäî áûëî èäòè íà çàíÿòèÿ, íà÷èíàâøèåñÿ ñ ýòîãî äíÿ. Ïî÷òè âñå ñòóäåíòû âåðíóëèñü íàêàíóíå äí¸ì, õîòÿ Êðàáà è Ãîéëà ñ íèìè íå áûëî.

Óòðîì, ïîêà îí  ïûòàëñÿ â Ãîñòèíîé Ñëèçåðèíà ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ñèëàìè äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñïóñòèòüñÿ ê çàâòðàêó, åãî àòàêîâàëè äâà ïîäêðàâøèõñÿ èç çàñàäû ìîíñòðà – Êðàá è Ãîéë.

– ß äóìàë, ÷òî âû âåðí¸òåñü íå ðàíüøå ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëè! – ðàññìåÿëñÿ Äðàêî.

– Íå ìîãëè äîæäàòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ïðèåõàòü è óçíàòü êàê ó òåáÿ äåëà, – Ãîéë àêêóðàòíî ïîéìàë Äðàêî, êîòîðîãî ëåãêî ïîäíÿë è ïåðåáðîñèë åìó Êðàá. ****

– Çíà÷èò, âñ¸ óëàæåíî? – Äðàêî óëûáàëñÿ, êîãäà åãî ïîñòàâèëè íà çåìëþ.

– Êîíå÷íî.

Íàñòóïèëà ïðèâû÷íàÿ ìåæäó äðóçüÿìè íè ê ÷åìó íå îáÿçûâàþùàÿ òèøèíà. Ðåáÿòà âíèìàòåëüíî ðàññìàòðèâàëè Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü îòûñêàòü ñëåäû íåäàâíåãî ñðàæåíèÿ.

– Èòàê, – ñïðîñèë Ãîéë, – êàê äåëà?

– Íå òî ÷òîáû î÷åíü õîðîøî, íî ÿ ðàññêàæó îá ýòîì ïîïîçæå. Ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ çàíÿòèÿ, âû æå çíàåòå.

Êðàá ïðèùóðèëñÿ, âíèìàòåëüíî èçó÷àÿ åãî, è Ãîéë òîæå íàõìóðèëñÿ:

– Äðàêî, òåáå ïîðà çàâÿçûâàòü ñ… ñàì çíàåøü ÷åì. Òû óáü¸øü ñåáÿ – òû ïîíèìàåøü?

Äðàêî áåççàáîòíî ìàõíóë ðóêîé:

– Âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå.

– ß äóìàë, ÷òî ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü íàñ÷åò ýòîãî. ×òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî? 

Äðàêî íå ìîã ïîäíÿòü íà íèõ ãëàçà:

– Íåò.

– ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

– Íè÷åãî. Íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ ïàðó íî÷åé íàçàä, íî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü.

Â ïîëíîé òèøèíå Êðàá è Ãîéë ñìîòðåëè íà Äðàêî, â îò÷àÿíèè áèâøåãîñÿ ãîëîâîé  â ñòåíó. Âíåçàïíî Êðàá ðÿâêíóë:

– ß óáüþ åãî, – ïðîðû÷àë îí, è Ãîéë êèâíóë, ñîãëàøàÿñü, è îáà ðâàíóëè ê äâåðè, íà õîäó âûêðèêèâàÿ óãðîçû è ïðîêëÿòèÿ.

– Ñòîéòå. Íå íàäî! – Ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ê íèì ðóêó, – íå íàäî, –  ïîâòîðèë îí, –  íå ñòîèò. ß â ïîðÿäêå, ïðàâäà, â ïîðÿäêå.

– Íåò, òû íå â ïîðÿäêå, – âîçìóù¸ííî ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîéë, – òû ÷òî óãîäíî, íî íå â ïîðÿäêå, è âî âñ¸ì âèíîâàò òîëüêî îí! 

– Íå íàäî! ß ñåðü¸çíî. Íå ñòîèò. Îí òîãî áîëüøå íå ñòîèò. Ìíå íàäî ïîêîí÷èòü ñ íèì, äà è âàì òîæå.

Íà ñåêóíäó çàñîìíåâàâøèñü, îáà â êîíöå êîíöîâ êèâíóëè: «Õîðîøî».

– Õîðîøî, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Äðàêî, –  ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå ñìîãó íèêîìó òàê äîâåðèòüñÿ. È íå ñòàíó.

Íèêîãäà.

***

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	11. ãëàâà 11

**Íàçâàíèå:** ßñíî

**Àâòîð:** venenatus.venustas.

**Ïåðåâîä:** nix

**Ðåéòèíã:** PG-13, äàëåå R

**Äèñêëàéìåð:** Êàê îáû÷íî. Ìîè çäåñü òîëüêî ñèíòàêñè÷åñêèå îøèáêè (ãäå-òî ÿ ýòó ôðàçó ñï¸ðëà…). 

**Ïàðû:** Ãàððè/Äðàêî

**Êàòåãîðèÿ:** romance, slash, angst

Îðèãèíàë íàõîäèòñÿ íà . 

Ðàçðåøåíèå àâòîðà íà ðàçìåùåíèå äàííîãî ïåðåâîäà ïîëó÷åíî :)

**Achtung, achtung!** Ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ýòî ñëåø (õîòÿ è áåç îòêðîâåííîñòåé). Åñëè ó âàñ ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû, â ëåâîì âåðõíåì óãëó ýêðàíà âîëøåáíàÿ êíîïî÷êà ÍÀÇÀÄ, ñîâåòóþ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Âñåì îñòàëüíûì – äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü.

*******

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 11**

***

Òàê âñåãäà   ïîëó÷àåòñÿ: ñòîèò òåáå ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî òû íå õî÷åøü êîãî-òî âèäåòü, è âîò îí, êàê íàçëî, ñòîèò ïðÿìî ïåðåä òîáîé.

Òàê áûëî è íà ýòîò ðàç, â ñðåäó äí¸ì, ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü ïîñëå êàíèêóë.        

Ãàððè  ðåçêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ñåðäöå êîëîòèëîñü ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå ãîðëà. Äðàêî ñòîÿë ðÿäîì, ïî áîêàì îò íåãî Êðàá è Ãîéë – ëèöîì ê Ãàððè, Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå. Äëÿ ñòîðîííåãî íàáëþäàòåëÿ ýòî âûãëÿäåëî òàê, áóäòî áû çäåñü çàòåâàëàñü äðàêà. Õîòÿ íå èñêëþ÷åíî, ÷òî òàê è áûëî…

Îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ñòîÿòü, ãëÿäÿ äðóã íà äðóãà áåç âñÿêîãî âûðàæåíèÿ, ïîêà, íàêîíåö, Äðàêî íå ñäåëàë êðîõîòíûé øàã âïåð¸ä, è Ãàððè íå ïîñëåäîâàë åãî ïðèìåðó. Òàê îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ïîäñòóïàòü äðóã ê äðóãó âñ¸ áëèæå è áëèæå, ïîêà íå îêàçàëèñü ëèöîì ê ëèöó. È Äðàêî ïðîø¸ë äàëüøå áåç åäèíîãî ñëîâà. Êðàá è Ãîéë äîãíàëè åãî, îòïèõíóâ Òðèî ñ äîðîãè. Ëèöî Ãàððè ñêðèâèëîñü â áîëåçíåííîé ãðèìàñå, è Ãåðìèîíà óñïîêàèâàþùå îáíÿëà åãî, ñ   ôèçèîíîìèè Ðîíà íèêàê  íå ìîãëî ñîéòè èçóìë¸ííîå âûðàæåíèå.

– Ãàððè, – íà÷àëà  Ãåðìèîíà, íî Ðîí ïðåðâàë å¸.

– ×òî ýòî  áûëî? – ñïðîñèë îí, è Ãàððè òîëüêî ñèëüíåå íàõìóðèëñÿ, è óãîëêè ãóá îïóñòèëèñü åù¸ áîëüøå.

– Íå çíàþ, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. – Íî ìíå íà÷èíàåò íàäîåäàòü. ß ïûòàþñü – ÿ **òàê** ïûòàþñü, íî, êàæåòñÿ, äëÿ íåãî _ýòî_ áîëüøå íå âàæíî, ñëîâíî _ÿ_ äëÿ íåãî áîëüøå íå âàæåí. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò, ýòî è ïðàâäà.

– Íå ãîâîðè òàê, – íåëîâêî ïðîèçí¸ñ  Ðîí.

– Íî ýòî ïðàâäà! – âçîðâàëñÿ Ãàððè, è â åãî ãëàçàõ  äðóçüÿ ìîãëè âèäåòü ãíåâ. – ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïûòàëñÿ – ÿ ïûòàëñÿ  èñïðàâèòü ìîé ïðîñòóïîê – è ýòî áûëî âñåãî-òî îäèí ðàç! Îäèí ðàç! È ÿ áû íå ñäåëàë ýòîãî, åñëè áû ó íàñ íå áûëî ïðîáëåì. ß íå âèíþ åãî, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå âèíþ, íî íå ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó îí òàê çà ýòî óöåïèëñÿ! Ìíå æàëü, è ÿ ïûòàþñü ïîìèðèòüñÿ – ïî÷åìó îí ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàåò? Ïî÷åìó îí ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò ïîíÿòü ýòîãî è ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ? Ïðîñòèòü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñíîâà ìîã ëþáèòü åãî? ß òàê ýòîãî õî÷ó. – Ãàððè ïðèæàë ê ëèöó ëàäîíè, ñìóùåííûé ñâîåé âñïûøêîé, è  åãî î÷êè  óïàëè  íà ïîë. Ê ñ÷àñòüþ, îñòàëüíûå ñòóäåíòû âñ¸ åù¸  äîåäàëè ñâîé îáåä â Çàëå è íå äîëæíû áûëè çäåñü ïîÿâèòüñÿ åù¸ êàê ìèíèìóì ïîë÷àñà.

– Ãàððè…Äðàêî âñåãäà áûë…  íåïðîñòûì, – âûãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå ñîâñåì óâåðåííàÿ â òîì, ÷òî íóæíî ãîâîðèòü, ïîêà Ðîí íàãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü î÷êè.

– ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó ñíîâà ëþáèòü åãî, à îí ìíå íå ïîçâîëÿåò, – ïðîòåñò, òàêîé æàëêèé…

– Ãàððè – òû æå çíàåøü, êàêîé Ìàëôîé óïðÿìûé. Ìîæåò áûòü, åìó ïðîñòî íóæíî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòüñÿ? – Ðîí ïîäàë Ãàððè åãî î÷êè, è òîò ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ ïðèíÿë èõ, ïðîòåðåâ êðàåøêîì ðóêàâà è âîäðóçèâ èõ íà ìåñòî.

– Ìîæåò – íî ðàçâå ÿ íå æäàë òàê äîëãî? Óæå ïî÷òè ìåñÿö, êàê âñ¸ ñëó÷èëîñü, ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, – õðèïëî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ëèøü íàãðàäèëà åãî îçàáî÷åííûì âçãëÿäîì,  â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ðîí óùèïíóë å¸ çà ëîêîòü – òàê, ñëîâíî ýòî áûëî èõ òàéíûì çíàêîì.

***      

– Äðàêî.

– Ãåðìèîíà.

– ß äîëæíà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé.

– Èìåííî  ñåé÷àñ? – Äðàêî çàìÿëñÿ,   âçãëÿä ïðèêîâàí ê ïîëó. Âñòðå÷à ïðåôåêòîâ òîëüêî ÷òî çàêîí÷èëàñü, è îí õîòåë óëèçíóòü ïîáûñòðåå –  ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ãåðìèîíà âûêèíåò ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîäîáíîå. Ê íåñ÷àñòüþ…

– Äà.

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ñíîâà ñåë.

Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî íàáëþäàëà çà íèì íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä è çàòåì çàãîâîðèëà:

– ×òî, âî èìÿ âñåãî ñâÿòîãî, ïðîèñõîäèò ìåæäó òîáîé è Ãàððè?

Äðàêî ñíîâà  âçäîõíóë, îòêàçûâàÿñü ñìîòðåòü èëè îòâå÷àòü åé.

– Äðàêî, – ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, – ÿ íå õîòåëà âìåøèâàòüñÿ, íî áîþñü, ÷òî ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ.

– ß çíàþ, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.

– Îí íà÷èíàåò çëèòüñÿ íà òåáÿ.

– Î? – Äðàêî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ñìîòðåë íà íå¸. – Ïîëàãàþ, ó íåãî åñòü òàêîå ïðàâî. È ýòî áûëî áû ïðàâèëüíî.  

– Òàê òû çíàåøü ïî÷åìó? – Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü.

– Êîíå÷íî,  çíàþ, – îòâåòèë îí, ðàçäðàæàÿñü, íî ñìÿã÷èëñÿ, óâèäåâ ïî÷òè ìàòåðèíñêîå ó÷àñòèå  â å¸ ãëàçàõ, – ýòî èç-çà ìåíÿ. Êîíå÷íî,  çíàþ, – ïîâòîðèë îí.

– Òîãäà ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó òû íå ïðîñòèøü åãî? Çíàåøü, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë ìíå óòðîì, êîãäà òû òàê íåáðåæíî ïðîø¸ë ìèìî íàñ?

– Äà, – íåîæèäàííûé îòâåò.

Ãåðìèîíà íå äîãîâîðèëà òîãî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëàñü ñêàçàòü, è çàìåðëà ñ îòêðûòûì ðòîì.

– ß çàâåðíóë çà óãîë, íî ïîòîì îñòàíîâèëñÿ. ß äîëæåí áûë – ÿ õîòåë – ìíå íóæíî áûëî… óñëûøàòü. Çíàòü. È… è… ÿ óñëûøàë – ÿ ñëûøàë, è_. _

_×¸ðò. Îí âåäü íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ ïåðåä äåâ÷îíêîé. Òåì áîëåå Ãðåéíäæåð!_

– Äðàêî… ÿ ïîíèìàþ. Íó, íàâåðíîå. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷åðåç ÷òî òû ïðîø¸ë – åñëè áû ÿ áûëà íà òâî¸ì ìåñòå, íå çíàþ, ñìîãëà ëè ÿ äàæå ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîñòèòü ñâîåãî ïàðíÿ çà… òû çíàåøü.

– Âîò. È, êðîìå òîãî, åñòü åù¸… êîå-÷òî.                                               

Ãåðìèîíà âûæèäàþùå çàìåðëà.

– ß… – Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ êðåñëà è ïðèíÿëñÿ ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê íåé ñïèíîé. – Îí íàñòîëüêî ëó÷øå ìåíÿ, ïîíèìàåøü? Íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò äàæå áëèçêî ñîîòâåòñòâîâàòü åìó, íî îí íàñòîëüêî ëó÷øå ìåíÿ. Ýòî ñàìàÿ èçáèòàÿ  ôðàçà, ÷òî òû êîãäà-ëèáî ñëûøàëà îò ìåíÿ, è ÿ ñêàæó ýòî âñåãî ëèøü ðàç – íî… îí çàñëóæèâàåò êîãî-òî ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ. ß… ñëîìëåí.

– Íåò! – âîçìóù¸ííî âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, – êàê òû ìîæåøü ãîâîðèòü òàêîå!

– Íî ýòî ïðàâäà! – íàñòàèâàë Äðàêî. – Ýòî îí. À ýòî ÿ. Ó ìåíÿ. Ìî¸ ïðîøëîå. Ó íåãî – áóäóùåå, è íèêàê âñ¸ âìåñòå íå ñõîäèòñÿ.

–  Íó ñ ÷åãî òû ýòî âçÿë?

– Ïðîñòî çíàþ, è âñ¸. – Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë ïðÿìî åé â ãëàçà, íå ìèãàÿ.

Îíà ïåðâîé îòâåëà âçãëÿä è, îïóñòèâ ðåñíèöû è íàãíóâøèñü çà ñóìêîé, ïðîãîâîðèëà òàê òèõî, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü íàïðÿ÷üñÿ, ÷òîáû å¸ óñëûøàòü:

– ×¸ðò áû òåáÿ ïîáðàë, Äðàêî. Çà òî, ÷òî òû òàê âñ¸ ïîâåðíóë äëÿ Ãàððè. È ïîçàáîòüñÿ î ñåáå – ïîòîìó ÷òî ìåíÿ  ïóãàåò òî, êàê òû ñòðàäàåøü.

È îíà óøëà.

À Äðàêî ñïîëç â êðåñëî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå îáîðà÷èâàÿñü.  

Íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, îí ïîçâîëèë ñëåçàì ìåäëåííî ñêàòûâàòüñÿ ïî ëèöó.

***

– Òû ñíîâà  ïëàêàë, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîéë îáâèíÿÿ. Êðàá õìûêíóë â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ, çàíÿòûé ïîãëîùåíèåì ñàíäâè÷à ñ âåò÷èíîé ðàçìåðàìè ñ Ìèøêó.

– Ãðåéíäæåð òîëüêî  ÷òî ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàëà.

– À-à. – Áûëà òîëüêî îäíà ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé îíà ìîãëà ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ Äðàêî,  ïîñëå ÷åãî îí âåðíóëñÿ áû âåñü â ñëåçàõ.

– Êàê òû äåðæèøüñÿ? – Ñïðîñèë Ãîéë. – È … ïîñòîé-êà – âîò ÷òî ìîæåò ïîäíÿòü  òåáå íàñòðîåíèå. – Îí âûóäèë Ìèøêó èç êàðìàíà. – ß çàñóíóë åãî ñþäà, ÷òîáû äðóãèå ñëèçåðèíöû íå çàìåòèëè.

Äðàêî êèâíóë, âûãëÿäÿ íåïðèâû÷íî óñòàëûì è èçìîæäåííûì:

– Ïîëîæè åãî îáðàòíî. Ïîéä¸ì â ìîþ êîìíàòó.

Ãîéë êèâíóë, çàïèõèâàÿ ñïÿùóþ èãðóøêó íàçàä â êàðìàí, Êðàá, ïîäíÿâøèñü, ïðèíÿëñÿ îòðÿõèâàòü êðîøêè ñ îäåæäû.

Îíè ìîë÷àëè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå äîñòèãëè êîìíàòû Äðàêî, ñ çàïèðàþùèìè è çàãëóøàþùèìè çàêëÿòüÿìè íà îáîèõ âõîäàõ.

– Òû õîòåë ñ íàìè ïîãîâîðèòü î ÷¸ì-òî êîíêðåòíîì? – ñïðîñèë Ãîéë, îïóñòèâ ìåäâåæîíêà íà êðîâàòü Äðàêî è ïðèñàæèâàÿñü   ðÿäîì ñ Êðàáîì.

– Íåò. Ïðîñòî õîòåë ïðîâåñòè íåìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ âàìè   îáîèìè. – Äðàêî íåóáåäèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. – Êàê  âàøè äåëà? Êàê ðîäèòåëè? Ñ íèìè âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå? Âåäü ñêîðî ñóä? Èçâèíèòå, ïðîñòî  âñ¸ ýòî óæå  âåðòèòñÿ â ïðåññå.

– Íó äà. È åù¸ ó íàñ äèðåêòîð – ïðèäóðîê. – Âûäàë Ãîéë. – Íî òåì íå ìåíåå. Ó íàñ âñ¸ íåïëîõî, ÿ ïîëàãàþ. Êàê ÿ è ãîâîðèë, â îñíîâíîì ýòî áûëà êó÷à ïèñàíèíû. È ìîè ðîäèòåëè íå îñîáåííî ÷àñòî áûâàëè äîìà è ðàíüøå, òàê ÷òî âñ¸ áîëåå èëè ìåíåå âåðíóëîñü â  íàåçæåííóþ  êîëåþ. Ïðàâäà, ó Âèíñà äîìà áûëè ïðîáëåìû: âñÿ ïðèñëóãà ðåøèëà, ÷òî å¸ òîæå àðåñòóþò, è íàì ïðèøëîñü äîëãî âñåõ óñïîêàèâàòü.

Äðàêî ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, íå âñòðå÷àÿñü ñ íèìè âçãëÿäîì  è ëàñêîâî ãëàäÿ ñïÿùåãî ìåäâåæîíêà:

– Ìíå æàëü, Âèíñ, Ãðåã. Ýòî âñ¸ … ìîÿ âèíà.

 Êðàá çàêàòèë ãëàçà:

– Ïðåêðàòè, Äðàêî. Òàê ñòðàííî ñëûøàòü òàêîå îò òåáÿ.

 Äðàêî òîæå çàêàòèë ãëàçà:

– Äà, Êðàá.

– È – íåò, ýòî íå òàê.

– ×òî – íå òàê? – ñïðîñèë Ãîéë, óæå îòñòàâøèé îò òåìû ðàçãîâîðà.

– Íå åãî âèíà.

– Â ÷¸ì?

– Íå çíàþ.   Â ýòîì.

– Ýòî?

– Ýòî.

– Ýòî _ýòî_?

– _Ýòî_.

– Íó, âîò ýòî _ýòî_?

– Òû â êóðñå. Èìåííî _ýòî_.

– Ñëîâíî ýòî _ýòî_?

– Ñëîâíî _ýòî_.

– _Ýòî_?

– _Ýòî_.

– Î-î. _Ýòî_.

– Õâàòèò, – ïðèêðèêíóë Äðàêî íà íèõ, – ó ìåíÿ óæå ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ îò  âñåãî _ýòîãî äåðüìà. ß èìåë â âèäó òî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü íà Ðîæäåñòâî._

– Ìû çíàëè, – íåâèííî ñêàçàë Ãîéë.

– Çíàëè? – ñïðîñèë Êðàá è ïîëó÷èë çà ýòî òû÷îê ïîä ð¸áðà.

Äðàêî ïðîñòî îòêëîíèëñÿ íàçàä íà êðîâàòü, ñâåñèâ íîãè. Äðóçüÿ êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ïîñèäåëè åù¸ â òèøèíå, îáäóìûâàÿ êàæäûé ÷òî-òî ñâî¸, ïîêà Êðàá íå çàãîâîðèë:

– Òû ïî íåìó ñêó÷àåøü.

Òèøèíà. Òîëüêî ë¸ãêîå äûõàíèå Ãîéëà, ñëåãêà ïîäàâøåãîñÿ âïåð¸ä ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà è îáåðíóâøåãîñÿ ê Êðàáó ñ íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.  

– Òû ñêó÷àåøü. – Ïðîäîëæàë Êðàá, ðîâíûì ïóñòûì ãîëîñîì. – ß ñëûøó ýòî â òâîèõ âçäîõàõ. ß âèæó ýòî â òâîèõ óëûáêàõ. Ãðîì÷å  âñåãî êðè÷àò òâîè ñë¸çû, îíè êðè÷àò î áîëè è îò÷àÿíèè. Òû íàçûâàåøü ìåíÿ ïîýòîì – è õóäîæíèêîì – è ÿ âèæó _öâåò _òâîåé ëþáâè ê íåìó, îí ÿðêèé – ÿð÷å, ÷åì ñîëíöå, îò êîòîðîãî ìû ñêðûâàåìñÿ, è âñåïîãëîùàþùèé, êàê íî÷íîå íåáî. Ýòî ÷óâñòâî æèâ¸ò  â òåáå, ïðÿ÷àñü â òåíè îáèäû è ïðåäàòåëüñòâà, è òû òàåøü – êàê ñãîðåë áû ëþáîé, ïîïûòàâøèéñÿ   ñïðÿòàòü â ñåáå ñîëíöå. Òû íå ìîæåøü ñäåðæàòü ýòîãî, âåäü ÷óâñòâà, ïîäîáíûå òâîèì, íåâîçìîæíî ñäåðæàòü. Òâîÿ ëþáîâü ê íåìó ñëèøêîì ñèëüíà äàæå äëÿ òâîèõ ñòàëüíûõ íåðâîâ è æåëåçíîé âîëè.

Äðàêî ìåäëåííî ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ âî âðåìÿ êîðîòêîé ðå÷è Êðàáà, ãëàçà áûëè øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòû.

– ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëþáèò òåáÿ. ß âèæó ýòî â åãî ãëàçàõ. Âèæó â åãî âçãëÿäàõ. Åãî ñë¸çû ýõîì îòäàþòñÿ  â òâî¸ì ñåðäöå, ìîëÿ î ëþáâè è ïðîùåíèè. Îí âåñü ìèð ìîæåò ñòåðåòü ñ ëèöà  çåìëè çà îäíî òâî¸ ñëîâî. Ðàçâå òû íå âèäèøü, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå êðîâîòî÷èò, ÷òî îí òîíåò â ýòèõ ðåêàõ? Îí îêåàí, ïóñòü   äàæå òîëüêî òâîé, à òû – áåðåã, ñàìûé æåëàííûé äëÿ íåãî.  ****

Îíè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî â àáñîëþòíîé òèøèíå, ïîêà Êðàá íå õìûêíóë è íå ïîäíÿëñÿ:

– Åñòü õî÷ó, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí è îòïðàâèëñÿ òåððîðèçèðîâàòü äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ.

Ãîéë ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî:

– Òû ñëûøàë ýòî?

– ß äóìàë, ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, – îòâåòèë òîò.

– Íàäî áûëî çàïèñàòü.

– Íàäî áûëî.

– Èíòåðåñíî, îí õîòü âñïîìíèò, î ÷¸ì ãîâîðèë, êîãäà âåðí¸òñÿ?

– Èíòåðåñíî, îí âñïîìíèò, ÷òî _âîîáùå ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë?_

Îíè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà. Íà ëèöå Äðàêî ïîÿâèëàñü ñëàáàÿ òåíü åãî ïðåæíåé óëûáêè, Ãîéë, êàê âñåãäà, ñîëíå÷íî óõìûëÿëñÿ.

***

Ïîòòåð áûë æàëîê.

Âíå âñÿêèõ ñîìíåíèé – îí ñõîäèë ñ óìà, âñåãäà  ìðà÷íûé, íà ïëå÷àõ ñëîâíî òÿæêèé ãðóç, óãîëêè ãóá ïå÷àëüíî îïóùåíû.

Êðàá è Ãîéë îáìåíÿëèñü Âçãëÿäîì, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïîäëîâèòü åãî çà óãëîì âûñîêîé êàìåííîé ëåñòíèöû.

– À, Ïîòòåð, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãîéë óãðîæàþùå.

  Ïîòòåð âçä¸ðíóë ãîëîâó, â ãëàçàõ îò÷àÿííàÿ íàäåæäà íà òî, ÷òî Äðàêî áûë çäåñü, ñ íèìè, íî ñâåò å¸ òîò÷àñ ïîìåðê,êîãäà îí óâèäåë, ÷òî èõ áûëî òîëüêî äâîå:  

– Äà?

– Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé, – Ãîéë ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ   ïîáëèæå, ñëåäîì çà íèì Êðàá, è Ïîòòåð íà÷àë îòñòóïàòü â óãîë.

– Î? – ñêàçàë îí, ïûòàÿñü ñêðûòü áåñïîêîéñòâî.

– Íàñ÷¸ò Äðàêî.

Öâåò ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîïàë ñ åãî ëèöà, è îáà äðóãà âåðíî ïðåäïîëîæèëè õîä åãî ìûñëè –

_Î Áîæå îíè óáüþò ìåíÿ ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñíîâà ïðè÷èíèë åìó áîëü è î Áîæå ÿ óæàñåí óæàñåí ÿ çàñëóæèë ñìåðòü çà òî ÷òî íàòâîðèë è âîò îíè çäåñü è òàê è ñëó÷èòñÿ   _–__

– Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî òû ñ íèì ñäåëàë – ïåðåä òåì, êàê ìû âåðíóëèñü, – ñêàçàë Ãîéë.

– È ïîýòîìó íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé.

– Î? – ñíîâà ñêàçàë Ïîòòåð.

Ãîéë âçäîõíóë:  

– Îí ìó÷àåò ñàì ñåáÿ.  

– È âû ñ÷èòàåòå, ÷òî _ÿ âèíîâàò â ýòîì? _

Ãîéë âûãëÿäåë óäèâë¸ííûì:

– Íåò. Ìû çäåñü, ÷òîáû ïðîñèòü òåáÿ ïîìî÷ü åìó.

Ïîòòåð îòâåðíóëñÿ, è Êðàá çíàë – ýòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü ñë¸çû:

– Êàê ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü åìó, åñëè îí ìåíÿ ê ñåáå íå ïîäïóñêàåò?

– Ëþáè åãî, Ïîòòåð, – ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Êðàá, è ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ïîòòåð ïîäíÿë íà íåãî ãëàçà,  è åãî ëîá ïðîðåçàëà  ìîðùèíêà.

– Êàê? – Ñíîâà ñïðîñèë îí. – Êàê ìíå åãî ëþáèòü?

Ãîéë ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

– Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ñäàøüñÿ?  

– Íèêîãäà! – ÿðîñòíûé îòâåò.

– Òîãäà ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü? – ñïðîñèë Êðàá, è Ïîòòåð ñíîâà îïóñòèë ãîëîâó.

***

– Ìèøêà, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü?

– Ïîëèðóþ ñêðèïêó, Äðà-êî! – ðàäîñòíî îòâåòèë òîò, ÿðîñòíî íàòèðàÿ áëåñòÿùåå äåðåâî ñêðèïêè Äðàêî êóñî÷êîì òêàíè.

– Ìîãó ÿ ñïðîñèòü – çà÷åì?   – Äðàêî ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü.

– ß òàê äàâíî å¸ íå ñëûøàë.

– Îî.

– ß ñêó÷àþ ïî ñêðèïêå. Äðàêî íå èãðàåò èç-çà Ïîòòè?

– Íåò, – îòâåòèë Äðàêî óïðÿìî – ñëèøêîì óïðÿìî, ÷òîáû ýòî áûëî ÷åì-òî êðîìå «Äà»

– Ïîæà-à-ëóéñòà, _Äðàêè_? – çàíûë òîò, âñïîìíèâ  åãî äåòñêîå ïðîçâèùå.

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ îò ñâîåãî ëþáèìöà è ïðèæàë ëàäîíü ê ãëàçàì:

– ß íå ìîãó, Ìèøêà, – ñêàçàë îí, ïûòàÿñü ñìèðèòü ïðåäàòåëüñêóþ äðîæü â ãîëîñå, – ìîÿ ìóçûêà ìíå íå ïðèíàäëåæèò áîëüøå. Îí çàáðàë å¸ ó ìåíÿ, îí ñàì ñòàë å¸ ÷àñòüþ. ß íå ìîãó – íå ñåé÷àñ, ìàëûø.

Ìåäâåæîíîê ïîäïîëç ê íåìó ïî êðîâàòè è ïîòÿíóë çà êðàÿ åãî ðîáû, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàáðàòüñÿ åìó íà ïëå÷î è ïðèãëàäèòü íåñêîëüêî âûáèâøèõñÿ ïðÿäåé:

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå.

Äðàêî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, è êîãäà òîò çàáðàëñÿ  ê íåìó íà ëàäîíü, ïðèæàë ìåäâåæîíêà ê ãðóäè. Êàïëÿ ÷åãî-òî ò¸ïëîãî è â òî æå âðåìÿ õîëîäíîãî óïàëà òîìó íà ãîëîâó è çàñòàâèëà âçãëÿíóòü íàâåðõ. Äðàêî ïëàêàë! Ïëàêàë!

– Íå ïëà÷ü, _Äðàêè_, – ïîïðîñèë îí, öåïëÿÿñü çà Äðàêî.

– ß íå ïëà÷ó, – îòâåòèë òîò äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì, â òî âðåìÿ êàê âñ¸ áîëüøå è áîëüøå ñë¸ç ïàäàëî â ãóñòîé êîðè÷íåâûé ìåõ. 

– _Bon __nuit, Ìèøêà, - ïðîèçí¸ñ îí. -  _Je ___t'_aime_. _

È ìåäâåæîíîê òîò÷àñ æå çàòèõ â åãî ðóêàõ, ÿðêèå æèâûå ãëàçà ñòàëè òóñêëûìè è ïóñòûìè.   Äðàêî àêêóðàòíî ïîëîæèë èãðóøêó íà êðîâàòü è âûóäèë èç êàðìàíà áóòûëî÷êó.

Îõ, êàê åìó áûëî áîëüíî. Íî ýòî ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü çàáûòü âñ¸, ïóñòü ëèøü íà ìãíîâåíüå, è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Äðàêî æàäíî ïðèïàë ê áóòûëî÷êå, è ÿíòàðíàÿ æèäêîñòü òîíåíüêîé ñòðóéêîé ñòåêàëà ïî åãî øåå è ïîäáîðîäêó.

_Äà, äà, äà, äà, äà. Îõ, ýòî áûëî åãî ðàåì è àäîì, åãî ñïàñåíèåì è åãî ïîãèáåëüþ_, _è âñ¸, ÷òî îí ìîã  _– _ýòî âîçíåñòè õâàëó íåáåñàì çà òî, ÷òî Ìèøêà ñïàë, à Êðàá è Ãîéë óåõàëè äî ñàìîãî âå÷åðà. È íèêòî íå ïðèä¸ò ê íåìó, è åìó íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ íèêîãî óãîâàðèâàòü  õðàíèòü åãî ìàëåíüêèé ñåêðåò._

_Ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñêîðåå óìð¸ò, ÷åì ïîçâîëèò çàáðàòü ýòî ó íåãî._

***

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	12. ãëàâà 12

ßñíî 

**Ãëàâà 12.**

***

Ýòî ïðîèçîøëî íà Çåëüÿõ. Âñ¸ âñåãäà ïðîèñõîäèëî íà Çåëüÿõ. Âåñü ìèð âåðòåëñÿ âîêðóã íèõ. È ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü íå ñòàë èñêëþ÷åíèåì.

Äðàêî âåñü óðîê áûë îñîáåííî íåâûíîñèìûì, ìîæåò áûòü, èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî åãî íàïàðíèêîì ñòàë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð – íå ñàìûé óäà÷íûé âàðèàíò. Ñàìî âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà, êîãäà îí ðàçâåðíóë ïåðãàìåíò, ïîäñêàçàëî Ãàððè, ñ êåì åìó ïðèä¸òñÿ ïðîâåñòè ñëåäóþùèå äâà ÷àñà. Äðàêî íå ñîèçâîëèë ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà, è åìó ïðèøëîñü ñàìîìó ê íåìó ïåðåñàæèâàòüñÿ. Êîãäà Äðàêî îòêàçàëñÿ äàæå ïðîñòî ñõîäèòü çà èíãðåäèåíòàìè äëÿ çåëüÿ, îí íå âûäåðæàë è âçîðâàëñÿ:

– Ïðåêðàñíî, – è  ïðèíÿëñÿ ñìåøèâàòü âñ¸ ñàì. Âîçðàæàòü áûëî áåññìûñëåííî, Ñíåéï íåíàâèäåë åãî ñåé÷àñ êàê íèêîãäà.

Îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ìàëôîÿ óêðàäêîé, ïîêà òîò òÿíóëñÿ çà êàêèìè-òî êîðåøêàìè. Äðàêî òðÿñëî, òîíêèå ïàëüöû âöåïèëèñü â ïåðãàìåíò ì¸ðòâîé õâàòêîé. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè îí áûë ïðàêòè÷åñêè … ñåðûì?

Íàâåðíîå, ïîêàçàëîñü. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, òóñêëîå îñâåùåíèå ïîäçåìåëüÿ è âñ¸ òàêîå.

Ãàððè ïîìåøèâàë çåëüå – ðîâíî ïÿòü è òðè ÷åòâåðòè ðàçà ïî ÷àñîâîé ñòðåëêå, è ìåäëåííî! – êîãäà çàìåòèë, ÷òî Äðàêî ïåðåñòàë ïèñàòü – _îí ÷òî,  óæå çàêîí÷èë? _– ïîòÿíóëñÿ è âûäåðíóë ñâèòîê èç åãî ðóê:

– Ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû íàïèñàë, Ìàëôîé?

Äðàêî óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó îòêàçûâàÿñü ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà:

– Ïîëîæè íà ìåñòî, Ïîòòåð.

Ïåðâûé ðàç îí îáðàòèëñÿ  ê Ãàððè ïîñëå òîãî… ñëó÷àÿ.

– Âîò åù¸, – óïðÿìî îòâåòèë òîò. – Ìíå ïðèøëîñü âñ¸ äåëàòü ñàìîìó, ïîýòîìó, ñïàñèáî çà ïðåäëîæåíèå, ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ ñïèñàòü ó òåáÿ.

– Ïîëîæè íà ìåñòî, Ïîòòåð! – Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ âûõâàòèòü ñâèòîê, íå âñòàâàÿ ñ ìåñòà, è ïîòåðïåë ïîðàæåíèå.

– ß òàê íå äóìàþ, Ìàëôîé. Òû ìíå äîëæåí.

– ß òåáå äîëæåí?! Ýòî òû äîëæåí ìíå, Ïîòòåð çà ñâîþ ÷¸ðòîâó íàçîéëèâîñòü! – Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñíîâà ïîïûòàëñÿ çàáðàòü ñâîè çàïèñè. Ãàððè ïèõíóë åãî â ïëå÷î, ïðè÷¸ì òàê, ÷òî òîò ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, è åìó ïðèøëîñü óõâàòèòüñÿ çà ïàðòó.

– Ïðåêðàòè, Ìàëôîé. – õðèïëî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Ñàì âèíîâàò, ÷òî îñòàâèë ìåíÿ îäíîãî ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ñ çåëüåì. Òåïåðü ÿ õî÷ó ñïèñàòü ó òåáÿ. Ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî ñïðàâåäëèâî.

Êîãäà Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë è äàæå íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû íàãðàäèòü åãî ñâîèì ôèðìåííûì Âçãëÿäîì, Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ: 

– Òû ñëûøàë, Ìàëôîé? Ìíå íàäî ñïèñàòü ó òåáÿ.

Îòâåòà òàê è íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, çàêàí÷èâàÿ ïîìåøèâàòü âàðåâî. Åù¸ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò åìó ïðèøëîñü æäàòü, ïîêà çåëüå ïðèìåò  íåîáõîäèìûé çîëîòèñòûé îòòåíîê. Âñ¸ åù¸ ñ ïåðãàìåíòîì Äðàêî â ðóêàõ, îí óñåëñÿ íà ìåñòî, ÷òîáû, íàêîíåö, ïåðåïèñàòü. Â êëàññå öàðèëà òèøèíà: çàêîí÷èâ ïðåäâàðèòåëüíóþ ñòàäèþ, âñå òåðïåëèâî äîæèäàëèñü, ïîêà çåëüÿ äîâàðÿòñÿ.

Äðàêî âñ¸ åù¸ ñòîÿë, ñëåãêà ñîãíóâøèñü, åãî òðÿñëî.

– Ìàëôîé, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü? Ñÿäü, – ðàçäðàæ¸ííî áðîñèë Ãàððè.

Òîò  ïî-ïðåæíåìó ìîë÷àë, è â íàñòóïèâøåé òèøèíå Ãàððè óñëûøàë åãî îòðûâèñòîå ñáèâ÷èâîå äûõàíèå. Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîäíÿëñÿ, çàãëÿäûâàÿ Äðàêî â ëèöî:

– Ìàëôîé, ñÿäü. Ñìîòðè, âîò òâîè çàïèñè – èç-çà ÷åãî áûëî èñòåðèêó óñòðàèâàòü?

Äðàêî íàõìóðèëñÿ, ãëàçà çàêðûòû, ãóáû êðåïêî ñæàòû. Íà ïåïåëüíî-áëåäíîì ëèöå íè êðîâèíêè – ïóãàþùèé êîíòðàñò ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ðîáîé.

Ãàððè ïèõíóë åãî â ïëå÷î:

– Ìàëôîé, òû â ïîðÿäêå? Ñÿäü. ß æå ñêàçàë, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îòäàì èõ.

Îí ñíîâà  ïèõíóë åãî, ñî çëîñòüþ ïîòÿíóâ çà ðóêàâ:

– Ìàëôîé? – ðàçîçëèâøèñü îò òîãî, ÷òî åãî òàê îòêðîâåííî èãíîðèðîâàëè, – íó êàê õî÷åøü.

È òêíóë åãî ñâèòêîì – ïðÿìî ïîä ð¸áðà.

Äðàêî ïîêà÷íóëñÿ îò óäàðà, ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü. Ãàððè óâèäåë ìåëüêíóâøóþ â íèõ îñòðóþ áîëü, ïðåæäå ÷åì òîò îòâåðíóëñÿ, âûïë¸âûâàÿ êðîâü íà ñòîë.

Ãåðìèîíà, íàáëþäàâøàÿ çà âñåì ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, çàêðè÷àëà. Ñíåéï, ïðèì÷àâøèéñÿ èç äðóãîãî êîíöà êîìíàòû – Äðàêî îáû÷íî ñèäåë âïåðåäè – òîò÷àñ æå ïîòðåáîâàë, ÷òîáû âñå çàìîë÷àëè – íè ãðèôôèíäîðöû, íè ñëèçåðèíöû íå ìîãëè óñïîêîèòüñÿ, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê Äðàêî áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ðâàëî êðîâüþ. Ãàððè ñòîÿë â øîêå. Êàçàëîñü, êðîâü ëèëàñü íå ïðåêðàùàÿñü, è óæå ñîáðàëàñü ëóæèöåé íà ñòîëå, ïîòèõîíüêó ñòåêàÿ íà ïîë. 

Íè÷åãî, ñîâñåì íè÷åãî, êðîìå êðîâè, áëåñòÿùåé, àëîé êðîâè, êîòîðóþ ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïðîäîëæàë âûïë¸âûâàòü Äðàêî, ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä ïàðòîé ñ çàæàòûì â ðóêå êóñêîì ïåðãàìåíòà, ìåäëåííî ìåíÿþùèì öâåò íà êðàñíûé; äðóãîé ðóêîé îïèðàÿñü íà ïàðòó, âñÿ ìàíòèÿ â êðîâè.

– Ïîòòåð, ÷òî òû íàòâîðèë?! – Ïðîðû÷àë Ñíåéï, ïåðåïóãàííûé, çëîé, ñìóù¸ííûé, êàê âïðî÷åì, è âñå îñòàëüíûå â êëàññå, êðè÷àùèå, ãàëäÿùèå, èñïóãàííî ñìîòðÿùèå íà Äðàêî, èñõîäèâøåãî êðîâüþ. Ñíåéï âíîâü è âíîâü ïðèçûâàë ê òèøèíå.

– ß – ß íè÷åãî íå äåëàë, ïðîôåññîð. Êëÿíóñü, ÿ… – Ãàððè íàêîíåö âûøåë èç ñòóïîðà, áðîñèâøèñü ê Äðàêî, íî Ñíåéï îòïèõíóë åãî.

– Äåðæèñü ïîäàëüøå, Ïîòòåð, – áðîñèë ïðîôåññîð, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê êàøëÿâøåìó Äðàêî.

Ïîòîê êðîâè, êàçàëîñü, îñòàíîâèëñÿ, íî îòäåëüíûå êðàñíûå êàïëè ïî-ïðåæíåìó âûðûâàëèñü â ïðèñòóïå, ñîòðÿñàþùåì âñ¸ åãî òåëî.

– Äðàêî, – ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí, – Äðàêî, ÿ îòâåäó òåáÿ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, õîðîøî?

Äðàêî êèâíóë ðàç è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó, íî ñïîòêíóëñÿ è óïàë íà ïîë, â ëóæó ñîáñòâåííîé êðîâè, è êàïëè ïàäàëè íà íåãî ñî ñòîëà – íà åãî ëèöî, îäåæäó, ðóêè…

Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü çàêðè÷àëà.  Ñíåéï ðÿâêíóë íà íå¸:

– Çàòêíèñü, èäèîòêà!

Îïóñòèâøèñü ïåðåä Äðàêî íà êîëåíè, îí ëåãêî ïîòðÿñ åãî çà ïëå÷î:

– Äðàêî, – ñêàçàë îí ìÿãêî, – ëàäíî òîãäà, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí òàê òèõî, ÷òî Ãàððè ðàññëûøàë òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ñòîÿë ñîâñåì áëèçêî. Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë Äðàêî ñ ïîëà, òîò ïîâèñ ó íåãî íà ðóêàõ áåç âñÿêèõ ïðèçíàêîâ æèçíè. 

Åñëè Ãàððè è äóìàë êîãäà-òî, ÷òî Äðàêî âûãëÿäåë áëåäíûì, òî ýòî íå øëî íè â êàêîå ñðàâíåíèå ñ òåì, êàê îí âûãëÿäåë ñåé÷àñ.

_Ïóãàþùå._

– Âñ¸, ÒÈÕÎ! – Ñíîâà ðÿâêíóë Ñíåéï, è íà ýòîò ðàç ñèëû åãî ãîëîñà õâàòèëî íà òî, ÷òîáû âñå çàìîë÷àëè.

– Ïðîäîëæàéòå ñâîþ ðàáîòó, ñäàäèòå â êîíöå óðîêà. 

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê âûõîäó. Ó äâåðåé åãî îñòàíîâèë Ãàððè:

– Ïðîôåññîð, ÿ –

– Ñòóïàéòå íà ìåñòî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, – îòðûâèñòî ïðèêàçàë ïðåïîäàâàòåëü, – Âû è òàê óæå äîñòàòî÷íî íàòâîðèëè.

Ìîë÷à Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ê ñåáå çà ñòîë, ãëÿäÿ, êàê Ñíåéï óíîñèò åãî Äðàêî.

***

Ñíåéï òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, íàáëþäàÿ çà Ïîìôðè, îáñëåäóþùåé Äðàêî.

– Ñ íèì âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? – Ñïðîñèë îí, íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷¸òà, ÷òî ïðîïóñêàåò ñëåäóþùèé óðîê ó ÷åòâåðîêóðñíèêîâ Õàôôëïàôôà.

– Îí ïîòåðÿë î÷åíü ìíîãî êðîâè, Ñåâåðóñ.

– ß â êóðñå,  – æåë÷íî ïîäìåòèë îí, – ÿ âèäåë ñåãîäíÿ êðîâè äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû çàëèòü âåñü ìîé êëàññ. Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî â íåì õîòü ÷òî-òî îñòàëîñü.

Ïîìôðè âîçìóùåííî óñòàâèëàñü â îòâåò, è îí ìàõíóë ðóêîé, ÷òîáû îíà ïðîäîëæàëà:

– Áîþñü, åãî ñîñòîÿíèå óõóäøèëîñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî óõîä çà íèì íàõîäèòñÿ òåïåðü âíå çîíû ìîåé êîìïåòåíöèè. Ñåé÷àñ îí ñòàáèëåí, íî áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè ÿ ïðèãëàøó ñïåöèàëèñòà èç Ñàíòî-Ìàíãî. Åãî êèøå÷íèê – åãî êèøå÷íèê íàñòîëüêî… – îíà íå äîãîâîðèëà, áûñòðî âûñìîðêàâøèñü è óòåðåâ ãëàçà êðóæåâíûì ïëàòî÷êîì, – ÿ áîþñü, ÷òî  ñäåëàþ òîëüêî õóæå. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñîîáùè Àëüáóñó, è ÿ ñðàçó æå ñâÿæóñü ñ Ñàíòî-Ìàíãî.

– Õîðîøî, – êèâíóë òîò è âûøåë èç Áîëüíè÷íîãî Êðûëà.

***

Ãàððè çàæèìàë ðîò ëàäîíüþ, ïîäñëóøèâàÿ êîðîòêèé îáìåí ìíåíèÿìè ìåæäó Ñíåéïîì è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Îí ïðèáåæàë ñþäà âñëåä çà Ñíåéïîì, ñïðÿòàâøèñü ïîä Ïëàùîì-Íåâèäèìêîé, â íàäåæäå óñëûøàòü õîòü ÷òî-òî î Äðàêî.

_Íî íå ýòî._

Îí ìîã òîëüêî íàáëþäàòü, ñêîð÷èâøèñü â óãëó, çà íåïîäâèæíûì òåëîì Äðàêî – _ñëèøêîì íåïîäâèæíûì _– è ïûòàòüñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü äûõàíèå. Ñåðäöå ëèõîðàäî÷íî áèëîñü, êàæäûé óäàð îòäàâàëñÿ â âèñêàõ, è îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìîòðåòü íà Äðàêî, ïîêà ïîÿâëåíèå Äàìáëäîðà íå âûâåëî åãî èç ñòóïîðà.

– Êàê îí, Ñåâåðóñ? – Ãàððè ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî Äèðåêòîð åù¸ íå óñïåë ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñíåéïîì, ïðèì÷àâøèñü èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà. Ìóæ÷èíû ñòîÿëè ó êðîâàòè Äðàêî, ñïèíîé ê Ãàððè, çàêðûâàÿ åìó îáçîð.

– Ïëîõî, Äèðåêòîð. Ïîïïè ñâÿçûâàåòñÿ ñåé÷àñ ñ âðà÷îì èç Ñàíòî-Ìàíãî – áîþñü, ýòî î÷åíü ñðî÷íî.

– Áåäíûé, áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð, ãëàäÿ Äðàêî ïî ãîëîâå, – Ñåâåðóñ, Ïîïïè ñêàçàëà, _÷òî_ èìåííî ñ íèì ïðîèçîøëî? Òàêîå êîëè÷åñòâî êðîâè… Ýòî ïðîñòî… – Îí çàìîëê, òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ.

– Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî ïîâðåæäåíèå êèøå÷íèêà, Äèðåêòîð.

È îíè çàìîë÷àëè.

Âåðíóëàñü Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè:

– Îíè ñåé÷àñ áóäóò. Àïïàðèðîâàëè, êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïîçâîíèëà. ß ïîïðîñèëà êîãî-íèáóäü èç øêîëüíîãî øòàòà ïðîâîäèòü èõ ñþäà. – Îáû÷íî òàêàÿ ñïîêîéíàÿ, ñåé÷àñ ìåäñåñòðà íåðâíî ìÿëà â ðóêàõ ïëàòî÷åê, íà ëèöå ÷èòàëàñü íåïðèêðûòàÿ òðåâîãà.

– Ïîïïè, íî ÷òî ìîãëî ïðè÷èíèòü òàêîé âðåä åãî êèøå÷íèêó?

Îíà íàõìóðèëàñü:

– Âèäèòå ëè, Äèðåêòîð. Íå ìîãó óòâåðæäàòü íàâåðíÿêà,  íî, êàê ïðàâèëî, ïîäîáíûé âðåä ìîãóò ïðè÷èíèòü ëèáî íàðêîòèêè, ëèáî àëêîãîëü, äðóãîé âîïðîñ – îòêóäà îíè ó íåãî? 

– Ýòî àëêîãîëü, – îòðûâèñòî áðîñèë Ñíåéï. 

Äàìáëäîð è Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íåìó ñ óäèâëåíèåì è ëþáîïûòñòâîì íà ëèöàõ.

– Äðàêî íå êóðèò è íå óâëåêàåòñÿ íàðêîòèêàìè. Íî îí ïü¸ò. Êîãäà ÿ ïåðâûé ðàç óçíàë îá ýòîì, îí ðåäêî óïîòðåáëÿë êðåïêèå íàïèòêè, çàòî ÷àñòî ïðîáîâàë âèíî. Ïîíèìàåòå, ýòî ñ÷èòàåòñÿ ïðèåìëåìûì äëÿ Ìàëôîåâ – ïèòü âèíî ñ ðàííåãî äåòñòâà, êàê òûêâåííûé ñîê – äëÿ íàñ. Åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî îí ïðèâûê ê àëêîãîëþ, ÿ âèäåë, ÷òî îí ïü¸ò, êîãäà íàâåùàë â Ïîìåñòüå.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îáâèíÿþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî, è îí òîðîïëèâî äîáàâèë:

– È Ëþöèóñ ïîîùðÿë åãî. – Ñ ãîðå÷üþ. – Õîòåë, ÷òîáû èç íåãî âûðîñ íàñòîÿùèé ìóæ÷èíà. Ìàëôîé.

– Íî Ñåâåðóñ, – ñåðü¸çíî ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð, – äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû íàíåñòè ïîäîáíûé âðåä, íàäî ïèòü íå îäèí äåñÿòîê ëåò, ïðè÷¸ì _íå÷òî îãíåííîå_. Îò âèíà òàêîãî íå áûâàåò, Âû æå ïîíèìàåòå.

– Ñî âñåì ìîèì óâàæåíèåì, ñýð, Ìàëôîè ïðèó÷åíû ê óïîòðåáëåíèþ êðåïêèõ íàïèòêîâ. ß áû íèêîãäà íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëèë ïèòü â ñòåíàõ Õîãâàðòñà. Åñëè Äðàêî ïèë, çíà÷èò, ÿ íå çíàë îá ýòîì.

Êîðîòêàÿ ïàóçà.

– Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ âñåöåëî è ïîëíîñòüþ Âàì äîâåðÿþ. Íî êàê ê íåìó ïîïàë àëêîãîëü?

– Çàâîä Ìàëôîåâ, ñýð. Èõ àëêîãîëü íàñòîëüêî êðåïîê, ÷òî äàæå èñêóø¸ííûå â òàêèõ äåëàõ ëþäè îòâàæèâàþòñÿ ïèòü íå áîëüøå îäíîé ÷àéíîé ëîæå÷êè â äâà-òðè ìåñÿöà èç ñòðàõà íàâðåäèòü ñåáå. Äðàêî, î÷åâèäíî, ïèë êàæäóþ íî÷ü. Ýòî íå òîëüêî êðåïêèé íàïèòîê, ó íåãî åñòü è åù¸ êîå-êàêèå óíèêàëüíûå äëÿ ëþáîãî ÷åëîâåêà îñîáåííîñòè.

– Àõ, äà. ß ïî÷òè çàáûë. Ñïàñèáî, Ñåâåðóñ. – Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåïîäâèæíîìó ìàëü÷èêó íà êðîâàòè:

– Ìîãó ÿ íåíàäîëãî îñòàòüñÿ ñ íèì íàåäèíå?

– Äà, Äèðåêòîð, êîíå÷íî, - êèâíóë Ñíåéï.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè êèâíóëà òîæå, ïðÿ÷à ñâîåé áåçðàçìåðíûé ïëàòî÷åê â êàðìàí:

– Äëÿ íåãî ëó÷øå, ÷òîáû Âû áûëè ðÿäîì, ïðîôåññîð.

Èõ ïðåðâàë ñòóê â äâåðü, è Ïîïïè âûøëà ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü ñïåöèàëèñòà èç Ñàíòî-Ìàíãî:

– Ó Âàñ åñòü ïàðà ìèíóò, Äèðåêòîð. Äðàêî òðåáóåòñÿ íåìåäëåííûé îñìîòð.

È îíè âûøëè.

– Ãàððè, – ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, – òû ìîæåøü ïîäîéòè.

Çàñîìíåâàâøèñü, íî ëèøü íà ìãíîâåíèå, Ãàððè ñêèíóë Ïëàù:

– Ïðîôåññîð, – è çàìîëê, îïàñàÿñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ðàçðåâ¸òñÿ.

Äàìáëäîð ïîìàíèë åãî ê ñåáå, è Ãàððè ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå ê êðîâàòè, èç-çà òðåâîãè íîãè åãî íå ñëóøàëèñü.

– ß ñëûøàë, ïðîôåññîð, – ïðîøåïòàë îí, – ñëûøàë, ÷òî îíè ãîâîðèëè î í¸ì.

– Ãàððè… òû çíàë, ÷òî Äðàêî ïü¸ò?

Ãàððè çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé:

– Íåò, íåò, ïðîôåññîð. Îí ÷àñòî ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî åãî ìó÷àþò óæàñíûå ãîëîâíûå áîëè, òàêèå, ÷òî äàæå êîæà áîëåëà îò ñîïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ñ îäåæäîé. ß íå ìîã ê íåìó ïðèòðîíóòüñÿ â ýòè äíè, íå ïðè÷èíèâ áîëè.

– Àõ, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð, – è ó Ãàððè âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Äðàêî. – Ãàððè, êîãäà ó Äðàêî íà÷àëèñü åãî áîëè?

– Íó… ìîæåò áûòü, â êîíöå íîÿáðÿ, â íà÷àëå äåêàáðÿ. Ñíà÷àëà ë¸ãêèå, äâà-òðè ðàçà â íåäåëþ, íå î÷åíü ñèëüíûå. ß äóìàë – ìèãðåíü èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Íî ïîòîì ñî âòîðîé íåäåëè äåêàáðÿ îíè óæå íå ïðîõîäèëè, ñòàíîâèëîñü òîëüêî õóæå, ïîêà – ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë Âàì – ÿ äàæå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåìó íå ìîã. Èíîãäà åìó áûëî íàñòîëüêî áîëüíî, ÷òî  îí íå ñëûøàë è íå âèäåë ìåíÿ. – Ãîðÿ÷èå ñîë¸íûå ñë¸çû âñ¸-òàêè ïðîëîæèëè äîðîæêè ïî åãî ùåêàì. Îí óðûâêàìè óòèðàë èõ, ñòåñíÿÿñü Äèðåêòîðà. 

Êîãäà îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, Äàìáëäîð ïðîñìàòðèâàë êàêèå-òî áóìàãè, îñòàâëåííûå Ïîìôðè íà ñòîëå.

– Ñýð, – íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë îí, – Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü?

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ åìó:                   

– Òû æå ñàì ñêàçàë, ÷òî âñ¸ ñëûøàë. Áîþñü, â ýòîé ñèòóàöèè áîëüøå âñåãî èçâåñòíî èìåííî òåáå.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ìîë÷àëèâîé íåïîäâèæíîé ôèãóðå íà êðîâàòè.

***

Êîãäà Ãàððè ñ êðàñíûìè è îïóõøèìè ãëàçàìè âåðíóëñÿ  â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ Áàøíþ, Ðîí ñ Ãåðìèîíîé òîò÷àñ æå óâåëè åãî ïîäàëüøå îò ëþáîïûòíûõ ãëàç â åãî ïðåôåêòñêóþ êîìíàòó.

– Ãàððè… Êàê Äðàêî? Îí â ïîðÿäêå? – Áëåäíàÿ  è âçâîëíîâàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà íåðâíî ñæèìàëà è ðàçæèìàëà êóëàêè.

– Äà? – Ïîääàêíóë íå ìåíåå áëåäíûé  Ðîí.

Ãàððè çàòèõ íà ìãíîâåíèå è ïîòîì î÷åíü-î÷åíü òèõî ïðîèçí¸ñ:

– Íåò.

– ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Ðîí îáîäðÿþùå ïîëîæèë åìó ðóêó íà ïëå÷î.

– ß – ÿ – åìó… –  Ãàððè, äðîæà, ïðèêðûë ëèöî ðóêàìè.

– Ãàððè? – èñïóãàííî ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Òîò ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, ëèöî áûëî çàëèòî ñëåçàìè:

– Íå ñåé÷àñ. Íå ñåé÷àñ. – Ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.

– Õîðîøî, ìû áóäåì â êîìíàòå Ãåðìèîíû, åñëè ïîíàäîáèìñÿ. – Ïðîèçí¸ñ Ðîí ïîíèìàþùå, Ãåðìèîíà ÷ìîêíóëà åãî â âèñîê.

– Îõ, Ãàððè, – îíà óñïîêàèâàþùå êîñíóëàñü åãî âîëîñ,– âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, âîò óâèäèøü.

Ãàððè ëèøü ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ Ðîíîì ïîäíÿëèñü ê íåé â êîìíàòó.

***

Ðîí ïðèñåë íà ñòîë Ãåðìèîíû, áàëàíñèðóÿ íà öûïî÷êàõ, Ãåðìèîíà ïëþõíóëàñü íà êðîâàòü. Þáêà çàäðàëàñü, îáíàæàÿ   íîãè âî âñåé èõ áåëîêîëåííîé êðàñå, è îí, ïîêðàñíåâ, îòâåðíóëñÿ. 

– Ãåðìèîíà, – ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ïîêà òà ñêèäûâàëà ñ íîã òóôëè.

– Ìì? – íåâíÿòíûé îòâåò, ïðèãëóø¸ííûé  îäåÿëàìè è ïîäóøêàìè.

– Ìììì. Òâîÿ. Ììì. – Ðîí êàøëÿíóë. – Þáêà.

Êîðîòêàÿ ïàóçà, è ïîòîì Ãåðìèîíó ñëîâíî ìÿ÷èê ïîäáðîñèëî â âîçäóõ, è îíà ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðèíÿëàñü îäåðãèâàòü îäåæäó, ïîêðàñíåâ íå õóæå Ðîíà.

– Óóïñ, – ñêàçàëà îíà, âñ¸ åù¸ ñìóù¸ííàÿ.

Îíè åù¸ íåìíîãî ïîñèäåëè, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîë, ïîêà Ðîí íåîæèäàííî íå ñïðîñèë:

– Êàê òû äóìàåøü, Ãàððè è Ìàëôîé…? – Îí íå çàêîí÷èë ôðàçû. – Òî åñòü,  ïðîäîëæèë îí, ñíîâà ïîêðàñíåâ, - Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî... íðàâÿòñÿ äðóã äðóãó?

Ãåðìèîíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé:

– Ëþáÿò, Ðîí. Ëþáÿò äðóã äðóãà. – Â å¸ ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëîñü ñòðàííîå ìå÷òàòåëüíîå âûðàæåíèå, è îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ãîâîðèòü, óñòàâèâøèñü êóäà-òî ñêâîçü Ðîíà. – Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, Ðîí, êàêîâî ýòî äëÿ íèõ? Âèäåòü ëþáèìîãî ðÿäîì, ñëûøàòü åãî, ïîñòîÿííî íàõîäèòüñÿ ïîáëèçîñòè, íî íå èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòè ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ, ïðîñòî _ëþáèòü_ – òàê, êàê òåáå ýòîãî õî÷åòñÿ…?

– Äà, – òèõî ñêàçàë Ðîí – òàê òèõî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî åé ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü. – Ãåðìèîíà? Äà. ß ñêàçàë – äà. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ. Çíàþ, êàêîâî èì ñåé÷àñ. Áûòü… áûòü òàê áëèçêî ðÿäîì ñ ëþáèìûì ÷åëîâåêîì… íî… íå èìåòü âîçìîæíîñòè ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî õî÷åøü.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñî ñòðàííîé ãðóñòíîé óëûáêîé:

– Äà? – âñ¸, ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà, ìûñëåííî ïåðåáèðàÿ âñåõ äåâóøåê, â êîòîðûõ Ðîí ïðåäïîëîæèòåëüíî áûë âëþáë¸í.

– Íó. – Ïðîòÿíóë Ðîí, ãëÿäÿ íà íå¸ òàê, ÷òî åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà óòîíåò â åãî ãëàçàõ. – Êàê íàñ÷¸ò òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà? – Ñïðîñèë îí êàêèì-òî îäíîâðåìåííî çíàêîìûì è â òî æå âðåìÿ ÷óæèì ãîëîñîì.

– ß? Ììì. Äåâóøåê îáû÷íî î òàêîì íå ñïðàøèâàþò.

– Îõ! – Ðîí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîêðàñíåë.

– Íî – äà. Äà.

– Îõ! – Â åãî ãëàçàõ ÿñíî ÷èòàëîñü óäèâëåíèå. – Ïðàâäà?

– Äà.

Îíè âñ¸ åù¸ ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåëà ãëàç, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êðîâàòè:

– Õîòÿ, êàêàÿ ðàçíèöà?

– Äà.

***

Êîãäà îí î÷íóëñÿ, óæå íàñòóïèëà íî÷ü, ñåðåáðèñòûé ëóííûé ñâåò ëèëñÿ ñêâîçü çàíàâåñè íà îêíàõ, è Äðàêî òîò÷àñ æå  ïðèêðûë ãëàçà.

_Ãîñïîäè, êàê áîëüíî_

Âçãëÿä ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ ê íî÷íîìó ñòîëèêó, íà êîòîðîì ñòîÿëà îäíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ îòêðûòêà, ïî âñåé âåðîÿòíîñòè – îò Êðàáà è Ãîéëà. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïûòàÿñü íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà áîëü â íèæíåé ïîëîâèíå æèâîòà. Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü áîëü. Ñêîëüêî å¸ áûëî â åãî æèçíè: ôèçè÷åñêîé, ýìîöèîíàëüíîé…

Åìó íåîáõîäèìî çàáûòü. Îí òàê áîëüøå íå ìîã, íå ìîã ïûòàòüñÿ çàáûòü åãî êàæäóþ íî÷ü, íå ìîã…

Íå ìîã áîëüøå ëþáèòü åãî.

Çàêóñèâ ãóáó, Äðàêî  çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ñåñòü, ïðÿ÷à ôèçè÷åñêóþ áîëü êóäà-òî â ñàìûé-ñàìûé äàëüíèé óãîëîê ðàçóìà – òàê, ÷òî îíà ñòàëà âñåãî ëèøü íàâÿç÷èâûì øóìîì íà çàäíåì ïëàíå, øóìîì, ê êîòîðîìó îí íå ïðèñëóøèâàëñÿ.

Îí ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, ÷òî îí áóäåò äåëàòü, èëè ÷òî îí õî÷åò äåëàòü, ñîñêàëüçûâàÿ ñ êðîâàòè, çàøèïåâ, îùóòèâ ïîä íîãàìè õîëîäíûé ïîë. Íà öûïî÷êàõ îí ïðîáðàëñÿ ê ñòîëó Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

Â êó÷å ðàçðåçàííûõ áèíòîâ íà ñòîëå ëåæàëè íîæíèöû, ñåðåáðèñòûé ìåòàëë îòñâå÷èâàë â ëóííîì ñèÿíèè. Äðàêî ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà íèìè.

– _Äðàêî, _– _Ãàððè  âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî èç-ïîä ãóñòûõ ðåñíèö. Åãî ãëàçà êàçàëèñü îñîáåííî ÿðêèìè íà çàêàòå, êîãäà  ñâåò çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà îòñâå÷èâàë â íèõ  òàê, ÷òîáû ïðèäàòü ò¸ïëîå çîëîòèñòîå ñèÿíèå. – ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ._

– _Îõ! – Óäèâë¸ííî ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî. – Îõ, Ãàððè!_

Äðàêî  çàæàë õîëîäíûå íîæíèöû â ðóêå, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê îíè ìåäëåííî íàãðåâàþòñÿ îò åå òåïëà.  Îí ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë  è ðàçæàë ïàëüöû, ëåçâèÿ ðàçîøëèñü ñ òèõèì ñâèñòÿùèì çâóêîì.

– _Äðàêî, Äðàêî, Äðàêî! – Ãàððè ïîöåëîâàë åãî çà ïðàâûì óõîì, îáíèìàÿ Äðàêî ñçàäè._

_Òîò çàïóñòèë ðóêè åìó â âîëîñû, ïîäòÿíóâøèñü áëèæå _– _äëÿ ïîöåëóÿ._

Íåò. Íàäî äâèãàòüñÿ. Õâàòèò.

Âñ¸ áûëî òàê ïðåâîñõîäíî ðàññ÷èòàíî. Âñ¸ òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïîëó÷èëîñü. Âñ¸, êðîìå íèõ – êðîìå íåãî è Ãàððè. Ìèð áûë ñïàñ¸í, ïîëóêðîâêè è ìàããëû òîæå, è òîëüêî ÈÕ áîëüøå íåò. Ñîâñåì. Áûëî áîëüíî äàæå äóìàòü, ÷òî ìîãëî áû áûòü, åñëè áû Ãàððè íå… õîòÿ, âäðóã Ðîæäåñòâåíñêàÿ îïåðàöèÿ íå áûëà áû òàêîé óñïåøíîé?

Íåò. Õâàòèò îá ýòîì äóìàòü.

Íîæíèöû ù¸ëêíóëè â âîçäóõå.

– _Ãàððè…? – Äðàêî ðàñïàõíóë ãëàçà, ðîò ÷óòî÷êó ïðèîòêðûëñÿ. – Ãäå òû? Ãàððè? – Ïðîøåïòàë îí ñíîâà._

_È â òåìíîòå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ãîðÿ÷èå ãóáû, ïîêà Ãàððè ëèõîðàäî÷íî öåëîâàë åãî, óâëåêàÿ ê êðîâàòè._

Ñëåçèíêà ñêàòèëàñü ïî áåëîé ùåêå. Îí ÿðîñòíî ñìîðãíóë, è âòîðàÿ ïîêàòèëàñü ñëåäîì. Îí ïîäíÿë íîæíèöû òàê, ÷òîáû âèäåòü â íèõ ñâî¸ îòðàæåíèå.

È ãëóáîêî âûäîõíóâ, îòðåçàë ïåðâóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ.

***

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	13. ãëàâà 13

Ãëàâà 13.

Çàïëóòàâøèé ìåäâåæîíîê áðîäèë ïî áåñêîíå÷íûì êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà.

– Õåé? – Áóðêíóë îí, âûñîâûâàÿñü èç-çà óãëà è îñìàòðèâàÿ îêðåñòíîñòè – ïðåæäå ÷åì áûñòðî ïîâåðíóòü è ðâàíóòü  äàëüøå ïî êîðèäîðó. Íåîæèäàííûé øîðîõ, è îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íåñ¸òñÿ ïðÿìî â ðóêè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó, ñïåöèàëüíî ðàäè ýòîãî ïðèñåâøåìó íà êîðòî÷êè.

– Ìèøêà? – Ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, îäíîé ðóêîé ëîâÿ ìåäâåæîíêà, äðóãîé – ãëàäÿ åãî ïî ìîõíàòîé ãîëîâå. Ýòîò ìåõ áûë… òàêèì… ìàíÿùèì.

– Ãàð-ðè Ïîò-òåð! – Âîñêëèêíóë ìåäâåæîíîê, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ïîéìàâøåãî åãî ìàëü÷èêà. 

– Ìèøêà, ÷òî òû òóò äåëàåøü? Ïî÷åìó òû íå â êîìíàòå Äðàêî?

- ß èñêàë åãî!

Ãàððè íåíàäîëãî çàäóìàëñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì êèâíóòü è ïîäõâàòèòü ìåäâåæîíêà íà ðóêè:

– Òîãäà ÿ îòíåñó òåáÿ.

Îíè  äîáðàëèñü äî Áîëüíè÷íîãî Êðûëà ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áûñòðî áëàãîäàðÿ îòëè÷íîìó çíàíèþ Ãàððè êîðèäîðîâ Õîãâàðòñà. Äîáðàâøèñü äî äâåðåé, ìåäâåæîíîê íåñèëüíî ïèõíóë Ãàððè â áîê ïëþøåâîé ëàïîé: ****

– ß ïîéäó ïåðâûì.

Ãàððè êèâíóë â îòâåò:

– Õîðîøî.

Îí ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü è íàãíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû îïóñòèòü Ìèøêó íà çåìëþ, íî íå óñïåë äàæå âûïðÿìèòüñÿ, êàê  óñëûøàë èñïóãàííûé âîïëü. _«Äðàêî!»_

Ñåðäöå, êàçàëîñü, áèëîñü ãäå-òî ó ãîðëà, êîãäà Ãàððè ðåçêî ðàñïàõíóë äâåðü è çàìåð íà ïîðîãå.

Äðàêî.

Äðàêî – â ðóêàõ îãðîìíûå ñåðåáðÿíûå íîæíèöû. 

Äðàêî, â ðóêàõ îãðîìíûå ñåðåáðÿíûå íîæíèöû, äëèííûå ïðÿäè – ñâåòëûå äëèííûå ëîêîíû – ëåæàëè íà ïîëó. Îí ñìîòðåë íà íèõ, ïîäíÿâ ðóêó ñ íîæíèöàìè, èõ ïðè÷óäëèâàÿ òåíü ïàäàëà íà åãî ëèöî.

Ìåäâåæîíîê ñèäåë íà ïîëó,  ïåðåáèðàÿ  ñðåçàííûå ïðÿäè.

– Äðàêî, – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, ñêîëüçíóâ â êîìíàòó è òèõî çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü. Òîò, êàçàëîñü, íå ñëûøàë åãî. 

– Äðàêî, – ïîâòîðèë îí ñíîâà, íà ýòîò ðàç ãðîì÷å, ïîäîéäÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè âïëîòíóþ è îñòîðîæíî òðîãàÿ åãî çà ïëå÷î.

Äðàêî îãëÿíóëñÿ íà íåãî, ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòû, ðóêè âñ¸ åù¸ êðåïêî äåðæàò íîæíèöû.

– Ïîòòåð, – ïðîöåäèë îí, ãóáû êðèâèëèñü â íåïðèÿòíîé óñìåøêå, - êàê ìèëî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ êî ìíå.

– ×òî òû íàäåëàë? – Òèõî ñïðîñèë  Ãàððè, òàê òèõî, ñëîâíî îïàñàëñÿ, ÷òî îäèí òîëüêî çâóê ãîëîñà ìîæåò ïîòðåâîæèòü íååñòåñòâåííóþ òèøèíó è ñïîêîéñòâèå êîìíàòû.

– À íà ÷òî, ïî-òâîåìó, ýòî ïîõîæå? – Âñ¸ òà æå ïî÷òè áåçóìíàÿ óëûáêà, è Äðàêî íàêîíåö-òî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè ëèöîì. 

– Òâîè âîëîñû…

– Ìîè âîëîñû.

– Çà÷åì? 

Ñî ñâîéñòâåííûì åìó èðîíè÷íûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà Äðàêî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó:

– È ïðàâäà – çà÷åì? 

Åãî ãîëîñ ñòàë ñëåãêà çàäóì÷èâûì: 

– Äðåâíèå êèòàéöû íîñèëè äëèííûå âîëîñû. Ýòî ñèìâîëèçèðîâàëî èõ æèçíåííóþ ñèëó è ñèëó òåõ, êîãî îíè ëþáèëè, ïîýòîìó îíè íèêîãäà èõ íå îáðåçàëè. Êîðîëåâà, òà âîîáùå íå ìîãëà äàæå ñëåãêà ïîäðîâíÿòü èõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî â å¸ âîëîñàõ çàêëþ÷àëàñü æèçíü âñåõ å¸ ïîääàííûõ. Â äðåâíèõ ÷èñòîêðîâíûõ ñåìåéñòâàõ  äî ñèõ ïîð ñóùåñòâóåò ýòà òðàäèöèÿ, Ïîòòåð.

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Îí ïûòàëñÿ óðàçóìåòü, ê ÷åìó êëîíèò Äðàêî.

– Ó ìîåãî îòöà áûëè äëèííûå âîëîñû. Âñå Ìàëôîè â êàðòèííîé ãàëåðåå â íàøåì èìåíèè èçîáðàæåíû ñ äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè. Íàñòîÿùèå ÷èñòîêðîâíûå ìàãè è ïî ñåé äåíü âåðíû ýòîé òðàäèöèè. – Íåïðèÿòíàÿ óñìåøêà Äðàêî ïðåâðàòèëàñü â íå÷òî, çàñòàâèâøåå Ãàððè âçäðîãíóòü. – Âîëîñû – ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå âàæíî, Ïîòòåð. Êîãäà êòî-òî ðàäèêàëüíî ìåíÿåò ïðè÷¸ñêó, ýòî îçíà÷àåò è âëå÷¸ò çà ñîáîé ðàäèêàëüíûå ïåðåìåíû è â æèçíè – ôèçè÷åñêèå ëè, ýìîöèîíàëüíûå èëè äóõîâíûå – íå â ýòîì ñóòü.

– È òû îáðåçàë ñâîè âîëîñû, ÷òîáû. Òû. – Ãàððè áåñïîìîùíî âñïëåñíóë ðóêàìè. – Òâîè. ß. Ìû. Ïîýòîìó. – Èíîãäà îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåíàâèäåë òî, êàê Äðàêî ñòðåìèëñÿ âûñêàçàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, íå íàçûâàÿ ýòî â îòêðûòóþ – ñàì Ãàððè íèêîãäà íå ìîã âíÿòíî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí èìåë â âèäó, õîòÿ è ïîíèìàë, î ÷¸ì ðå÷ü. 

– Äà. – Ãëàçà Äðàêî ïîòåðÿëè ñâîþ ìÿãêîñòü. – ß äîëæåí èçáàâèòüñÿ îò âîñïîìèíàíèé î òåáå è íà÷àòü æèòü çàíîâî. È ÿ õî÷ó íà÷àòü ñ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî.

Ãàððè íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ïëà÷åò, ïîêà ñë¸çû íå çàñòðóèëèñü ïî ùåêàì:

– Çà÷åì òû ýòî äåëàåøü? 

– ß óæå îòâåòèë.

– Íåò, - Ãàððè ÿðîñòíî çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé, âîëîñû ñîâñåì ðàñòðåïàëèñü. – Çà÷åì òû òàê ñòðåìèøüñÿ âû÷åðêíóòü ìåíÿ èç ñâîåé æèçíè?

Âçãëÿä Äðàêî ñòàë ïî÷òè íåæíûì, è ïîçà åãî óòðàòèëà âíóòðåííþþ íàïðÿæ¸ííîñòü, à ðóêà ñ íîæíèöàìè ïîâèñëà ñâîáîäíî:

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ èñïûòûâàþ ê òåáå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûå ÷óâñòâà. È òû ïðè÷èíÿåøü ìíå áîëü. Ïîýòîìó ÿ äîëæåí ñäåëàòü ýòî.

– Ýòî íè÷åãî íå îáúÿñíÿåò!

– Íåò. Ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò âñ¸. – Âçãëÿä Äðàêî ñêîëüçíóë íà åãî âîëîñû, ëåæàùèå íà ïîëó, è Ìèøêó, ñèäÿùåãî ñðåäè íèõ è òîñêëèâî ïîäâûâàþùåãî. Íîæíèöû ñ ëÿçãîì óïàëè íà êàìåííûé ïîë, Äðàêî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ê èãðóøêå ðóêè:

– Èäè ñþäà, èäè ê Äðàêî. – Ïðîøåïòàë îí.

È ìåäâåæîíîê, çàæàâ â ëàïå äëèííóþ ïðÿäü, çàëåç ê Äðàêî íà ðóêè.

Ãàððè òîæå îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè – íàïðîòèâ Äðàêî – è ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû êîñíóòüñÿ åãî ëèöà, íî òîò åìó íå ïîçâîëèë.

– Äðàêî. Íå äåëàé ýòîãî. ß ïðîøó òåáÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå íàäî.

Äðàêî ìîë÷àë, íåæíî öåëóÿ ìîõíàòóþ ìàêóøêó ìåäâåæîíêà. 

– Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß íå õî÷ó âèäåòü, ÷òî òû ñ ñîáîé òâîðèøü.

– Òîãäà ïåðåñòàíü èñêàòü ñî ìíîé âñòðå÷. Ïî-ìîåìó, ðàíüøå ó òåáÿ íå áûëî ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåì.

– Ýòî áûëî äî òîãî, êàê ÿ ïîíÿë, êàê ñèëüíî  ëþáëþ òåáÿ, – ãîëîñ Ãàððè ñîðâàëñÿ, ñëåçû êàòèëèñü ïî ùåêàì, îñòàâëÿÿ ìîêðûå  äîðîæêè. – È äàæå ðàíüøå, äî òîãî êàê ÿ ýòî ïîíÿë, òû âñåãäà áûë ðÿäîì, Äðàêî, ÿ âñåãäà îáðàùàë íà òåáÿ âíèìàíèå. ß _âèäåë òåáÿ._

– Òû äîãàäûâàåøüñÿ, ÷òî òâîè ñëîâà áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò? – Äðàêî ïîäíÿëñÿ è îòîø¸ë ê îêíó, ëàñêîâî ïîãëàæèâàÿ ìåäâåæîíêà.

Îí áûë ñëîìëåí. Ñëîìëåí, è, îõ, òàê ïðåêðàñåí, è Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë åãî áîëü.

– Ñëîâà íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè, – ÷òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âàæíî – òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî ìû äåëàåì.

– È êàê æå áûòü, êîãäà ìû äåëàåì ÷òî-òî íå ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåì ýòî – ñåðäöåì – à ïîòîìó ÷òî òàê õîòèì, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñåáÿ æåëàòü ýòîãî – ñèëîé âîëè?

– À ðàçâå åñòü ðàçíèöà? 

– Òû ïðîñòî _çíàåøü ýòî, Ïîòòåð._

Ãàððè ðåøèòåëüíî ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîø¸ë ê Äðàêî, ñèëîé ïðèâëåêàÿ åãî â ñâîè îáúÿòüÿ, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â îáñòðèæåííóþ ñâåòëîâîëîñóþ ãîëîâó.

– Òîãäà _çíàé_ ýòî, - ñ ÿðîñòüþ â ãîëîñå ïîòðåáîâàë îí.

Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ îòòîëêíóòü åãî îäíîé ðóêîé, äðóãîé ïî-ïðåæíåìó ïðèäåðæèâàÿ èçðÿäíî ïîìÿòîãî ìåäâåæîíêà, íî áåçóñïåøíî.

– Ïîòòåð, – åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òàê ñëàáî, – _íå íàäî_, – è íå ñëèøêîì óáåäèòåëüíî.

Ãàððè ëèøü êðåï÷å îáíÿë åãî, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðîòåñòû ïîëóçàäóøåííîãî ìåäâåæîíêà:

– Íåò.

Ìîë÷àíèå, è äàæå Ìèøêà ïåðåñòàë âåðòåòüñÿ ìåæäó íèìè. À çàòåì Ãàððè ïðîèçíåñ:

– ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ñäàâàòüñÿ, Äðàêî. Íèêîãäà. È â òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ìåæäó ìíîé è Äæàñòèíîì, íå ÿ îäèí âèíîâàò – ÿ òàê íóæäàëñÿ â òâî¸ì âíèìàíèè, ìíå òàê íå õâàòàëî òåáÿ.

Äðàêî ñ íîâûìè ñèëàìè ïîïûòàëñÿ îòïèõíóòü åãî, íî îáúÿòèÿ Ãàððè îêàçàëèñü êðåï÷å.

– Çíà÷èò, ýòî ÿ âèíîâàò! – Îí ïðîðû÷àë, ñòàðàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ. – Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ, îñòàâü â ïîêîå!

– Íèêîãäà! Òû âîîáùå ñëóøàë, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðèë?

– Íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ, – ïðîïûõòåë òîò.

– Íåò! Òû ñëóøàë ìåíÿ, íî òû íå óñëûøàë òîãî, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë ñêàçàòü! ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî ëþáëþ òåáÿ è íèêîãäà íå îòïóùó îò ñåáÿ, íè ñåé÷àñ, íè ïîòîì, è óæ ñîâåðøåííî òî÷íî – íå ðàäè êîãî-òî äðóãîãî! Íå ìîãó ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî òû ïîçâîëÿåøü _ýòîìó âñòàòü ìåæäó íàìè._

Äðàêî çàìåð, è Ãàððè îñëàáèë îáúÿòèÿ, çàãëÿäûâàÿ åìó â ãëàçà, íî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå âûïóñêàÿ èç êîëüöà ñâîèõ ðóê.

– Äðàêî… Äðàêî, òû õîòü çíàåøü, _êàê_ ñèëüíî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ? Êàêàÿ ýòî áîëü – íàñòîÿùàÿ – ïðîñòî âèäåòü òåáÿ òàêèì? Âñ¸ èç-çà òåáÿ. Ðàçâå òû íå çàìå÷àë, êàê ÿ ñëåäèë çà òîáîé íà óðîêàõ? Ðàçâå òû íå âèäåë ïèñåì, êîòîðûå ÿ îòïðàâëÿë òåáå ñ Õåäâèã? Ðàçâå òû íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñ¸ òâîå íåâûíîñèìîå óïðÿìñòâî, ÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî ëþáëþ òåáÿ áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå?

– Ëþáîâü âîîáùå… øòóêà ñòðàííàÿ.

– Äàæå åñëè è òàê – ïî÷åìó òû íå ìîæåøü óñïîêîèòüñÿ è ïîïðîáîâàòü æèòü ñåãîäíÿøíèì äí¸ì õîòÿ áû ñåé÷àñ? Ïîñëåäíèå ñåìü ëåò ìîåé æèçíè ìåíÿ ïðåñëåäîâàë Âîëäåìîðò, – ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ãàððè  Äðàêî âçäðîãíóë, – è ÿ ïîíÿë, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âàæíî – óìåòü æèòü ñåãîäíÿøíèì äí¸ì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî çàâòðà ìîæåò è íå íàñòóïèòü âîâñå. È ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îïàñíîñòü íàêîíåö-òî ìèíîâàëà, è ÿ ìîãó áûòü ñ òîáîé, òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ïîìåøàòü ýòîìó. Çà÷åì?

– ×òîáû çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ. – Ïðîøèïåë Äðàêî. – Äà, òû æèâ¸øü íàñòîÿùèì. Ñî ìíîé òîæå òàê áûëî, äà è ñåé÷àñ åñòü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî, ñêîëüêî ÿ ñåáÿ ïîìíþ, ÿ âñåãäà îæèäàë, ÷òî ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ ìîæåò è íå áûòü. È ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà _«îïàñíîñòü ìèíîâàëà»_, ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó õî÷ó æèòü â áåçîïàñíîñòè. È åù¸ ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî óãðîçà íå âñåãäà èñõîäèò îò âðàãà – å¸ ìîæåò òàèòü ÷òî óãîäíî. Âêëþ÷àÿ è ëþáîâü. Òû ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷¸ì ÿ, Ïîòòåð? Ìîè ÷óâñòâà ê òåáå ñëèøêîì ñèëüíû, îíè äëÿ ìåíÿ îïàñíû – îíè ìîãóò ëèøèòü ìåíÿ áóäóùåãî.

Ãàððè çàòèõ íà ìãíîâåíèå.

– Ïîýòîìó òû íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî ëþáèøü ìåíÿ? – Ïðîøåïòàë îí.

Äðàêî îòêàçûâàëñÿ ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî.

– Ïîýòîìó? – Ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ãðîì÷å, ñæàâ ÷åëþñòè. – ß ïîìíþ òó íî÷ü, Äðàêî, ïîñëå óæèíà, êîãäà ÿ îòïðàâèë òåáå çàïèñêó. Òû ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî íå ëþáèøü ìåíÿ. Íî òû _íèêîãäà íå óòâåðæäàë îáðàòíîãî, êàê æå òû ìîã _íå_ ëþáèòü ìåíÿ?_

– ×òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ýòèì ñêàçàòü?

– Çíàåøü ÷òî? – Ãàððè âíåçàïíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ. – ß è ñàì íå çíàþ. Çíàþ ëèøü òî, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ è ñäåëàþ âñ¸ ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷òîáû áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé. Ìíå âñ¸  ðàâíî, åñëè òû _íå ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, Äðàêî. Ìíå âñ¸ ðàâíî, åñëè ëþáèøü. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó áûòü ðÿäîì. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó ìåíÿ áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê òåáå, îáíèìàòü, öåëîâàòü - ëþáèòü òåáÿ. Ðàçâå òû íå ìîæåøü äàòü ìíå õîòÿ áû ýòî?_

Äðàêî íåäîâåð÷èâî âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî:

– Òû ñîãëàñåí… âîò òàê… ïðîñòî? Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ëþáèøü?

Îí ñìîëê íà ìèíóòó, è çàòåì ÿðîñòíî ïèõíóë Ãàððè, ñíîâà ïûòàÿñü îñâîáîäèòüñÿ. 

– È ñêîëüêèõ òû _âîò òàê ëþáèë è ñêîëüêèì __âîò òàê ïðåäëàãàë ñåáÿ?_

Ãàððè îäîëåëà òàêàÿ ÿðîñòü, ÷òî, íå ïîìíÿ ñåáÿ, îí çàìàõíóëñÿ íà Äðàêî, äî êîíöà íå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî äåëàåò.

Äðàêî âûòÿíóëñÿ ñëîâíî ñòðóíà, ãîðäî ïîäíÿâ ïîäáîðîäîê, ñë¸çû â ãëàçàõ – ãîòîâûé âñòðåòèòü óäàð.

Ãàððè çàìåð, ãîòîâàÿ óäàðèòü ðóêà ìåòíóëàñü êî ëáó, îí, íàêîíåö, âûïóñòèë Äðàêî è òÿæåëî ïðèâàëèëñÿ ê ñòåíå.

– Î Ãîñïîäè… Äðàêî… Äðàêî.

Äðàêî âñ¸ åù¸ ñòîÿë, íååñòåñòâåííî âûïðÿìèâøèñü, ñëåçû ñâîáîäíî òåêëè ïî ùåêàì:

– ß áîëüøå íå õî÷ó ýòîãî, Ãàððè, íå õî÷ó ýòîé áîëè. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îíà ïðåêðàòèëàñü. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñ¸ áûëî êàê ðàíüøå, â ñàìîì íà÷àëå – êîãäà òû áûë òîëüêî ìîèì, è íè÷òî íå îìðà÷àëî íàøèõ ÷óâñòâ. ß ïðîñòî õî÷ó… – Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è çàìîë÷àë. È çàòåì:

 – Bon nuit, Ìèøêà. Je t'aime. 

 Øîðîõ òêàíè ïîäòâåðäèë, ÷òî ìåäâåæîíîê íàä¸æíî ñïðÿòàí â ñêëàäêàõ ðîáû. Ãàððè íå çíàë, ñêàæåò ëè Äðàêî åù¸ ÷òî-íèáóäü, è âäðóã ñíîâà ýòîò çâóê – ëÿçãàíüå ìåòàëëà î êàìåíü, è åãî ñåðäöå äðîãíóëî.

_Äðàêî_

_Íîæíèöû_

_×¸ðò_, - âñ¸ î ÷¸ì îí ìîã ïîäóìàòü, çàìåòèâ, êàê Äðàêî ïîäîáðàë íîæíèöû ñ ïîëà, âûòÿíóâ ðóêó ââåðõ çàïÿñòüåì ïåðåä ñîáîé.

– Íåò! Äðàêî! – Îí áðîñèëñÿ âïåðåä, âûõâàòûâàÿ íîæíèöû, íî âîçíèêøàÿ êîðîòêàÿ áîðüáà çàêîí÷èëàñü, òîëüêî êîãäà  Äðàêî êîðîòêî âñêðèêíóë è – 

Ìèð îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî ëåçâèå ðàññåêëî ðóêó Äðàêî, âïèâøèñü â ìÿãêóþ ïëîòü.

– Äðàêî! – Âûäîõíóë îí, â ãëàçàõ ñë¸çû è ñòðàõ. – Ãîñïîäè. Ýòî ÿ âî âñ¸ì âèíîâàò! 

– Ãàððè, - ïðîèçí¸ñ òîò, êà÷íóâøèñü, è ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå âûïóñêàÿ íîæíèöû èç ðóê, - áîëüíî.

– Äðàêî, îõ, Äðàêî! Âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, â ïîðÿäêå, ýòî íåãëóáîêî, âèäèøü? Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü öàðàïèíà, âñåãî ëèøü öàðàïèíà. – Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë ÷òî-òî íåñâÿçíî áîðìîòàòü, îíè âäâîåì îïóñòèëèñü íà ïîë.

- Íàäî èõ âûòàùèòü. – Äðàêî ä¸ðíóë ðåçêî, è íîæíèöû, ïåðåïà÷êàííûå â êðîâè, óïàëè íà ïîë. Ãàððè îòñòðàí¸ííî çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíè îêàçàëèñü ñðåäè ñðåçàííûõ áåëîêóðûõ âîëîñ, òåïåðü òîæå ïåðåïà÷êàííûõ â êðîâè è ñëèïøèõñÿ.

– Äåðæèñü, ëþáèìûé, ÿ ïîçîâó Ïîìôðè, îíà ïîçàáîòèòñÿ î òåáå.

– Ãàððè. Áîëüíî. – Ïðîøåïòàë Äðàêî, îòêèíóâøèñü íà Ãàððè è îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î. – Áîëüíî.

– ß çíàþ, ðîäíîé, ìíå íóæíî ñõîäèòü çà Ïîìôðè – ìíå íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñàìîìó, ìèëûé, ìíå íóæíî ïîçâàòü å¸.

– Ãàððè… – Äðàêî ðàçðûäàëñÿ. – Ãàððè, Ãàððè, Ãàððè…

Ãàððè êðåïêî îáíÿë Äðàêî, îáåðíóâ ðàíó îòîðâàííûì îò ðóêàâà ëîñêóòîì.

– Ìíå íóæíî ïîçâàòü Ïîìôðè. Òû ñìîæåøü ïðîñòî ïîñèäåòü ðÿäîì è ïîäîæäàòü ìåíÿ? Âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä – ìíå ïðîñòî íóæíî äîáðàòüñÿ äî êðîâàòè è íàæàòü íà êíîïêó ýêñòðåííîãî âûçîâà, ëàäíî?

– Ãàððè… Ãàððè, Ãàððè, Ãàððè, – âîò åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî Äðàêî ìîã âûãîâîðèòü ñåé÷àñ; íî îí âñ¸ æå ÷óòü îòñòðàíèëñÿ, è Ãàððè ìåòíóëñÿ ê áëèæàéøåé êðîâàòè.

– ×¸ðò, ÷¸ðò, ÷¸ðò – ãäå ýòà ÷¸ðòîâà êíîïêà? Îíà äîëæíà áûòü ïðÿìî çäåñü... – Ãàððè îòûñêàë ìàëåíüêóþ áåëóþ êíîïêó è íåñêîëüêî ðàç íàäàâèë íà íå¸, òèõèé ñòîí Äðàêî çàñòàâèë åãî âåðíóòüñÿ.

– Äðàêî? Äðàêî, Ïîìôðè ñåé÷àñ áóäåò.

– Ãàððè… – Ñë¸çû âûñîõëè íåçàìåòíî, íî òåïåðü ëèöî åãî ïðèîáðåëî ìåðòâåííî áëåäíûé îòòåíîê, ãëàçà çàêðûâàëèñü. Îí îáìÿê íà ðóêàõ ó Ãàððè, è òîò çàïàíèêîâàë. Äðàêî ïîòåðÿë íå íàñòîëüêî ìíîãî êðîâè, ÷òîáû… íî îí… _Ãîñïîäè._

– Äðàêî… Äðàêî, òû íå ìîæåøü òàê ïîñòóïèòü ñî ìíîé! Ãîñïîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà… íåò…

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êîìíàòó âëåòåëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè â íî÷íîé ðóáàøêå è â õàëàòå, â ñïåøêå íàêèíóòîì ïîâåðõ íå¸.

– ×òî? ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – Çàêðè÷àëà îíà, óñòàâèâøèñü íà îòêðûâøóþñÿ åé êàðòèíó: Äðàêî ñ êîðîòêî îáðåçàííûìè âîëîñàìè, àëîå ïÿòíî íà áîëüíè÷íîé ðîáå, Ãàððè, îáíèìàþùèé Äðàêî è ïûòàþùèéñÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ðàçáóäèòü åãî è çàæàòü ðàíó, íà ïîëó ðàçáðîñàíû ïðÿäè è ðÿäîì – íîæíèöû, ñ ðàñêðûòûõ ëåçâèé ìåäëåííî êàïàåò êðîâü.

– Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! Îí – îí õîòåë – ÿ ïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü åãî, è – Ãîñïîäè, ýòî âñ¸ _ÿ âèíîâàò!_

– Óñïîêîéòåñü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! – îíà îïóñòèëàñü ïåðåä Äðàêî íà êîëåíè è ïðîâåðèëà ïóëüñ. – Ïîëîæèòå åãî íà êðîâàòü, íåìåäëåííî, - ðÿâêíóëà îíà è çàä¸ðíóëà çàíàâåñè, âûòàëêèâàÿ Ãàððè ïðî÷ü.

– Âîí! – Ïîòðåáîâàëà îíà. – Ïîäîæäèòå ñíàðóæè.

***************

– Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ÷òî ñ íèì? Òî åñòü… îí íå ìîã… ðàçâå ÷òî íîæíèöû áûëè…

Îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé:

– Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü íå èç-çà ïîòåðè êðîâè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. Äðàêî óæå áûë î÷åíü ñëàá, è ñåãîäíÿøíÿÿ íî÷ü îòíÿëà ó íåãî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñèë.

Îíà ðàçãëÿäûâàëà áåñïîðÿäîê íà ïîëó:

– Âû çíàåòå, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî? – Ñïðîñèëà îíà, óêàçûâàÿ íà îáðåçêè âîëîñ.

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

– Äà, ìýì. Íî ÿ ïðèø¸ë ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî – ÿ íå óñïåë îñòàíîâèòü åãî.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âçäîõíóëà:

– Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà íàêàçàòü Âàñ çà òî, ÷òî íî÷üþ Âû íàõîäèëèñü çà ïðåäåëàìè ñïàëüíè?

– Äà, ìýì.

– Äåñÿòü áàëëîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, – îíà ïîäóìàëà, – è ÿ îáÿçàíà ñîîáùèòü îá ýòîì Ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

Ãàððè ïîáëåäíåë.

– Íå áåñïîêîéòåñü. Ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÷òî Âàì ãðîçèò – ýòî âíóøåíèå è îòðàáîòêà. Ñåé÷àñ ñòóïàéòå. Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé íàõîäèòñÿ â íàäåæíûõ ðóêàõ.

– Ìîãó ÿ… ìîãó ÿ óâèäåòü åãî – ïåðåä òåì êàê óéäó?

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè âçäîõíóëà:

– Õîðîøî. Äâå ìèíóòû.

Îíà ïðèîòêðûëà çàíàâåñü, è Ãàððè øàãíóë âíóòðü.

Äðàêî ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè – òî÷íî òàê æå, êàê è ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ íà Çåëüÿõ. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óæå çíàêîìóþ áîëü.

– Îõ, Äðàêî, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, ïîïðàâèâ íåïîñëóøíóþ ïðÿäü ñåðåáðèñòûõ âîëîñ. Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä êðîâàòüþ, íåæíî öåëóÿ áëåäíûå ãóáû. – ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

È  ïîñëå ýòîãî îí óø¸ë.

*******************

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò.


	14. ãëàâà 14

**ßñíî**

**Ãëàâà 14 **

_Hajimari__sae___

_Ushinawareta_

_Owaranai geemu wo shiyou_

_Even when it began_

_It was lost_

_This game doesn't seem to end will it?_

_Åäâà íà÷àëè –_

_È ïðîèãðàëè._

_Êîãäà æå çàêîí÷èòñÿ èãðà?_

*****

Ïåðâîå, ÷òî óâèäåë Äðàêî, ïðîñíóâøèñü, – íàâèñøóþ íàä íèì îçàáî÷åííóþ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

– Ñ òîáîé âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, ìèëûé, – ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, óñïîêàèâàþùå ãëàäÿ åãî ïî ðóêå. – Òåáå ïðîñòî òðåáóåòñÿ îòäîõíóòü. Òû ïîòåðÿë ìíîãî êðîâè –  èç-çà ýòîé òâîåé âûõîäêè íà Çåëüÿõ è åù¸ ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ. – Îíà âçìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé íàä åãî ïëå÷îì. – Äàâàé ïðîâåðþ – íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé. Òàê, ïîñìîòðèì. Ðóêà çàæèâ¸ò ê îáåäó, à øðàì ïðîïàä¸ò ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü.

Îíà ïîïðàâèëà îäåÿëî è ïîâåðíóëàñü, ÷òîáû óéòè:

– Êîå-êòî æåëàåò Âàñ âèäåòü. Ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå ïåðåóñåðäñòâîâàòü ñíîâà, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøåäøåå ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ áûëî âûçâàíî Âàøåé ñëàáîñòüþ èç-çà ïîòåðè êðîâè, è ê òîìó æå – Âû ñîâåðøåííî çðÿ ïîäíÿëèñü ñ ïîñòåëè.

– Êòî òàì? – Â Äðàêî ïðîñíóëîñü ëþáîïûòñòâî.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ëèøü óëûáíóëàñü åìó, îòîäâèíóâ êðàé ïîëîãà, ÷òîáû âûéòè:

– ß âïóùó åãî ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. Íî òîëüêî íà ïàðó ìèíóò, åñëè Âû _íå âîçðàæàåòå._

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è, ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, îñìîòðåëñÿ. Ñ òð¸õ ñòîðîí êðîâàòü áûëà îêðóæåíà òÿæ¸ëûìè áåëûìè çàíàâåñÿìè – ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû åãî íå áåñïîêîèëè. Îí ñíîâà âçäîõíóë è çàêðûë ãëàçà.

– Äðàêî.

Åãî ãëàçà ðàñïàõíóëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ.

– Ãàððè, – îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñåñòü, íî ðåçêàÿ – äî òåìíîòû â ãëàçàõ – âñïûøêà áîëè ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ îãëóøèëà åãî,   åìó ïðèøëîñü ñäåðæèâàòü ïðèñòóïû òîøíîòû.

Ãàððè, ïðèñåâ íà êðîâàòü, òîò÷àñ æå îáíÿë åãî çà òàëèþ:

– Íåò, Äðàêî. Íå ïûòàéñÿ ñåñòü, òû òîëüêî ñäåëàåøü ñåáå õóæå.

– Ãàððè, – ãëàçà Äðàêî áûëè øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòû, ïîêà îí ïûòàëñÿ ëå÷ü íàçàä â êðîâàòü.

– Ììì. ß õîòåë óâèäåòü òåáÿ. – Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ – íåæíî è íåìíîãî ãðóñòíî.

– Îõ. – Ïàóçà – è çàòåì ù¸êè Äðàêî _ïî÷òè _ïðèîáðåëè íåæíî-ðîçîâûé îòòåíîê. – ß î÷åíü óæàñíî â¸ë ñåáÿ ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ?

Ãàððè ïåðåäâèíóëñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû âèäåòü åãî ëèöî, è ïðèãëàäèë âûáèâøóþñÿ ïðÿäü ñâåòëûõ âîëîñ:

– Íåò, ñîâñåì íåò.

Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ñíîâà ïðèêðûë ãëàçà:

– Õîðîøî. – Åãî ãóáû è ù¸êè ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëè áëåäíû, è  Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë êàñàòüñÿ êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ åãî âèñêà, òàê ëåãêî, ÷òî Äðàêî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî åìó òîëüêî êàæåòñÿ.

Îíè ìîë÷àëè òàê äîâîëüíî äîëãî, íå æåëàÿ íàðóøèòü âíåçàïíîå ïåðåìèðèå.  

– Ãàððè?

– Äà, Äðàêî?

– Ïðîñòî õîòåë óçíàòü, òû åù¸ çäåñü?

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, õîòÿ Äðàêî ïî-ïðåæíåìó ëåæàë ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè:

– Êîíå÷íî çäåñü, ëþáèìûé.

–Ëàäíî.

Äûõàíèå Äðàêî ïî-ïðåæíåìó áûëî íåãëóáîêèì è ñëèøêîì ïðåðûâèñòûì, _è ýòà ïóãàþùàÿ áëåäíîñòü êîæè – ëèöî Ãàððè íå ïîêèäàëà òðåâîæíàÿ óëûáêà, è îí, ëàñêàÿ, êàñàëñÿ íåæíîé-íåæíîé ùåêè Äðàêî ñâîèìè çàãðóáåâøèìè ïàëüöàìè Ëîâöà._

*****

_Everybody needs a little time away_

_I heard her say_

_From each other_

_Even lovers need a holiday_

_Far away_

_From each other_

_Èíîãäà íàì íàäî îòäûõàòü – _

_Ãîâîðèò îíà –_

_Äðóã îò äðóãà._

_Ðàññòàâàòüñÿ – áóäòî îòïóñê áðàòü,_

Îòäûõàòü 

_Äðóã îò äðóãà._

*****

– Ãàððè?

– Äà, Äðàêî?

– Äóìàþ, íàì ñòîèò ïîãîâîðèòü.

Ðóêà Ãàððè çàìåðëà, è Äðàêî ïðèîòêðûë ãëàçà.

– ×òî, ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ? Ïî÷åìó íå ïîïîçæå? Ìîæåò, òåáå âñ¸ æå ñòîèò îòäîõíóòü?

– Ñåé÷àñ òàêîé æå óäîáíûé ìîìåíò, êàê è ëþáîé äðóãîé. Êðîìå òîãî, ó ìåíÿ íå õâàòèò ñèë çàêàòèòü èñòåðèêó è âûëåòåòü îòñþäà, _õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ._

Ãàððè âûìó÷åííî óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Äà, ïîæàëóé. – Îí øåâåëüíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, ÿâíî ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî. – Î ÷¸ì òû õî÷åøü ïîãîâîðèòü?

– Î íàñ, – ïðîñòî ñêàçàë Äðàêî.

– Î íàñ, – ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè òóñêëî. Íåðâíè÷àÿ, îí çàêàøëÿëñÿ, çàãëÿäåâøèñü íà ÷àñòü øåè Äðàêî, íå ïðèêðûòóþ áîëüíè÷íûì îäåÿëîì.

– Äà. Ãàððè. Ãàððè, òû æå çíàåøü, êòî ÿ. Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî âñÿ ýòà åðóíäà íàñ÷¸ò òîãî, ÷òîáû âûðàæàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà – êàê âñ¸ ýòî ñëîæíî äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß íå… ÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäó íàñòîëüêî îòêðûòûì. Èëè… È òû áûë. Òî åñòü, åñòü. Òû ïåðâûé.

– ß çíàþ, Äðàêî. È ýòî, è âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå. Òåáå íåîáÿçàòåëüíî ãîâîðèòü ìíå. ß çíàþ. – Ãàððè íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ è íå äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî Äðàêî. Îí îïÿòü êîñíóëñÿ åãî ùåêè.

Äðàêî çàêðûë ãëàçà:

– ß âñ¸ åù¸ òàê ñ÷èòàþ. ×òî áóäåò ëó÷øå. Åñëè ìû íå. Åñëè ìû íå áóäåì. Åñëè ìû ïðîâåä¸ì åù¸ íåìíîãî âðåìåíè âðîçü.

Ãàððè ðåçêî îòä¸ðíóë ðóêó:

– Çà÷åì? – Îí ïðåêðàñíî îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî åãî ãîëîñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íåñêîëüêî òîíîâ. Íî Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë, ïðîïóñòèâ ìèìî óøåé è òî, íàñêîëüêî íåóâåðåííûì ñòàë ãîëîñ Ãàððè.

– ß. ß ëþáëþ. ß, – Äðàêî ïðîñòî íå ìîã âûãîâîðèòü ýòèõ ñëîâ. – Ïðîñòî ÿ íå ìîãó. ß… ÿ… âñ¸ åù¸ ïûòàþñü ïðîñòèòü òåáÿ. – Îí ìîðãíóë, â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëî ÷óâñòâî – òàêîå ãëóáîêîå, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ýòî.

– Ïî÷åìó òû íå ìîæåøü ïîïûòàòüñÿ, êîãäà ìû âìåñòå? Èëè òû íå õî÷åøü ïðîùàòü ìåíÿ?

– Õî÷ó. È ïîýòîìó ìíå íàäî íåìíîãî ïîáûòü îäíîìó, Ãàððè. Ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé ÿ ïîñòîÿííî âñïîìèíàþ òåáÿ è…

– Äðàêî. Åñëè áû ìîæíî áûëî çàêîííî âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ Õðîíîâîðîòîì, ÿ áû ïîâåðíóë âðåìÿ âñïÿòü. Ìû çàíèìàëèñü áû ãäå-íèáóäü íà ëþäÿõ, ãäå-íèáóäü, ãäå îí áû… îí áû… è ÿ…

– Åñëè áû òû è ìîã èçìåíèòü ïðîøëîå, Ãàððè, ñìîã áû òû èçìåíèòü òî, êàê ÿ ñ òîáîé îáðàùàëñÿ? Èëè òî, êàê òû ñàì ñåáÿ â¸ë? Ñìîã áû òû èçìåíèòü Âîëäåìîðòà, Ãàððè? – Äðàêî âçäîõíóë. – Èíîãäà íàäî ïðîñòî ñìèðèòüñÿ. È ïûòàòüñÿ ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî ñâîèìè áåäàìè – êàê óìååøü.

– ×òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ñêàçàòü?

– Òîëüêî òî, ÷òî óæå ñêàçàë. Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ íàì ñëåäóåò ïðîâåñòè ïîäàëüøå äðóã îò äðóãà. Íàì íóæíî áîëüøå âðåìåíè. ß íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî ìû. Ïðîñòî. – Äðàêî âçäîõíóë è ðóêîé êîñíóëñÿ ùåêè Ãàððè. – Ìîæåò, ÷åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ ÿ ñìîãó áûòü ñ òîáîé, íå ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ðÿäîì êîãî-òî åù¸.

Ãàððè ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé:

– ß íå ìîãó. ß íå ìîãó íà ýòî ïîéòè.

Äðàêî ìîë÷àë.

– ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Äðàêî. Î÷åíü ñèëüíî òåáÿ ëþáëþ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû âñ¸ åù¸ ïûòàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ ïðîñòèòü, íî. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, èíà÷å òû è ïûòàòüñÿ áû íå ñòàë.

– Ãàððè, «Äî ñâèäàíèÿ» è «Ïðîùàé» – íå îäíî è òî æå. – Äðàêî íå çíàë, ÷òî åù¸ ñêàçàòü.

– ß çíàþ, íî îò ýòîãî íå ëåã÷å.

– Ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ – ñëîâíî òÿæ¸ëûé ãðóç, Ãàððè. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò íèõ.

– Ïî÷åìó òû íå ðàçðåøèøü ìíå ïîìî÷ü?

– Ýòî òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî ñäåëàòü ñàìîìó.

– Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîçâîëèøü ïðîñòî áûòü ðÿäîì?

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòîãî, Ãàððè, åñëè òû ïîñòîÿííî áóäåøü ìíå íàïîìèíàòü. Ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, – Äðàêî êîñíóëñÿ áèíòîâ íà ðóêå, – ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ, êîãäà ÿ… ß âñ¸ åù¸ äóìàë î òåáå. Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ïîáûòü îäíîìó.

– Íåóæåëè òû ìåíÿ òàê íåíàâèäèøü? Èëè ÿ íàñòîëüêî òåáå ïðîòèâåí, ÷òî ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèáåãàòü ê òàêèì ìåðàì?

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî, ïûòàÿñü åù¸ ãëóáæå çàâåðíóòüñÿ â îäåÿëî è îòêàçûâàÿñü îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñ.

Ïðèêîñíîâåíèå Ãàððè ïðåñëåäîâàëî åãî, íå îòïóñêàÿ, ñëèâàÿñü ñ ñîãðåòîé òåëîì òêàíüþ.

Ãàððè ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íèì, ïîòÿíóâ íà ñåáÿ îäåÿëî, ïûòàÿñü çàãëÿíóòü åìó â ãëàçà, íî Äðàêî îòâîðà÷èâàëñÿ, ïðÿ÷à ëèöî.

– Äðàêî, – ñêàçàë îí, íåæíî êàñàÿñü åãî âîëîñ è öåëóÿ â ìàêóøêó, – ÿ íå ýòî èìåë â âèäó. 

– Íåò, èìåííî ýòî.

– Äðàêî, Äðàêî, ÿ íå…

– Òû çíàåøü, êàê ìíîãî òû îòíÿë ó ìåíÿ? Äà, ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÿ ñàì âî âñåì âèíîâàò – ÿ îêàçàëñÿ íàñòîëüêî ñëàá, ÷òî ïîçâîëèë çàáðàòü ÷òî-òî ó ñåáÿ, íî – âñ¸ ðàâíî – òåïåðü ìíå ñëåäóåò ñîáðàòü ñåáÿ çàíîâî.

Â ñëîâàõ Äðàêî áûëî ñòîëüêî ãîðå÷è – âíåçàïíî Ãàððè ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü. Îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê Äðàêî, ïûòàÿñü äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî íåãî. Íåâàæíî êàê. 

Õîòü êàê-òî.

– Ñêàæè ìíå. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè. ß âñ¸ íà ñâåòå ãîòîâ îòäàòü, ÷òîáû òû âíîâü îáð¸ë ñåáÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Äðàêî.

Äðàêî ïîïûòàëñÿ åãî îòòîëêíóòü, íî Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ ïîëîí óâåðåííîñòè è ðåøèìîñòè, à ó Äðàêî, è áåç òîãî ñëàáîãî, íå áûëî áîëüøå ñèë, è åãî òîíêèå ëåäÿíûå ëàäîíè òàê è îñòàëèñü ëåæàòü ïîâåðõ ñìóãëûõ òåïëûõ ðóê Ãàððè. Ïî÷åìó-òî èìåííî â ýòîò ìîìåíò Ãàððè èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò ïîòåðÿòü Äðàêî – Äðàêî, êàçàëîñü, ñîòêàííîãî èç ëóííîãî ñâåòà  è ñïîñîáíîãî ðàñòàÿòü ïðè ïåðâûõ ëó÷àõ ñîëíöà íàä ãîðèçîíòîì.

– Ìîåé ìóçûêè áîëüøå íåò ñî ìíîé, Ãàððè, íè÷òî íå ìîæåò ìíå å¸ çàìåíèòü, è ÿ äîëæåí âåðíóòü å¸.

Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ïîíÿë:

– Òâîÿ ìóçûêà, – ïîâòîðèë îí.

– Äà, è ÿ ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå, Ãàððè. ß óéäó. ×òîáû ñòàòü ëó÷øå.

– Êóäà òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ?

– Òóäà, ãäå ìåíÿ áóäåò æäàòü ìîÿ ìóçûêà.

– Òû ìîæåøü ïðåêðàòèòü ãîâîðèòü çàãàäêàìè? – Ãàððè âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, çëÿñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü Äðàêî, à òîò ëèøü áåññòðàñòíî âçèðàë íà íåãî ñ ïîñòåëè.

– ß õî÷ó ñïàòü, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà.

Ãàððè òîò÷àñ æå îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü:

– Ïðîñòè, Äðàêî, ìíå æàëü. Ìíå â ñàìîì äåëå î÷åíü æàëü.

– ß _õî÷ó_ ñïàòü.

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë:

– Ìîãó ÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå…?

Äðàêî ìîë÷àë. È íå äâèãàëñÿ. Ãàððè íàêëîíèëñÿ, íåæíî êîñíóâøèñü ãóáàìè ãóá Äðàêî è íåäîâîëüíî îòìåòèâ ïðî ñåáÿ, íàñêîëüêî îíè õîëîäíû.

Ñäàâëåííûé âñêðèê – è Ãàððè îòïðÿíóë îò êðîâàòè, âçìàõíóâ ðóêàìè, è âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

– Îõ, – âûäàâèë îí, – ìàäàì Ïîìôðè… ÿ ïðîñòî, îõ. Ïðîñòî.

Ñ ïûëàþùèìè ùåêàìè îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê âûõîäó: 

– Âðåìÿ âàøåãî âèçèòà çàêîí÷èëîñü, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, – ôûðêíóëà îíà. – ß è òàê óæå äàëà Âàì ëèøíèõ äâàäöàòü ìèíóò.

Ãàððè âçãëÿíóë íà Äðàêî – òîò áåññòðàñòíî íàáëþäàë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, ñåðåáðèñòûå ãëàçà áëåñòåëè â ëóííîì ñâåòå.

– ß ïðèäó ïîçæå.

– Åñëè õî÷åøü. – Äðàêî ñíîâà çàêðûë ãëàçà.

Ãàððè âûëåòåë èç ïàëàòû, ïðîâîæàåìûé òÿæ¸ëûì âçãëÿäîì ìåäñåñòðû.

– Ãì. ß çàéäó ïîïîçæå, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Ñïàñèáî çà òî, ÷òî ðàçðåøèëè ìíå åãî íàâåñòèòü.

– Âñåãî õîðîøåãî, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, – îòâåòèëà òà, âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ðàáîòå.

***** 

_I'll give you everything I am_

And everything I want to be 

_I'll put it in your hands_

_If you could open up to me, oh_

_Can't we ever get beyond this wall_

_Âñåãî ñåáÿ òåáå îòäàì,_

_È òåõ, êåì ñòàòü õîòåë, îòäàì,_

_Âëîæó â òâîè ëàäîíè,_

_Åñëè îòêðîåøüñÿ òû ìíå – îõ,_

_Êàê ðàçðóøèòü ñòåíó ìåæäó íàìè?_

*****

Äàìáëäîð âåðòåë â ðóêàõ ïèñüìî. Åãî ïðèíåñëà âå÷åðîì ñðî÷íàÿ ñîâà, è Ãëàâà Õîãâàðòñà íå çíàë, ÷òî ñ íèì äåëàòü.

Îí ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà ïèñüìî è âçäîõíóë.

Íàæàâ êíîïêó íà ñòîëå, íåãðîìêî ïðîèçí¸ñ:

– Ñåâåðóñ, Âû íå ìîãëè áû ïîäíÿòüñÿ êî ìíå â êàáèíåò?

– Äà, Äèðåêòîð.

Äåñÿòüþ ìèíóòàìè ïîçæå Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ïåðåä Äàìáëäîðîì, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì – áðîâü ïðèïîäíÿòà – âûðàæàÿ ëþáîïûòñòâî.

– Âçãëÿíèòå íà ýòî, Ñåâåðóñ. – Äàìáëäîð ïåðåäàë åìó ïåðãàìåíò. – ×òî Âû îá ýòîì äóìàåòå?

_Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð,_

_Ìåíÿ êðàéíå áåñïîêîèò çäîðîâüå ìîåãî ñûíà. Êàê åãî åäèíñòâåííûé îïåêóí è ðîäèòåëü, ÿ õî÷ó çàáðàòü åãî èç øêîëû –  ñ òåì, ÷òîáû  âñÿ÷åñêè ñïîñîáñòâîâàòü åãî ëå÷åíèþ, óäåëÿÿ ìàêñèìóì âíèìàíèÿ _–_ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå îêðåïíåò íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ. Ðàçóìååòñÿ, ÿ ïîçàáî÷óñü î òîì, ÷òîáû îí ñäàë â èþíå Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û, è íàéìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, äàáû ó÷åáà åãî íå ïîñòðàäàëà. _

_Èñêðåííå ñîæàëåþ, íî âîïðîñ îá îòúåçäå ìîåãî ñûíà èç Õîãâàðòñà îáñóæäåíèþ íå ïîäëåæèò._

_ß ïðèåäó çàâòðà ïîñëå çàõîäà ñîëíöà. Ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîäãîòîâüòå åãî âåùè ê îòúåçäó._

_Ñ áëàãîäàðíîñòüþ,_

_èñêðåííå Âàøà,_

_Íàðöèññà Ìàëôîé._

– ×òî æ, ñýð, – íà÷àë Ñíåéï, åù¸ ðàç ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ ïèñüìî, – äóìàþ, Äðàêî ñàì íàïèñàë ìàòåðè è ïîïðîñèë, ÷òîáû åãî çàáðàëè. Íèñêîëüêî â ýòîì íå ñîìíåâàþñü. Íàðöèññà íèêîãäà áû íå ñäåëàëà íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî áåç îäîáðåíèÿ Äðàêî, äà åé áû è â ãîëîâó ýòî íå ïðèøëî.

– Âû ïðàâû, Ñåâåðóñ. È, êàê Âû ñàìè çàìåòèëè, çäåñü íå÷åãî îáñóæäàòü èëè ïûòàòüñÿ èçìåíèòü. Íî ó Âàñ, êàê ó êð¸ñòíîãî îòöà Äðàêî, åñòü êàêîå-òî âëèÿíèå, ÿ õîòåë áû çíàòü Âàøå ìíåíèå.

Ñíåéï çàìîëê íà ìèíóòó.

– Äóìàþ, – ìåäëåííî ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó è âñòðå÷àÿñü âçãëÿäîì ñ Äèðåêòîðîì, – äëÿ Äðàêî áóäåò òîëüêî ëó÷øå, åñëè îí óåäåò.

*****

Ãàððè áûë â ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, êîãäà òóäà âîðâàëèñü Ñèìóñ è Äèí ñ âîñòîðæåííûìè âîïëÿìè:

– Ìàëôîé óåçæàåò!

– ×òî?

– Åãî ìàòü çäåñü! Îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ïðèåõàëà, è ýëüôû ñêëàäûâàþò åãî áàðàõëî â ýêèïàæ, à îíà ïîøëà ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äàìáëäîðîì. Ìàëôîé è âïðàâäó óåçæàåò! – Âûïàëèë Ñèìóñ, óõìûëÿÿñü è ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ãàððè.

– Ñåé÷àñ? – Òóïî ïîâòîðèë òîò.

– Äà! – È îíè ðâàíóëè äàëüøå, ÷òîáû óñïåòü ðàññêàçàòü îá ýòîì âñåì. – Ýòî íàäî îòìåòèòü! – äîëåòåëî äî Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, â ãëàçàõ óäèâëåíèå è  èñïóã:

– Ãàððè?

– ß çíàë, ÷òî îí óåäåò, – ïðîøåïòàë òîò, – íî ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ïðîèçîéä¸ò òàê ñêîðî.

– Òû î ÷åì?

– Ìíå íóæíî åãî óâèäåòü!

– Ãàððè, ïîñòîé! – êðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà âäîãîíêó, íî îí óæå ñêðûëñÿ èç âèäó.

*****

– Ïîâòîðÿþ, ÿ îòêàçûâàþñü, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ ëåâèòèðîâàëè. – Äðàêî ñêðåñòèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè è çàäðàë ïîäáîðîäîê.

Íàðöèññà ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü:

– Êîíå÷íî, äîðîãîé. Ðàç òåáå íå íðàâèòñÿ ýòîò âàðèàíò, ÿ íå áóäó íà í¸ì íàñòàèâàòü.

– Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, – âçäîõíóëà Ïîìôðè, – ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ìîãëè áû Âû ïîääåðæàòü _ìåíÿ._

Îíà ãîâîðèëà ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî ñ ðåá¸íêîì:

– Äðàêî íå â òîì ñîñòîÿíèè, ÷òîáû ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî, è – íåò, Âû íå ñìîæåòå òàùèòü íà ñåáå ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî þíîøó. Íàèëó÷øèì âûõîäîì áûëî áû, åñëè áû Âû ïîçâîëèëè åãî ëåâèòèðîâàòü.

– Íåò, – íàäóëñÿ Äðàêî.

Íàðöèññà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, íå óáèðàÿ ðóêè ñ ãîëîâû Äðàêî, å¸ èäåàëüíî óõîæåííûå ïàëüöû ïûòàëèñü ïðèãëàäèòü ðàñòð¸ïàííûå áåëîêóðûå âîëîñû. 

– Ìîæåò áûòü, åãî ìîæíî ïåðåíåñòè â ýêèïàæ êàê-íèáóäü èíà÷å?

– Íåò, – ðàçäðàæ¸ííî îòâåòèëà òà, – ÿ íå ñìîãó ïåðåíåñòè åãî êðîâàòü èëè êðåñëî, åñëè îí íå ïîçâîëÿåò ñåáÿ ëåâèòèðîâàòü.

– Ìîæåò, Àëüáóñ èëè Ñåâåðóñ ìîãëè áû ïîìî÷ü?

– Ó íàñ åñòü ïðàâèëà, ìèññèñ  Ìàëôîé, – ôûðêíóëà ìåäñåñòðà, – ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì – êðîìå ìåíÿ – çàïðåùåíî âñòóïàòü â ôèçè÷åñêèé êîíòàêò ñ äåòüìè. È ìíå, êàê è Âàì, íå äîíåñòè Äðàêî äî ýêèïàæà. Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, âûõîä îäèí – ëåâèòàöèÿ.

– ×òî æ, – óëûáêà ïðîïàëà ñ ëèöà Íàðöèññû, ãëàçà íåäîáðî ñâåðêíóëè, – çíà÷èò, Âàì _ïðèä¸òñÿ _ïðèäóìàòü äðóãîé ñïîñîá. Óâåðåíà, Ñîâåò Ïîïå÷èòåëåé Øêîëû áóäåò â âîñòîðãå, êîãäà óçíàåò, ÷òî Äðàêî ÷óòü íå óìåð, íàõîäÿñü ïîä Âàøåé îïåêîé, è ÿ ñ÷èòàþ íåâîçìîæíûì åãî äàëüíåéøåå ïðåáûâàíèå çäåñü. – Â å¸ ñëîâàõ áûëà   ðåøèòåëüíîñòü, è õîòÿ Íàðöèññà áûëà ÷óòü íèæå Ïîìôðè, îíà óìóäðÿëàñü íàâèñàòü íàä ìåäñåñòðîé. – Ìîåãî ñûíà íå áóäóò ëåâèòèðîâàòü, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Çíà÷èò, åãî ïðèä¸òñÿ ïåðåíåñòè â ýêèïàæ êàê-òî èíà÷å.

Ïîìôðè ïîäæàëà ãóáû, â å¸ ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëàñü ñàìàÿ íàñòîÿùàÿ çëîñòü – íî Äðàêî íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû åãî ëåâèòèðîâàëè – è Íàðöèññå áûëî àáñîëþòíî íàïëåâàòü íà òî, ÷òî ïîäóìàåò î íåé øêîëüíàÿ ìåäñåñòðà.

Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî äëÿ íå¸ ñåé÷àñ áûëî âàæíî – ýòî æåëàíèÿ å¸ ðåá¸íêà.

Êòî-òî ðîáêî êàøëÿíóë ðÿäîì, è îáå æåíùèíû ïðåðâàëè ñâîé ìîë÷àëèâûé ïîåäèíîê è îáåðíóëèñü, óâèäåâ  Êðàáà è Ãîéëà, íåðåøèòåëüíî ïåðåìèíàâøèõñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó ó íèõ çà ñïèíîé.

– Ãì, – ñêàçàë Êðàá.

– Ìû, óõ, – äîáàâèë Ãîéë.

– Ïðèøëè, ÷òîáû, ïîíèìàåòå, – êàøëÿíóë Êðàá.

– Ïîïðîùàòüñÿ  ñ Äðàêî, – çàêîí÷èë Ãîéë.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íàãðàäèëà èõ òÿæ¸ëûì âçãëÿäîì è çàòåì ïîâåðíóëàñü ê Íàðöèññå:

– Íó âèäèòå, âîò è ðåøåíèå _íàøåé_ ïðîáëåìû. Îäèí èç íèõ îòíåñ¸ò Äðàêî â ýêèïàæ. Íèêàêîé ëåâèòàöèè. Òàê äëÿ Âàñ _ïðèåìëåìî, ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé?_

Íàðöèññà óëûáíóëàñü Äðàêî:

– Ìèëûé, òû íå ïðîòèâ?

Äðàêî òÿæêî âçäîõíóë:

– Åñëè òû íàñòàèâàåøü.

– Íàø ïîðòêëþ÷ ñðàáîòàåò â âîñåìü ÷àñîâ, ìèëûé.

– Ëàäíî, – è Äðàêî ñíîâà âçäîõíóë.

Êðàá ïèõíóë Ãîéëà ëîêòåì è óñìåõíóëñÿ óêðàäêîé çà ñïèíîé Ïîìôðè.

***** 

_Hold me now_

_Its hard for me to say Im sorry_

_I just want you to stay_

_And after all that youve been through_

_I will make it up to you_

_I promise you_

And after all thats been said and done 

_Youre just a part of me I cant let go_

_Îáíèìè ìåíÿ,_

_Ìíå íåëåãêî ñêàçàòü «Ïðîñòè»_

_ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû îñòàëñÿ_

_Çà âñå, ÷òî òû èñïûòàë,_

_Îòïëà÷ó òåáå,_

_Îáåùàþ,_

_Ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî áûëî ñêàçàíî è ñäåëàíî,_

_Òû – ÷àñòü ìåíÿ, ñ êîòîðîé íå ðàññòàòüñÿ._

*****

Ïîðûâû ñèëüíîãî âåòðà, ñòðåìèòåëüíî òåìíåþùåå íåáî – âñ¸ ïðåäñêàçûâàëî íàäâèãàþùèéñÿ øòîðì. Ðîáó Ãàððè ðàçäóâàëî âåòðîì, êîãäà îí âûáåæàë íà øêîëüíûé äâîð. Ãîéë í¸ñ íà ðóêàõ Äðàêî, çà íèìè ÷óòü ïîîäàëü ïë¸ëñÿ Êðàá.

Íàðöèññà ÷òî-òî òèõî ãîâîðèëà Äàìáëäîðó è Ñíåéïó.

Ãàððè, ñïîòêíóâøèñü, åäâà íå ñâåðíóë ñåáå øåþ. 

Äðàêî_, òàêîé óæàñàþùå áëåäíûé, óêóòàííûé â ë¸ãêèé ëåòíèé ïëàù, ñ êàïþøîíîì íà ãîëîâå. _

Òðåâîãà ïðèäàëà åìó ñèë, è îí ðâàíóë åù¸ áûñòðåå.

– Äðàêî! – Êðèêíóë îí, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü è ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ.

Íàðöèññà âûñòóïèëà âïåð¸ä, çàãîðàæèâàÿ ñîáîé ñûíà:

– Äà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?

Ãàððè íå îáðàòèë íà íå¸ âíèìàíèÿ, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò Äðàêî, òîò â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü óñòàâèëñÿ êóäà-òî ÷óòü âûøå ïðàâîãî óõà Ãàððè:

– Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî óåçæàåøü?

– Ïîòòåð, – Êðàá ïîäîø¸ë ê íèì, – ÷òî òû òóò äåëàåøü? – Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà Ãîéëà, è Ãàððè ïîíÿë – îíè çíàëè, ÷òî îí ïðèä¸ò.

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë íà âîïðîñ Ãàððè, è Íàðöèññà  ñêîð÷èëà ïðåçðèòåëüíóþ ãðèìàñêó.

– Êóäà òû óåçæàåøü? Íàäîëãî? Êîãäà âåðí¸øüñÿ? Òû âåðí¸øüñÿ? – Ñ êàæäûì âîïðîñîì Ãàððè ïîäõîäèë âñ¸ áëèæå è áëèæå,  Äðàêî âöåïèëñÿ â Ãîéëà ì¸ðòâîé õâàòêîé è òîò îòñòóïèë íà ïàðó øàãîâ.

Äàìáëäîð ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Ãàððè:

– Ãàððè. Äðàêî óåçæàåò, ÷òîáû âûëå÷èòüñÿ. È êîãäà åìó ñòàíåò ëó÷øå, îí âåðí¸òñÿ. Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ.

Ãàððè íàãðàäèë åãî ñêîðáíûì âçãëÿäîì: 

– Ïðîôåññîð…

– Íàì ïîðà, Äèðåêòîð, – ïðîèçíåñëà Íàðöèññà, íå çàìå÷àÿ Ãàððè.

Äàìáëäîð óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî ïóòè, Íàðöèññà. Íàäåþñü, ìû ñêîðî âñòðåòèìñÿ. – Íàêëîíèâøèñü áëèæå è óëûáíóâøèñü Äðàêî: – Áåðåãè ñåáÿ.

Ñíåéï ìîë÷à ñòîÿë ðÿäîì.

– Ñýð, íåóæåëè Âû ïîçâîëèòå åìó óåõàòü? – æàëîáíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. – Ìèññèñ Ìàëôîé, íåóæåëè Âû çàáåð¸òå Äðàêî? 

Ãóáû Íàðöèññû ïðåâðàòèëèñü â òîíåíüêóþ íèòî÷êó:

– Äðàêî – ìîé ñûí. ß íè ó êîãî åãî íå çàáèðàþ. Ñëåäèòå çà òåì, ÷òî Âû ãîâîðèòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð.

 Îíà êîðîòêî êèâíóëà Ãîéëó, àêêóðàòíî óñàæèâàâøåìó Äðàêî â ýêèïàæ, ïîêà Êðàá ïîïðàâëÿë òîìó ïëàù. Äâåðü ýêèïàæà çàõëîïíóëàñü çà íåé áåç ïîñòîðîííåé ïîìîùè, ïîâèíóÿñü çàêëèíàíèþ.

Ãàððè ðâàíóëñÿ ê ýêèïàæó, ïûòàÿñü ðàçãëÿäåòü Äðàêî:

– Äðàêî! Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå óåçæàé!

– Ïîòòåð, – ðóêà Ñíåéïà, êàçàëîñü, ñàìà ñîáîé ïîÿâèëàñü íà åãî ïëå÷å, óäåðæèâàÿ íà ìåñòå, – íå óñòðàèâàéòå ñïåêòàêëü, âðÿä ëè ÷òî-òî èç òîãî, ÷òî Âû ñåé÷àñ ìîæåòå ñêàçàòü, çàñòàâèò åãî îñòàòüñÿ.

Ãàððè ãíåâíî ñòðÿõíóë ñ ïëå÷à åãî ðóêó:

– Ñ ÷åãî Âû âçÿëè?

Ñíåéï íàãðàäèë åãî ëåäÿíûì âçãëÿäîì:

– ß çíàþ ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà ñ ñàìîãî åãî ðîæäåíèÿ, è ìîãó ïðåäñêàçàòü çàðàíåå âñ¸, ÷òî îí ñêàæåò èëè ñäåëàåò. Íó, ðàçóìååòñÿ, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ Âàñ. Êàê âñåãäà. – Ãàððè íå áûë óâåðåí, äîëæåí ëè îí áûë óñëûøàòü ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó, èëè íåò.

– Íó ëàäíî, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Äàìáëäîð, ñ ãðóñòüþ óëûáàÿñü èì îáîèì, – äàâàéòå âåðí¸ìñÿ â øêîëó. 

Îí âçãëÿíóë íà Êðàáà è Ãîéëà, ïðîâîæàâøèõ âçãëÿäàìè îòúåçæàþùèé ýêèïàæ, è øóòëèâî ïðîäîëæèë: 

– Ìèñòåð Êðàá, ìèñòåð Ãîéë. Îáåä æä¸ò.

Êðàá ïîäòîëêíóë Ãîéëà, è îíè îáà ïîäîøëè ê Ãàððè, âìåñòå ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñîáîé äîâîëüíî ñòðàííóþ ãðóïïó, íàïðàâëÿâøóþñÿ ê øêîëå.

– Íàì êàæåòñÿ, òû çàõî÷åøü êîå-÷òî óçíàòü î Äðàêî, – âíåçàïíî ñêàçàë Ãîéë.

– Îí óåõàë, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì, – îí ìåíÿ îñòàâèë. ×òî åù¸ òóò ìîæíî õîòåòü óçíàòü?

– Íó, íå çíàþ, – îòâåòèë Ãîéë, ãëÿäÿ ñåáå ïîä íîãè, – íàïðèìåð, êóäà îí óåõàë? È êàê äîëãî áóäåò òàì?

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî:

– Òû çíàåøü? – Ñíîâà âñïëåñê àäðåíàëèíà â êðîâè, ñíîâà åìó íå õâàòàåò âîçäóõà.

Ãîéë êèâíóë:

– Îí â ëåòíåì êîòòåäæå Ìàëôîåâ. Íó, âîîáùå-òî, ïðàâèëüíåå áóäåò – â ðåçèäåíöèè. – Îí çàêàòèë ãëàçà, è Êðàá õìûêíóë â îòâåò. Èíòåðåñíî, ýòî îí òàê ïîøóòèë? Ãàððè íå áûë óâåðåí.

– Ãäå?

– Âî Ôðàíöèè. – Êðàá ñìîðùèëñÿ. – ß ìîãó íàéòè àäðåñ, åñëè, ðàçóìååòñÿ, òû íå íàäóìàåøü åãî íàâåñòèòü. Òû âåäü _íå íàäóìàåøü_?

– Äà. – Óáèòî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Îí, íàâåðíîå, âîîáùå ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèò.

Êðàá ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è Ãîéë, ñîãëàøàÿñü, êèâíóë:

– Íó, òàê íà òî îí è _òâîé_ Äðàêî.

– Êîãäà îí âåðí¸òñÿ?

– Íå çíàþ. Íåñêîðî. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî íå ðàíüøå Ïàñõè. È íå ïîçæå, ãì…

– Ïàñõè!? – Ãàððè íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü âîçãëàñà óæàñà. _Íåò, Ãîñïîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, íåò. Îí íå ìîã. Ñåé÷àñ âñåãî ëèøü íà÷àëî ôåâðàëÿ, è Ïàñõà â ýòîì ãîäó âûïàäàëà íà ñàìûé êîíåö àïðåëÿ._

Äâà ìåñÿöà. Äâà ìåñÿöà áåç Äðàêî. È íèêàêîé âîçìîæíîñòè õîòÿ áû ìåëüêîì óâèäåòü åãî – íà óðîêàõ, íà ïåðåìåíàõ, âî âðåìÿ îáåäà.

– Ïîòòåð, òû åù¸ çäåñü? Òû â ïîðÿäêå? Âèíñ, ÷òî ñ íèì? – Ãîéë ïîìàõàë ðóêîé ïåðåä ëèöîì Ãàððè, íî òîò íå îòðåàãèðîâàë. Îí ìîã ëèøü ñòîÿòü, íè÷åãî íå ñîîáðàæàÿ.

Åìó õîòåëîñü óìåðåòü. Èëè ìîæåò áûòü, âûïëàêàòüñÿ êàê ñëåäóåò. Èëè ñáåæàòü èç øêîëû è îòûñêàòü Äðàêî. Íî çàòåì îí ðàñïðàâèë ïëå÷è è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Îí âåäü Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, è ñåé÷àñ îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü – äàæå åñëè ñë¸çû áóäóò ñòîÿòü â ãëàçàõ âñ¸ âðåìÿ, ïîêà îí áóäåò èäòè â øêîëó – âåäü îí âñåãî ëèøü çàáëóäèâøèéñÿ ìàëü÷èê, æäóùèé, êîãäà åãî ëþáèìûé âåðí¸òñÿ ê íåìó.

***** 

_Uragiru tame ni umaretekita_

_Kuchibiru wo togisumase_

_Muimu na rikutsu ni mata muragaru_

_Orokashisa ni predilection_

_I was only born to betray_

_My lips, in the end, feel sharp_

You're lost in a cloud of meaningless reason 

_In your foolish predilection_

_ß áûë ðîæäåí ïðåäàâàòü_

_Ìîè ãóáû – êàê ëåçâèÿ áðèòâ_

_Òû áëóæäàåøü â òóìàíå ïóñòûõ îïðàâäàíèé_

_Ñâîåãî ãëóïîãî óâëå÷åíèÿ_

*****

Äðàêî ñèäåë íà çàäíåé âåðàíäå ëåòíåé ðåçèäåíöèè Ìàëôîåâ, çàòåðÿííîé â ãëóáèíå ëåñîâ Ôðàíöèè.

Âîøåäøèé ñëóãà ñ äîñòîèíñòâîì ïîêëîíèëñÿ åìó, â ðóêàõ ó íåãî áûë ñåðåáðÿíûé ïîäíîñ ñ ïèñüìàìè:

– Mon seigneur, vous courier avoir arriver.

Äðàêî âçÿë ïèñüìà è ìàõíóë ñëóãå ðóêîé, îòïóñêàÿ åãî:

– Vous pouvez partir.

Ñëóãà êèâíóë è èñïàðèëñÿ.

Äðàêî âçãëÿíóë íà ïåðâûé ñâ¸ðòîê – áåç ñîìíåíèé, Êðàá è Ãîéë. Èõ ïî÷åðê íè ñ ÷åì íå ñïóòàåøü. Îäíî îò Ãàððè – Äðàêî áûñòðî îòëîæèë åãî â ñòîðîíó. Ãàððè ïèñàë åìó ïî ïèñüìó êàæäûé äåíü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïðèåõàë ñþäà. Äðàêî íå ïðî÷èòàë íè îäíîãî. Ïîêà. Îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî åãî ðåøèìîñòü ìîæåò îñëàáíóòü, è îí âåðí¸òñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ ñëèøêîì ðàíî. È ïîýòîìó ïèñüìà êîïèëèñü, àêêóðàòíî ïåðåâÿçàííûå ëåíòî÷êîé è íàä¸æíî ñïðÿòàííûå â ÿùèêå â ïðèêðîâàòíîì ñòîëèêå.

Âñå ïÿòüäåñÿò ñåìü. Òåïåðü, âìåñòå ñ ýòèì ïèñüìîì, ïÿòüäåñÿò âîñåìü.

Åù¸ îäíî ïèñüìî áûëî îò … Ãðåéíäæåð?

Èíòåðåñíî.

Îí îñòîðîæíî ñëîìàë ïå÷àòü è áûñòðî ïðîáåæàë ãëàçàìè òåêñò, õðàíÿ íà ëèöå áåññòðàñòíîå âûðàæåíèå, õîòÿ ñåðäöå êîëîòèëîñü êàê ñóìàñøåäøåå, ïîêà îí ÷èòàë:

**_äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ ñêîðåå, Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà. ß ïðîøó òåáÿ_**

_Ñëèøêîì ðàíî. Ñëèøêîì ìàëî âðåìåíè ïðîøëî._

**_âñåïîãëîùàþùåå îò÷àÿíèå, áåñêîíå÷íîå _**

_Íåò, íå Ãàððè. Íå ìîé Ãàððè. Íå ìîæåò áûòü._

**_òðåâîæóñü çà íåãî è çà òåáÿ_**

_Óñïîêîé åãî, ïîêà ìåíÿ íåò ðÿäîì._

**_çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñèëüíûé, Äðàêî. Áóäü ñèëüíûì ðàäè íåãî – âåðíèñü ê íåìó_**

_Íåò. ß ñëèøêîì ñëàá. Ñëàá. ß íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü._

**_áóäü ñèëüíûì, ïîòîìó ÷òî òåïåðü ñëàá îí_**

_ß íåäîñòàòî÷íî ñèë¸í äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî, êàê ÿ ìîãó áûòü ñèëüíûì äëÿ íàñ äâîèõ?_

**_ïðîøó â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, âîçâðàùàéñÿ äîìîé, Äðàêî_**

_Íåò. Ïîêà íåò. Ñëèøêîì ðàíî._

È Äðàêî îòëîæèë ïèñüìî â ñòîðîíó, îòêèíóâøèñü ãîëîâîé íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, ÷òîáû ñêðûòü íàáåæàâøèå ñë¸çû.

_íî ñêîðî_

*****

_kanashige__na__kao__kara___

_itami__sae__fukuetara___

_junsui na ai dake_

_Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa_

_Can't get enough of your heavy heart or face_

_Don't let me down, I'll wipe you clean of the pain_

_One more night of true love_

_Will you ever be mine?_

_Ìíå âñå ìàëî òÿæåñòè òâîåãî ñåðäöà, òâîåãî ëèöà_

_Íå îòïóñêàé ìåíÿ, ÿ ïðîãîíþ òâîþ áîëü_

_Åùå îäíà íî÷ü ëþáâè_

_Òû áóäåøü ìîèì?_

*****

Ñ Ãàððè âñ¸ áûëî â ïîðÿäêå. Íó, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áûëà _âèäèìîñòü òîãî, ÷òî ñ íèì âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå._

Ðîíó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñ¸ èä¸ò èìåííî òàê, êàê è äîëæíî èäòè.

Ãàððè åë êàê îáû÷íî. 

Âñå òå æå ïðèâû÷êè è ïðèñòðàñòèÿ – ïîëòàðåëêè îâñÿíêè è äâà ÿéöà íà çàâòðàê, áóòåðáðîä è ãîðñòêà ÷èïñîâ íà îáåä, ñëàäîñòè ïîñëå çàíÿòèé è ïîëíàÿ òàðåëêà – ñ ãîðêîé – íà óæèí.

Ãàððè ó÷èëñÿ êàê îáû÷íî. 

Âå÷íî äî ïîñëåäíåãî çàòÿãèâàë ñ äîìàøíåé ðàáîòîé; ÷òîáû çàïîìíèòü, êàê ñëåäóåò, ïî ÷åòûðå ðàçà ïîâòîðÿë çàäàíèÿ ïî Ïðåâðàùåíèþ; êàê âñåãäà, íóæíîå çàêëèíàíèå ïîëó÷àëîñü  òîëüêî ñî âòîðîãî ðàçà.

Ãàððè èãðàë êàê îáû÷íî. 

Â øàõìàòû – ïî âå÷åðàì ñ Ðîíîì, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî íàõìóðèâøèñü, âñåãäà ïðîèãðûâàÿ – ñ òðåñêîì, íî ñ óëûáêîé, ëèøü ïîæèìàÿ ïëå÷àìè. 

Â êâèääè÷ – âñ¸ òàêîé æå ÿðîñòíûé, áûñòðûé, ñîáðàííûé, _íåïîáåäèìûé._

Íî îí áîëüøå íå óëûáàëñÿ êàê îáû÷íî. 

Óëûáêà Ãåðìèîíû òàÿëà, êîãäà äåâóøêà ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Ãàððè áûë ñëåï è ãëóõ ê îêðóæàâøåìó åãî ìèðó. Êàê îí ìîã âèäåòü èëè ñëûøàòü, êîãäà, êàçàëîñü, ñåðäöå åãî áûëî çàêðûòî äëÿ âñåõ, êðîìå ÷åëîâåêà, åãî îñòàâèâøåãî? Êàê ìîã îí âèäåòü ñ÷àñòüå âîêðóã ñåáÿ, êîãäà åãî ñîáñòâåííîå ñ÷àñòüå îñòàâèëî åãî, è âìåñòå ñ íèì èñ÷åç ñâåò èç åãî ãëàç?

Îí ëîæèëñÿ âå÷åðîì ñïàòü êàê îáû÷íî, íî ÷òî åìó ñíèëîñü, íå çíàë íèêòî.

Åãî ïðåñëåäîâàëè êîøìàðû.

Îí âíîâü è âíîâü âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê ìîìåíòó ñâîåãî ïðåäàòåëüñòâà, âñåãäà îäèí è òîò æå ñþæåò:

_ñåðåáðèñòûå ñëîâíî ðòóòü ãëàçà Äðàêî, åãî îòðàæåíèå â íèõ, ðàçáèâøååñÿ â ñëåçàõ, çâóê óäàëÿþùèõñÿ øàãîâ _– _îáâèíÿþùèé, èñêóøàþùèé, íàñìåøëèâûé_

Åìó ñíèëàñü òà íî÷ü, â áîëüíèöå, òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç Äðàêî óäàâàëîñü çàâåðøèòü íà÷àòîå, è îí ïðèáåãàë ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî.

Åìó ñíèëñÿ ÷åðíûé ýêèïàæ, óâîçÿùèé Äðàêî ïðî÷ü îò íåãî.  Ãàððè ïàäàë íà êîëåíè è çàõë¸áûâàëñÿ â ñëåçàõ, óìîëÿÿ åãî âåðíóòüñÿ, óìîëÿÿ íå ïîêèäàòü åãî.

È âñåãäà îí ïðîñûïàëñÿ îïóñòîø¸ííûé, ñ äîðîæêàìè îò ñë¸ç íà ùåêàõ, ñ âîñïàë¸ííûìè êðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè, íî ñèëüíåå âñåãî áûëà áîëü â ãðóäè – ñåðäöó îò÷àÿííî íå õâàòàëî ÷óâñòâà, ÷òî îäíàæäû óæå áûëî ó íåãî, ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðîå îí ñàì ïðîãíàë ïðî÷ü.

***** 

Äðàêî ñèäåë   â ñïàëüíå, ïèñüìà Ãàððè ëåæàëè ïåðåä íèì íà áëåñòÿùåé ëàêèðîâàííîé ïîâåðõíîñòè ñòîëà. Ðóêà äðîãíóëà, êîãäà îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ñàìûì âåðõíèì ïèñüìîì – ïåðâûì.

Åãî ïðèíåñëè ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îí ïðèåõàë, è Äðàêî ñïðÿòàë åãî îò ãðåõà ïîäàëüøå, ÷òîáû ëèøíèé ðàç íå ïîäâåðãàòüñÿ èñêóøåíèþ. Òîíêèå ïàëüöû âïèëèñü â ïåðãàìåíò, ñìèíàÿ òîíêèé ëèñò.

_ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ_

_óæå ñêó÷àþ, âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, íî ìíå óæå íå õâàòàåò òåáÿ_

_ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ_

_íå  âûðàçèòü ñëîâàìè, íî ñëîâà ýòî âñ¸ ÷òî ó ìåíÿ îñòàëîñü_

Íå îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî êàæäûé âäîõ è âûäîõ äàþòñÿ åìó ñ âåëèêèì òðóäîì, îí ïðîäîëæàë ÷èòàòü ïèñüìà Ãàððè, îòáðàñûâàÿ óæå ïðî÷èòàííîå â âîðîõ ñâèòêîâ ðÿäîì ñ àêêóðàòíîé ñòîïêîé ïèñåì, òîëüêî æäóùèõ ñâîåé î÷åðåäè. Ñîäåðæàíèå ñòàíîâèëîñü âñ¸ áîëåå è áîëåå îò÷àÿííûì, è ó Äðàêî âñ¸ ñæèìàëîñü âíóòðè. Ñëåäû âûñîõøèõ ñë¸ç íà ëèñòå, áóêâû  ðàçìûòû, òàêîé çíàêîìûé ïî÷åðê Ãàððè – ôðàçà âñåãäà íà÷èíàåòñÿ ðîâíåíüêî-ðîâíåíüêî, íî ê êîíöó íåèçìåííî ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â íåðàçáîð÷èâûå êàðàêóëè, êîãäà ðóêà ïèøóùåãî ñæèìàåò ïåðî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî, âèäèìî, áîðÿñü ñî ñëåçàìè. Ãàððè, äîëæíî áûòü, íåìàëî ïåðüåâ ïåðåëîìàë, ïîêà ïèñàë ýòè ïèñüìà. 

È ìåæäó ñòðîê Äðàêî âèäåë åãî îò÷àÿíèå.

_ìèíóòû êàæóòñÿ âå÷íîñòüþ â îæèäàíèè_

_ïî÷åìó òû íå âåðí¸øüñÿ êî ìíå_

_íè÷åãî íå âèæó, êðîìå òåáÿ, íå ñëûøó íè÷åãî, êðîìå òâîèõ ñëîâ_

_ïîæàëóéñòà,  âîçâðàùàéñÿ, âîçâðàùàéñÿ êî ìíå_

_âîçâðàùàéñÿ âîçâðàùàéñÿ âîçâðàùàéñÿ âîçâðàùàéñÿ_

Ðåçêî îòøâûðíóâ ïèñüìî, Äðàêî âñêî÷èë íà íîãè, îïðîêèíóâ íà ïîë êðåñëî. Ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà ïëàâíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà ñòîë. 

Âñ¸. Îí íå ìîã áîëüøå ýòî ÷èòàòü.

Ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ, Äðàêî  ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è, âçìàõíóâ ïîëàìè ìàíòèè, âûáåæàë ïðî÷ü èç ñïàëüíè.

*****

_I can't go on running from_

_the past_

_Love has torn away this mask_

_And now like clouds like rain_

_I'm drowning and_

_I blame it all on you_

_I'm lost - God save me..._

Íå ìîãó áîëüøå áåæàòü 

_Îò ïðîøëîãî_

_Ëþáîâü ñîðâàëà ýòó ìàñêó_

_È òåïåðü - ÷òî îáëàêà, ÷òî äîæäü_

_ß òîíó, è_

_Âèíîâàò â ýòîì òû_

_ß ïðîïàë – Áîæå, ïîìîãè…_

*****

Ãàððè ïðèøëî ïèñüìî. 

Òîíåíüêèé ñâ¸ðòîê, ïåðåâÿçàííûé ÷åðíîé ëåíòî÷êîé. Âíóòðè áûëî îäíî-åäèíñòâåííîå ñëîâî:

_ñêîðî_

È Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ – óëûáíóëñÿ ïåðâûé ðàç ñî âðåìåíè îòúåçäà Äðàêî, íåæíî ñæèìàÿ ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà â ðóêàõ.

*****

Ãàððè  ãðóñòíî ïîñìîòðåë íà êàëåíäàðü, âèñÿùèé íà ñòåíå â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé. Çàâòðà íà÷èíàëèñü ýêçàìåíû, à Äðàêî âñ¸ åù¸ íå âåðíóëñÿ. È íå íàïèñàë áîëüøå íè îäíîãî ïèñüìà.

– Ãàððè, ïîéä¸ì, - òèõî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, îñòîðîæíî äîòðàãèâàÿñü äî íåãî, - ïîðà îáåäàòü. Ìîæåò, îí ïðèåäåò ê îáåäó.

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, åãî ïðåñëåäîâàëî êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî:

– Íåò, Ãåðìèîíà, îí íå ïðèåäåò ñåãîäíÿ.

– Íî ïèñüìî…

– …áûëî íàïèñàíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ óñïîêîèòü. Ïîêàçàòü ìíå, ÷òî îí çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ åãî æäó. Îí âåðí¸òñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, íî íå ñåãîäíÿ. Åù¸ ñëèøêîì ðàíî.

Ãåðìèîíà ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëàñü:

– Õîðîøî. Íî âñ¸ ðàâíî, ïîéäåì îáåäàòü. Ïîðà óæå.

Ãàððè êèâíóë åé è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê âûõîäó:

– ß çíàþ.

_ñêîðî_

*****

_Iki mo dekinai_

_Joukyou shita de wa_

_Sugureta ai wo musaboru_

_Even if you breathe, it_

_isn't possible_

_Under these circumstances_

_The love that stays strong_

_is__superior___

_Ïóñòü òû åùå äûøèøü – _

_íåâîçìîæíî_

Îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà íå ïîçâîëÿþò 

_À ëþáîâü, ÷òî íå ñëîìèòü –_

_ âñåãî âûøå_

*****

Äðàêî ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, îáõâàòèâ ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Ñêîëüêî ðàç â æèçíè îí ïîä âëèÿíèåì ìîìåíòà ïîä÷èíÿëñÿ ñâîèì ÷óâñòâàì, à ïîòîì ðàñêàèâàëñÿ, íî òàê, ïîõîæå, íè÷åìó è íå íàó÷èëñÿ.

Åìó ñëåäîâàëî áûòü ñèëüíåå.

Åìó ñëåäîâàëî ëó÷øå ó÷èòüñÿ ó ñâîåãî îòöà.

Åìó ñëåäîâàëî áûòü áîëåå îòâåòñòâåííûì çà ñâîè ïîñòóïêè.

Åìó ñëåäîâàëî îñòàòüñÿ.

Åìó íå ñëåäîâàëî îòïóñêàòü áåëîñíåæíóþ ñîâó Ãàððè.

Åìó ñëåäîâàëî îòïóñòèòü å¸ ñðàçó æå, êàê òîëüêî îíà ïðèíåñëà åìó ïèñüìî Ãàððè, è íå ïðîñèòü çàäåðæàòüñÿ ïîäîëüøå.

Åìó íå ñëåäîâàëî, óâèäåâ äàòó íà ïèñüìå, òîðîïëèâî ïèñàòü îòâåò.

Åìó íå ñëåäîâàëî äåëàòü ìíîãîå, íî îí íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå ñîæàëåòü îá ýòîì.

Íèêîãäà. 

*****

– Ïî÷åìó îí äî ñèõ ïîð íå âåðíóëñÿ? Ïåðâûé ýêçàìåí íà÷èíàåòñÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ. – Ãàððè, íåñïîñîáíûé óñèäåòü íà îäíîì ìåñòå, ìåòàëñÿ èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, ñëèøêîì ïîãëîù¸ííûé ìûñëÿìè î Äðàêî, ÷òîáû ïûòàòüñÿ ÷òî-òî ïîâòîðèòü.

– Ãàððè! – Ðîí âëåòåë â êîìíàòó, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ðóêàìè, – çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òîëüêî ÷òî óñëûøàë? Ñíåéï è ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð ãîâîðèëè îá ýòîì â îäíîì èç êîðèäîðîâ. Îíà áóäåò ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà ñåãîäíÿøíåì ýêçàìåíå, è Ñíåéï ñêàçàë åé, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ñäà¸ò ýêçàìåíû âî Ôðàíöèè! Âî Ôðàíöèè, Ãàððè! – Â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëà ïàíèêà – îí íå çíàë, êàê äðóã îòðåàãèðóåò íà ýòî èçâåñòèå.

– Îõ, – Ãàððè ñòîÿë, íå äâèãàÿñü, äàæå íå ìèãàÿ, åãî ñëîâíî ñêîâàëî ëüäîì.

– Ãàððè, äðóæèùå, òû â ïîðÿäêå? – Ðîí ìàõíóë ðóêîé ïåðåä ïóñòûìè çåë¸íûìè ãëàçàìè: – Ãîñïîäè, Ãàððè, íó õâàòèò! Òåáå íåîáõîäèìî ñäàòü Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.û, õâàòèò äóìàòü î í¸ì!

– Âñ¸ áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå, Ðîí. Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ìû õîðîøî ïîäãîòîâèëèñü. ß ïðîñòî…

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò â êîìíàòó âëåòåëà Õåäâèã,  ñæèìàâøàÿ â êîãòÿõ ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà, ïåðåâÿçàííûé ÷¸ðíîé ëåíòî÷êîé, è âûðîíèëà åãî ïðÿìî Ãàððè íà ãîëîâó, ïðåðâàâ íà ïîëóñëîâå.

– Îò êîãî ýòî, Ãàððè? – Ñïðîñèë Ðîí, ïîêà òîò ðàçâîðà÷èâàë ïèñüìî. 

Ñ ñèÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ åìó, îí âåñü ñëîâíî ñâåòèëñÿ èçíóòðè, è Ðîí òóò æå âñ¸ ïîíÿë.

– Ýòî îò Äðàêî! Ïèñüìî îò Äðàêî! – È îí çàáèëñÿ â óêðîìíûé óãîëîê, ÷òîáû âíèìàòåëüíî ïðî÷èòàòü åãî.

Ðîí òåðïåëèâî æäàë, ïðèêàí÷èâàÿ øîêîëàäíóþ ëÿãóøêó, ñïóñòÿ ïÿòü ìèíóò Ãàððè ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íåìó, ñèÿÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ.

– Òû âåäü íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ìíå ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì, ÷òî îí òåáå íàïèñàë, äà? – Óõìûëÿÿñü, óòî÷íèë Ðîí.

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, êàçàëîñü, åùå íåìíîãî, è åãî ðàçîðâåò îò ñ÷àñòüÿ.

– Âñ¸, êàê ïîëîæåíî: íåæíî, ðîìàíòè÷íî, ñîïëèâî è ìåðçêî äî áåçîáðàçèÿ? – Ïîøóòèë Ðîí. 

Íà ñàìîì äåëå ïîøóòèë.

Ãàððè çàóëûáàëñÿ åù¸ áîëüøå.

Ðîí øóòëèâî ïèõíóë åãî â ïëå÷î:

– Ïîéäåì, ïðèÿòåëü. Íàì ëó÷øå íå îïàçäûâàòü.

Ãàððè ðàññìåÿëñÿ, è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê âûõîäó.

– Çíàåøü, Ãàððè, – ðàçìûøëÿë Ðîí âñëóõ, îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà Ãàððè, – íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ìîæåò áûòü ðîìàíòè÷íûì. – Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ, è íà ýòîò ðàç â åãî ñëîâàõ áûëà èçâåñòíàÿ äîëÿ ïðàâäû.

– Îí íå ðîìàíòè÷åí.

– Ïî÷åìó æå òû òàê ñ÷àñòëèâ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ïðî÷èòàë åãî ïèñüìî? – Ðîí îçàäà÷åííî ïî÷åñàë ìàêóøêó.

– Ïðîñòî òàê. – Ãàððè âñ¸ áîëüøå è áîëüøå íàïîìèíàë ëóíàòèêà.

– Óõ. Ëàäíî. – Ðîí ñëåãêà ïîçåëåíåë ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî æå òàêîå Ìàëôîé ìîã íàïèñàòü Ãàððè, ÷òîáû äîâåñòè åãî äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. _Ôóó. Îí âçäðîãíóë._

Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàë óëûáàòüñÿ ñâîèì ìûñëÿì, èçðåäêà êàñàÿñü ïèñüìà, àêêóðàòíî ïåðåâÿçàííîãî ëåíòî÷êîé è òùàòåëüíî ñïðÿòàííîãî â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè.

***

– Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó íåãî õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå äëÿ ñäà÷è ýêçàìåíîâ, – ïðîøåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, áðîñèâ óêðàäêîé âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, ñèäåâøåãî â óãëó êëàññà.

– ß çíàþ, íî, – Ðîí íàêëîíèëñÿ åù¸ áëèæå è ïðîøåïòàë ñëåäóþùèå ñëîâà òàê, ñëîâíî ýòî áûëî øïèîíñêîå äîíåñåíèå, - ýòî áûëî _èíòèìíîå _ïèñüìî.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèïîäíÿëà áðîâü:

– _Èíòèìíîå_? Â ñìûñëå – ðîìàíòè÷åñêîå? – Îíà óëûáíóëàñü, âçäîõíóâ: – Ýòî òàê ìèëî ñ åãî ñòîðîíû.

– Óõõ. Íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñìåé ãîâîðèòü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé ÷òî-òî ñäåëàë ìèëî. ß çàïðåùàþ.  Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîêà ÿ ðÿäîì. – Äîáàâèë îí òîðîïëèâî, óâèäåâ Âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû.

– ×òî æ, Ðîíàëüä Óèçëè, åñëè áû â òåáå áûëà õîòü êàïëÿ ðîìàíòèêè, òû áû ïîíÿë – òî, ÷òî ñäåëàë Ìàëôîé, î÷åíü ìèëî. Íî ïðè âñ¸ì ïðè ýòîì è ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî æåñòîêî, – ðàçìûøëÿëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîñòóêèâàÿ ïàëüöåì ïî ïîäáîðîäêó.

– ß ñîãëàñåí íàñ÷¸ò ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî æåñòîêî, íî _ìèëî_? – Ðîí ñìîðùèë íîñ. – Íåò. Íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå. Ýòî ïðîñòî íåïðàâèëüíî.

– Íó, ñàì ïîäóìàé. – Ãåðìèîíà íàáðàëà âîçäóõó â ãðóäü, ãîòîâÿñü âûäàòü îäèí èç å¸ çíàìåíèòûõ ìèíèñïè÷åé. – Îí óåõàë, ÷òî ñàìî ïî ñåáå æåñòîêî, çàòåì íàïèñàë ïèñüìî Ãàððè â êîíöå Ïàñõàëüíîé íåäåëè, êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå âåðí¸òñÿ. Ïðîñòî ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü Ãàððè, ÷òî îí íå çàáûë î í¸ì, ïîíèìàåøü? È ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà ñòàëî ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî îí íå ïðèåäåò íà ýêçàìåíû, îí ïèøåò Ãàððè åù¸ îäíî ïèñüìî, è, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî òû ìíå ðàññêàçàë, òàì, íàâåðíîå, áûëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷òî-òî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíîå, ðàç Ãàððè â òàêîì õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè.

– Ãàððè áûë áû â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè íåçàâèñèìî îò òîãî, ÷òî Ìàëôîé íàïèñàë áû åìó, ïðîñòî îò ñàìîãî _ôàêòà_, ÷òî îí íàïèñàë, – ôûðêíóë Ðîí, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ Ãàððè, ïåðå÷èòûâàþùåãî ïèñüìî.

– Âîò èìåííî! – Ãåðìèîíà ïîäïðûãíóëà íà ìåñòå. – Ìàëôîé íàïèñàë åìó. Ïîíèìàåøü, _íàïèñàë?_

– Ý-ý. Íåò. Ïðàâäà – íåò. – Ðîí âçäîõíóë. – ß íå ïîíèìàþ âàñ, ëþäè. – Îí ïîìåäëèë. – Èëè ÿ ïðîñòî íå ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ è Ãàððè.

– Îõ. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî. – Ãåðìèîíà çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, òåðåáÿ êðàé     ñâèòåðà. Ìåæäó íèìè âîöàðèëàñü óþòíàÿ, íè ê ÷åìó íå îáÿçûâàþùàÿ òèøèíà, ïîêà îíè íàáëþäàëè çà òåì, êàê Ãàððè óáèðàåò ïèñüìî è âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê ýêçàìåíàöèîííîìó çàäàíèþ.

– Ýé, Ãåðìèîíà?

– Äà?

– ×òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü ïîñëå Õîãâàðòñà?

– Îõ. À ðàçâå òû ñàì åù¸ îá ýòîì íå äóìàë?

– Íó. – Ðîí çàìÿëñÿ, ÿâíî ñìóù¸ííûé âîïðîñîì. – Âîîáùå-òî ÿ ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî çàéìóñü ýòèì… ïîñëå òîãî êàê çàêîí÷ó øêîëó.

– Íó äà. Íî ìåæäó íàìè, òåáå áû óæå ïîðà áûëî ïîäóìàòü î ñâî¸ì áóäóù¸ì.

– Îõ. Õîðîøî. ×òî _òû_ ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü?

– Äóìàþ, ÿ ïðîäîëæó îáó÷åíèå. Ïîëó÷ó áîëåå âûñîêóþ ñòåïåíü.

– Íî â Áðèòàíèè íåò Óíèâåðñèòåòîâ äëÿ âîëøåáíèêîâ. Òîëüêî íà êîíòèíåíòå. – Ðîí êàê-òî ñòðàííî ñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó.

– Äà, ÿ çíàþ, íî ýòî ìåíÿ íå ñìóùàåò, ïðàâäà. ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî â Ãåðìàíèè íàõîäèòñÿ îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ Ìàãè÷åñêèõ Óíèâåðñèòåòîâ. À åù¸ âî Ôðàíöèè. Ìîæåò, ìíå ñòîèò ðàññïðîñèòü Ìàëôîÿ îá ýòîì, êîãäà îí âåðí¸òñÿ. Îí-òî äîëæåí çíàòü. Óâåðåíà, ÷òî îí áóäåò ïðîäîëæàòü ó÷èòüñÿ äàëüøå. Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü Ãàððè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû çàêîí÷èì Õîãâàðòñ? Íó, òî åñòü, Äðàêî íàâåðíÿêà îñòàíåòñÿ ó÷èòüñÿ â Åâðîïå. Ýòî ïðèìåðíî åù¸ òðè ãîäà è âäîáàâîê òî âðåìÿ, êîòîðîå òû òðàòèøü íà ñòàæèðîâêó ïî ñïåöèàëèçàöèè.

– Íó, íàâåðíîå, Ãàððè ïîåäåò âìåñòå ñ íèì. – Ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí, ñíîâà ïûòàÿñü îáðàòèòü âñ¸ â øóòêó.

– Õìì, î÷åíü äàæå ìîæåò áûòü. – Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå Ãàððè ïîëó÷èò òî, ÷òî õî÷åò, òî åñòü Äðàêî, à Ãåðìèîíà, äàâíî óæå äëÿ ñåáÿ ðåøèâøàÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè è Äðàêî äîëæíû áûòü âìåñòå, è áóäó÷è â äóøå íåèñïðàâèìûì ðîìàíòèêîì, óæå ñåé÷àñ ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå âî âñåõ ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ ñ÷àñòëèâóþ ñåìåéíóþ æèçíü å¸ ëó÷øåãî äðóãà è åãî ïàðíÿ.

Ðîí âçäîõíóë, è Ãåðìèîíà  ìãíîâåííî î÷íóëàñü:

– À ÷òî íàñ÷¸ò òåáÿ, Ðîí? ×òî òû äóìàåøü î ñâî¸ì áóäóù¸ì?

– Íó, ÿ íå îñîáåííî-òî î í¸ì çàäóìûâàëñÿ. – Îí çàïóñòèë ðóêó â âîëîñû. – Äóìàþ, ÿ áóäó ðàáîòàòü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, êàê è Ïåðñè. Íó, òî åñòü, åñëè ÿ çàõî÷ó – ìîæíî ïîéòè è â Óíèâåðñèòåò, èëè äàæå â øêîëó àâðîðîâ, åñëè Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ îäîëæàò ìíå äåíåã, íî òàêîé äîëã…Îí ñíîâà âçäîõíóë. – Äóìàþ, ÿ áóäó ðàáîòàòü â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Êàê Ïåðñè.

Ãåðìèîíà íàõìóðèëàñü:

– ß ñ÷èòàëà, òû õî÷åøü ñòàòü àâðîðîì, Ðîí. ß âñåãäà ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî òû ïîéä¸øü â øêîëó àâðîðîâ, ÿ â Óíèâåðñèòåò, è ìû áóäåì æèòü ãäå-íèáóäü âìåñòå. Óõ, _âñå âìåñòå, ÿ èìåëà â âèäó. – Îíà ïîêðàñíåëà èç-çà ñâîåé îãîâîðêè._

– Íàäî äóìàòü. – Ðîí âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî åìó íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíà òåìà ðàçãîâîðà. – Ãåðìèîíà, òåáå äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åòñÿ åù¸ ïîó÷èòüñÿ? Ïîñòóïèòü â Óíèâåðñèòåò?

– À ÷òî? Òû òàê ãîâîðèøü îá ýòîì…

– Íå îáðàùàé âíèìàíèÿ. Òû âåäü íå èç òåõ, êòî ðàíî çàâîäèò ñåìüþ, äà? – Îí íåðâíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

– Íå òî ÷òîáû ÿ íå õîòåëà çàâîäèòü ñåìüþ, Ðîí, ÿ ïðîñòî ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî íàäî… ïîäîæäàòü.

– Ãåðìèîíà, – Ðîí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîêðàñíåë, à îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü áûñòðåå â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ÷åãî-òî, ÷òî îíà è ñàìà òîëêîì íå çíàëà.

– ß áóäó æäàòü òåáÿ. Êàê Ãàððè æä¸ò Ìàëôîÿ. ß äîæäóñü òåáÿ.

– Ðîí, òåáå íå ñëåäóåò. Íó, òî åñòü, ÿ çíàþ…

– ß èìåë â âèäó, ÷òî ÿ ïîéìó, åñëè òû…

– Ðîí! – Ðåçêî ñêàçàëà îíà, è Ðîí îòâåðíóëñÿ – òàê, ÷òî îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà âèäåòü åãî ãëàçà. – Õîðîøî.

Ðîí ïðîìîë÷àë, è Ãåðìèîíà çàíåðâíè÷àëà. 

– Ðîí? Ãì, ÿ ñêàçàëà – õîðîøî.

– Õîðîøî ÷òî?

– Ïðîñòî – õîðîøî. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òîæå áóäó òåáÿ æäàòü.

Ðîí îáåðíóëñÿ ê íåé ñ ðàñøèðèâøèìèñÿ îò óäèâëåíèÿ ãëàçàìè:

– Ãåðìèîíà…

Ïîäñåâøèé ê íèì Ãàððè ðàçðÿäèë âîçíèêøåå ìåæäó íèìè íàïðÿæåíèå è ïîëíîñòüþ óíè÷òîæèë òàê êñòàòè ïîäâåðíóâøóþñÿ âîçìîæíîñòü âûãîâîðèòüñÿ íàêîíåö:

– Ãì, êàê âû äóìàåòå? Ìíå ñòîèò ïîñòóïàòü â Óíèâåðñèòåò íà êîíòèíåíòå? Íó, òî åñòü Äðàêî âåäü áóäåò òàì, äà?

Íè Ðîí, íè Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëè ñäåðæàòü ñìåõà ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, ïî÷åìó – îíè è ñàìè òîëêîì íå çíàëè. 

*****

_utsukushii mayonaka_

_hashiritsuzukete mo mata_

_nigerenai no_

_wa dare_

_Kizukitaku mo nai son_

_shinjitsu_

_Can't get enough of this_

_beautiful midnight_

_Don't let me down, I'll still_

_run to you_

_One more night, which of us_

_will ever escape?_

_I wish I knew the truth_

_Êàê êîðîòêà ýòà ïîëíî÷ü_

_Íå ãîíè ìåíÿ – íå ïðîãîíèøü_

_Èç íàñ äâîèõ_

Ýòó íî÷ü 

_Êîìó ïåðåæèòü ñóæäåíî?_

_Çíàòü áû…_

*****

Ýêçàìåíû çàêîí÷èëèñü, è òåïåðü, ïîñëå ìåñÿöà èñïûòàíèé, îñòàëàñü âñåãî ïàðà íåäåëü äî èõ ïîñëåäíåãî äíÿ â Õîãâàðòñå è Âûïóñêíîãî Áàëà. Ó ñåìèêóðñíèêîâ áûëè òîëüêî óòðåííèå çàíÿòèÿ – âîîáùå-òî ýòî áûëè äàæå íå óðîêè – îíè ïðîñòî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè î ïðåäñòîÿùåé ó÷¸áå, î âûáîðå ïðîôåññèè; øêîëó ïîñåòèëè ïðåäñòàâèòåëè Ìèíèñòåðñòâà è àâðîðû, ñ ïðèãëàøåíèÿìè íà ðàáîòó è ó÷¸áó.

Âñ¸ îñòàëüíîå âðåìÿ áûëî ïîëíîñòüþ â èõ ðàñïîðÿæåíèè.

Ãàððè ïîñòîÿííî áûë íà êâèääè÷íîì ïîëå, ïðåäàâàÿñü ìå÷òàì î Äðàêî è î òîì âðåìåíè, êîãäà òîò âåðí¸òñÿ. Îí íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà ðîáêèå îòíîøåíèÿ Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû, åñëè âîîáùå èõ çàìåòèë. Ñ ïðèáëèæåíèåì Âûïóñêíîãî âî âñåé øêîëå öàðèëî íåðâíîå âîçáóæäåíèå: äåâóøêè áûëè çàíÿòû ïîèñêîì ïàðòí¸ðà, ïîäõîäÿùåãî ïëàòüÿ, ïðè÷¸ñêè è ïîäáîðêîé ìàêèÿæà. Ãàððè çà êîìïàíèþ ñ Ðîíîì òîæå êóïèë ñåáå ïàðàäíóþ ðîáó, íî âî âñåé ýòîé ïðàçäíè÷íîé ñóìàòîõå åãî, êàçàëîñü, çàíèìàëè ñîâåðøåííî äðóãèå ìûñëè. Âñþ øêîëó âîëíîâàë âîïðîñ – ñ êåì æå îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïîéòè íà Áàë: îí íå ïðèãëàñèë íè îäíîé äåâóøêè, è – åñëè óæ íà òî ïîøëî – òî è íè îäíîãî ïàðíÿ òîæå. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà èñïðàâíî ñîîáùàëè åìó íîâåéøèå ñëóõè: îí èä¸ò íà áàë ñ Õ èç Y, íî íèêòî íå çíàåò îá ýòîì èç-çà Z, è Ãàððè èñïðàâíî ïðîïóñêàë âñ¸ ìèìî óøåé.

È, íàêîíåö, îí íàñòóïèë. Âå÷åð Âûïóñêíîãî Áàëà. Îäåâàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà, ÷òî Äðàêî ïðîñòî îáÿçàí ïðèåõàòü ñåãîäíÿ. ×åëîâåê, íàñòîëüêî ëþáÿùèé ïðèâëåêàòü âíèìàíèå, íå ìîæåò íå âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïîäõîäÿùèì ñëó÷àåì.

Å¸ òðåâîæèëî, ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü Ãàððè, êîãäà Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, âåðí¸òñÿ. È ÷òî áóäåò äåëàòü ñàì Äðàêî. Õîòÿ – êàêîé ñìûñë âîëíîâàòüñÿ îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ? Íó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, îñîçíàííî?

Ðîáêèé ñòóê â äâåðü – è å¸ ñåðäöå çàáèëîñü áûñòðåå, è ùåêè çàðäåëèñü, ïîêà îíà, ðàñïðàâëÿÿ íà ñåáå ïëàòüå, îòêðûâàëà äâåðü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿë Ðîí â ñòðîãîé ðîáå äëÿ òîðæåñòâåííûõ ñëó÷àåâ, ñ áóêåòîì êðàñíûõ ðîç.

– Ãì, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åé áóêåò, ëèöî ìãíîâåííî ïðèíÿëî îòòåíîê  ðîç, - ÿ íå çíàë, êàêèå òåáå ïîäàðèòü, è ïîýòîìó ÿ âûáðàë ñàìûå òðàäèöèîííûå. Íà íèõ Îñâåæàþùåå Çàêëèíàíèå, òàê ÷òî îíè íå çàâÿíóò. Åñëè îíè òåáå íå íðàâÿòñÿ…

Óëûáàÿñü, Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà ðîçû:

– Îíè ÷óäåñíû. Ñïàñèáî, Ðîí.

Îíà íàêëîíèëàñü, ÷òîáû ïîëîæèòü èõ íà êðîâàòü. Ðîí ïîòðÿñ¸ííî âçäîõíóë, êîãäà îíà ñíîâà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, âñ¸ åù¸ óëûáàÿñü.

– Òû âûãëÿäèøü. Òû âûãëÿäèøü ïðîñòî çäîðîâî, Ãåðìèîíà.

– Ñïàñèáî. Òû òîæå íè÷åãî.

Ðîí ïîêðàñíåë åù¸ ñèëüíåå è ïðåäëîæèë åé ðóêó:

– Èä¸ì?

Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó è, ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà öûïî÷êè, ÷ìîêíóëà â ù¸êó:

– Äà. Åù¸ ðàç ñïàñèáî çà ðîçû. ß èõ îáîæàþ.

Ðîí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî è ñëåãêà îñëàáèë ãàëñòóê:

– ×òî æ. Íàì ïîðà èäòè. Ãàððè, íàâåðíîå, óæå æä¸ò íàñ.

*****

_Ni_

_zhi bu zhi dao_

_Ni_

_zhi bu zhi dao_

_Wo deng dao hua er ye xie_

_liao_

_Do you know_

_Do you know_

_I waited until even the_

_flowers__faded___

_Òû çíàåøü, êàê æäàë ÿ?_

_Òû çíàåøü, êàê äîëãî?_

_Ïîêà ëåïåñòêè ñ õðèçàíòåì íå îïàëè._

_****_****

Ãàððè îòïðàâèëñÿ åù¸ çà îäíèì ñòàêàíîì, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ïî ïóòè, ÷òîáû ïîáîëòàòü ñ êåì-ëèáî èç îäíîêëàññíèêîâ. Â Çàëå öàðèë ïîëóìðàê, èãðàëà ìóçûêà, ñòîëû èñ÷åçëè, îñâîáîæäàÿ ìåñòî äëÿ òàíöåâ. Îí ñ çàâèñòüþ ïîñìîòðåë íà òàíöóþùèå ïàðû: êòî-òî ïðîñòî îáíèìàë äðóã äðóãà, êòî-òî òàíöåâàë, çàêðûâ ãëàçà. Ãàððè âçäîõíóë, îñóøèâ áîêàë, è ïîñòàâèë åãî íà áëèæàéøèé ñåðâèðîâî÷íûé ñòîëèê.

Îí óâèäåë Êðàáà è Ãîéëà, ñêðûòûõ â òåíè, è âíåçàïíî ðåøèâøèñü, íàïðàâèëñÿ ê íèì. Êðàá çàìåòèë åãî ïåðâûì, ïèõíóâ Ãîéëà â áîê:

– Îé, Ãðåã, Ïîòòåð.

Ãîéë ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó, ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâü:

– Ïîòòåð.

Ãàððè ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ:

– Ïðèâåò. Èòàê, – îí ìàõíóë ðóêîé, – íàñëàæäàåòåñü âå÷åðîì?

Êðàá ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è Ãîéë îòâåòèë:

– Äà êàê îáû÷íî íà òàêèõ âå÷åðàõ.

– Ììì. Âàì ïîíðàâèëñÿ óæèí?

Êðàá ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, è Ãîéë îòâåòèë:

– Äà êàê îáû÷íî íà òàêèõ âå÷åðàõ.

– Óãó. Ïîëàãàþ, âû íå îñîáåííî áóäåòå ñêó÷àòü ïî Õîãâàðòñó ïîñëå âûïóñêà, äà?

– Ïîòòåð, Äðàêî åù¸ íå âåðíóëñÿ.

– ß çíàþ, – îïðàâäûâàÿñü, îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

– È ìû íå çíàåì, êîãäà îí âåðí¸òñÿ.

– Íåò?

– Íåò.

– Îõ, – Êðàá çàäóìàëñÿ íà ìèíóòêó, - íî âåñåëüå ïîñòåïåííî çàòèõàåò, çíà÷èò, îí âîðâ¸òñÿ ñþäà, êîãäà âñå   ðàññëàáÿòñÿ è íà÷íóò ïîëó÷àòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò âå÷åðà.

Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü:

– Äà?

Ãîéë âçäîõíóë:

– Âïîëíå â äóõå Äðàêî.

Ãàððè íàõìóðèëñÿ:

– È Ãåðìèîíà âåñü âå÷åð òâåðäèò îá ýòîì æå.

Îí ïîäïðûãíóë íà ìåñòå:

– Âåñåëüå âåäü ïîñòåïåííî çàòèõàåò, òàê? Çíà÷èò, îí ñêîðî âåðí¸òñÿ, ïðàâäà?

Ãîéë èñêîñà âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî:

– Òû òàê è íå óòèõîìèðèëñÿ, Ãàððè.

– È?

Ãîéë çàêàòèë ãëàçà, è Êðàá îïÿòü õìûêíóë. Òàê âñ¸-òàêè – ýòî îí ñìå¸òñÿ, èëè êàê? Åñëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü è ïîéì¸ò ýòî, òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå ñåãîäíÿ.

– Èäè è ñÿäü ãäå-íèáóäü, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, –  ñêàçàë Êðàá. – Ñÿäåøü, è îí âåðí¸òñÿ.

– Íî ÿ…

Êòî-òî ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà ëîêîòü è ä¸ðíóë íà ñåáÿ. Îáåðíóâøèñü, Ãàððè óâèäåë Ðîíà, Ðîíà íåäîâîëüíîãî – ýòî áûëî çàìåòíî äàæå â ïîëóìðàêå ïîìåùåíèÿ.

– Ãàððè, – ïðîøèïåë îí, – ÷òî òû òâîðèøü, ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñ _íèìè?_

– Ïðîñòî ðàçãîâàðèâàþ. ×òî, ìíå òåïåðü çàïðåùåíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü? – Ãàððè ñóçèë ãëàçà è âûäåðíóë ðóêó.

– Ãàððè, íî ýòî æå Êðàá è Ãîéë, èõ ðîäèòåëè – Óïèâàþùèåñÿ, îíè â Àçêàáàíå! À ñàìè îíè ñëèçåðèíöû!

– È? Èõ æå íå àðåñòîâàëè çà ýòî. Îíè íå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ, Ðîí. È ÷òî íå òàê ñî ñëèçåðèíöàìè?

Ðîí ëèõîðàäî÷íî æåñòèêóëèðîâàë:

– Í-íî îíè, – çàèêàëñÿ îí, – îíè æå îòðàâëÿëè íàì ñóùåñòâîâàíèå â øêîëå. Îíè âñåì îòðàâëÿëè ñóùåñòâîâàíèå.

– À ìû ðàçâå íå ïëàòèëè èì òåì æå? – ïàðèðîâàë Ãàððè. – Âñÿ øêîëà íàñòðîåíà ïðîòèâ íèõ, åù¸ áû èì ïîñëå ýòîãî íå îòðàâëÿòü âñåì æèçíü.

Ãåðìèîíà âîçíèêëà, ñëîâíî èç íèîòêóäà, è îíè òîò÷àñ æå çàìîë÷àëè.

– Ðîí, Ãàððè, – ñóõî ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, – ÿ íå õî÷ó çíàòü î òîì, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèçîøëî. Íî ÿ íå ïîçâîëþ âàì ïîññîðèòüñÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî óæå óòðàòèëî àêòóàëüíîñòü. Ìû _çàêîí÷èëè øêîëó. Ïî÷åìó áû íàì ñåé÷àñ íå îñòàâèòü âñ¸ â ïðîøëîì è íå îòïðàâèòüñÿ ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ äàëüøå? Âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷òî äîáðàÿ  ïîëîâèíà Ãðèôôèíäîðà áåñïîêîèòñÿ èç-çà âàñ? Ìîæåò, íå ñòîèò ïîðòèòü âñåì òàêóþ ÷óäåñíóþ íî÷ü?_

– Õîðîøî. – Áóðêíóë Ðîí. – Èçâèíè, Ãàððè.

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, Ðîí. Òû òîæå ìåíÿ èçâèíè.

Ãåðìèîíà  âçäîõíóëà è ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó Ðîíó:

– Ïîéä¸ì, õâàòèò ñòîÿòü. Ïîòàíöóåì! – Óâîäÿ Ðîíà, îíà ñî çíà÷åíèåì âçãëÿíóëà íà Ãàððè, îñòàâëÿÿ åãî íàåäèíå ñî ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè.

Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîíàáëþäàë çà òåì, êàê îíè òàíöóþò: êàê ðàññëàáèëñÿ Ðîí, êàê Ãåðìèîíà ÷òî-òî âòîëêîâûâàëà åìó, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïèõàÿ åãî â ïëå÷î è ïîäêðåïëÿÿ òåì ñâîè ñëîâà.

Âñå-òàêè çäîðîâî, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî ñáûâàåòñÿ âñå, ÷òî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè.

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. Ìîæåò, åìó òîæå ñòîèëî ïîèñêàòü ñåáå ïàðòí¸ðà äëÿ òàíöåâ.

Îí ïðîø¸ëñÿ ïî Çàëå, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü è èçðåäêà ïåðåêèäûâàÿñü ïàðîé ñëîâ, íî íèêîãî íå ïðèãëàøàÿ ïîòàíöåâàòü. ×òî-òî òðåâîæèëî åãî, ÷òî-òî, ÷åìó îí íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü íàçâàíèÿ. 

Âíåçàïíî òÿæ¸ëûå äóáîâûå äâåðè â Çàëó ðàñïàõíóëèñü. Äâåðíîé ïðî¸ì îêàçàëñÿ çàëèò ÿðêèì æ¸ëòûì ñâåòîì. 

Ìóçûêà îñòàíîâèëàñü, è íà ñåêóíäó Çàëó íàïîëíèëà âñåïîãëîùàþùàÿ òèøèíà, è âñå âçãëÿäû áûëè îáðàùåíû ê ÷¸ðíîìó ñèëóýòó â äâåðÿõ. 

Òèøèíó âçîðâàëè ïåðåø¸ïòûâàíèÿ ñòóäåíòîâ è ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, êîãäà Äðàêî Ìàëôîé øàãíóë ê íèì, è òåïåðü ñâåòà åäâà õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû îñâåòèòü çíàêîìóþ óñìåøêó; îí âñêèíóë ãîëîâó, è âîðâàâøèéñÿ â Çàëó âìåñòå ñ íèì ïîðûâ âåòðà ðàñòðåïàë åãî âîëîñû. 

Ñåðäöå Ãàððè çàìåðëî è òóò æå ñíîâà ëèõîðàäî÷íî çàáèëîñü, êðîâü ïóëüñèðîâàëà â âèñêàõ, è îí íå ñëûøàë íè÷åãî, êðîìå ýòîãî áåøåíîãî ñòóêà. 

_Äðàêî_. Ïîñëàíî ëè ýòî âèäåíèå ñâûøå, ÷òîáû âêîíåö èçìó÷èòü åãî – èëè íàîáîðîò, íàãðàäèòü?

Ãàððè ïðîêëàäûâàë ñåáå ñêâîçü òîëïó äîðîãó ê Äðàêî è íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåð, êîãäà Äðàêî øàãíóë ê íåìó. Òîëïà, íàêîíåö,  ðàññòóïèëàñü, ïóòü áûë ñâîáîäåí, íî ñåé÷àñ îí íå âèäåë Äðàêî. È åãî îõâàòèë ïðèñòóï íåèñòîâîé, íåêîíòðîëèðóåìîé ïàíèêè, îïàñåíèå, ÷òî Äðàêî îïÿòü èñ÷åçíåò, åñëè îí ïîòåðÿåò åãî èç âèäó.

Ñëèøêîì, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ëþäåé – è Ãàððè ðàñïèõèâàë èõ, íå çàáîòÿñü îá èçâèíåíèÿõ, âçãëÿä ïðèêîâàí ê Äðàêî, â ãîëîâå âèõðü ýìîöèé, ñëîâ, êîòîðûå _íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ñêàçàòü, êîòîðûå îí __õîòåë ñêàçàòü._

Äðàêî ñäåëàë åù¸ îäèí øàã, è íà ýòîò ðàç Ãàððè óìóäðèëñÿ âûáðàòüñÿ èç òîëïû è îñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïåðåä íèì. Îí áûë áëåäåí, íàñòîëüêî áëåäåí, ÷òî Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ – à íå ñîí ëè ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå, íå èëëþçèÿ ëè, ñîòêàííàÿ èç ëóííîãî ñâåòà?  

Îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà, óâåðåííûå â ñåáå, íî ñîìíåâàþùèåñÿ äðóã â äðóãå. Íèêòî íå ðåøàëñÿ çàãîâîðèòü ïåðâûì, è â òî æå âðåìÿ íèêòî íå õîòåë çàãîâîðèòü ïîñëåäíèì.

Âñ¸ ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî âîêðóã ïîëíî ëþäåé, êàçàëîñü, èñ÷åçëè, è îíè ïðîäîëæàëè ñìîòðåòü äðóã íà äðóãà.

Â ñåðåáðèñòûõ ñëîâíî ðòóòü ãëàçàõ Äðàêî êàê â çåðêàëå îòðàæàëîñü âñ¸, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, è â òî æå âðåìÿ òàì áûëà óæàñàþùàÿ ïóñòîòà. 

Ó Ãàððè ïåðåñîõëî âî ðòó, è åìó ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü ïðîèçíåñòè:

– Äðàêî.

Âñ¸, ÷òî îí ñìîã ïðîøåïòàòü:

– Äðàêî.

È çàòåì âèäåíèå ïðîìîëâèëî:

– Ãàððè. Ãàððè, ÿ âåðíóëñÿ.

*****

Ýïèëîã ñëåäóåò.

*****

Ïåðåâîä ñòèõîâ -  **Saint****-****Olga**


	15. ýïèëîã

**ßñíî.**

**Ýïèëîã.**

Ãàððè, íå îòðûâàÿñü, ñìîòðåë íà Äðàêî, â ãðóäè áîëåçíåííî çàùåìèëî.

Îí íå ìîã äûøàòü.

Äðàêî ñìîòðåë â îòâåò, íå ìèãàÿ. È íå óëûáàÿñü. Îáîèõ, êàçàëîñü, ñêîâàëà íåóâåðåííîñòü, à ìãíîâåííî îêðóæèâøàÿ èõ òîëïà çàòàèëà äûõàíèå, îæèäàÿ, ÷òî æå ïîñëåäóåò äàëüøå.

– ß… – Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü.

Äðàêî ïîäîø¸ë áëèæå. Åù¸ îäèí âíåçàïíûé ïîðûâ âåòðà – íà ýòîò ðàç îí ðàçìåòàë âîëîñû Äðàêî ïî ïëå÷àì. Ãàððè íå ìîã îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò ñåðåáðèñòîãî ëîêîíà, îò÷åãî-òî çàâèâøåãîñÿ íà êîíöå.

– ß… – Ñíîâà íà÷àë Ãàððè, åãî âçãëÿä ïåðåìåñòèëñÿ íà áëåäíûå ãóáû Äðàêî, íèç æèâîòà ñâåëî íåïðèÿòíîé ñóäîðîãîé, è îí, ðàçâåðíóâøèñü è ïðîòàëêèâàÿ ñåáå ïóòü, áðîñèëñÿ ê âûõîäó.

Ñëîâíî íîæ â ñåðäöå. 

Îí ïûòàëñÿ ïåðåâåñòè äûõàíèå è óñïîêîèòüñÿ íà ñâåæåì íî÷íîì âîçäóõå, ãëóáîêî äûøà, íî áåç òîëêó. Åãî òîøíèëî, ñåðäöå ëèõîðàäî÷íî áèëîñü, îòäàâàÿñü ïóëüñàöèåé â âèñêàõ. Îí òÿæåëî îñåë íà ïîë, ïðÿìî òàì æå, ãäå ñòîÿë.

– Ãàððè.

Ãàððè åäâà íå âñêðèêíóë îò èñïóãà.

Îí ìåäëåííî, íå ïîäíèìàÿñü, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà íåïîäâèæíóþ áåññòðàñòíóþ ôèãóðó Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ, íàâèñøóþ íàä íèì.

– Äðàêî, – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè ñäàâëåííûì ãîëîñîì, òùåòíî ïûòàÿñü ïîääåðæàòü ðàçãîâîð:

– Êàê-êàê ó òåáÿ äåëà?

Äðàêî åëå çàìåòíî êèâíóë, ñâåòëûå âîëîñû ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñëèâàëèñü ñ ëóííûì ñâåòîì:

– Íåïëîõî.

Åãî ãëàçà êàçàëèñü íåîáû÷àéíî ãëóáîêèìè, åäâà ëè íå áåçäîííûìè, õîëîäíûé ìåòàëë âî âçãëÿäå:

– À êàê òû ïðîâ¸ë ýòè íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ?

– ß-ÿ… – Ãàððè íå ìîã ãîâîðèòü. Ïðîñòî íå ìîã. Åìó îò÷àÿííî õîòåëîñü ðàññêàçàòü Äðàêî – ðàññêàçàòü, êàê îí æäàë, ñíîâà è ñíîâà, è êàê Äðàêî âñ¸ íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ – ðàññêàçàòü åìó îáî âñåõ ïðîëèòûõ èì ñëåçàõ – òåìè íî÷àìè, ïîêà îí äóìàë î í¸ì: î åãî ïîöåëóÿõ, ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿõ – ðàññêàçàòü åìó, êàê îí ëþáèò åãî… íî îí íå ìîã ïîäîáðàòü ïîäõîäÿùèõ ñëîâ. Ñîâåðøåííî.

Äðàêî, íàêîíåö, ñîèçâîëèë îïóñòèòüñÿ íà çåìëþ ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, êîñíóâøèñü ïðè ýòîì åãî ðóêè, âçìàõíóâ òåàòðàëüíî ïëàùîì, ïîêà óñàæèâàëñÿ:

– ß çíàþ, – ñêàçàë îí, – ÿ ÷èòàë òâîè ïèñüìà.

– ß-ÿ íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî òû… – Ãàððè îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî è ñëåãêà âçäîõíóë, âíåçàïíî ñìóòèâøèñü.

Âíåçàïíî ùåêè Ãàððè êîñíóëàñü áëåäíàÿ, öâåòà ñëîíîâîé êîñòè ðóêà, ñëîâíî  ïî âîëøåáñòâó ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ èç  ñêëàäîê óãîëüíî-÷¸ðíîãî ïëàùà. Îíà áûëà õîëîäíîé êàê ëüäèíêà, è Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë.

– Íå ñðàçó, – ïðèçíàëñÿ Äðàêî, – íî ÿ ïðî÷èòàë èõ.

– Î.

– Â ÷¸ì äåëî? 

– Ñåé÷àñ ÿ  óæå íå óâåðåí â òîì, ÷òî âîîáùå ñòîèëî èõ ïèñàòü.

– Ïî÷åìó?

– ß… íå çíàþ… – Ãàððè ÷óòü ïåðåäâèíóëñÿ, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ. Îí áðîñèë íà Äðàêî åù¸ îäèí âçãëÿä, ïðåæäå ÷åì âíîâü îòâåðíóòüñÿ:

– Òîãäà ýòî êàçàëîñü íåïëîõîé èäååé, íî ñåé÷àñ…

– Íî îíè ÷óäåñíûå, – âûäîõíóë Äðàêî, è Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ.

– Ïðàâäà? – Ñïðîñèë îí.

– Ïðàâäà.

– Îíè… òåáå ïîíðàâèëèñü?

– Äà. – Äðàêî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, íå ìèãàÿ, è Ãàððè âíåçàïíî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ïî-èäèîòñêè óëûáàåòñÿ åìó.

Ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó, Ãàððè êîñíóëñÿ ëèöà Äðàêî, íàñëàæäàÿñü áàðõàòèñòîé ãëàäêîñòüþ êîæè:

– Ìíå íå õâàòàëî òåáÿ.

– È ìíå.

– Òû âûãëÿäèøü óñòàëûì.

– Íî íå íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî êàê òû.

– Íó… – Ãàððè íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, åìó íå õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì ïîòîìó, ÷òî óåõàë, – ñåé÷àñ òåáå ëó÷øå?

Ïàóçà è çàòåì:

– Äà.

– Õîðîøî.

– Ãàððè…

– Äà? – Ïðîøåïòàë òîò, è Äðàêî âçÿë åãî ðóêè â ñâîè, õðóïêèå è èçÿùíûå.

– Ìíå æàëü.

Ýòî áûëî íå ñîâñåì òî, ÷åãî îæèäàë Ãàððè, íî âðÿä ëè îò Äðàêî ìîæíî áûëî òðåáîâàòü áîëüøåãî.

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, Äðàêî. Ïðàâäà. ß-ÿ çíàþ, òåáå ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî, è-è…

Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåð¸ä è åëå óëîâèìî êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ùåêè Ãàððè:

– Ñïàñèáî.

– Äðàêî, – ïðîèçí¸ñ Ãàððè è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê íåìó, è, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì îäíèì ãðàöèîçíûì äâèæåíèåì Äðàêî îêàçàëñÿ íà êîëåíÿõ ó Ãàððè. 

– Òû íå ïðîòèâ? – Ñïðîñèë òîò. – Òîëüêî ÷òîáû íå èñïîðòèòü îäåæäó, ñèäÿ íà çåìëå ñëîâíî æèâîòíîå.

– Âñ¸ â ïîðÿäêå, – óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Åãî óëûáêà ñëåãêà ïîìåðêëà, êîãäà îí îáíÿë Äðàêî çà òàëèþ. – Òû òàê ïîõóäåë.

– Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ýòî èíîãäà ñëó÷àåòñÿ ïðè íåðâíûõ ñðûâàõ, – ñúÿçâèë òîò, íàãðàäèâ åãî òÿæ¸ëûì âçãëÿäîì. – Êîãäà ÿ… – îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, è åãî ãîëîñ íåìíîãî ñìÿã÷èëñÿ, – êîãäà ìíå áûëî âîñåìü ëåò, ÿ ïîòåðÿë ïî÷òè ïÿòíàäöàòè êèëîãðàììîâ çà òðè ìåñÿöà. 

Ãàððè îïóñòèë åìó íà ïëå÷î ãîëîâó, âäûõàÿ çíàêîìûé çàïàõ:

– ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, êîãäà òåáå áûëî âîñåìü? – Òèõî ñïðîñèë îí.

– Â òîò ãîä… â òîò ãîä ÿ íàêîíåö-òî ïîíÿë, ÷òî  ïðåäñòàâëÿþò ñîáîé Ìàëôîè íà ñàìîì äåëå. – Ïðîèçí¸ñ Äðàêî, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ïîäáîðîäîê Ãàððè è öåëóÿ åãî.

Ãàððè çíàë, ÷òî ýòî âñåãî ëèøü óëîâêà, ÷òîáû åãî îòâëå÷ü, íî ñåé÷àñ åìó áûëî  àáñîëþòíî íàïëåâàòü. Îí êîñíóëñÿ ðóêîé ùåêè Äðàêî, íå äàâàÿ òîìó îòâåðíóòüñÿ îò ñåáÿ, è  ïðîèçí¸ñ – òàê áëèçêî ê ãóáàì Äðàêî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë èõ   ñâîèìè ãóáàìè:

– Ïî÷åìó òû âñåãäà îò ìåíÿ îòâîðà÷èâàåøüñÿ?

– ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óçíàë, êàêîé ÿ åñòü íà ñàìîì äåëå, – ïîñëåäîâàë îòâåò.

– Íî ÿ óæå çíàþ.

Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàë åãî è ÷óòü îòñòðàíèëñÿ:

– ß çíàþ, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå òû äîáðåå è ãîðàçäî çàáîòëèâåå, ÷åì êàæåøüñÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû óì¸í, õîòü è ïûòàåøüñÿ ýòî ñêðûòü, è òû âåðåí ïî÷òè äî  áåçóìèÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñïîñîáåí ëþáèòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî îäíàæäû òû óæå ëþáèë ìåíÿ – ÿ íå çíàþ òîëüêî, õâàòèò ëè ñèë ó òåáÿ, ÷òîáû ïðîñòèòü ìíå âñå, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ïðîñòèë.  

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ, ïîêà Ãàððè ïðîèçíîñèë ñâîþ ìàëåíüêóþ ðå÷ü, è î÷åíü äîëãî íè÷åãî íå îòâå÷àë.  

Êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë íàêîíåö, åãî ãëàçà òàê ïîòåìíåëè, ÷òî Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ïî íèì:

– ×òî òû  ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îêîí÷èøü Õîãâàðòñ? – Åãî òîí áûë íàðî÷èòî íåéòðàëüíûì, ïîæàëóé, äàæå ÷åðåñ÷óð, íà âçãëÿä Ãàððè.

– Íå ïûòàéñÿ ñìåíèòü òåìó! – Ñêàçàë îí ãðóáåå, ÷åì ñîáèðàëñÿ, è òóò æå áûë âîçíàãðàæä¸í òÿæ¸ëûì âçãëÿäîì.

Äðàêî ïîäæàë ãóáû â òîíåíüêóþ ëèíèþ è ñïðîñèë ñíîâà, çàìåòíî íàïðÿãøèñü:

– ×òî. Òû. Ñîáèðàåøüñÿ. Äåëàòü. Ïîñëå. Òîãî. Êàê. Îêîí÷èøü. Õîãâàðòñ?

Ãàððè âçäîõíóë:

– ß íå çíàþ. À ÷òî? Çà÷åì òû ñïðàøèâàåøü? –  îí íàäåÿëñÿ îòûñêàòü âîçìîæíîñòü îñòàòüñÿ ñ Äðàêî.

– ß õî÷ó ïîñòóïèòü â Óíèâåðñèòåò âî Ôðàíöèè. Åñëè áûòü áîëåå òî÷íûì, òî â Áîðäî. Îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ â ìèðå, íàðàâíå ñ Êîëëåäæåì â Ïàäå, Èòàëèÿ. Òàì âîîáùå ìîæíî ïîñòóïèòü â Ó÷åíèêè. Òîëüêî ÿ áû ïðåäïî÷¸ë ñíà÷àëà ïîëó÷èòü ñòåïåíü. – Äðàêî ïî¸ðçàë íà êîëåíÿõ ó Ãàððè. – Ó Ìàëôîåâ åñòü èìåíèå òàì. Â Áîðäî.

– Î.

Äðàêî íè÷åãî áîëüøå íå äîáàâèë, è Ãàððè êðåï÷å îáíÿë åãî, íàñëàæäàÿñü  íåìíîãî çàáûòûì çà ýòè íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ îùóùåíèåì.

– Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, – ïðîèçí¸ñ îí.

Ïî òîìó, êàê Äðàêî íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó, áûëî ÿñíî, ÷òî òîò íå ïîíÿë åãî ñëîâ.

– Çà ÷òî?

– Çà… – Ãîðëî Ãàððè ñâåëî. – Çà Äæàñòèíà.

Äðàêî íàïðÿãñÿ, ñæèìàÿ êóëàêè:

– Îõ, – ïðîñòî ñêàçàë îí, – ÿ òîæå âèíîâàò. – Ïî ãîëîñó ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü, ÷òî åìó ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïðèêëàäûâàòü óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ñäåðæàòüñÿ.

– Íåò, – ïðèãëóø¸ííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè, – íåò, ýòî âñ¸ ÿ. Âñ¸ ÿ. Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî øàíñà ñêàçàòü ðàíüøå òî, ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ ñåé÷àñ. È ìíå ïðèä¸òñÿ âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü ïðîâåñòè, ïîìíÿ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïðåäàë òåáÿ, íå îïðàâäàë òâî¸ äîâåðèå, è… ìîæåò áûòü, ñåé÷àñ ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò äëÿ òåáÿ, íî ÿ äàþ òåáå ñëîâî, _ìî¸ ñëîâî, Äðàêî, ÷òî íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ïîâòîðèòñÿ. Íèêîãäà._

Äðàêî íå îòâåòèë, è Ãàððè êðåï÷å îáíÿë åãî çà òàëèþ.

Âíîâü ïîäóë çíàêîìûé õîëîäíûé âåòåð, è Ãàððè ïî¸æèëñÿ, íî íà Äðàêî âåòåð, ïîõîæå, íå ïðîèçâ¸ë îñîáîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ:

– Äðàêî, – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè, èñïóãàííî ïûòàÿñü çàãëÿíóòü òîìó â ëèöî.

Äðàêî îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåãî, è Ãàððè ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòî ñòðàííîå íàïðÿæåíèå âíèçó æèâîòà:

– Äðàêî, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîãîâîðè ñî ìíîé.

– ×òî òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ ñêàçàë?

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé:

– ß íå çíàþ. Äðàêî, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ. ß ñòîëüêî âñåãî íàòâîðèë, è ìû ÷åðåç ñòîëüêî ïðîøëè âìåñòå, íî ìîè ÷óâñòâà ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåèçìåííû. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû… ß õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü.

– ×òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ?

– …äà. – Â ãîëîñå Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàëèñü íåóâåðåííûå íîòêè – âñ¸-òàêè ñåé÷àñ îò Äðàêî òðåáîâàëîñü ñëèøêîì ìíîãî.

Äðàêî íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåð¸ä, óòêíóâøèñü ïîäáîðîäêîì â ñæàòûå êóëàêè:

– ß…

Ãàððè òåðïåëèâî æäàë, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîñëåäîâàëî çà ýòèìè ñëîâàìè.

– Äà? – ïîïûòàëñÿ óçíàòü Ãàððè. 

Äðàêî îòïèõíóë åãî è ïîäíÿëñÿ, óñòðåìëÿÿñü ïðî÷ü. Íåñêîëüêî ìãíîâåíèé Ãàððè ëåæàë íà çåìëå, çàòåì âñòðÿõíóëñÿ è áðîñèëñÿ çà Äðàêî âãëóáü òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà: 

– Äðàêî, – ïîçâàë îí, – êóäà ìû èä¸ì?

Ðåçêî îñòàíîâèâøèñü, Äðàêî ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óäåðæàë Ãàððè, ïî èíåðöèè ãîòîâîãî âðåçàòüñÿ â íåãî. Â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëà  êàêàÿ-òî ÿðîñòü, îíè áóäòî ñèÿëè â ëóííîì ñâåòå, ïðîáèâàâøåìñÿ ñêâîçü ëèñòâó ðîñøèõ âîêðóã äåðåâüåâ.

– Äðàêî? – Ãàððè ñ òðóäîì ñãëîòíóë, îñîçíàâàÿ, êàê ïðåäàòåëüñêè äðîæèò åãî ãîëîñ. Åìó áûëî îäíîâðåìåííî è ñòðàøíî è èíòåðåñíî íàáëþäàòü çà èçìåí÷èâûì ñåðåáðîì ãëàç Äðàêî. 

– ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãàððè.

Ìèð âîêðóã íåãî çàìåð ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, è ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, âñ¸ ïåðåñòàëî ñóùåñòâîâàòü íà êàêîé-òî ìèã, âñ¸ êðîìå Äðàêî – Äðàêî, ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñòîÿâøåãî ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì, çàñòûâøåãî íåïîäâèæíî, óâåðåííîãî è òâ¸ðäîãî,   åäèíñòâåííîãî, ÷òî îñòàâàëîñü ïîñòîÿííûì â ñòðåìèòåëüíî ìåíÿþùåìñÿ ìèðå Ãàððè.

– Î. Îõ. Äðàêî… – Îí  ðàñêðûë îáúÿòüÿ, è Äðàêî ïðèíèê ê íåìó, è âíåçàïíî âñ¸ âíîâü îáðåëî ñâîé ñìûñë è öåëü ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ, âñ¸ òî, ÷òî áûëî óòðà÷åíî îäíàæäû â õîëîäíóþ äåêàáðüñêóþ íî÷ü.  

– Ñêàæè ýòî åù¸ ðàç, – ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè íà óõî Äðàêî. – Ïîæàëóéñòà, ëþáèìûé, ñêàæè ýòî åù¸ ðàç.

– ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãàððè, – ïðîáîðìîòàë Äðàêî ìÿãêî, íà åãî ãóáàõ ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü ñëàäîñòü ì¸äà, êîãäà Ãàððè ñíîâà   êîñíóëñÿ èõ, ñöåëîâûâàÿ îñòàòêè ïðèçíàíèÿ.  

 È îòñòðàíèëñÿ, çàäûõàÿñü, öåëèêîì è ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãëîù¸ííûé âèäîì ðàñêðàñíåâøèõñÿ ù¸ê è ãóá:

– Îõ, ÿ òàê ëþáëþ òåáÿ, – ñêàçàë îí, – ïðàâäà, î÷åíü ñèëüíî. Ïîæàëóéñòà, îáåùàé, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå îñòàâèøü ìåíÿ.

– Ðàçâå ñëîâà âñ¸ åù¸ ÷òî-òî çíà÷àò äëÿ òåáÿ? – Ñïðîñèë Äðàêî, è åãî ù¸êè ïðèîáðåëè íåæíî-ðîçîâûé îòòåíîê. 

– Äà. Ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ìîãó ñäåðæàòüñÿ.

Äðàêî ñæàë ãóáû:

– Ïî÷åìó òû ïðîñèøü èìåííî îá ýòîì? Ðàçâå òåáå íóæíî íå ìîå ïðîùåíèå? Òû âèíèøü ñåáÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà, òû ìíîãîãî õî÷åøü, íî òåáå ñëåäîâàëî áû ïðîñèòü ìåíÿ î ïðîùåíèè.

– Ìíå ýòî íå íóæíî. Ïðîùåíèå – íå òî, î ÷åì ìîæíî ïðîñòî ñêàçàòü. Êîãäà òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòèøü – ÿ ñðàçó ýòî ïîéìó. À åñëè íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèøü, ÷òî æ, ÿ ïîéìó òîæå; ÿ äîëæåí áóäó ñíîâà çàñëóæèòü òåáÿ ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî íàòâîðèë.

– Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû ïðîñèøü ìåíÿ íå îñòàâëÿòü òåáÿ? Ïî÷åìó èìåííî ýòî?

Ãàððè ïîêðàñíåë – îí íå áûë ãîòîâ ê òîìó, ÷òî Äðàêî ñïðîñèò îá ýòîì, è ïîýòîìó îòâåòèë íå çàäóìûâàÿñü:

– Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ óìðó áåç òåáÿ. Åñëè áû òû âèäåë ìåíÿ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óåõàë, íå îñòàâèâ íè çàïèñêè, íè÷åãî… Òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå, êàê ñèëüíî ÿ èñïóãàëñÿ. Êàê áåñïîêîèëñÿ. Êàê ëþáèë. ß ñàì – äàæå ñåé÷àñ ÿ íå ìîãó äî êîíöà ïîíÿòü ýòî, è ó ìåíÿ íåò íè ìàëåéøåãî æåëàíèÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü ñíîâà ïåðåæèòü õîòü ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå. ß ïðîøó òåáÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íåìíîãî ýãîèñò – ÷òîáû òû âñåãäà áûë ðÿäîì – è åù¸… ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Ñåðäöå, êàçàëîñü, çàìåðëî, âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, Ãàððè âèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé ëèøü çàñòûâøóþ ôèãóðó Äðàêî. Åù¸ ìãíîâåíèå, åù¸ îäèí ïðîïóùåííûé óäàð ñåðäöà, è îíî çàáèëîñü ñèëüíåå è ÷àùå.

– Ãàððè – Ãàððè, ÿ… – Äðàêî ïîêà÷íóëñÿ, è Ãàððè èñïóãàííî âöåïèëñÿ â íåãî. 

– Ãàððè, – çàêðûâàÿ ãëàçà, ñíîâà ïðîèçí¸ñ Äðàêî, è óïàë áû, íå ïîäõâàòè åãî Ãàððè. 

************************************

Äîðîãàÿ Ãåðìèîíà,

Íàäåþñü  ó òåáÿ âñ¸   â ïîðÿäêå. Ó ìåíÿ âñ¸ ïðåêðàñíî, è Äðàêî ïîñòåïåííî ïîïðàâëÿåòñÿ. È ÿ î÷åíü ýòîìó ðàä. Îí áûë áîëåí òàê äîëãî, ÷òî ÿ óæå íà÷àë áîÿòüñÿ, ÷òî ïîñëåäñòâèÿ åãî îòðàâëåíèÿ è ïîáîåâ Ëþöèóñà íå  èñ÷åçíóò íèêîãäà.  Âïðî÷åì, ñåé÷àñ ýòî óæå íåâàæíî.

Ôðàíöèÿ  âåëèêîëåïíà. Ñåé÷àñ ìû æèâ¸ì â çàìêå Ìàëôîåâ â Ïàðèæå. Íàðöèññà îòäûõàåò â Ìèëàíå, è ìû ñ Äðàêî îñòàëèñü âäâî¸ì. È íå ñìåé óõìûëÿòüñÿ – ìû âåä¸ì ñåáÿ  âïîëíå äîñòîéíî.   Õîòü ìû è ïîäðîñòêè ñ áóøóþùèìè ãîðìîíàìè.

Â÷åðà ìû áûëè â Ëóâðå – Äðàêî ïðîòîð÷àë áèòûé ÷àñ ïåðåä êàðòèíîé ñ êàêîé-òî ì¸ðòâîé äåâ÷îíêîé, ïëàâàþùåé â ïåùåðå. Îí òâåðäèë, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ, êàêàÿ ýòî èçâåñòíàÿ ðàáîòà, êàê ãðàìîòíî íàðèñîâàíà è âñ¸ â òàêîì æå äóõå, íî äëÿ ìåíÿ âñ¸ ðàâíî ýòî – ì¸ðòâàÿ äåâ÷îíêà, ïëàâàþùàÿ â ïåùåðå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îí çàêàòèë ãëàçà è ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò «ïëåáåéñêèõ âêóñîâ». Äàæå íå çíàë, ÷òî îí ñëîâà-òî òàêèå çíàåò.

Ñëåäóþùèé ïóíêò íàøåé ïîåçäêè – åãî ïîìåñòüå, íå îòìå÷åííîå íà êàðòå, â ñòîðîíå îò êðóïíûõ ãîðîäîâ. Â ýòîì «êîòòåäæå» (òðèäöàòü ïÿòü òûñÿ÷ êâàäðàòíûõ ôóòîâ) Äðàêî îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ, êîãäà óåçæàë èç Õîãâàðòñà. Ìû îòïðàâëÿåìñÿ çàâòðà è îñòàíåìñÿ òàì äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå íà÷í¸òñÿ ó÷¸áà, ïîòîì ìû ïåðååäåì â ïîìåñòüå â Áîðäî. Ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ æèòü òàì âìåñòå.

×åì òû ñåé÷àñ çàíèìàåøüñÿ? Õîòÿ ÿ, êîíå÷íî, ïðåäïîëàãàþ, ÷òî îòâåòîì áóäåò «Ðîí», íî âäðóã…

Î÷åíü ñêó÷àþ ïî òåáå è ïî íåìó òîæå – ïðèåçæàéòå! 

Ñ ëþáîâüþ,

Ãàððè.

P.S.: Ïî÷òè çàáûë. Äðàêî ïðîñèë òåáå ïåðåäàòü, ÷òî ó íåãî âîñåìü Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.îâ  ñäàíû íà «îòëè÷íî», è ýòî íà äâà áîëüøå ÷åì ó òåáÿ. Çíàþ, çíàþ, íå ñòîèò òàê òåøèòü åãî ñàìîëþáèå, íî ÿ èì ãîðæóñü. Ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü çà ýòîò ãîä, äà åù¸ åãî íåâàæíîå çäîðîâüå… ß ïðîñòî ðàä, ÷òî ó íåãî îñòàþòñÿ ñèëû íà ñàìîäîâîëüñòâî.  

Ã.Ï.

Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë òî÷êó è ïîìàõàë  ïèñüìîì, ÷òîáû áûñòðåå âûñîõëè ÷åðíèëà.

– Ãàððè?

Îí îáåðíóëñÿ ê êðîâàòè, ãäå ëåæàë Äðàêî, ïîòÿãèâàÿñü îòî ñíà. Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ. Êàæäûé ðàç, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî,  îí ïîíèìàë, íàñêîëüêî ñ÷àñòëèâ è êàê ñèëüíà åãî ëþáîâü.

– Äà, ëþáèìûé? –   Âïîëãîëîñà ñïðîñèë îí, çíàÿ, ÷òî Äðàêî íå ïåðåíîñèò ãðîìêèõ çâóêîâ, îñîáåííî ïîñëå ñíà.

– ×åì çàíèìàåøüñÿ? – Ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ òîò, îïèðàÿñü ðóêîé íà ìÿãêèé âàëèê.

– Ïðîñòî íàïèñàë ïèñüìî Ãåðìèîíå.

– Íå çàáûë  íàïèñàòü ïðî ìîèõ Ò.Ð.È.Ò.Î.Í.îâ? Ãîòîâ ïîñïîðèòü, îíà áóäåò â âîñòîðãå. – Ïî ãîëîñó ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü, êàê îí äîâîëåí ñîáîé, ïóñòü äàæå ñàìîäîâîëüñòâî ïåðåïëåòàëîñü ñ óñòàëîñòüþ è ñîíëèâîñòüþ.

– Íàïèñàë. Ñïè, Äðàêî. Êîãäà ïðîñí¸øüñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî, ìû ïîîáåäàåì è ïîãóëÿåì íåìíîãî. Êàê òåáå ýòà èäåÿ?   – Ãàððè ñâåðíóë ïèñüìî è ïðèñåë ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, âçÿâ åãî çà ðóêó.

– Õîðîøî. – Îòâåòèë òîò ïðîñòî. Ó íåãî íå áûëî ñèë íà åäêèå çàìå÷àíèÿ è êîììåíòàðèè. Îí äî ñèõ ïîð áûñòðî óòîìëÿëñÿ, è ñîí ñåé÷àñ áûë áû î÷åíü êñòàòè. Ãëàçà çàêðûâàëèñü ñàìè ñîáîé, äàæå  äâèãàòüñÿ íå õîòåëîñü.

Ãàððè íàêëîíèëñÿ ê íåìó è ïîöåëîâàë:

– Îòäûõàé, Äðàêî. ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

– ß òîæå. – Îòâåòèë Äðàêî è ïî÷òè òîò÷àñ æå çàñíóë.

Êîíåö.


End file.
